Evil's Best Man was Good's Greatest Hero
by AutumnKiss
Summary: Snape survives HP7 & goes into seclusion. He returns years later to resume his old position as Potions Master. Afterwards, he encounters a dangerous poltergeist for which he receives some unexpected help. A/C: please excuse all the grammar mistakes. Needs to be revamped at some point.
1. Prologue

**STORY DISCLAIMER:** All Rights Reserved by JKR; No infringement intended.

* * *

Prologue

**Excerpts taken from J. K. Rowling's Harry Potter: Deathly Hallows**

* * *

"My Lord!" Snape protested, raising his wand.

"It cannot be any other way," said Voldemort "I must master the wand, Severus. Master the wand, and I master Harry Potter at last."

And Voldemort swiped the air with the Elder Wand. It did nothing to Snape, who for a split second seemed to think he had been reprieved: But then Voldemort's intention became clear. The snake's cage was rolling through the air, and before Snape could do anything more than yell, it had encased him, head and shoulders, and Voldemort spoke in Parseltongue.

"_Kill_."

There was a terrible scream. Harry saw Snape's face losing the little color it had left; it whitened as his black eyes widened, as the snake's fangs pierced his neck, as he failed to push the enchanted cage off himself, as his knees gave away and he fell to the floor.

"I regret it," said Voldemort coldly.

He turned away; there was no sadness in him, no remorse. It was time to leave this shack and take charge, with a wand that would now do his full bidding. He pointed it at the starry cage holding the snake, which drifted upward, off Snape, who fell sideways onto the floor, blood gushing from the wounds on his neck. Voldemort swept from the room without a backward glance, and the great serpent floated after him in its huge protective sphere.

Back in the tunnel and his own mind, Harry opened his eyes: He had drawn blood biting down on his knuckles in the effort not to shout out. Now he was looking through the tiny crack between crate and wall, watching a boot trembling on the floor.

"Harry!" breathed Hermione behind him, but he had already pointed his wand at the crate blocking his view. It lifted an inch the air and drifted sideways silently. As quietly as he could, he pulled himself up into the room.

He did not know why he was doing it, why he was approaching a dying man: He did not know what he felt as he saw Snape's white face and the fingers trying to staunch the bloody wound at his neck. Harry took off his Invisibility Cloak and looked down upon the man he hated, whose widening black eyes found Harry as he tried to speak. Harry bent over him, and Snape seized the front of his robes and pulled him close.

A terrible rasping, gurgling noise issued from Snape's throat.

"Take it … Take … it …"

"Something more than blood was leaking from Snape. Silvery blue, neither gas nor liquid, it gushed from his mouth and his ears and his mouth, and Harry knew what it was, but did not know what to do --

A flask conjured from thin air, was thrust into his shaking hands by Hermione. Harry lifted the silvery substance into it with his wand. When the flask was full to the brim, and Snape looked as though there was no more blood left in him, his grip on Harry's robes slackened.

"Look … at … me …" he whispered.

The green eyes found the black, but after a second, something in the depths of the dark pair seemed to vanish, leaving them fixed, blank, and empty. The hand holding Harry thudded to the floor, and Snape moved no more.

The man Harry hated was now dead, or so he thought.

* * *

Severus did not know if he was dead or alive. His eyes were open but he could not see for everything was black. All he knew was that he felt no more pain, no more cold, no more anything. He was hollow. Soon the voice of despair began to echo in his mind. Was this his destiny? Did his life mean nothing? Was he to spend eternity in darkness?

At that moment, Snape heard the sound of footsteps approaching. He wandered what he would say to Death or if he would be allowed to plead for mercy. After all, he had tried to make an amends in life. Had he not served the greater good all those years?

Suddenly, he felt a rush of warmth unlike anything he had ever experienced. _This is it …_ He thought.

Little by little, the darkness began to lift and his vision cleared. Through the slits of his eye lids he saw an elderly woman hovering over his body. With her wand in hand, she slowly moved over his limbs as she mumbled a series of unintelligible phrases. Severus could not discern what she was saying but he knew that she was casting. Unable to speak, he watched helplessly.

The old woman looked down and saw that the stranger's eyes were now focused. He was obviously weak, too weak to speak but she detected the presence of gratitude in his face. The witch worked tirelessly, casting spell after spell in effort to give the dying man a fighting chance.

Feeling his life teetering by a thread, Severus fought to stay conscious. He would not let Death take him without a fight.

"That's it!!" the old woman hissed.

A jolt of magic surged through Snape's body as another, stronger spell was cast. Instantly, he was thrust into a sea of memories. Over the course of just a few minutes he relived his life and subsequent death. He saw Lily as a girl … himself as a young student … Tom Riddle as a man … years of teaching ... his friend Albus …… Harry Potter … and finally, Lord Voldemort. Whatever magic the old witch was wielding was powerful. Snape felt his eyes flutter and his resolve weaken.

The elderly witch leaned over to speak. "Do not worry, dear. I will care for you. Rest, now." she gently whispered.

Hearing those words, Snape slipped unconscious. _Thank you …_ his thoughts replied.


	2. The Interview

"Wait here," said Mr. Filch.

"Of course" the wizard replied, arching his brow in amusement.

The old squib grumbled under his breath as he made his way up the spiral staircase towards the Headmistress's office. He had other things he would rather be doing.

As instructed, Snape remained at the bottom of the steps. He wasn't the least bit nervous about the interview, just a little uncertain how he would be received. As the wizard waited to be announced, he studied his surroundings. He couldn't help but notice that the school hadn't changed an iota since he last walked its halls. Not that he expected it too. Seasons passed like sand through an hour glass, without notice or care; students came and left and people grew up and they grew old. Time had a habit of preying on everything and everyone but Hogwarts. It was a rock in a world that was always spinning; a familiar place to many and a home to some.

With his hands folded neatly behind his back, Snape waited, secretly amused by the prospect of returning.

_This should be interesting,_ he thought.

* * *

It was approaching the start of a new school term and the Headmistress was absorbed in preparation details. McGonagall had spent the majority of her holiday interviewing candidates for a teaching vacancy which left her little time for anything else. While stowed away in her office, she carefully reviewed the student roster while awaiting the arrival of a new interviewee.

In the years since Voldemort's demise, Hogwarts had witnessed the departure of two Potions Masters and one Potions Maven. It seemed no one wanted the job for very long. Admittedly, the pay wasn't very good but the school couldn't afford to offer top galleon. Hogwarts was a self-contained, independent institution, but that also meant it possessed limited funds. Still, McGonagall was desperate for a reputable teacher. That being the case, she was prepared to offer a few extra coins if push came to shove. The position was advertised in the Daily Prophet towards the end of the previous term. Though vague, it managed to attract a handful of applicants.

_Potions Master/Maven Needed _

_EXPERIENCE PREFERRED_

_For an audience, please send owl_

It was nearing the end of summer and she hadn't found a suitable replacement. This interview was her last scheduled meeting. Due to the mysterious nature of the query letter, she wasn't particularly hopeful. The applicant hadn't specified his or her qualifications or even their name. The letter only expressed an interest in the position along with a date and time.

_Oh dear, it's almost 7:00. _She thought, adjusting her spectacles.

McGonagall quickly organized her office. For a moment, she toyed with the notion that the applicant may not show. If the post could not be filled, she would be forced to suspend the subject until further notice. Minerva couldn't allow that to happen. The Headmistress took a deep breath, nervously watching the clock.

TICK-TOCK, TICK-TOCK (Minutes passed)

DONG, DONG (Clock Chiming) 7:00 PM

KNOCK, KNOCK

"Enter, please."

The door squeaked opened and Mr. Filch stepped inside. McGonagall focused on the caretaker's suspicious manner as he quickly shuffled over. She hoped he hadn't come bearing bad news. Glancing to and from the entrance, the old man cleared his throat.

"Excuse me Headmistress … the applicant has arrived."

"Thank you, Mr. Filch. Please send him in."

Argus' face contorted. He appeared to be on the verge of speaking.

"Is something the matter?"

The caretaker shot the witch an unsatisfied glance. He was immediately matched with a stern glare.

"Yes?" She goaded, tipping her gaze.

Argus quickly withdrew his objection. He offered the Headmistress a weak smile and shook his head "no" then turned and shuffled out of the room, leaving the door open.

Sighing a bit, Minerva quickly dismissed Filch's behavior as typically odd. _I don't know what Albus ever saw in that man, _she thought.

About that time she noticed some unsorted papers on her desk. It wouldn't do for her desk to appear unorganized in front of company. While she was straightening the parchments, she heard someone enter. McGonagall glanced up to find a slender, seemingly expressionless, dark wizard glaring back. Stunned, she immediately adjusted her glasses.

"Severus?"

"Good evening, Headmistress," he greeted, bowing politely.

"W-what, why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"Madame, if you recall, I requested an audience." he said with an amused tone.

With a sigh, McGonagall placed both hands on her waist. "Of course, but the note wasn't signed. Furthermore, it was an announcement, not a request." she shot back.

"Ah, yes … well, under the circumstances, I thought it only fair." He smirked.

"Fair?"

Clasping his hands neatly in front, Severus calmly explained. "It was reasonable to assume that there would be multiple applicants. I wanted you to have the opportunity to make your selection without partiality."

Minerva couldn't resist smiling.

"Severus, I'm befuddled. Do you mean to say that you have developed a pension for Gryffindor values?"

"No!" he snorted, breaking his composure momentarily.

"I see ..." McGonagall simpered, pausing for a moment. "From what I understand Severus, you haven't taught in years. How can I be sure that you still qualify?"

Severus felt his confidence falter. Perhaps, he had presumed too much. Maybe he should have provided more information in his query letter. At the very least, a mailing address.

"My experience and skills are invaluable. As it stands right now, I believe they'd far out weigh any contender." He offered, managing to sound perfectly at ease.

Silently acknowledging he was correct; McGonagall pursed her lips and nodded. "Well, I must say, it is both a pleasure and a surprise to see you again. Please have a seat."

With a stony expression befitting his teaching days, Snape offered the witch a curt nod and gracefully followed her instruction. He studied the Headmistress's office as he took a seat in front of her desk. Severus halfway expected to see someone else pacing its familiar floors but no one was there. Nothing of the wizard he remembered; just a portrait of his likeness on the wall. Snape avoided eye contact with the canvas as he passed over the room. He couldn't help but notice that the office had undergone a few changes since his brief stint as Headmaster. The retreat was far more colorful than he remembered. It seemed Minerva dabbled in interior design in addition to witchcraft.

"May I offer you a beverage?"

"No, thank you."

McGonagall sat and placed her hands dutifully in her lap. Amused, she repeatedly glanced over her spectacles as she pretended to read an open role of parchment on her desk. It had been years since she'd seen the sullen wizard. He was heavier and healthier than she remembered but otherwise, he looked very much the same. Even his clothes were similar. His suit was comprised of the same dark fabric and chastity buttons that he wore during his professorship. Only the cut of the material was different. Minerva could see that it had been specially tailored. The seaming was exquisite. No doubt, Severus paid a pretty galleon for the work. Tailors didn't come cheap after all. The witch found it a bit ironic that the wizard could afford such an expensive robe but refused to shell out a few coins for a proper barber. The brood's hair was as oily and unkempt as ever; which made for an interesting contrast.

Clearing his throat, Severus broke the silence. "Shall we begin?"

McGonagall did her best to refrain from smiling. "Ahem, yes. Tell me, what have you been doing since you retired?"

"I have been immersed in private research."

"Is that so?"

"Yes," said the wizard.

"I gather that your research is complete, then?"

"Regretfully no, it is an on going venture."

"I see. What drew you back to Hogwarts?"

Shifting his gaze, he coolly responded. "As you know, I stumbled upon an ad in the Daily Prophet. I must say Headmistress, it was quite … vague"

"Ah yes, well you are one to talk Severus!" McGonagall quipped, casually denoting his query letter lying on her desk.

Realizing that she was right, he stiffened. Shifting his upper body, he folded his arms across his chest and continued.

"It is true that you've hired three teachers for the Potions job since Slughorn retired?"

"Ah, yes … well, with enrollment at an all time high, good teachers are hard to come by; especially for the salary we offer. As I'm sure you remember, Hogwarts has always possessed a rather meek income and since it is not our practice to turn away any witch or wizard for their inability to pay, it has become more and more modest with each passing year." she explained, coloring a bit.

"I see ..." the wizard replied, balking a little.

Severus hadn't planned on broaching the topic of pay. It just wasn't a priority. Over the years, the wizard made a comfortable fortune selling his vanity products to local stores and boutiques, a fact few people knew. After all, witches might react badly if they knew the creams they were using were engineered by someone who looked like him.

Still, the wizard was no stranger to financial troubles and understood her situation better than anyone. Severus would teach for free if it lessoned her burdened or if he thought she'd accept such an offer but he knew better than to ask. Minerva was a prideful witch.

"Headmistress … pay is not an issue in my case."

"That's good to hear. And do call me Minerva, will you? For goodness sake, we're old friends!"

Severus shifted uncomfortably. Aware of his mistake, he immediately recovered with the hope that it went unnoticed. It did not. Folding his hands neatly into his lap, the wizard eased back into his chair and surveyed the room. Snape eyes slowly drifted over the office's lavish décor.

"I see you have a fondness for the color purple." He said with an odd quirk.

Somewhat puzzled, Minerva glanced around. It wasn't long before she deciphered his meaning. "Why yes, I find it soothing."

"Hm ... you must feel very comforted."

Detecting his not-so-subtle sarcasm, the witch pursed her lips and tapped her finger lightly on the desk. McGonagall made a show of ignoring the wizard's comment as she glanced over her scrolls once more.

"Are you interested in the position, Severus?" she asked, not looking up.

"Yes, however, I am curious … have you found a suitable instructor for Defence Against the Dark Arts?"

The Headmistress glanced up. "Yes."

"What of the jinx?"

McGonagall carefully adjusted her glasses. "We have found a way to counter the jinx," she replied.

"Interesting … pray tell."

"Harry Potter, now an Auror for the Ministry, suggested --"

"Potter!" the wizard scoffed.

"Ahem. I am not finished," said Minerva sternly. "A few years ago he stumbled upon a text in the archives. With the assistance of Miss Granger, he discovered a way to nullify the curse."

"Fascinating," Severus mumbled. _Will that boy ever cease to be the topic of conversation?! _

Minerva mistook the wizard's sour expression for disappointment. "Come now, Severus. You're not still doting over that position?"

"No, of course not; I was merely curious." he answered truthfully.

McGonagall set her parchment aside and stood. "Excellent! Then I suspect you would like to see your old quarters," gesturing towards the door.

A silky lock of black hair fell into Snape's line of sight as he looked up. "Am I to believe that my application has been accepted?" he mocked.

The witch drew a breath. "Are you feigning surprise, Severus? By your own admission you are the most qualified." She said, placing her hands on her hips.

"I just assumed …"

"If your assumption includes another candidate, you are mistaken. I had almost given up hope until you showed your gloomy face!"

The wizard tried not to smirk.

Clasping her hands together, Minerva continued. "I am pleased that you're here. Welcome back, Severus. Oh … ahem, excuse me – I meant, Professor Snape."

The wizard's face never betrayed his emotions but inwardly, he was an ocean of sentimentality. The witch had touched a small vessel when she addressed him professionally. It felt so strange, yet so right to be back. Snape calmly stood and motioned for the Headmistress to continue.

"After you." He said.


	3. Abode Farewell

With a grunt, Severus threw his suitcase onto the bed. A thin layer of dust scattered like powder when it made contact with the mattress, forcing him to wince slightly. The black vintage leather had begun to pale with age and the silver clasps were bronze with tarnish. It was an old shoe box of an item but as long as it served its purpose, Snape was satisfied. After all, he wasn't a fashionably conscious or concerning man.

Severus gently stroked the case, his fingers tracing the sewn initials S.S. Mildly amused, he tried to recall the last time he traveled anywhere. Exhaling purposely, he dismissed thought and went to work.

The wizard selected a handful of garments and arranged them carefully inside, along with several books, potions and antidotes. Once finished, he grabbed his coat and headed downstairs. Halfway down, he paused. After traveling up and down the staircase for the better part of eight years, he had never noticed the loud squeak that followed.

Grunting slightly, he dismissed the observation and continued. Setting his things by the door, he turned back and glanced over his living room. Oddly, it resembled an old library more than a living space but since he seldom entertained, it didn't matter. With a flick of his hand, he returned all the books to their appropriate shelf. With a second flicker, he withdrew some linen from a nearby chest and covered what little décor he possessed. Holding out his wand, he cast several warding charms on the dressers and surrounding doors. He saw no reason to check the bedrooms, seeing how he never had any guests and seldom used any other room than his own. After sealing the entrance to his basement lab, he waltzed into the kitchen and warded the cupboards and windows. Confident that everything was secure, he returned the foyer. In a single swoop, he cast his luggage over his shoulder and gave the place one final glance.

It felt strange, deserting his sanctuary for what would undoubtedly be, a very long year. He wasn't entirely sure if he was prepared to have his tranquil life disrupted by adolescent brats and trivial bothers. He was perfectly content to remain immersed in study, far away from everyday pettiness and strife. However, in spite of himself, Severus felt something was amiss.

Equally disconcerting was his work. He had reached an impasse with his research and in recent months, his experiments had yielded unimpressive results. Perhaps, returning to Hogwarts would inspire him to continue or at the very least, help him to develop a new found appreciation for isolation.

Snape's first position had been dwarfed with guilt and speculation. Now that the Dark Lord was vanquished, Harry Potter safe and his many oaths fulfilled, everything was different. He was free from obligation. This time he had choice. With a wave of his hand he distinguished the candle chandelier and waltzed out.

A DEEP ROLL OF THUNDER

In a burst of grayish smoke, Professor Snape materialized near the front gates of Hogwarts. He hurried towards the entrance, briefly pausing to aim his wand at the serpent like device that bound its gates. The snake immediately recognized Professor Snape's charm and uncoiled, allowing him entry. Afterwards, he promptly secured the gate and treaded towards the castle. As he entered the main hall he was astonished to find it completely void of activity.

_Odd- _he thought

Snape quickly headed up the staircase towards his chambers. As he traveled through a series of hallways leading to his quarters, a swarm of whispers began to echo in his wake. The enchanted paintings were beside themselves with curiosity.

"Is that Professor Snape?" One painting murmured.

"Why yes, it is" Another replied.

"No, I don't believe it … really?"

"Hmph! I thought the sour-face coot retired!" a voice grumbled.

"Welcome back, Professor!"

Snape did his best to ignore the chatter as he hurried towards the dungeons. One of the perks to being located there was the privacy. He did not have to share a corridor with other residents or classrooms. Within minutes, he reached the corridor leading to the lower level stairwell. As he barreled around the bend he came into contact with something.

SMACK!

Snape hissed when he crashed into Professor Trelawney, nearly knocking the witch to the floor.

Instinctively, he grabbed her arm. "Pardon me, Sybill" he said, helping her to regain her balance.

"Mm, yes … well, watch where you're going next time, will you?" Trelawney bitterly responded as she adjusted her glasses.

_Watch where I'm going? She should have seen that coming!_ Snape thought but did not say.

Wobbling a bit, she glanced about absently. It didn't take much too confuse the so-called Divination expert. Peering through her unusually thick spectacles, Professor Trelawney leaned forward. "Severus?"

"Greetings" the wizard said, bowing his head respectively.

In a sudden burst of excitement, Sybill shrieked and wrapped her arms around him. "Severus Snape!"

Snape immediately became rigid, twitching on contact. He did not like to be touched. Moreover, he didn't like to be touched by people he didn't like.

_What?! Oh, for Pete's sake woman!_

Clearing his throat, he interrupted. "Ahem"

"Oh, I – I'm sorry. So, sorry – it's just so wonderful to see you again" She smiled, pulling away but hovering inches from his face.

For some unexplained reason, Trelawney always reminded Severus of a beaver, a thought he found disturbingly entertaining. Shifting his eyes in disbelief, Severus repeated "Wonderful?"

"Oh, come now, Severus. You must realize that after your contribution to … _You Know Who's_ defeat, you're regarded as a hero!"

"I am no such thing!" Snape quickly spat "Furthermore, you need not be afraid to use his name. Lord Voldemort is dead and will NOT be returning!"

"Oh, yes. I know. A force of habit I suppose ..." she admitted, pausing briefly "Tell me, are teaching again?"

Snape rolled his eyes and held out his luggage. "I was under the impression you were a fortune teller?" he sarcastically insinuated.

"I am a Seer!" She corrected.

"Of course"

Ignoring his dry tone, the witch continued. "On that score, I had a vision earlier … one involving a rather dark looking wizard. It may have been the reason I was drawn here …" She pointed out, suddenly taking note of his appearance.

Severus didn't place much faith in the art of Divination or the witch blocking his path, despite the fact that it was she who predicted Voldemort's demise.

"Is that a fact?"

"I don't mean to imply the dark wizard is you, of course – merely coincidence" Sybill assured rather unconvincingly.

Seeing little reason to continue, Severus changed the subject. "Where are the other professors?"

"Oh, um – I suspect they will be arriving tomorrow. You're a day early."

"Then if you will excuse me Madame, I must settle myself."

Trelawney nodded as Snape abruptly darted pass. Having worked along side him for so many years, she was accustomed to his aloof manner. "It's good to have you back!" she shouted as she watched him fade into the darkness.

Severus gestured halfheartedly and quickened his pace. Moments later he reached his chambers. He quickly took note of the Slytherin portrait that had been placed at the entrance. It was a depiction of the Slytherin Coat of Arms. _How quaint …_

"Tobias!" he announced.

The painting swung open to reveal a darkened foyer leading into his private study. Snape swept through hall, pausing at the end. Blinking back his disbelief, he slowly looked around. The room was bare in his initial visit, harboring only a few pieces of furniture. Since that time, much had changed.

"What the …" he murmured.

The walls had been fitted with shelves of books leading to the ceiling. And from what he could tell, not all of them were spell books. Snape glanced towards center of the room and spotted two large chairs positioned in front of a roaring fire. There was also an antique rug covering the stone floor and large desk in the far corner of the room. It seemed Minerva had gone to a great deal of trouble to make him feel welcome.

Shaking his head, he proceeded towards his bed chamber. On his right was a dark passage leading to his private quarters. Upon entering his room, he quickly noticed that the old furniture had been removed. Situated next to the hearth was a single chair and night stand. The wooden bed had been polished and outfitted with new sheets. Thankfully, Minerva thought enough of Snape's tastes to leave the walls bare.

Adjacent to the chamber, was his private lavatory. Severus slowly approached the entrance and peeked inside. The bathroom was much the same with only a few amenities added. Hanging on a nearby wall was a handsome full length mirror that reflected everything in the room. The large white porcelain tub, situated in the center of the room, was surrounded by a black circular curtain and the fixtures had been polished to a bright silver finish.

Feeling a bit overwhelmed, the wizard treaded over to the bed and sat down. He considered the effort it must have taken to revamp his quarters in such a short period of time.

SEVERAL MOMENTS PASSED

_Severus …_

The wizard quickly hopped to his feet. The room was dimly lit, making it difficult to see anything.

"Whose there!!" he demanded, feeling as if he had been caught off guard.

Snape quickly maneuvered around the bed. He ripped opened the closet door open and headedly searched the small space. Finding nothing, he crept down the hallway into the study. He was almost certain that he heard a voice but could not discern where it originated. He cautiously entered the room, visually searching every crevice. Seeing no one, he relaxed.

_Perhaps, I am just tired_ – he thought.

Dismissing the incident, Snape returned to his bed chamber and unpacked. Once everything was neatly tucked away, he went into the bathroom to ready himself for bed. Gazing into the mirror, he began to undress. He slowly unbuttoned his black suit and white silk shirt, carefully placing the garments on a nearby chair. After removing his shoes and trousers, he turned to the side and observed his reflection. Years of skipping meals and remaining indoors had left him thinner and paler than ever but thankfully, he was fit. His hair, black as coal, conveniently aged him backwards. While aside from a few wrinkles, Severus looked very much the same as he did ten years earlier.

Lightly touching the glass, he peered deeper. He still bore the same yellowish, uneven teeth and large disproportionate nose that he loathed so much in his youth. His shoulders were angular, almost pointed but at least he towered over most. Allowing his eyes to drift aimlessly, he noticed the scar on his neck. Severus traced the small puncture wounds with his fingers. Few days went by when he didn't recall that fateful night. Had it not been for the stranger who found him, he would have died. It was a miracle that he was alive at all.

After he was released from the hospital, Severus discovered the identity of the woman who saved his life. Her name was Agatha Parker. She was the widow of the Shrieking Shack's muggle caretaker, the same man that Voldemort killed years earlier. Severus never got the chance to thank the old witch. She died while he was recovering in St Mungos. But every year, around the anniversary of Lord Voldemort's demise, he would visit her grave. She had, after all, rescued him from a dark and lonely fate.

Cringing slightly, Severus looked away. He grabbed his night shirt, a gray gown-like version of his day wear, and quickly slipped it on. After fastening the buttons all the way to the neckline, he combed his hair and turned down the lamp.

Exiting the bathroom, he grudgingly crawled into bed. He wasn't accustomed to such consideration and found it somewhat unsettling. In an attempt to ease his mind, he concentrated on the sound of the crackling fire. Opting for a thoughtless state, his memories slowly faded as he drifted to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Many thanks to Sidney Snape for beta reading this chapter!!


	4. The Sorting Ceremony

The night of the Sorting Ceremony had arrived. Hagrid and Madame Hooch were busy attending to the first years while the House Prefects led their prospective groups into the Great Hall. The guests and faculty were all gathered at the High Table anxiously awaiting the arrival of the Headmistress and new Potions Master.

Pausing outside the rear entrance, McGonagall turned to Professor Snape and asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yes …" he replied, unsure of her meaning.

Severus wasn't the least bit nervous but Minerva seemed quite tense. After adjusting her hat she took a deep breath and proceeded inside. He followed briskly. McGonagall seated herself in the center of the table with Snape quickly seating himself to her right. To his dissatisfaction, he quickly noticed that his chair seemed a bit off balance. Too preoccupied with his seat, Snape failed to notice that the chatter in the room had died. It wasn't until Minerva tapped his shoulder that he bothered to look up. Everyone was staring.

"Ahem, Good Evening" McGonagall greeted.

"Good Evening, Headmistress," the table replied in unison.

After shooting the students a disturbing glance, the hall slowly resumed its previous activity. Severus couldn't help but notice that table members were still gawking.

"Everyone, I would like introduce our new Potions Master, Severus Snape. As I am sure you are all aware, he occupied the post some years back."

Snape stood and bowed respectively. His expression remained unchanged as he observed several faces, some unfamiliar, nodding appreciatively. Retaking his seat, he focused on McGonagall.

Gesturing cheerfully, she announced "As a matter of courtesy, I would like each of you to stand and introduce yourselves to the table."

Initiating the introduction, the first teacher stood. "Good evening, I am Professor Filius Flitwick, Charms Master and Head of Ravenclaw."

"Good evening, my name Doris Calvin, Board of Governors."

"Good evening, I am Professor Trelawney, Divination."

"Good evening, I am Madam Pomfrey, the school nurse."

As the address continued, Snape tried to appear interested but there were many times he was forced to look away. _Blasted chair!_

"Good Evening, I am Professor Sprout, Herbology and Head of Hufflepuff."

"Good Evening, my name is Cesar Hawthorne, Board of Governors"

"Good Evening, I am Hermione Granger, the school librarian."

Upon hearing the name Hermione Granger, Snape ceased his efforts and leaned forward. He did his best to catch a glimpse of the woman before she retook her seat but his view was obstructed. At that precise moment, the final introduction was made. Leaning forward still, Snape's eyes narrowed as the man stood. Within an instant, his curiosity shifted to disbelief.

"Good Evening, I am Professor Lockhart, Defence Against the Dark Arts!"

_Lockhart? Gilderoy Lockhart? Impossible!_

DONG, DONG (Clock Chiming) 7:00 PM

The main doors opened and Madam Hooch entered. The first years quickly followed in an orderly fashion. They seemed petrified and yet excited, many could not take their eyes off the bewitched ceiling. Arranging in themselves in a group, the students huddled together at the base of the High Table. Professor Snape, still dumbfounded by Lockhart's presence, managed to perform a quick head count. _1 … 2 … 6 … 15 … 22 … 31 … 43 … 55 …_

Standing before the hall, the Headmistress spoke. "Good evening and welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. While I am sure that Madam Hooch has explained our rules, I wish to impress upon you the importance of this ritual. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room. In case you are wondering, there are four houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. That said, let us begin."

"Professor Snape, would you do the honors?" McGonagall asked, passing him the student roster.

_Me?_ _Dammit!_

"Of course."

Snape stood and circled around the table. After positioning himself, he glanced over at Gilderoy who was smiling merrily. Scowling a bit, he held out the Sorting Hat and promptly called the first name.

"Carver, Francis!"

A nervous little girl with mousy brown hair approached. Seating herself on the stool, she looked out amongst the other students. Snape carefully placed the Sorting Hat on her head and instantly, the bonnet came to life.

"Mm, interesting … a decent mind … not overly courageous I see … but loyal … I know, Hufflepuff!" The hat shouted.

A roar of cheers could be heard from the Hufflepuff table.

Snape removed the cap and the relieved young girl hurried to her table. Without missing a beat, he called the next name on the list.

"Parker, Oswald!"

A young boy with shabby golden hair treaded over. He wore thick, black rimmed glasses disproportionate to his small fragile face. Walking rather lamely, it almost seemed as though he was trying to appear indifferent. When he turned to face the other students he smiled, revealing a set of rabbit-like teeth. Seeing this, the first years began to snicker. Snape promptly shot them a displeased look and they stopped. Appearing a bit resentful, Parker sat on the stool and folded his arms. Professor Snape sighed and continued.

The Sorting Hat studied his mind as it wiggled and jiggled on his head. "Well, well … plenty of talent … a need to be admired … thirsty for knowledge … yes, very cunning this one … I know, Slytherin!"

The Slytherins gave a respectful applause.

Secretly displeased, Snape removed the bonnet and pointed towards the Slytherin table. Parker slid off the stool and treaded over to his table, where he was greeted by a Prefect.

_It is going to be a long night_ – he thought.

* * *

"Lockhart? Gilderoy Lockhart?! What on earth made you consider him? For that matter, why is he not in St Mungo's Hospital?"

Seemingly annoyed, McGonagall placed both palms on her desk and stood. "Professor Lockhart was hired after it was suggested that he might be able to overcome the jinx. As far as his memory is concerned … well, he has recovered … for the most part." her voice trailing a bit.

"Recovered ... for the most part?" Snape slowly reiterated. "He was a poor excuse for a wizard before he lost his memory! And a fraud to boot! What do you mean by ... overcome?"

"If you recall, I explained that Mister Potter and company found a way to nullify the jinx. In short, only a person who has been touched by the jinx may be immune. Furthermore, I believe him to be harmless. Yes, I know what he did … was lower than low but he has been properly punished, even if that punishment was his own doing!" McGonagall defended, restraining a smile.

"But, Lockhart? Lockhart? Surely, there is someone more qualified."

"Severus, you've only just returned. In time you will find that he is working out quite nicely. I do not deny that he is rather pompous, despite his failed memory, but he has made every effort to mend his ways. Besides, he had nowhere else to go. After his release from St. Mungo's, no one else would hire him."

"Is this a school or a shelter?" Severus grumbled, scowling in disgust.

"The matter is closed, Professor! Unless you have something else you wish to discuss …"

Reluctantly changing the subject, he said "I see that Miss Granger has acquired a post here. I would have thought someone of her talents would have moved onto bigger and better things."

"Yes, well … she appears quite satisfied with her position. Besides it was her choice."

"Really."

"Really." Minerva quipped. "Now, if you will excuse me Severus, I am very tired."

Severus snorted but refrained from offering any further objection. After offering a curt bow, he turned to leave. As he exited the Headmistress's office his mind began to race.

_Gilderoy Lockhart? Lockhart?! Bloody, overly-romantic Gryffindor mentality! Minerva probably felt he deserved a second chance. Either that or she was desperate. Damn that Potter boy! Miss Granger … Miss Granger … what are you doing working as a lowly librarian? _

Snape bolted through the corridors, seemingly lost in thought. Before he knew it he had reached the lower stairwell. Frustrated, he darted down the staircase, his black robes billowing behind.

_Severus …_

Latching a hold of the wall, Snape halted. He whipped back but to his dismay, saw no one. _Who? _He wandered.

At first, he thought the paintings were chatting amongst themselves again but after taking a quick inventory, he found that they were all asleep. Severus felt a cold shiver run down his spine. Seconds later, the hairs on his neck began to stand. Frowning, he glanced over the edge and searched the lower level.

"Professor Snape?"

Visibly startled, Severus spun around. Standing at the top of the stairwell, was Hermione Granger. She was peering down curiously.

"What?" He sneered.

Mildly offended by his rudeness, Hermione did her best not to react. "We didn't have a chance to talk at the ceremony but I wanted to say that I am looking forward to working with you."

There was a moment of silence.

Embarrassed by his initial reaction, Snape searched for a response. A moment later, he coldly blurted "Miss Granger, I would prefer that you not address me by my first name."

"I beg your pardon?"

Rolling his eyes, he proceeded up the stairwell. When he reached the platform he turned to face the witch. "I understand that you are no longer a student but I would prefer that you address me as either, Professor Snape, Professor, or just Snape. We are, after all, co-workers - not familiars." he clarified

"Of course, but I didn't …"

"Granger, shouldn't you be in the library?" he asked, effectively cutting her off.

"Professor, as you know, the students are asleep," she snapped.

Detecting a hint of annoyance, Snape smirked. "Mm, on that score I should like to follow their example. Good evening, Miss Granger."

Before Hermione could say anything, Snape spun away. Shaking her head in disbelief, she observed the darkly fashioned wizard barrel down the stairwell. She didn't understand how she managed to rub him the wrong way but one thing was clear, he was easily offended.

_He hasn't changed one bit! He's just as unpleasant as ever! And what was that business about me addressing him by his first name? Miserable, sour-face, troll!_ her thoughts screamed.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks again, Sidney Snape for working out the kinks!


	5. Memories

Severus spent many evenings immersed in study. He didn't want to become lax in his efforts to improve himself or expand his knowledge. Having such a wide variety of books and resources at his disposal, he rarely had to leave his quarters. However, when the mood struck, he'd venture out and patrol the corridors in search of would-be offenders. Since the Sorting Ceremony, he had deducted more than 100 points from Gryffindor, assigned three detentions and personally scolded nearly half the first year class. As a result, he was well on his way to becoming the most feared and disliked Professor in the school.

DONG, DONG (Clock Chiming) 10:00 PM

Glancing up at the clock, Severus closed his book. Feeling somewhat weary, he cuffed his nose and shut his eyes. It was getting late and he had plans to attend the first Quidditch match the following morning. With a sigh, he set his book aside and started towards his bed chamber.

"Excuse me, Professor?" he heard a voice say.

Severus turned back and noticed the foyer painting was motioning. "What is it?" he asked.

"The guardian informs me that you have a visitor."

Frowning, he mumbled "A visitor, at this hour?"

"Yes, sir – should have them sent away?"

Rolling his eyes, Severus shook his head no and grudgingly proceeded to the door. _This better be important._ He thought.

Irritated, he snatched it opened forcing a low gasp from the visitor waiting on the other side. Startled by the abrupt greeting, Hermione stepped back. Sensing that he had frightened her, Snape assumed a less threatening scowl. Unable to discern the difference in frowns, the act of kindness went largely unnoticed. It wasn't long before Severus discovered Lockhart shrinking behind the witch. His glare intensified once again.

"Good evening, Professor Snape." said Miss Granger, meeting his hard gaze with a polite smile.

"What is it?"

"Sir, Professor Lockhart and I were hoping that we could have a word with you."

"Are you both aware of the hour?"

"We apologize for calling on you so late but given your busy schedule, we thought this might be the most opportune time."

Jerking his head in mild disbelief and annoyance, Snape stepped aside. "Very well, come in but don't stay long. I have a busy day tomorrow."

The pair graciously accepted the Potions Master's invitation. As a rule, Snape would have never agreed to visitors so late but he was curious to know what brought them there. Gilderoy offered Severus a faint smile as he glided pass which was repaid with an intense scowl. Closing the door, Snape motioned for them to continue into the study. As they entered they paused to observe the Potion Master's surprisingly comfortable quarters.

"Wow! Nice place you have here Severus!"

Hermione immediately noticed that Gilderoy addressed Snape by his first name. She expected a harsh response but to her surprise, he said nothing. Instead, he escorted them to the hearth and gestured for them to have a seat. Afterwards, they took turns exchanging glances as Snape waited for one of them to speak.

Sighing impatiently, he blurted "Well? What is this about?"

The pair exchanged one last glance. Clearing her throat, Hermione began "It's regarding your monitoring … more specifically, your penalization of Gryffindors."

Still standing, Snape placed his hands behind his back. "Go on"

"We feel that ... lately, it has become excessive."

"_Excessive_?" he mouthed.

"Yes and quite frankly unfair!" Lockhart passionately interjected.

Severus snapped a heated look at Gilderoy but reframed from commenting. Lockhart made quick note of his irritation and shifted uncomfortably. In effort to escape his dark gaze, he turned his attention towards Hermione.

Looking away from Lockhart, Hermione continued "We were hoping that you would consider easing up a bit. It's not that we object to discipline ..." she paused "…when it's proportionate to the crime."

Snape slowly arched his brow. "Miss Granger, as a Professor and Head of House …"

"Former, Head of House!" she promptly corrected.

Stunned by her outburst, he paused. _Mm,_ _little Miss Know-it-all is right … _

Growling under his breath, he reluctantly rephrased. "As a Professor of this school, it is my duty to observe the daily activities of students which includes monitoring their behavior and if needed, discipline rule breakers. If you are unsatisfied with my _restrictions_ …" glancing at Lockhart knowingly "I suggest that you take your complaints to the Headmistress. I will not cease my efforts to ensure that Hogwarts students conduct themselves properly."

"I told you this would be a waste of time!" Lockhart hissed.

Hermione shot Gilderoy a stern look. Slowly turning back towards Snape, she said "Professor, there is no reason why you can't uphold Hogwarts standards while at the same allowing the students an ounce of tolerance."

"Tolerance, you say?"

"Yes" Hermione shot back, maintaining strict eye contact.

Clasping his hands tightly behind his back, Snape struck a contemplative pose. As the seconds turned into minutes, Hermione waited, ready to mount a verbal defense. Turning away, Snape strolled over to the fireplace. As he stared into the flames, the Potions Master considered their request more carefully.

SEVERAL MINUTES PASSED

Fearing they had failed, Gilderoy tapped Hermione on the knee and motioned towards the door. It was obvious he had given up and was ready to leave. Hermione refused, mouthing the word _Wait._

"Professor Lockhart?" Snape finally spoke, still gazing into fire.

"Y – Yes?"

"Do you intend to offer dueling lessons this term?"

"Dueling lessons … I haven't considered it. Why do you ask?"

Using his silkiest voice, he replied "I would like to help train your students."

"Why? I mean …"

"As you _may _recall, I assisted you many years ago. We worked rather well together."

"We did? You mean to say that you – and – I?" Smiling awkwardly "No, I'm sorry to say I don't remember that but then again, I am a little fuzzy in that department." he admitted

"Professor Snape, what does that have to do with our request?" Hermione asked, appearing a bit confused.

Severus spun around. The soft glow of firelight accented his silhouette, giving him a dark and intimidating glow. Hermione thought he looked very much like a snake ready to strike.

"Come now, Miss Granger. If I am to consider your request, is it too much to ask that Gilderoy consider mine?" He said smoothly.

Folding her arms, Hermione observed the Potions Master suspiciously. "Doesn't that sort of thing require the Headmistress's permission?" she pointed out.

"Yes, the matter will require her approval but as a matter of courtesy I thought would ask Gilderoy first."

Hermione couldn't shake the feeling that something was afoot. _What is he up too?_

Offering a bright smile, Lockhart jumped up. "Snape, I agree to your terms! It will be an honor to serve with you again. I'm sure the students will be thrilled. And who knows, it could even be fun! Do you have a date in mind?"

"Next Friday night … say 8:00 o'clock?"

"Splendid! And let me say, I am so glad we could reach an understanding!"

Standing firm, Snape nodded. Not wishing to press their luck, the pair decided to take their leave and proceeded towards the foyer. Glancing over her shoulder, Hermione saw that Snape had turned back towards the fire. Although she couldn't see his face, she had a feeling he was smiling. Setting the thought aside, she quickly followed Gilderoy into the corridor. Once they were safety out of range, she snatched him by the arm.

"Whhhat?" Gilderoy gurgled as he forced to stop.

"Didn't you find that the least bit odd?"

"What can I say? He's an odd man!" he joked.

"No, I mean …"

"Hermione, Hermione – trust me. We're old chums. That's just Snape!"

"I don't know … I've never known him to be so … accommodating."

Walking ahead, Gilderoy boasted "You worry too much. Everything worked out beautifully. Just like I said it would!"

Hermione shook her head and smiled. _When did you ever say that? _

* * *

After they were gone Snape let out a sigh. _The nerve of those two! Did they think if they came as a pair it would better there chances?_

"Lockhart is a fool! And that Miss Granger is a fool's, fool!"

Dismissing his contempt with a wave, Severus retreated to his bedchamber. Once in the lavatory, he began to undress. Although he preferred cleansing spells over muggle bathing, he was looking forward to a long hot bath. After unbuttoning his top coat and placing it aside, he waltzed over to the tub and turned on the faucet. The water was so hot that it quickly filled the room with steam. He finished removing the rest of his clothes as he waited for his bath to draw. Afterwards, he grabbed a scrubbing brush, some soap and a towel, placing the items beside the tub. Severus seldom bothered with shampoo because it made his hair bushy and unmanageable. Instead, he preferred to give it a good scrub and rinse now and again.

Turning the faucet off, he entered. Severus gradually immersed himself in the water, allowing his body time to become adjusted to the temperature. After a few moments, he felt relaxed enough to lean back. The extreme heat began to work its magic as it slowly eased his minor aches and pains. Feeling utterly seduced, he closed his eyes.

DRIP … DRIP … DRIP (The faucet leaking)

The bathroom began to feel much like a tropical sauna as the mirrors clouded with moisture and beads of sweat started to emerge on Severus's face. The water emitted a sheer steam which hovered over the bath like swamp mist. The lamp, which hung in the far corner, produced an orange radiance that filled the room with an antique-like glow. Even the sound of the faucet dripping created a type of white noise that Severus found very soothing. Within minutes, the room went from an ordinary lavatory to a peaceful sanctuary.

SEVERAL MINUTES PASSED

_Humph, librarian. A waste of magical talent if you ask me!_

Resting against the back of the tub, Snape allowed his mind to drift back.

* * *

Hermione Granger raised her hand. Snape let out an audible sigh marking his annoyance. Rather than call on the "brain", he searched the classroom for another volunteer. In the corner he spotted Justin Finch with his hand partially raised.

"Yes, Mister Finch"

The class slowly turned back. Justin was a timid Hufflepuff who seldom, if ever, volunteered for anything. Also, everyone knew he was petrified of Professor Snape. In fact, his fear of the elder wizard closely rivaled Neville Longbottom and that was saying a lot.

Suddenly realizing that he had been acknowledged, the boy hesitated. The elder wizard waited, giving the Hufflepuff the benefit of doubt. As a rule he wasn't a patient man but Snape didn't want to allow Hermione Granger the satisfaction of answering.

"Mister Finch?"

"Ahem … yes, sir. Poltergeist possession has no circumstance. A poltergeist may possess the innocent as well as the wicked."

"Very good, Mister Finch … five points to Hufflepuff." Snape purred as he strolled around the classroom.

(Whispers)

"Wow. He's not even Slytherin." Ron commented.

Harry offered his buddy a plucky smile while Hermione appeared mildly displeased. She could have provided a better answer. Professor Snape continued his lecture as he waltzed down the isle.

"If possessed, what is the extent of the poltergeist's control?"

Hermione and Justin raised their hands at the same time. Taken back by Finch's eagerness, Snape arched his brow. Granger and the others appeared equally surprised.

"Yes, Mister Finch" he called.

Hermione bobbed her head sardonically and folded her arms while her friends, Ron and Harry, snickered under their breath. They sensed that Justin was stealing her thunder.

For the past week, Hermione hadn't dazzled anyone with her genius and although she claimed to be above caring, they could tell it bothered her immensely. In fact, she hadn't received much praise at all with Harry shining brilliantly in Potions these days. Thanks of course to the Half-Blood Prince. The young witch needed an ego booster.

"Excellent" Snape purred. With incredulous scowl, Snape quickly dismissed his train of thought.

Feeling as if she might burst, Hermione interjected "That's ridiculous. Poltergeists most certainly do have limitations. For example --"

Ron, Harry and Neville looked away. _Oh, here we go …_ the trio thought in unison.

"—Poltergeists can manipulate objects and cause general mayhem but they cannot physically interact with humans unless they take a host. Poltergeists are bound by spiritual laws which prevent them from taking a human life unless that soul is forfeit. Meaning, --"

"Miss Granger!" Snape hissed. "While your explanation is sufficiently detailed it fails to offer significant illumination or benefit. In other words, quit showing off!"

Hermione blinked. "What? But I wasn't …" she paused, taking a class wide poll. Everyone was staring. Seconds later, she realized her faux pas and reddened. "Um, sorry Professor …"

* * *

THE ORANGE GLOW BEGAN TO DIM

Severus could sense the lighting in the room had changed. He opened his eyes to find the lamp flashing. What was so puzzling was that it was fueled by ever-burning oil and there was no wind to cause it to dim. As it slowly flickered, it created a strobe effect which Severus found a little unnerving.

_It must be the moisture_ – he reasoned.

Shifting uncomfortably, he reached for the bar of soap and began lathering. He rinsed and repeated several times. Grabbing the scrubbing brush, he scoured his arms, legs and back. Confident that he was clean, Severus moved onto the next step. Holding his breath, he sloped down and dipped his head under water. From there, he roughly scrubbed his scalp, rinsing out any major residue. Grasping the sides of the tub, he pulled himself up and gasped for air. Severus sat for a few minutes, allowing the excess water drain back into the tub.

_Why on earth would she return to Hogwarts after such a promising start? _

FLICKERING CEASED (The orange glow returned)

Severus looked up amusingly. Groaning a bit, he reached for his towel. He patted the floor with his fingers but found nothing. Feeling his nerves twitch, he leaned over the side and saw that the towel was gone.

"Strange …" he murmured.

Confused, he narrowed his eyes and glanced over the room. A moment later he caught a glimpse of something neatly folded on the sink. It was his towel.

_I am certain that I placed it beside the tub. How did it get over there?_

Severus stood and cautiously stepped out of the bath. Dripping wet, he headed over to the sink. Staring at the towel, he was forced to consider that perhaps he imagined setting it beside the tub. Blinking in disbelief, he dismissed the thought and reached for his wand. With a flicker of his wrist, he was dry again. With a second flicker, he dried the floors. With a few more taps, he drained the tub and returned the toiletries to their proper place.

DONG, DONG (Clock Chiming) 12:00 AM

Grabbing his nightshirt off the back of the door, Severus readied himself for bed. Just as he was preparing to walk out he looked back and noticed the towel sitting on the sink. Smirking a bit, he reached over and snatched it off.

"What the …" he shivered, dropping the towel.

The instant his palm touched the fabric he felt a rush of cold. The room was still very warm but the towel was as cold as ice. The hairs on the back of Severus's neck began to rise as his eyes drifted over towards the lamp. Clearing his throat, he waved his wand and returned the towel back to its shelf. Appearing mildly troubled, he treaded out of the lavatory and headed to bed.


	6. Dueling Snape

Over the next few days the word traveled around school that Professors Lockhart and Snape were holding dueling lessons Friday night. Students from all age groups signed the attendance roster. As a result the location of the match was moved from the D.A.D.A. classroom to the Great Hall.

After evening meals Snape would patrol the hallways, often retiring for an hour or two of study. As agreed, he reframed from over penalizing Gryffindor students but managed to slip in a few losses here and there. He had all but forgotten that night in his lavatory, attributing what happened to a mishap of memory. However, with each passing night it became more and more difficult to sleep. He was often disturbed by strange noises and intense chills. Snape awoke several times to find the window open and the fire extinguished. There were a few incidents when a quill or book would vanish only to reappear some place else. Although these occurrences were mildly disconcerting, they were easily explained.

* * *

8:00 PM, Friday 

Professor Snape entered the Great Hall with the same level enthusiasm he always exhibited. Upon his arrival, he was surprised to discover that nearly half the student body was present. It was the night before an important Quidditch match and he figured most of the students would be preparing for the big game.

As he waited for Lockhart to arrive he casually scanned the room. It wasn't long before he spotted Miss Granger huddled in a nearby corner. Amused, his eyes drifted over her choice of attire.

_Yes ... definitely a librarian._

Hermione wore a neatly fitted, cashmere sweater and patterned ankle length skirt. Her brown loafers blended well with her hair which was arranged in dull knot. However, a few strands managed to escape the conservative style. The soft curls seemed to strategically frame her youthful face.

_Obviously, she has no plans to compete_ – he thought.

8:07 PM

Fashionably late as usual, Professor Lockhart waltzed in the room dressed in his finest robes. He entered the hall as if entering an arena, greeting everyone with a gracious smile. The female students swooned as he passed. For a moment, Snape was reminded of their first encounter. This resulted in a contemptuous scowl.

_Arrogant, lout!_

Gilderoy leaped onto the stage and strutted from side to side. Unbeknownst to everyone, he had spent much of the week preparing for the duel. He squandered hours battling imaginary opponents, ducking curses and delivering the most impressive make-believe jinxes. He felt confident that he could enchant the underage witches and wizards with a combination of skill and grace, not to mention his charming smile.

Gazing over the crowd, he took a quick inventory of everyone present. Upon spotting Granger, he offered a gallant wave. Hermione returned the gesture with a halfhearted smile. Gilderoy quickly mistook her lack of enthusiasm for shyness. Turning his attention towards the students, he began.

"Fellow staff members and students, thank you for coming. As you know, I am Professor Lockhart and I will be your defense instructor this evening"

The young witches cheered excitedly.

Feebly batting down their applause, Lockhart continued. "Thank you ... thank you --- I would like everyone to please help me in welcoming my _assistant_, Professor Snape!"

A RESPECTFUL APPLAUSE (Slytherin section mostly)

Snape accepted this as his queue to go on stage. Appearing decidedly composed, he gracefully strolled across the platform. Lockhart shot him a puzzling look as he approached. _What is he doing? I'm not ready for him yet. _

Ignoring his presence, Lockhart continued with his lecture. "The purpose of this lesson is to teach you basic defensive magic. Your objective will be to disarm your opponent, BUT only to disarm! Think _defense_ not _offense_. Any horse play and you will be removed. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Professor Lockhart." The students replied in unison.

"Good, good. Let us begin with a volunteer pair. Jasper, Brinkley – how about you?"

"Ahem" Snape interrupted. "Pardon me, Professor. Are we not to duel first?"

WHISPERS IN THE BACKGROUND

Lockhart slowly glanced over.

"M – Me? --- you want to spar with me? I hadn't planned ---" he choked.

"How else will the students learn?" said Professor Snape.

Hermione scoffed. _I knew it!_

Concealing his anxiety with a sparkling smile, Lockhart replied. "Very well … if you're feeling up to it, why not! I hope you came prepared to defend yourself!"

"I will do my best. Shall we begin?"

Forcing yet another grin, Gilderoy nodded. As a matter of courtesy they turned, raised their wands and bowed deeply. Snape then spun away and took ten paces towards the opposite end of the stage. Gilderoy proceeded to his end. Whipping back to face one another, they each struck a pose. Maintaining eye contact, Snape waited for Lockhart to make his move.

"EXPELLI ..."

"STUPEFY!" Snape shouted, swinging his arm around.

There was a flash of light and Lockhart was immediately propelled backwards. He landed on his belly with an enormous thud. Holding herself tightly, Hermione looked away.

A ROAR OF CHEERS (Slytherins only)

Lockhart quickly found he was unable to move. The spell had rendered him immobile. Lying helplessly on his stomach, he could hear the faint sound snickering in the background.

Glaring down the platform, Snape smirked. _Some things never change … _

A few seconds later, he aimed his wand and yelled _"_RENNERVATE!_"_

Gilderoy blinked. Once he realized that he was free to move, he scrambled to his feet. Without knowing why, he felt a strange sense of Déjà vu. In an attempt to disguise his embarrassment, he waltzed over and began congratulating Severus.

"Ah yes, excellent work Professor Snape! I would have never thought to show them that first!"

"Thank you. You are too kind." He said wickedly. "Shall we try again?"

A MOMENT OF SILENCE

Gilderoy paused and looked over at Hermione who was mouthing the word _NO._ The wizard dropped his eyes. Without knowing why, he felt a pang of hurt. _Doesn't she_ _believe that I can do it?_

Lockhart turned towards the crowd for support but many of the students looked away. It seemed everyone in the room believed that Professor Snape was the superior fighter, everyone but Gilderoy.

Feeling he had no other choice, Lockhart replied "Of course"

Gilderoy returned to the opposite end of the stage and resumed a defensive position. Striking a rather ostentatious pose, he began to count. "1 … 2 … 3 …"

Hearing the number three, Snape attacked "REPELLO!"

Once again, there was a flash of brilliant light and Lockhart was thrust across stage. Crashing with a huge thud, he groaned.

LOUD SNICKERING

Hearing this, Hermione rushed over. She leaped onto the stage and knelt beside him. "Are you alright?"

"_Yes_" he strained

Granger snapped a look at Snape. His expression was quite smug as he calmly absorbed the cheers of the Slytherin section. Turning back, she asked "Can you stand?"

"I think so …"

Wobbling a bit, Gilderoy slowly reached his feet. While in a fair amount of pain, it was obvious that his pride was hurt more than his body. After bowing respectfully Lockhart turned towards Hermione. Giving her a defeated glance, he smiled and proceeded off stage. Having worked with Gilderoy for a few years, Hermione understood that he could be a bit pompous, arrogant and self-absorbed but he wasn't a bad guy and didn't deserve to be humiliated.

The Gryffindor section welcomed Lockhart into the fold as he joined them in observation. Confident that he was out of harms way, Granger slowly turned to face Snape. At first, he found the witch amusing. It wasn't until their eyes locked that he felt a twinkle of concern. Normally a warm shade of brown, Granger's eyes appeared cold as ice. She was ready to fight.

Striking a defensive pose, she hissed "My turn!"

Seeing this, Snape's expression hardened and a hush fell over the room.

THE STUDENTS "_OOOOOH_"

Snape raised his brow _and _his wand.

"IMPEDIMEN …"

"PROTEGO!" She shouted.

Snape was immediately thrown back. He didn't loose his footing but it shocked him nonetheless. Snapping a look up, he thought - _What!_ Realizing that Granger had effectively countered his spell, he frowned.

A ROAR OF CHEERS (Slytherins appear displeased)

"Class --- that is known as the shield charm." she calmly lectured.

Snape stiffened. He began to seethe when he noticed Gilderoy smiling cheerfully. Tucking his hair behind his ears, he assumed a hostel stance. The Slytherin section began to roar. Accepting his challenge, Hermione resumed her position and held out her wand. Their eyes locked once again.

_Go ahead_ … She thought.

"EXPELL …"

Inara fired back "REPELLO!"

In a burst of brilliant light, Professor Snape was blasted across the stage. Smacking the platform with such force that the table shook, he tumbled onto his stomach. The Gryffindor applause became almost deafening.

Somewhat dazed, he remained still for a few seconds. Feeling his wit return and his temperature rise, Snape sprang to his feet. Spinning around, he found Miss Granger gleaming. She was stroking her wand as if begging him to make a move.

Without warning, he aimed and shouted "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS"

"FINITE INCANTATEM" a voice quickly shouted.

Snape's charm was immediately nullified. Hermione's eyes widened. She was neither prepared for the jinx or the sudden rescue. Angry, Severus spun around and searched the crowd. He narrowed his eyes and found a black, pointed hat wading through a sea of students. The Headmistress soon emerged. Both Snape and Granger greeted her with a polite nod.

"Good evening, class"

"Good evening, Headmistress" the students replied.

"Professor, I am sorry to interrupt but I require you in my office."

A MOMENT OF SILENCE

Granger and Lockhart looked at one another.

"Begging your pardon, Headmistress …" Snape softly began.

"Professor Snape" she said sternly "I require your assistance. Please accompany me to my office."

Snape opened his mouth as if to offer an objection but wisely thought the better of it. Biting his tongue, he nodded respectively. He then turned towards Miss Granger and bowed. Hermione repaid the gesture in kind.

As he was leaving he turned back and found Lockhart and Granger whispering to one another. He presumed they were ridiculing him. Wrought with frustration, he unwillingly followed the Headmistress out of the Great Hall.

_Do not make the mistake of thinking this is over …_ _there will be a rematch! _He fumed, glancing back one last time.

* * *

"Severus, I am disappointed in you!" 

Following the Headmistress into her office, he scowled. "As I explained, Professor Lockhart and I were scheduled to _teach _the students basic defensive magic." closing the door behind.

"While you did inform me of your plans, you never said anything about dueling Lockhart yourself! The lesson was obvious!"

Restraining a smirk, Snape reasoned "Is it my fault that he that he was unable to mount a proper defense?"

McGonagall folded her arms and glared over her spectacles. "You know perfectly well what I mean. His memory may be lax but mine is not!"

Visibly conceding, Snape shifted. "Yes, Headmistress"

In a fit of annoyance McGonagall began to organize her desk. Snape observed quietly, his hands folded neatly behind his back. As he waited for her finish he thought of the match and Miss Granger.

_What a presumptuous, interfering, little tart!! She should feel lucky. What was that comment she made to the class?? (Wrinkling his nose in disgust) No matter, the next time we meet she is going to need more than a shield charm! I should have practiced … why did I not practice? Ah, yes – Lockhart … he makes morons look competent (smirking to himself) It was rather satisfying to watch him fly across the room. Had it not been for Granger, I could have toyed with him a while longer. _

"Professor Snape!"

Hearing his name, Severus glanced up. "Yes"

"Moving on to the matter which brought you here …" Minerva paused, seeming a bit flushed.

_Is she blushing?_

"It is a sensitive matter ... one which I hope you will handle with discretion. I could have ordered Mr. Filch to do it but somehow I do not think he would have exerted the same … tact"

Snape did not particularly like where the conversation was headed. Judging by McGonagall's contorted expression; she did not take any pleasure in discussing it. He felt his level of discomfort intensify when she reluctantly removed a roll of parchment from her desk drawer.

"Madam Hooch found this on a student today." She said, placing the document in his hands.

Unrolling the parchment, Snape's eyes widened. Few things, apart from arrogance, insolence and ignorance, stirred much of a reaction out of Snape. However, a depiction of half nude woman lying on a bed of thorns did.

"Interesting ..." He murmured, his voice almost undetectable.

Although Severus was a natural gentleman, he was still a man. Admittedly, the picture was good. Were it not for the smut factor, he may have issued the creator an "E" for _Exceeds Expectations_.

The figure was well proportioned, evenly shaded and reflected a great deal of realism. Squinting his eyes, he examined the drawing more closely. Not an overly slender woman, she was depicted as having a creamy complexion and curly, brown hair. Some of her more exaggerated features shone through a sheer green negligee and she was grasping a silver chalice.

_Whoever the artist is, he's not completely void of talent …_ he thought.

A MOMENT PASSED

Assuming the worst, Minerva pursed her lips and looked away. _Men!_

Severus studied the illustration in an attempt to discern the subject's identity. As he eyes traveled upward, they came to rest on the woman's face. Within seconds, his expression dissolved. _What?_ There could be no mistake. The brown eyes, geometrically correct nose, high cheek bones and moon crest lips belonged to Miss Granger.

Somewhat amused, Snape asked "What would you have me do?"

"I would like you to discipline the boy."

"Headmistress … isn't that a job for the Head of Slytherin House?"

"Yes, but as Headmistress I am exercising my authority to overrule that priviledge. You see, the boy is related to his Head of House, Jonas Cain. They are in fact, cousins."

Snape shrugged as if to say, _so?_

Despite his disapproval, she continued. "Due to your many years of experience, I thought you would be better suited for the task."

"Who is the boy?"

"Oswald Parker"

Recalling an arrogant, golden hair boy with rabbit-like teeth Snape blurted, "Ah yes, the Slytherin first year."

"Yes. I thought that might interest to you. I over heard you talking about him the other day with Mr. Filch."

"Mm, yes. I caught him daydreaming in my class." pausing briefly as he thought back.

"Just talk to him and see that he receives detention."

_It's the Head of House's responsibility! Minerva is just bloody pissed that it involves one of her prized pupils … if it were anyone else she would have incinerated the drawing by now. _

Exhaling a breath, Snape nodded. "Trust that I will deal with boy as soon as possible. Was there anything else, Headmistress?"

"No, Severus. That will be all."

"Then if you will excuse me. I have a Slytherin to thrash!"

"Good - - evening" Minerva choked, trying to conceal her amusement.

Gripping the parchment, Snape quickly withdrew. As he hurried back towards the Great Hall, he thought. _I was interrupted for this? For some … little buggard's fantasy? I will have that boy cleaning latrines all weekend! No spells!_


	7. Dangerous Encounters

Snape barreled into the Great Hall. Stopping just inside the main door, he searched the room until his eyes fell upon a fragile, awkward looking boy sitting at the far end of the Slytherin table. At first glance, Parker appeared to be studying but after watching him for a moment, Snape realized the boy wasn't reading. He followed Parker's eyes across the room and discovered the true source of his interest. He was spying on Miss Granger who was conversing with Professor Lockhart. Severus released an audible snort and hurried over to the Slytherin table.

"Mister Parker!" he snarled.

Oswald crooked his head to find Professor Snape leering down. Crinkling his nose, he adjusted his glasses. The boy didn't flinch or move, except to look up when he heard his name called. His eyes slowly traveled the length of Snape's dark robes and back up again, seemingly unimpressed.

"Yes" the boy replied.

"Yes, Sir!" Snape hissed, smacking Parker on top the head with his own drawing.

The sudden outburst seemed to alert everyone in the room. Snape was seething. Although he didn't realize it, Oswald was skating on thin ice. Parker had disrupted the Potions Master's evening, placing him into harsh disciplinary mood. It was clear that he would not tolerant an ounce of insolence. Aware that the entire hall was staring, Professor Snape shot the spectators a harsh scowl. Everyone quickly resumed their activity, everyone but Granger and Lockhart.

"Yes, sir" the boy murmured.

* * *

"What do you suppose is going on over there?" Hermione asked.

"Undoubtedly, the boy has done something to merit a scolding. Mm, then again ... this is Severus we're talking about. He doesn't need much of reason to scold someone."

"We should go over there."

"And do what?! I mean … he wouldn't approve of us interfering and besides, I'm sure he has a good reason."

Hermione wasn't convinced but agreed that interfering might prove dangerous.

* * *

"Mister Parker, it has been brought to my attention that you have a fondness for art?"

Oswald colored and looked away. Snape interpreted his reaction as an admission of guilt. He arched his brow and continued.

"Be advised that this smut," gripping the parchment tightly "will not be tolerated."

"What's the big deal? It's just a drawing." the boy shot back.

"It's inappropriate!"

Oswald shrugged and looked away. He smiled when he caught a glimpse of Miss Granger looking over. Snape darkened. He didn't like being ignored, especially by a student.

"Mister Parker! You will look at me when I am talking to you!" he snarled, his voice dangerous.

Oswald adjusted his glasses and gave the Professor a halfhearted glance. Snape looked unusually constipated. As if sensing he was in trouble for the first time, Parker shifted uncomfortably.

"As punishment, you will turn in two rolls of parchment detailing this school's rules on conduct. The essay will be due on my desk by Monday. In addition, you will serve detention with Mr. Filch tomorrow. Your task will be to clean the boy's lavatory on the first level. Do you understand?"

"B-but, that's not fair, two punishments, over a stupid picture?"

Arching his brow again, Snape lowered his head and explained. "The first punishment is for the smut drawing … and the second, is for your insolence. Do you have any questions?"

"No, _Sir._" Parker replied with particular emphasis on the Sir.

Nodding in approval, Professor Snape spun away and proceeded out the hall. Hermione watched as the Potions Master exited the room. Without knowing why, she felt sorry for the young boy sulking in corner.

* * *

"Professor, if you will excuse me it's been a long night. May we finish this discussion tomorrow?" Hermione offered.

"Uh, yes, of course. Will you be joining everyone for breakfast?"

"Oh, I don't know. Truthfully, I plan to sleep late … but I will see you at noon meal." she carefully added.

"Very good, noon meal it is!" he said, smiling.

Hermione bided Gilderoy a good night and headed out of the hall. Once outside she quickened her pace as she tried to catch up with Snape. She darted down corridor after corridor until she caught sight of his black robes billowing around the corner.

Rushing to meet with him, she shouted "Professor Snape!"

Snape spun around and discovered Miss Granger in pursuit. _What could she possibly want? _

As she drew closer he couldn't help but notice that Parker's illustration did her justice. _Mm, quite the artist ... I wonder where he got his inspiration?_

Snape wasn't prone to flights of fancy and quickly vanquished thought with a shrug.

"Professor Snape" Hermione began, sounding a bit winded.

"Yes? What is it?"

Pausing to catch her breath, she said "I hope … I hope you're not upset about the outcome of tonight's duel."

"Outcome?" he repeated, raising his chin.

"Yes, regarding your loss. I wouldn't want there to be any grudges."

Using his silkiest voice, Snape coolly responded "Miss Granger, you were very fortunate that I was called away. Had I been given the opportunity, things would have turned out quite differently."

"I beg your pardon? I beat you fair and square!"

"Fair and square?" he mocked, curling his lip in amusement.

Hermione blushed. _Fair and square? Come on, how old are you?_

"The objective of the lesson was to disarm, not to degrade. You were picking on Gilderoy!"

"Picking? Picking?! We were dueling as per our understanding! Had it not been for your untimely heroics, I would have taught the students a valuable lesson!"

Snorting, Hermione quipped. "What lesson was that?"

"Always be prepared."

"That's rich, coming from you. Tell me, were you prepared when I knocked you on your bum?!"

A flash of heat surged through Snape's body, visibly melting his cool exterior within seconds. His dark eyes seemed to spark as if a fuse had been lit. Without thinking, he released the drawing from his grip.

"What did you say?!" he snarled.

Pressing her lips together, Hermione eyes widened. "My apologies. That was inappropriate and unprofessional." she amended. "I merely wished to point out that sometimes, we loose. We can't be prepared every moment of every day."

Hermione glanced down. _I am such an idiot! Why did I say that? He's sure to hold a grudge now! Wait - what's that on the floor? _

"Professor, you dropped something." she blurted, grateful for the distraction.

Snape's eyes flashed once again, only this time it wasn't anger. He drew back, as if unconsciously denying all knowledge. As Hermione bent down to pick it up she caught a glimpse of something that did not appear to be writing. She turned the parchment over and saw that it was a drawing.

Amused, she smiled. _What's this? Mm, not such a hard ass after all …_

After examining the picture more closely, her expression changed. _Merlin, it's me_! She thought, springing to her feet.

Snape snatched the illustration from her hand. "That is Hogwarts's business!"

"What? No - no, it's not! It is a drawing of me! I have a right to see that! Let me see it!" reaching for the parchment.

Snape circled away.

"Miss, Miss Granger -- what do think -- this is ridiculous -- stop or -- I mean it -- quit -- Miss Granger!" he barked as he batted down her attempts to grab the drawing.

Hermione stumbled back. Brushing the curls out of her eyes, she tipped her chin and glared at him angrily. "I have every right to see that drawing!"

"Not if you insist on behaving like a child!" he scolded.

"What are you doing toting that … that … thing around!"

"I am holding it as evidence. Believe me, I have every desire to burn it!"

"Evidence?"

While making a show of straightening his cuffs, he elaborated. "Yes. Evidence! But you need not worry. The culprit has been adequately punished."

"Then why do you still have it?!"

"For no other reason, I assure you! It happened to be in my possession when you stopped me."

Hermione lunged forward. "Give it to me!" she hissed.

"No!" he growled, circling away.

"It is my drawing!"

"You are not the artist!"

"Don't argue semantics! Give it to me!"

"I will thank you to – "

"Oh ... SHUT UP, you overgrown bat!!"

Stunned, the wizard froze instantly. In truth, he was too amused to be offended. The sudden outburst had tainted her pristine image which he found oddly satisfying. Resorting to childish insults?

"I do not want it to fall into the wrong hands. It's bad enough that you had to see it!"

Snape resisted the urge to chuckle. She was being so dramatic.

"Miss Granger, I believe you are overreacting –"

"Professor, please give it to me!" she shouted.

Snape shot Hermione a harsh scowl but she did not budge. Conceding that she was partially correct, he pursed his lips and shrugged. A moment later he reached into his robes and pulled out his wand. Hermione watched with interest as he aimed it at the drawing.

With a hint of a smile, he murmured "Incendio!"

Instantly, the parchment burst into flames. The brightness of the fire briefly illuminated the corridor. As it died, the paper wilted into ashes. Granger's heated expression slowly faded into satisfaction.

"Thank you" she said softly.

"Miss Granger, are we finished here?"

"Yes, I think so ..."

Without biding her good night, Snape whipped around and resumed his course. Hermione couldn't help but feel a mixture of embarrassment and regret as she watched his robes disappear into the darkness.

* * *

Severus hurried towards his quarters. He wanted nothing more than to immerse himself in work and forget the evening completely. He had several papers to grade that would undoubtedly keep him occupied until the wee morning hours.

As he approached his quarters, he spotted a figure towards the end of the corridor. He narrowed his eyes and saw it was Professor Trelawney.

_What is she doing so far away from the North Tower?_

Trelawney never visited the dungeons, making her visit all the more likely a personal one. That and the fact she was standing in front of his entrance portrait.

Frowning, he thought_ – Now what?!_

As he drew closer he noticed that she was looking up, seemingly memorized by the serpent Coat of Arms. Stopping a few paces behind, he grumbled "May I help you?"

Oddly fixated on the painting, Trelawney did not respond.

"Ahem" clearing his throat "Professor, did you need something?"

No response.

"Is everything alright?"

No response.

Unsure what to do next, Severus stepped forward and placed his hand gently on Trelawney's shoulder.

"Sybill?"

Trelawney shuttered violently. Alarmed, Severus stepped back. His eyes widened when he glanced over and saw something slithering near. Feeling as if he was in danger, Professor Snape withdrew his wand. A type of darkness was closing in from both ends of corridor. The blackness crept across the floors and walls as if it were alive. It engulfed everything in its path, making everything it touched black as soot. An arctic-like cold quickly filled the canal covering his dark robes in light, sparkling frost and crystallizing his breath.

"Professor Trelawney!"

No response.

Rocking from side to side, Trelawney began to chant incoherently.

"Sybill, snap out of it!"

Within minutes, the entire hall was cloaked in darkness. Trelawney stopped chanting.

Shivering a bit, Snape quickly yelled "Lumos!"

Immediately, he flinched in horror. Standing directly in front of him was a phantom-like version of Trelawney. Snape did his best to control his reaction as his heart beat more rapidly than it had in years. Trelawney's eyes were black as onyx and her skin had aged forty years. Small dark veins, similar to tree branches, spread across her cheeks and forehead. Bitterly cold, the surrounding air was tainted with a stench that could only be described as rotting flesh. There was no sound. No heat. No light beyond the range of his wand. No inkling that he still existed apart from the sound of his breathing, which seemed to reverberate. It was void of nothingness and he was inside.

The phantom twitched disturbingly, as if it wasn't in control of Trelawney's body entirely. With a depraved smirk, it took a _heavy _step forward. Instinctively, Snape took a step back. The phantom took another step forward and Snape took another step back. It took another and another until finally his backside rested against something hard.

"Who …?" He murmured.

"_Severus _… I've missed you …"

The voice was Trelawney's but it was dark and belated. It was as if it came from another place. Confused, Severus mumbled "Who are you?"

SILENCE (Breathing Sounds Only)

"You – are – a – traitor, a liar and a blackguard! You don't deserve this life … you don't deserve to live."

Severus felt his stomach wrench. The demon was familiar with him … or at least some part of his past. _No, no …_

"What do you want?!"

The phantom began to spasm, jerking its head from shoulder to shoulder with incredible speed. Severus gasped. In an instant, it whipped back and narrowed its black eyes. "I want you to _die _…"

For the first time in a long time, Severus was afraid. Instantly, his mind flashed back to that fateful night when he was sentenced to die on Voldemort's order. Within seconds, he recounted every detail, every word, every feeling. He remembered bleeding and being unable to stop the loss. He recalled the emptiness, the darkness but most of all, he remembered the feeling of being helpless as he waited to die. In that moment, Snape's expression hardened and he drew up. Hovering inches away, he pressed his lit wand against the phantom's temple.

"Is that so?"

The phantom erupted into a horrible cackle, forcing Severus to wince and cover his ears. The noise rang with such force that it caused him physical pain.

Gripping his wand, he barked "Quiet!!"

THE LAUGHTER SLOWLY DIED

"A fool's fool made a fool of you and so will I" it said, its voice full of darkness.

"What? Who are you?!"

"You deserve death …"

Keeping his wand trained on phantom, Snape lashed out. "Who are you?!"

"Die …"

The phantom slipped into the darkness, every piece of flesh shrouded in soot until finally there was nothing. Breathing heavily, Severus spun in every direction feverishly searching the black void. There was nothing beyond the range of his lit wand.

_Where did it go?_

"Come out!"

Inch by inch the darkness receded, revealing the dimly lit stone walls. As it retreated, it uncovered an unconscious Professor Trelawney several feet away. Relieved but still dismayed, Severus rushed over. Kneeling, he gently rolled Sybill over and found that her face and skin had returned to normal. Seconds later, she stirred.

"Professor Snape?" she murmured as she opened her eyes.

"Are you alright?"

Dazed, she asked "What happened?"

"I was hoping you could tell me?" he said, placing his hand on her shoulder for support.

With a little help, Sybill sat up. "I – I'm s-sorry … the last thing I remember was leaving the library. I don't understand … Severus, what am I doing here?"

Severus opened his mouth as if to explain but wisely thought the better of it. It was obvious that she had no memory of what happened and he did wish to alarm her further. Grasping her forearm, Severus helped Trelawney to her feet. She straightened her glasses and clothes.

"You should pay a visit to Madam Pomfrey. I will escort you … just to be safe."

With a weary smile, Sybill nodded and took Severus's arm. As they were leaving he glanced back and observed the dimly lit corridor. It was the same as always, neither inviting nor intimidating but in his mind he could hear the faint sound of a cackle.

_At least one of us will be safe_ …

* * *

**A/N:** Please Review :-)


	8. Breakfast with Snape

Professors Snape and Trelawney entered the infirmary arm and arm. Sybill did not appear to be physically injured but she remained very dazed. Spotting the pair on arrival, Madam Pomfrey rushed over and relieved Severus of his duty. She then escorted Sybill to the nearest bed and helped her get comfortable.

"What happened?" the nurse asked, turning back towards Snape.

For a second, Severus considered telling Poppy everything but quickly changed his mind. He wasn't entirely sure what he saw and feared sounding foolish.

"I do not know. I found her lying unconscious in the corridor. After I arrived, she came too. The last thing she remembered was leaving the library … she was unable to provide me with any more information."

"What? Did you --"

Before the nurse could finish, Sybill stirred. The Matron quickly tended to her patient. Talking as she worked, Pomfrey performed a preliminary examine.

"She doesn't appear to be injured, aside from a minor head wound. Undoubtedly, she sustained the knot when she fell. Severus, do you mean to say you didn't see anything?"

"Not a thing." He lied.

Leaning forward, Poppy asked "Sybill? Sybill dear, do you know where you are?"

"Who … Poppy is that you?" said Trelawney, appearing confused.

Severus knew that her body had suffered an ordeal but he was forced to wonder how much of her reaction stemmed from her own mind. No matter, it was just the distraction he needed.

"Yes, Sybill – it's Poppy. I need you to lye still so that I can perform a full examination."

"Madam, do you require anything else?" Snape quickly asked.

"No. Not right now. Thank you for escorting her here, Professor."

Severus bowed and promptly excused himself. Pausing just outside the infirmary, he hooked a hard left towards the library. _I will not be made a fool of! _

* * *

In the week that followed, Severus spent every night stowed away in the restricted section of the school library. After his brush with the phantom, he was uneasy about returning to his quarters. Minerva questioned him about the incident with Trelawney but he maintained that he didn't know anymore than anyone else. As far as the others were concerned, she simply collapsed. For the time being that explanation would have to suffice. 

Severus researched everything he could find on spiritual phenomenon in the hope of uncovering a piece of the mystery. He was confident that what he encountered in the corridor was a poltergeist of some kind but it was nothing like the friendly spirits of Hogwarts. Much to his dissatisfaction, there was very little information on the subject and what literature did exist, failed to shed any light on the situation.

Unlike Muggles, members of the Wizarding World didn't preoccupy themselves with the paranormal. The realm of the dead was something best left alone. Until recently, Snape agreed with that philosophy.

LIGHT SNORNING (Soft voices in the distance)

Severus stirred to the sound of voices in the neighboring room. Lifting his head, he slowly opened his eyes and was immediately blinded by the intense morning rays beaming through the library window. Wincing, he sat up and wiped a bit of drool from his mouth. It had been a long night and he was sore from sleeping in such an awkward position. Standing up to stretch, he glanced around the room. Seeing no one, he whipped out his wand and performed a quick cleansing spell. With a few more taps, he returned the library books to their appropriate shelf, say for one. It was a small volume that could be easily hidden in his robes.

Once finished, Snape hurried out of the library and towards the kitchen for a spot of breakfast. He knew everyone would be seated in the Great Hall but he was too tired to cope with the usual morning chatter. As he entered, he found the kitchen was bustling with activity.

CLONK, CLUNK, CLANG (Dishes being handled)

A moment later, he was greeted by the Hogwarts elf, Dolly. "Good morning, Professor! May I get you anything?"

"Tea, hot – strawberry jam and crumpets" Snape barked, situating him self at a small corner table.

"Yes, sir"

The elf scurried away, returning a few moments later with his request. Severus ate slowly, mentally reviewing his itinerary for that day. He had a meeting with the Headmistress at 10:00, a Quidditch match at 2:00 and he was substituting detention for Mr. Filch at 6:00. Afterwards, he planned to return to the library to continue his research. Quietly, Severus sipped his tea as he stared aimlessly across the table.

"Excuse me, Professor Snape?"

Hearing a woman's voice, he spit his tea back into his cup. Snape glanced over and discovered Miss Granger standing in the doorway.

"Yes, what is it?" he answered.

_Why must he always greet me that way?_ "May I join you?"

Before thinking, Snape callously blurted "If I wanted company I would have joined the other teachers for breakfast, Miss Granger."

Feeling very self-conscious, Hermione began to fidget. She was just trying to be nice. That and she felt she needed to make amends for making such an ass of herself the week before. He probably thought she was being childish. Their exchange was so heated that she was forced to wonder if he was avoiding her or something. She knew better than to expect very much from the grumpy, ill-tempered Professor but she didn't want them to remain on bad terms.

A FEW SECONDS PASSED

Realizing his faux pas, Severus swallowed his next sip very hard. He was just tired and truth be known, he didn't much care for conversation on a good day. Still, she was a staff member not a student and therefore, he was obligated to be civil. Setting he tea cup aside, he shrugged his shoulders and motioned for Granger to have a seat.

"Professor, you may join me if you like but I must warn you that I am not in an overly chatty mood." He advised.

_Are you ever?_ She thought.

Accepting his invitation as an olive branch, Hermione seated herself opposite of Snape. She then turned to Dolly, who was observing them very closely and requested her breakfast. Within minutes, the elf returned with her order.

Snape removed the library book from his robes. Holding it over his face, he conveniently ignored the busy room and Miss Granger.

Hoping to spark a dialog, Hermione asked "We've missed you at meals this past week. Have you been busy?"

"Obviously" said Snape.

A MOMENT PASSED

"There is a Quidditch match today. Do you plan to attend?" she continued.

"Yes"

"I think I'll go too."

No response.

A MOMENT PASSED

"What's that you're reading?"

Keeping his eyes trained on the text, Snape replied "A book"

_Yes, I can see that you git …_

"Of course, but what is about? I never pegged you for the literary type." She said, pausing afterwards. _Horseshit …_

With a raised brow, Snape slowly peeked over the volume. Noticing the regret in her eyes, he quickly took advantage of the moment.

"What do you mean by the literary type?"

"Professor, that came out completely wrong! It's just that when I see someone reading over a meal, I assume they're reading a good adventure, romance or something." She halfway lied. "I've never noticed you reading anything like that."

"Really?" he paused. _What a cool liar you are …_"Well let me assure you, it is neither." He said, returning the text.

Lowering her eyes, Hermione snapped a glimpse of the title. _This World and Beyond: A Wizard's Guide to the Spiritual Realm._

_What?_ She thought, snickering a bit.

Snape shot an annoyed glance in her direction. "What is it now?"

"Nothing --- I didn't mean to, it's just that …" she stumbled.

"Granger, spit it out!"

Swallowing, she said "You're reading a book about ghosts?" restraining a smile.

"Yes. Do you find that amusing?"

"Um, no … I mean, of course not. I'm just a little surprised, that's all."

"First, you find it _surprising_ that I read and now, you find the subject matter equally astonishing? Tell me, Miss Granger, do you take me for a single minded, illiterate idiot?"

"Of course, not! I just …"

With a disdainful tone, he said "If you do not mind -- I would like very much to finish my breakfast and … my book in peace."

Making a show of his disinterest, Snape held up the volume and resumed reading. Hermione lowered her chin and returned to her croissant. Not wishing to disturb him again, she remained silent.

Though he had taken her reaction completely out of context, it was an enormous blunder on her part. After all, no one likes to be laughed at. Hermione was pretty sure that the gloomy wizard had experienced his fair share of laughter. The majority of which was probably at his expense. Could she blame him for being so defensive?

Watching him out of the corner of her eye, Hermione thought back to her days as a student. Snape was considered a miserable, hard and often unfair, Professor. But for some unexplained reason, Hermione saw something more. In her mind, he was brilliant and often misunderstood man who had permitted life to make him bitter and resentful. Now that she was an adult and capable of seeing the truth, she saw little had changed.

10 MINUTES LATER

Clearing her throat, she said "Professor … may I make a suggestion?"

Snape closed his eyes in preparation. "What?"

"If you would like to learn more about ghosts, wouldn't it be prudent to ask one?"

Slowly, Snape opened his eyes. It was as if he had been struck by an epiphany. Granger's proposal made perfect sense. Pursing his lips, he gradually lowered his book and looked at Hermione with a contemplative glare.

_Mm … she seems genuine enough. Why didn't I think of that? _He wondered.

Taking a sip of tea, he responded "Thank you, Miss Granger. I will take your suggestion into consideration."

Setting his tea cup down, Snape brushed away the crumbs and stood. Hermione, now beaming, remained seated.

"If you will excuse me … Miss Granger, I have a day to begin. Do enjoy your breakfast."

"Of course, good day" She smiled.

Nodding awkwardly, he turned and waltzed out.

Hermione mentally praised herself for a job well done. It felt as if a milestone had been reached and maybe … just maybe, they could start behaving like two adults who respected one another. She wanted so much for him to like her. He was, after all, a Wizarding hero by all accounts. But there was something else, a reason that had haunted her for years. Something she was perfectly content to keep private.

As Hermione finished the last bits of her meal, a thought occurred. _Why would he be interested in ghosts?_


	9. Night Visions

Later that night Snape joined the faculty for supper. As expected, the High Table was buzzing with talk of students, Quidditch matches and up coming events. Severus did his best to appear interested but as a matter of habit, remained quite sedate.

Periodically, he glanced over to find Granger and Lockhart deep in conversation. They seemed to be amusing each other with tales of their hectic day. Listening with one ear, he picked over his food and planned the remainder of his evening.

_What she said made sense. I'll make it a point to talk to the Bloody Baron tonight. He is after all, the Slytherin resident ghost. Mm ... I suppose Miss Granger is good for something. Still, I find it a pity that she has decided to waste her talents cataloging books!_

After dessert, Snape promptly excused himself. The wizard quickly sauntered out of the Great Hall and towards the dungeons. He had to find the Bloody Baron. Maybe the ghost could give him some answers.

* * *

Coursing through the school's sublevels, Snape barked "Baron!" 

No Response.

"Baron, please answer!"

No Response.

"Baron!" he repeated again and again, barreling through each passage, his robes billowing behind.

Determined to find the Baron, the Potions Master was not ready to give up. He would search as long as took, even if it meant having to search the entire night. He ducked and swirled through the passages as if he were intimately familiar with every inch, every channel. The sublevels consisted of dark, cold, grimy canals which seem to twist and turn in an endless maze. Few students ventured through the sublevels for fear of becoming lost and never found. However, Snape spent years familiarizing himself with every passageway as a student and teacher. It was the perfect place to be alone.

"Baron!"

No Response

"Baron! I require your assistance, show yourself!"

MOMENTS LATER

"Who goes there!" a voice bellowed.

"Severus Snape!"

"Ah … Professor Snape." the voice said as it drew closer.

"Baron, please forgive the interruption but I must speak with you."

Materializing a few away, the Baron hovered above the floor. He appeared somewhat dazed until he spotted Snape. Smiling, he floated over.

"You must? You must?! When have you ever noticed me before? Why _must_ I assist you now?"

Severus's eyes narrowed. He did not anticipate a negative reaction and therefore was speechless. _Preposterous! He is a bloody ghost! What else does he have to do?! What does he mean by notice him? _

The Baron watched as the Professor's expression creased, crinkled and crumpled several times. Evidently, he was deep in thought. Or perhaps, he was stumped. This pleased him greatly. The staff and students of Hogwarts had a tendency to disregard his kind. An act which baffled most ghosts, largely because fleshlings were by no means immortal.

With hint of pride and amusement, the Baron asked "How may be of assistance, Professor?"

Sensing that he was the punch line of some joke, Snape rolled his eyes. "I must …" he paused "I would like to learn more about ghosts."

"Mm, interesting … where would you like to begin?"

"First, why do you exist?" he asked, folding his hands behind his back.

The Baron's eyes hazed over for moment. He seemed to be recounting his life and subsequent death. As if initiating a walk, the ghost began to float away. Snape followed along side.

"Ghosts exist for various reasons. For some, it is because they were taken from life too soon or too horribly … as a result, they cannot accept that they are dead. For others, it is because they cannot let go of life --- they cling to it. And for some, it serves as penance for the crimes or injustices they committed in life." The Baron explained.

"Penance?"

Appearing remorseful, the Baron observed his blood stained clothes. "Penance is a type of guilt that acts as a bond in the afterlife. As punishment for our … indiscretions, we are bound to earth much like an inmate. This plane of existence serves as our prison."

"What is a spirit exactly?"

"A spirit is a consciousness … an echo of the living."

With a hint of concern, Snape asked "Do spirits have the ability to pose physical harm?"

"I do not understand, lad … to whom?"

"To the living"

Laughing, the Baron answered "No, of course not!"

"Have they the ability to possess humans?"

"No, no – if that were true, I would have taken possession of good many students!"

As they continued down the corridor, Snape couldn't help but feel confused. Nothing the Baron said made any sense. _Could he be mistaken?_

A MOMENT PASSED

"Unless …" the Baron began.

"Yes?"

"A ghost cannot harm or possess the living but a poltergeist …"

Stopping dead in his tracks, Severus asked "What's the difference?"

Pausing, the Baron turned to face Snape. He seemed a bit weary, as if he didn't want to explain. Clasping his transparent hands together, he said "You are familiar with the resident Peeves, are you not?"

"Yes. He is a Hogwarts ghost – a resident for as long as I can remember"

"I beg your pardon, sir! He is a trouble maker … a ruffian, a scoundrel to boot but he is no ghost! Peeves, is a poltergeist! "

Snape eased back. "My apologies … please explain."

"Peeves can take physical form, manipulate objects and move freely throughout the castle by means of teleportation. This is a trait not common in ghosts. Poltergeists are rare. For that reason, no one knows the extent of their abilities. However, it is … believed, that some poltergeists have the ability to manipulate the flesh --- or what is commonly known as possession."

Feeling as if he was finally getting somewhere, Snape asked "Why? How?!"

"No one knows. Ghosts do not associate themselves with poltergeists!"

"Surely, you can provide me with some insight?"

Wobbling his translucent head rebelliously, the Baron reluctantly continued. "Do you recall me saying that ghosts are an echo of the living?"

"Yes"

"Poltergeists are the opposite of that sentiment. They are souls that have crossed over and for whatever reason, have returned. It's not clear why. They are destructive, menacing and in some … isolated cases, dangerous! Ghosts do not like to be affiliated with them because of their horrible reputation. In fact, it is the reason why Muggle fleshlings fear us so much. As I have explained, they are rare. In Peeves case, he is content to be a mischievous, wreck loose … but if he truly wanted, he could be much more."

Swallowing harder than he meant too, Severus asked "Could he kill?"

Floating back, the Baron gasped. "It would take an enormously evil soul to reap the living … one that was already damned! They would have to be … the consequences for such an action is unimaginable" his voice trailing.

A MOMENT OF SILENCE

Squinting suspiciously, the Baron asked "Is there something you wish to share, Professor?"

For a moment, Severus was reminded of Dumbledore. With a shrug, he replied "No. I was merely curious."

"Curious?" Pausing briefly "Mm, I think not … but I suppose that answer will have to suffice. Is there anything else you require?"

"No. Thank you for all your help." Snape said, giving the Baron a respectful and appreciative bow.

Acknowledging his gesture with a smile, the Baron responded "Anytime"

* * *

Professor Snape hurried towards the main staircase. As he barreled through the passageways, the Baron's words echoed in his mind. _Poltergeists are souls that have crossed over and for whatever reason, have returned. They are destructive, menacing and in some … isolated cases, dangerous!_

The wizard felt a dark sense of dread growing within his belly.

Although he had a clearer understanding of what he was dealing with, it came at a high price. _It would take an enormously evil soul to reap the living … one that was already damned _… _the consequences for such an action is unimaginable …_

15 MINUTES LATER

Severus waltzed into the library to find it completely empty. It was passed curfew and all the students were in their dormitories. The Potions Master headed straight for the Restriction Section for yet, another long night of research. As he neared the rear of the library, he heard a commotion. Snape immediately stopped. He carefully listened, trying to discern where the sound was coming from. A moment later, he noticed a dim light emanating from the Origins Room. Although it was forbidden for students to roam the castle after hours, it wasn't unheard of.

_It better not be a Slytherin! __Nox!_ He thought, extinguishing his wand.

Years of espionage provided Snape with a unique advantage. He was a skilled huntsman and could sneak up on anyone, anytime, anyplace.

The Potions Master quietly slipped through the rows of books towards the Origins Room. The closer he got, the more he could hear. Still, he couldn't make out what the voices were saying. Reaching the entrance, he gently pushed the door open. Severus crooked his head and surveyed the room. Seconds later, he spotted a shadow moving against the wall. Just as he was about to burst inside, wand ready, Hermione came into view and the wizard froze.

_What ... What is she doing in here…?_

Hermione was propped on the edge of a nearby table. Her eyes were closed and her head was tilted up, allowing her long hair to flow freely down her back. Though she was facing the wall, Severus could see that her dress was hiked nearly all the way up and she was squirming. A lot!

"Mm, mm, Ooooh, yes …" the witch cooed, catching the wizard completely off guard.

_Miss Granger …?_

Severus watched with growing interest as she slowly wound her hips. Her hand was tucked between her bare thighs, out of view, but he could see that she was working it vigorously.

_Oh, gods … _

Hermione opened her eyes and glanced down at her swollen clit. She ran her glistening fingers over it again and again, desperately trying to sooth the dull ache which had resonated there for the better part of the day. The fact that she was doing it in a library only excited her more. Still, it wasn't enough. She needed penetration. Sadly, that would require going upstairs to her quarters which she wasn't inclined to do.

Moaning still, Hermione drove the length of her middle finger deep inside her core.

"OH, YES!" she gasped, throwing her head back.

Blinking in utter astonishment, Severus bit his lip in effort to remain quiet. Peering through the cracked door, he watched as she flicked her wrist, his heart pounding.

With another breath, Hermione slipped a second finger inside. It felt good but it wasn't nearly as satisfying as her favorite toy. Placing both feet on the wall for support, she used her available hand to massage her nub simultaneously.

"Ahhhh, yes … that's it!" she softly cried.

(Wet Noises)

Without meaning too, Severus let out a low groan and his cock twitched. He watched in complete awe as Hermione squirmed. She was focused and determined. Oddly enough, it was classic Miss Granger. Severus closed his eyes in a mixture of guilt and pleasure as he listened to her cries.

"Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah!" she gasped, plunging her fingers inside over and over. "Ah, yes … yes … yes… Ah, Ah, Ah! Hmmm …."

Gradually lifting his lids, he observed through a hooded gaze as the witch skillfully rotated her wrist, drilling herself as deeply as she could. Severus began to inhale and exhale, meeting every breath she took. It also helped him to control his own lust which had made it self painfully known.

Oblivious to everything else, Hermione continued her assault. It wasn't long before she felt something building deep inside her pelvis. It was a luscious intensity that swelled with each thrust. Craving sweet release, she began to pump her core harder and harder.

"Yes! That's the spot! Yes! Yes! Yes! " circling her hips for deeper penetration.

Severus swallowed as he watched her brutally pump herself. _Oh, gods … that's it, deeper_ _... deeper, deeper, deeper!_ He begged, momentarily loosing control.

Panting feverishly, Hermione's head began to bounce in rhythm. Severus could tell she was getting close. He only wished he could view the finale, to watch as she creamed herself. Moments later, he heard it.

"UHHH, UHHH, UHHH, UHHH … yes, yes, yes … YEEEEESSSSSS … HHHHMMMMM, YYYYESSSS!!!!!" Hermione cried as her body rocked back and forth.

_Yeeeesss …_ the wizard thought, moaning alongside.

(Soft breathing sounds only)

With lust filled eyes, the Potions Master watched Hermione slip into a blissful, satisfied state. He drew a breath when she withdrew her fingers. They were glistening with her juices. Largely shocked and partly ashamed, he slowly stepped back and turned away. Dragging himself towards the exit, he began toward the dungeons.

_I think ... I think I will sleep in my own quarters tonight._ He breathed.

* * *


	10. Bloody Noses

The Great Hall was alive with teachers and students discussing their daily plans over eggs and toast. Hermione sipped her tea quietly as she listened. She was tired and didn't feel much like talking but luckily she didn't have too. McGonagall and Professor Sprout were in heated debate over whether the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff Quidditch teams were meeting as much as they should. Of course, Sprout took the view that the Hufflepuff team was repeatedly ignored during scheduling which Minerva adamatly denied.

On the far end of the table, Snape observed Miss Granger carefully. He sensed her weariness from the moment she entered. He wasn't concerned, merely curious. _She appears out of sorts this morning. Undoubtedly, her extra curricular activities are keeping her up late._ He mused.

Feeling as if she was being watched, Hermione glanced over. She immediately spotted Professor Snape staring curiously. With an odd quirk, she smiled. The moment their eyes met, the Professor looked away. Snape did his best to avoid looking in her direction afterwards, paying much more attention to his meal and neighbors than either deserved. Dismissing the incident as quickly as it happened, Hermione returned to her tea.

_Such a strange wizard … _She thought.

A moment later, she heard someone yell "Mail's here!"

A swarm of red, brown and white owls rushed through the main doors carrying letters and packages for the students and teachers. One by one, they swooped down and made their deliveries. Hermione giggled as some owls missed their targets completely, dropping parcels into the food and drink. She stopped snickering when she noticed an unfamiliar red owl with black tipped wings soaring directly above her head. It missed her face by inches as it dipped down, releasing an envelope into her lap. At first, she thought it was a mistake. Hermione wasn't use to receiving mail. When she flipped it over she saw that it was addressed to her.

_Who could be writing to me?_ She thought, tearing into the letter.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I would like very much to speak with you. A practice game is being held today at 11:00 o'clock. Please meet me in the Slytherin viewing tower. _

_Many thanks,_

_Oswald Parker_

Appearing a bit unsettled, Hermione quickly tucked the envelope into her robes. She then scanned the Great Hall in search of the young Slytherin. Hearing the clock chime, the witch let out a sigh and excused herself from the table.

Treading towards the Library, she thought – _It's going to be one of those days … I can feel it._

**

* * *

**

Bundled tightly, Oswald waited alone in the Slytherin tower. During practice, students were allowed to sit in the towers but that morning proved far too cold for most. It was nearing the end of October and the weather had cooled considerably. Although the view was lovely, the stands offered little protection from the elements.

Dressed in an oversized green sweater and black gloves, Oswald shivered against bone chilling breeze that whistled through the bleachers. As the seconds passed into minutes his anxiety began to mount.

11:17 AM

_Where could she be? Maybe she was delayed … Oh, No! Maybe she didn't receive my owl! No, no. I'm sure that's not it … Oh gods! Maybe she read it and decided not to show! No, no. I'm sure that's not it … _

"Rabbit tooth! Smile for me!" a voice shouted, breaking Oswald's concentration.

Oswald reluctantly looked up. Logan Fiddle, a third year team beater, had flown over and was hovering just off the balcony. Also a Slytherin, he had a reputation for being a bit of bully. Fiddle was large for his age but not overly bright. Using his size to intimidate others, he would often force the younger Slytherins to carry his books, run his errands and do his homework. Oswald had hoped because of his ties to the Head of House, he might be spared. Apparently, he was wrong.

"What do you want?!" Parker shot back.

"Calm down rabbit tooth, calm down. I was just curious to know what you're doing up here all by your lonesome?"

"That's none of your business! And stop calling me rabbit tooth!"

"Or you'll do what exactly?"

"Or I'll knock you off your broom!!" the boy growled, hoping he sounded more fearsome than he felt.

LAUGHTER, CLAPS AND WHISTLES (From the other Slytherins watching)

Smiling, Logan flew closer. Oswald did not budge. Instead, he met Fiddle's gaze with an icy glare of his own. For several seconds, they stared – not saying a word. Without warning, Logan swung around and hit Oswald in the head with the back end of his broomstick. The impact was mild but it was enough to knock him off balance. Tumbling over, Oswald cracked this nose on the wooden railing. Seconds later, he felt a rush of warm liquid begin to pour out of his nose. Immediately, he covered his face.

"What's going on here?" Hermione shouted as she rushed over.

Instinctively, Logan pulled back. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw that the air ways were deserted. His teammates had abandoned him. He wondered where they'd all flown off too so fast. Hermione helped the injured boy up. Caressing his head, she managed to coax Oswald's hands away from his face long enough to snap a quick glance. His nose, mouth and chin were covered in blood. The mere sight forced her to wince.

Feeling a wave of panic, Fiddle stammered "Miss Granger – I"

"You WILL report to the Headmistress, at once!"

An image of McGonagall's angry face flashed in Logan's mind. "Miss Granger, wouldn't Professor Cain be the appropriate authority?"

"I said, you will report to the Headmistress! I will inform your Head of House to join us."

Glancing at Oswald angrily, Fiddle mumbled "Yes, Ma'am" and darted off.

Hermione removed her scarf and placed it gently on Parker's face. The boy did not speak as she applied small amounts of pressure.

"You need to see the school nurse." She said.

"Ist wust a boody nooz ..." he murmured.

"It could be broken. We need to get you to the infirmary but first, let me take a closer look."

Hermione gently wiped the excess blood away and examined the injury thoroughly. There was some swelling and darkness in the corners of both eyes but his nose did not appear to be broken.

_If only I had been here a few minutes earlier …_ She thought.

Oswald remained still as Hermione inspected every inch of his pale, fragile face. She felt a pang of pity as she looked into his misty, redden eyes. It was obvious that he was doing his best not to cry. Parker was a misfit, even among his housemates but he had a streak of stubbornness that would undoubtedly get him into similar trouble in the future.

_Or I'll knock you off your broom!! _She recalled him saying as she was coming up the staircase. She seemed to remember Harry saying something similar to Malfoy when they were kids.

"Well, it doesn't appear to be broken but you will still need to visit the infirmary."

"But … I don't want too" the boy hesitated.

"You're going and that's final."

Jerking his head defiantly, Oswald asked "May we at least talk first?"

Hermione's mind flashed back to his note. Admittedly, it was odd. The Slytherin viewing tower was hardly a place to have a conversation. Even stranger, was his reason or rather the fact he didn't provide any.

"Mister Parker, you have my undivided attention. What's this about?"

A MOMENT PASSED

As if searching for his voice the boy opened and shut his mouth it many times. Wrapping the scarf tightly around his hand, he dropped his eyes and observed his shiny, newly polished boots very carefully.

"Mister Parker?" Hermione nudged, offering him a kind smile.

Exhaling a breath, he whispered "I wanted to apologize"

"Apologize? Apologize for what?" she said, staring at him blankly.

Taking another breath, Oswald said "I wanted to apologize … for the drawing."

Once again, Hermione stared at the young boy confusingly. "I don't know ---" she paused, suddenly recalling the illustration Snape burned. "Oh, I see …" she said, her voice trailing.

Oswald quickly blurted "I'm really sorry. I never meant for anyone to see it!"

"Mister Parker," She said sternly, but not unkindly. "As I recall, Professor Snape assigned you detention, did he not?"

Snorting, Oswald replied "Yes. In fact, he assigned me two punishments!"

_Really? I never took him for the chivalrous type …_

"Well, there you go! The matter is closed."

"Just like that? You're not mad?"

"No, of course not."

"Great!"

"But ... there is just one thing."

"Anything!" said the young boy.

"Don't draw anymore necked pictures of me, okay?"

With his fingers crossed, Oswald agreed. Stuffing the blood stained scarf into his pocket, he felt a small weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He was relieved to know that Miss Granger wasn't angry with him.

"Come on, I will escort you to the infirmary."

* * *

"That's it? You sent him away with only two weeks detention? The boy should be suspended from the team!" 

Glancing up from her desk, McGonagall softly replied "Miss Granger …"

"Headmistress, I agree with Hermione." Jonas interrupted.

Snapping his head around, Snape interjected "Are you speaking as the Head of Slytherin House or as Parker's relative, Professor Cain?" his brow arched high.

"I am speaking as a Hogwarts teacher, one who understands fairness! More importantly, I was speaking to the Headmistress, not to you Snape! What are you doing here anyway? You're no longer Head of anything." He quipped.

Snape shot Cain a harsh scowl but before he could reply, McGonagall intervened. "Please Professors, calm yourselves! Jonas, Severus is here regarding another issue. It just so happens he was here when Miss Granger arrived."

"Then kindly ask him to keep his big nose out of it!"

Professor Snape advanced towards Jonas, forcing him to step back. With a satisfied smirk, he stopped. His intention was to make the wizard flinch. Being a dark and sullen brut had its advantages sometimes.

"Severus!" Minerva warned. "Now see here Jonas, we won't be having any of that! Do you understand me? I already said he is here on another matter!"

"Yes, Headmistress …" the wizard mumbled, shooting Snape a nasty look. The Potions Master met his glare with one of his own. The "big nose" comment really irritated him.

Cain had served as Slytherin's Head of House for past eight years. He was originally hired to fill the position that McGonagall left vacant when she became Headmistress. Since becoming Head of Slytherin, he had been forced to live in the shadow of the Wizarding hero and Slytherin icon. Naturally, he was a bit resentful of the Potions Master. Severus didn't much care for Jonas either. Aside from being a fellow Slytherin, he wasn't impressed by the blonde wizard.

"Please consider a more severe punishment, Minerva, if only to discourage future attacks." Hermione suggested, directing attention away from the men.

"Miss Granger … such concern for a Slytherin, how endearing." The Potions Master purred, fanning the flames once again. Snape could be such an antagonist when he wanted.

"Slytherin or not, he's just a boy Severus!"

_Severus? Did she just call me Severus? I distinctly remember telling her not to do that!_

"Professor Snape, _if _you don't mind." he coolly but pointedly corrected.

"So sorry, Pro-fes-sor _…_ I forgot how_ sensitive_ you are." said the witch.

The verbal jab shot right through Severus. As luck would have it, the wizard couldn't think of an appropriate retort.

In a fit of annoyance, McGonagall spat "I WANT EVERYONE out of my office! My decision has been made!"

With a look of surprise, Severus whipped back. "But Minerva, we haven't finished ---"

"You too, Severus!" Pausing to take a breath, Minerva softened her tone. "... besides, you have class in a few minutes. We may pick up where we left off after supper. Right now, I would like a little peace and quite."

"But …" Professor Cain began.

"Dismissed --- all of you!" the Headmistress ordered.

McGonagall adjusted her spectacles as she made a show of returning to her paperwork. Not wishing to irritate her any further, the three grudgingly left without saying another word.

_Even my teachers act like children sometimes!_ Minerva huffed, shaking her head.

* * *

Standing in the hallway, Jonas stopped Hermione. "I just wanted to say, thanks. Oz doesn't have many friends. It's good to know that he has someone looking out for him." 

"Oz?"

"Yes, it's a family nickname. Well, if you'll excuse me. I need to check on my student."

"Of course" said the witch.

Gliding pass the Potions Master, Jonas offered a curt nod but the gesture went unpaid. Instead, the despondent wizard eyed Cain as he hurried down the corridor. He would have to wait to discuss his poltergeist encounter with the Headmistress, something he saw as a great injustice. Highly annoyed, he glanced back and caught Hermione moving in the opposite direction and fast. _Coward!_

"Miss Granger!" he snarled, hurrying to catch up.

Hearing her name, Hermione stopped. She silently chastised herself for obeying but there was something in the Potions Master voice that made her listen.

_Old habit, maybe? _

Acting more casual than she felt, Hermione spun around. "Yes, Professor?"

The elder wizard immediately sensed her apprehension. Her nervousness pleased him but not enough to undermine his frustration.

"Miss Granger, perhaps next time you will consider waiting your turn before barging into Minerva's office. You behaved as if all hell had broken loose! To make matters worse, you cost me my appointment!"

"Professor Snape," the witch said rather formerly " I barged into the Headmistress's office for a good reason. I needed to ensure there wouldn't be a _next time_. My intention was not to interrupt your session. If you are … unsatisfied, perhaps you should mention that to the Headmistress _tonight_." She winked.

Oh, no. Was she mocking him? Once again, Severus felt his chest swell but just as he was about to burst, he had a thought.

"Is something in your eye, Miss Granger?"

Hermione blanched. "No, I'm fine" a bit thrown by the question.

"Are you sure? I could have sworn you just winked at me? Why would you do that?" said the wizard.

"I did no such thing, Professor."

"No. I'm quite sure you did."

"I did not." she lied.

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't."

"Mm, if you say so." Snape smirked, feeling his control returning.

"I didn't!!"

Hermione quickly covered her mouth. She didn't mean to raise her voice but fortunately, no one was around. She noticed that Snape looked absolutely smug. He meant to trigger that very response.

"Perhaps, I was mistaken …" he purred, lightly brushing pass.

Hermione felt a surge of electricity shoot through her body when his shoulder made contact with hers. Folding her arms tightly, she watched Snape's robes trail down the corridor.

_Damit!_ She thought.


	11. All Hallows Eve PART I

Part I

It was All Hallows Eve and Hogwarts was celebrating with a huge feast. Professor Flitwick was placed in charge of overseeing the decorations and menu items. He spent all afternoon fashioning the Great Hall's skyline with jack-o-lanterns, black candles and nightly sounds. The curtains were blackened; cob webs strategically spun and many pagan statues were used as centerpieces. Exerting charm after charm, Filius transformed the hall into a dark wonderland filled with mystery, history and fun.

The Prefects waited outside with first years as the teachers and older students situated themselves. Once settled, they were signaled to proceed. The grand doors opened and the children were promptly escorted inside. The Headmistress and Professors took great joy in seeing their awestruck expressions as they entered. It was their first annual Hogwarts All Hallows Eve Celebration. Their faces lit up when they saw the lavish décor and various tasty delights. The tables were decked with an overwhelming assortment of cakes, tarts, candy, custards, pastries and pies. Shortly after entering, the first years broke form and hurried to their tables.

"Alright, alright – slow, down! Don't rush!" one Prefect voiced.

After everyone was seated, Headmistress McGonagall called the room to order.

TING, TING, TING (The sound of a fork tapping glass)

One by one, everyone directed their attention towards the High Table. "Good evening and welcome. First, I would like to thank Professor Flitwick for creating the brilliant display before us tonight. Filius, you really out did yourself this year." She praised.

APPLAUSE FROM THE STUDENTS AND TEACHERS

Clearing her throat, McGonagall continued. "We are joined together to celebrate a time honored tradition that has been passed down for many generations. It was once believed that All Hallows Eve _or Samhain_ (pronounced Sah-ween) was the night during which the division between the world of the living and the otherworld was blurred so spirits of the dead and inhabitants from the underworld were able to walk free on the earth. The day marks both the ending and beginning in an eternal cycle. This evening, we observe that tradition by honoring the dead and our Druid cousins with this feast. Please enjoy!"

APPLAUSE FROM THE STUDENTS AND TEACHERS

Severus remained still while the other teachers politely applauded. _Samhain … Samhain … the night during which the division between the world of the living and the otherworld was blurred_ _… _He reiterated, his heart sinking grimly into his chest.

The mood was festive as the tables burst with entertainment. Students of all ages reveled in mass while they each tried to out scare the other with their eerie tales. Even the resident ghosts partook in the story telling by recounting several frightening myths and legends. The teachers laughed and listened with much interest as they shared their own chilling accounts with one another.

Frowning, Severus rifled through the pastries in search of a strawberry tart. He didn't much care for chocolate and there seemed to be an abundant amount of dark treats within his reach.

_Every year it is the same thing … why did I sit here?_ He thought irritably. He was doing his best to ignore the ghostly chatter as he concentrated heavily on the selection.

Seated a few chairs down, Professor Flitwick quietly observed Snape's displeasure. He hoped that his discontent was a result of a foul mood and not the food choice. A moment later Minerva glanced over and caught sight of Severus's rummaging spectacle.

Mildly amused, she whispered, "Severus, would you just pick something!"

Crinkling his nose a bit, Severus grudgingly settled on a lemon filled quiche. Minerva couldn't resist chuckling over his sullen expression. _He's such a gloomy git._ She thought. Shaking her head, she returned to her chocolate torte and neighboring conversation.

"Severus, are you finding everything to your satisfaction?" Flitwick voiced.

"No" he snorted back.

At the moment Severus felt Minerva elbow his side. He immediately snapped a displeased look in her direction. "What?"

Ignoring his candor, she turned to Professor Flitwick and said "Filius, everything is wonderful."

Flitwick's face immediately brightened. Afterwards, Minerva shot Severus a contemptuous scowl forcing him to shift uncomfortably.

"Yes Professor, everything is … lovely." He reluctantly amended; his sincerity amiss.

As Severus mulled over his meal he caught a glimpse of Miss Granger sitting beside her faithful sidekick, Gilderoy Lockhart. Sometimes it seemed they were inseparable. He and others often questioned whether they were romantically involved. For some unexplained reason, the mere thought of Gilderoy romancing Granger only darkened his already poor disposition. He watched halfheartedly as they laughed and joked with one another, speculating over the possibility.

_Mm, if he is courting her he is doing a pathetic job of satisfying her needs._ Severus mused, recalling the night in the Library.

Without meaning too, Snape's eyes began to drift. Hermione wasn't a fashionable witch by conventional standards. She seemed drawn to clothing that was muted and dull, an uncommon practice for an unwed, youthful witch. Most witches her age were clamoring for wizard if only to assure themselves good standing within the Wizarding community. Although he'd never admit it, Severus secretly approved of her choice. He neither cared nor endorsed such superficial values.

_No doubt, she felt inspired by the Druids__…_ he thought.

Hermione wore a simple v-neck, linen gown. The sleeves were fitted but the cuffs, reaching only to the forearm, flowed openly. Her soft brown curls were carefully pinned back, showcasing a small Celtic pendant which dangled just above her cleavage. Even her make up was light and airy, complementing her smooth and creamy complexion. Albeit attractive, Snape felt she closely resembled a sacrificial virgin.

"Hello, Sybill." the wizard heard someone say.

Glancing over, he saw that Professor Trelawney had joined the table. She seemed a bit frazzled. Almost as if she hadn't slept a wink in days. Curious, he listened carefully.

"Sybill are you well this evening?" Poppy asked.

"Yes – just a little forlorn I suppose."

"What seems to be the matter?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I haven't been sleeping well, that's all … strange dreams and such."

"About …?" Poppy pried.

"Well, it's always the same dream. It involves a dark wizard … I'm unable to see his face, only his shadow and … and … he's roaming the castle in search of something. In the dream I follow him but before he turns around, I wake up. Honestly, I'm at a loss."

Placing her hand on Sybill's arm, Poppy offered a comforting smile. "It's just a dream – nothing more, dear."

"Perhaps …"

STUDENTS SCREAMING

Severus flinched. Narrowing his eyes, he spotted a group of over zealous Gryffindors cheering. Sir Nicholas had just finished recounting his chilling tale of the "The Headless Witch and the Lost Wizard" which evidently included a surprise ending.

_Bloody Gryffindors!!!_

* * *

Hermione resisted the urge to yawn as she listened to Gilderoy's recollections of All Hallows past. She liked the handsome wizard but found his eagerness to impress wearisome at times. In an effort to stay alert, Hermione shifted her position and glanced over. Her eyes flickered when she spotted Snape excusing himself from the table. 

_Professor Snape has barely spoken a word all night. It's still early. I wander where he's off too?_

"Ahem" Hermione interjected.

Smiling cheerfully, Gilderoy replied "Yes?"

"My --- you're well informed."

"Why, yes! I love a good history lesson! Which brings me to ---"

"What time is it?" She interrupted, glancing back.

"It's almost 8:00 o'clock. Why?"

"Oh, dear – I nearly forgot. I have some letters to write."

"Letters … tonight?"

"On the last day of each month, I usually sit down and write my parents, Harry, Ginny, etc. I do my best to keep in touch."

Gilderoy looked at the witch thoughtfully. "You're a good daughter and friend Hermione. They're lucky to have you. Then again, so am I! I mean --- I'm lucky to have you as a friend." he nervously corrected, a hint of something else in his voice.

Unsure how to respond, Hermione just smiled. A moment later, she said "Well … I should be off. Please enjoy the celebration and I will see you at breakfast."

Standing up, Gilderoy took Hermione's hand and kissed it gently. "Breakfast it is. Good night."

Hermione couldn't help but blush. The wizard could be quiet charming when he wanted. Withdrawing from Lockhart, she made a hasty retreat out of the hall. Gilderoy's eyes followed her out of the room.

_Such a beautiful lady …_ He thought.

* * *

Snape was relieved that his participation in the feast was over. Though it was still early, he was exhausted and ready to retire for the evening. As he treaded further away from the Great Hall he could hear the cheers and revelry fade into the background. The wizard was anxious to get back to the dungeons where it was quite. At that moment, he spotted Professor Trelawney in the distance. 

_Perhaps, now would be a good time to ask her about that dream …_ He thought.

Changing course, Snape hurried to catch up.

* * *

After exiting the Great Hall, Hermione spotted Snape. He was barreling ahead, his familiar robes billowing behind. 

_Where is he going in such a hurry? _She thought, quickening her pace.

* * *

Severus hastened around the bend just in time to catch a glimpse of Trelawney's dress tails. She had turned yet another corner. Breathing heavily, he hurried down the corridor. 

"Sybill, wait!" he bellowed but she did not stop.

* * *

Spotting only the tails of his robes around each bend, Hermione found she was barely able to keep track of the wizard. Every turn he took resulted in another. She wanted to call out to him but she was too far away. 

_Is he actually running? Who is he chasing? _She wondered, curiosity now fueling her pursuit.

* * *

Bracing the wall, Severus paused to catch his breath. He saw no trace of Sybill anywhere. Hearing something creak, he glanced over and spotted the door leading up to the Astronomy Tower close. Immediately, the wizard charged down the hall. _This better be bloody worth it!_

* * *

After circling the third bend, Hermione was almost ready to give up. It was by chance that she caught sight of Snape entering the Astronomy Tower stairwell. In a last ditch effort to find out what he up too, she trotted down the corridor after him.

* * *

Severus eased up the winding staircase. The rear entrance was rarely used by students largely because it was so narrow and poorly lit. As he made his way up to the top he could hear someone stirring above. 

"Professor Trelawney!" He called out, holding his lit wand high.

Moments later he reached the door that fed into the tower. Gently pushing it open, he peeked inside and stepped through. Severus wandered into the center of the room. Spinning in every direction, he searched for Sybill but she was no where to be found.

"Professor Trelawney!" He snapped.

A MOMENT PASSED

"Sybill! Are you here?"

Snape dropped his wand. "Bloody woman must have run out the main entrance. That's probably what I heard a moment ago." He reasoned.

Snorting irritably, the Potions Master glanced over the room. He had not ventured into the tower since the night Dumbledore died. Regretfully, nothing had changed. He felt a pang of sorrow as his eyes drifted aimlessly. He should have known better than follow Sybill there. As if reliving a memory, Severus strolled out onto the parapet.

_--- Avada Kedavra!_

Recalling that night in vivid detail, Severus braced the railing. He did what he needed to do. He did what he had to do. He did what he was asked to do but that knowledge did little to lessen his guilt. As he looked over the grounds, he silently mourned his former mentor and friend.

_Albus, you old fool ..._

"Excuse me, Professor... are you alright?"

The wizard spun around. "Hermione?"


	12. All Hallows Eve PART II

Part II

_Did he just say my name?_

"Is everything alright?" Hermione asked again.

"Ahem, yes." shifting awkwardly. "Miss Granger, what are you doing here?"

Suddenly, a look of uncertainty flashed in the witch's eyes. "I was in the vicinity." she halfway lied. "Professor ... you seemed very quite at the feast, is everything alright?"

Folding his hands neatly behind his back, he said "Had I known anyone was paying attention, I would have made more of an effort to communicate but to answer your question, I am fine."

Hermione accepted his answer with a faint smile. She fidgeted absently as she made a show of looking around the classroom. Sensing her nervousness, Snape found her display mildly entertaining.

A MOMENT OF SILENCE

Stepping onto the terrace, Hermione said "So, this is the Astronomy Tower …"

"Have you never visited the tower before?"

"No. Not, even as a student. Would you look at that! You can see everything for miles!"

"Yes. I've seen it." the wizard said obliquely.

Hermione gazed over the grounds. "It really is quite breathtaking … just look at the way the moonlight strikes the water!" She smiled. "If I didn't know better I would think someone took bottle of silver glitter and sprinkled it over top."

_Oh, gods spare me the sentimental dribble …_

"Do you come up here a lot, Professor? To get away, I mean."

"No. In fact, I seldom visit. I spotted Professor Trelawney enter and I followed."

Jerking her chin, Hermione glanced over. "Sybill? Well, that's strange …"

"What?"

"Sybill was in the Great Hall when I left."

With a snort, Snape replied "You must be mistaken."

"Uh, no" Hermione snorted back. "She was talking with Hagrid."

"What time did you leave?" His interest now peeked.

"I left around 8:00 o'clock and followed you ---" _Horseshit!_

Arching one brow, Snape mouthed the word "Followed?"

"Professor, I --- didn't mean --- well, I --- I didn't mean _follow_ precisely …" she said, clearing her throat. "What I meant to say was that I spotted you as I was leaving and ---"

Snape threw his hand up to signify that he had heard enough. "Miss Granger, I am very tired --- if you will excuse me. Please stay and enjoy the view."

Snape turned and hurried towards the door. Once he reached the exit he paused and glanced back. He saw Granger slumped against the corner wall. She was turned into the breeze, peering outwards. Her arms were wrapped tightly her shoulders in an attempt to keep warm. Wrinkling his nose a bit, Snape let out an audible snort and whipped back around. When he snatched the handle, it did not turn. Looking down, he tried again but nothing happened.

"What the …" he murmured, shaking the knob.

Using both hands, he grabbed the handle and began jiggling it up and down but nothing happened. He tried pulling back on it several more times but the door wouldn't budge.

Hermione heard the commotion and looked over. She saw Snape struggling with the lock. _What is he doing?_ She wondered.

Taking a step back, Snape aimed his wand and whispered_ "_Alohomora_" _

When the door failed to unlock, Severus turned back. Granger was staring curiously. _Oh, that's bloody fantastic!!_

Grumbling to himself, he hurried over to the rear entrance. He grabbed the knob and pulled back but the door wouldn't open.

"Alohomora!" He shouted irritably.

The spell had no effect. _What? I didn't ward that door …_

Turning a suspicious eye back towards Hermione, he shouted "Did you ward either of these doors?!"

"What?! No, of course not! What's going on? Are they locked?"

"That should be obvious."

"They're just jammed --- that's all. I just came through there a moment ago." She said, strolling over.

"Jammed you say? By all means, you try!"

Smiling, Hermione brushed passed and reached for the handled. Jiggling it a bit, she found that she was unable to open the door. To Snape's amusement, she tried several more times but failed. After attempting to open the main entrance, Hermione spun around and faced the Professor. His arms were folded across his chest as if to imply --- _I told you so_.

"It's locked." she said candidly.

"Yes. I managed to figure that out for myself --- any suggestions on how to unlock it?"

"No, but give me a moment. I'm sure there is a logical explanation."

"Perhaps, you should try your wand?"

"I didn't bring it …" Hermione replied, her voice trailing a bit.

"What?! Why? What witch wanders around without her wand?"

Placing both hands on her hips, she snarled "The kind that doesn't foresee getting stuck in the Astronomy Tower with the door locked! Wait just a minute --- if you're wand had no effect, what makes you think mine will?!"

Exhaling a breath of frustration, Snape closed his eyes and stroked his brow --- _I suppose she has a point. _

Dropping his hand back down, he strolled over to a nearby desk and sat down.

"Oh, come on --- just use your wand to blow it open." said Hermione.

Snapping a disturbed look in witch's direction, Snape growled "I will not willfully destroy school property for the sake of my own convenience!"

"Then what do you propose?"

"I propose that you be quiet so I can think." he said coldly, folding his arms.

Irritated, Hermione spun away. _Fine _--- she thought.

Using his peripheral vision, Severus followed Granger across the room and onto the terrace. It wasn't that he objected to her suggestion that strongly but he couldn't be sure what to expect on the other side. If his suspicions were correct, they were better off staying put.

_If that wasn't Trelawney I followed, then by gods who was it? Another manifestation, perhaps? Why would it trap me here? And if it wasn't Sybill, which I am not inclined to believe, who sealed the door?"_

* * *

Sometime later, Snape glanced back towards the terrace. Hermione was leaning over the railing a little too far but he didn't say anything. Exhaling a grunt, he turned back and resumed his train of thought. 

Moments later, Snape stood and walked aimlessly around the classroom, one foot in front of the other. He stopped when he came upon a gilded mirror hanging on the wall. It was large and reflected everything in the room. For a moment, he was reminded of the mirror McGonagall had placed in his lavatory. Peering at his own reflection, Snape's eyes flickered when he spotted Granger in the background.

The moon illuminated everything it touched with a pale, silver radiance. A light frost had begun to settle over the terrace plants which sparkled much like small diamonds. It was very cool and Hermione was hardly dressed for such weather. She rubbed her arms and shoulders for warmth as her gown flapped helplessly in the breeze. Oddly captivated, Snape gazed deeper into the mirror --- his interest slowly mounting.

Arching her leg, Hermione placed one foot onto the railing and leaned forward. Incidently, the breeze caught the hem of her dress and forced it back so that the lining of her lacey knickers were visible. Tracing her palm from her knee to hip, she carefully rubbed her exposed flesh.

_What is she doing?_ --- narrowing his eyes for a clearer view.

Moments later, Hermione casually slipped her hand between her thighs. The wizard did his best to choke back his astonishment. Prodding her knickers aside, she sunk her fingers between her delicate folds and let out a silent moan. Severus held his breath.

_My gods --- _he swallowed, unsure what to think.

Gazing down at her own thatch, Hermione began to explore herself, even angling her knee for easier access. The witch stroked her folds gently at first, taking care run her fingers up and down the length of her slit. Every so often she would cease rubbing and tap her knob --- forcing a low gasp from the voyeur across the room. Severus felt his piece swell despite his efforts to control his arousal.

It wasn't long before her speed increased and she was kneading her cunt mercilessly. Hermione began to buck against her own assault forcing Severus to lick his lips pleadingly.

_Miss Granger … please … please stop _

Though embarrassed by his lack of control, Severus could not bring himself to look away. He had always paid handsomely to watch a woman masturbate. It was something he felt that only a whore would do, at least for him.

The Potions Master continued to watch as Hermione massaged her clit, almost brutally. Feeling his cock press against his trousers, Snape bit his lip as he tried to recount all the ingredients to a sleeping drought. She was so intent on pleasuring herself that he was forced to wander how she would react if he waltzed onto the terrace, bent her over and rammed his piece up her slippery twat. The wizard wanted nothing more than to retreat to his chambers for a well lubed release but unlike that night in the Library, he was trapped.

For a second, Snape thought she may have heard his silent plea when she suddenly stopped and removed her hand from her knickers. He swallowed hard when he saw her wipe her glistening fingers off on her thighs.

_Oh gods, such a waste …_

A moment later, Hermione dropped her leg over the side of the balcony and straddled the railing. Snape eyes widened when he saw her hips begin to roll. The witch was grinding her clit onto the cold, hard stone surface. It wasn't long before she was squeezing, lifting and pumping her ass up and down as if riding an imaginary cock. With her mouth drawn open, Hermione tossed her head back --- inadvertently shaking her curls loose.

_Enough ... turn away --- turn away you fool! _He did not.

At that very moment, Hermione slowed her pace and glanced back. Snape's entire body stiffened when their eyes locked. Unable to break contact, they each acknowledge the other for several moments. She then smiled curiously as if to suggest --- _I know you were watching_.

Dipping her fingers inside her mouth, Hermione made a show of sucking off the remaining sheen from her manual assault. This act nearly sent Snape over the edge. Instantly, he felt a bolt of electricity shoot directly to his loins.

Remaining perfectly still, he exerted every last ounce of self-control he had left. _Another move like that and I will give the witch the fucking she so desperately deserves …._

A MOMENT PASSED (Their eyes remained locked)

Seemingly for no reason, all manor of expression fell from Hermione face. It was as if she had turned to stone.

Snape blinked.

Hermione fell backwards. The wind caught her hair as she disappeared over the edge forcing the wizard's heart to plummet.

"NO!!!" He shouted.

Snape spun around and raced towards the balcony. Peering over the rail, he found no trace of the witch.

"Hermione!!!" he panicked.

No response.

"Hermione!!!" he shouted again and again.

"Professor Snape!" a voice rang.

Severus turned on his heel so fast that he lost his balance and collapsed against the railing. Though his view was obstructed by his lank hair, his astonishment was plainly visible. Hermione was alive and standing just a few feet away.

"Professor Snape, what is it? What's wrong?!"

Stunned into silence, Snape simply blinked. _How ---_

A MOMENT PASSED

"Professor Snape? Please tell me --- what's wrong?" Hermione asked, drawing closer.

Swallowing hard, Snape stepped back. "_Nothing_ … nothing at all"

"Then why were you shouting?"

Seconds felt like minutes as he tried to think of a viable explanation. "I --- I didn't see you --- I thought perhaps you had fallen over."

"Why on earth would you think I fell over?"

"Ahem ---" He stalled, trying desperately to recover from the shock. "You were leaning over the side earlier … and when I didn't see you …" he shrugged.

Snorting, the witch replied "Well, as you can see I am fine --- now please, calm down."

"Where were you?" he asked suspiciously.

"I was cold so I walked back inside."

"So, you have been inside all this time?"

"Uh, uh --- I noticed you _admiring_ yourself in the mirror and thought it would be best if I didn't disturb you --- then a while later, out of the blue, you started screaming my name like a mad man and rushed out here. For a moment, it looked as if you might jump!"

Snape mustered what little bit of dignity he had left and fired back, "I assure you Miss Granger, I had no intention on jumping --- especially after someone so careless! However, you are correct. My reaction was a bit _over _zealous. I will not trouble myself next time!"

Not waiting for a rebuttal, Snape scurried off the terrace and towards the exit. Hermione quickly followed.

"I'm sorry, you're right. I should have been a little more grateful. It's just that ... you scared me! I thought something was terribly wrong!"

Ignoring her completely, Snape paused. Aiming his wand, he shouted. "DISSENDIUM!"

No result.

"CONFRINGO!"

No result.

"DEPRIMO!"

No result.

_Anything! Just work blasted! Work! _

"I thought you were against destroying school property?!"

"Silence!" Snape snapped.

"Silence yourself! Obviously, your attempts to open the bloody door aren't working! Whoever warded the damn thing knew what they were doing!"

Snape spun around. Seething he murmured "Very good, _Granger_ --- you have proven your skills of observation to be quite keen but frankly, what would you know about locked doors?!"

"Honestly _Professor_, I do believe you have gone awry. You're not making any sense!"

"No? Mm, let us say that while I _greatly_ appreciate your enthusiasm for books … you may wish to take better care in securing your privacy before DIVING into your research next time." Snape purred, his eyes gleaming wickedly.

_He's truly lost it!_ Hermione snorted. Exhaling her amusement, she searched his eyes for meaning.

A MOMENT PASSED

Slowly, the witch's smile faded. For a moment, Snape felt triumphant.

_No – no – no – no … please say it isn't true --- he saw me … oh, gods --- he heard me … no, no, no … oh gods, no!_ She thought, her heart sinking further and further into her chest.

Hermione's entire demeanor changed as she slipped into a state of mortification. It wasn't long before her eyes began to swell with tears. Witnessing her pained reaction, Severus felt a stab of remorse. He blinked as he watched the evidence of her humiliation stream silently down her face. With a gasp, Hermione covered her mouth and turned away.

"Miss Granger --- I am sorry. I – I was out of line --- please don't …." said the wizard. It was obvious that he wasn't accustomed to apologizing.

No response.

Hermione did her best not to break down sobbing but his apology was only making matters worse. It only reinforced the reality. She couldn't imagine anything worse than being caught masturbating by her former teacher … one-time mentor ... and now co-worker! It was too much to have to endure.

_If only I could disappear_. She thought.

Snape did not move as he watched helplessly from behind.

"Miss --- Hermione …" he murmured.

"Don't – please …" she blubbered.

(Seconds later) THE DOOR UNLATCHED

Appearing equally suprised, Granger and Snape glanced over as the door creaked open. Not caring to know what happened, Hermione bolted out of the tower. Snape quickly followed. He watched Granger rush down the stairwell. Feeling a bit remorseful, he gripped the banister and lowered his head. He closed his eyes and replayed their exchange in his head.

_Merlin, why did I say that?!_

Seconds later, he heard a sound that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand.

FAINT CACKLING


	13. Knockturn Alley

**SPECIAL NOTE:** This chapter contains material that _may not_ suitable for sensitive readers.

* * *

It was a typically cold and wet November day. Despite the poor weather, Hermione was relieved to be out of the castle. She had spent the past week dodging the Potions Master as best she could. She wasn't very angry with the wizard, simply too humiliated to face him. Hermione understood him to be a callous, rigid, gloomy rogue with little regard for anyone's personal feelings but by no means was he too blame for her negligence. As despicable as the thought was, he was merely capitalizing on his knowledge --- _Classic Snape._

Hermione wandered from shop to shop searching for bicorn, bundimun and the ever illusive Acromantula venom. It was nearing dark and she had found everything but the venom. Acromantula was a rare substance which few stores possessed. It appeared as if she would have to travel London to purchase a vile.

After she finished shopping, Hermione stopped by the Leaky Cauldron for a bite to eat. She ordered a bowl of split pea soup and a glass of lemon water. The soup arrived in a matter of minutes. While she ate she reviewed her list of items to see if there was anything she may have missed.

"Excuse me" a voice interrupted.

Hermione glanced up to find a handsome young waiter peering down. "Would you care to hear about our dessert choices?"

"No, thank you. I'm fine."

The waiter smiled and turned away. Hermione quickly sensed his disappointment. Perhaps, he was just bored. She was the only unaccompanied person in the eatery which made her the most eligible conversationalist.

"Wait ---" she called out.

Turning back, he answered "Yes?"

"Could you tell me if there are any stores nearby that might possess vials of Acromantula?"

The waiter paused and scratched his head. It was obvious that he unfamiliar with the substance.

A moment later, he replied "Regretfully, no. What's it for?"

"It's used for a lot of different things but I need it for a special anti-aging cream."

The waiter looked at Hermione and smiled. "Miss, you don't need an anti-aging cream."

"Oh, no it's not for me!" she quickly corrected. "It's for my mum. I thought it would make a nice Christmas gift."

"I see. Well, if it's hard-to-find item you may want to try Borgin & Burkes. They may have some in stock."

"Borgin & Burkes?" _Mm, that's in Knockturn Alley …_

"Yes"

"What time do they close?"

"9:00 o'clock" pausing briefly "However, you're better off waiting until Monday. It's dark out and Knockturn Alley isn't the most reputable area." --- sounding genuinely concerned.

_Monday? I won't have time …_

"Thank you for your help" the witch said, silently disregarding his advice.

The waiter nodded and turned away. Hermione quickly finished her soup and dropped some coins on the table. She left a little extra for the kind waiter who was still watching her as she got up from the table.

Looking down at her watch, she thought _--- Mm, it's almost 8:00. I better hurry_.

* * *

Hermione crept down the poorly lit alley, her hand gripped securely around her hidden wand. There were a number of people hovered over canister fires and lurking in abandoned doorways. Some of the inhabitants were sparring with each other but the vast majority just appeared drunk. They all paused to observe the stranger as she wandered by. 

"What do you suppose she's doing here?" one witch murmured.

"Maybe she's looking for the loo!" someone laughed.

"Hey there missy --- you lost?"

Hermione did her best to ignore the cat calls and pressed forward. As she neared the end of alley she spotted an age worn sign that read Borgin & Burkes. Peering in the window, she saw a rugged, elderly man sitting lazily at the counter. Hermione hurried inside. A bell jingled as she entered the shop, signifying the arrival of a new customer.

"Good evening and welcome to Borgin & Burkes." The clerk said.

"Good evening. The waiter at the Leaky Cauldron referred me here. He said that you might be able to help me. I am in need of some Acromantula. Would you have any in stock?"

"Ah, yes --- you've come to the right place! I happen to have some in the back. Wait one moment and I will get it for you."

"Gladly, thank you."

The clerk quickly disappeared into the next room. As Hermione waited for him to return, she glanced around the shop. Borgin and Burkes was rumored to be a seedy establishment but she didn't see anything that warranted suspicion. Actually, she was rather impressed by the number of unique items on display. Burkes seemed to house a wide variety of Wizarding instruments and accessories.

_This isn't such a bad place …_ She thought.

Minutes later, the witch's eyes came to rest on a small object near the front window. Curious, she moseyed over to take a look. It was a black box, depicting a silver serpent on top. The eyes were made of glass which sparkled like emeralds under the soft light. This gave it a treasure-like appearance that Hermione found strangely hypnotic.

Taking it off display, she examined it more closely. Although it was used and a bit tarnished, the box possessed a certain charm. The moment Hermione opened it her eye's lit up. It was a music box. The melody was solemn but lovely, much like a lullaby.

"Beautiful …" she whispered.

"Yes, it is a fine piece." The clerk said from behind.

Clearing her throat, Hermione closed the box immediately. "Um, sorry --- I couldn't resist."

"No need to apologize --- it's yours for eight sickles!" he said, smiling greedily.

Hermione quickly decided that it was a fair price and well worth the money. She took out her change purse and promptly paid the clerk.

Slipping the box into her cloak, she then asked "How much for the venom?"

"Six Galleons"

Shaking her head, Hermione counted out six gold pieces. Acromantula was awfully expensive because it was so difficult to find. It was doubtful she'd find a better price anywhere else. After paying, the witch placed the vial inside her cloak and bided the clerk a good night.

Hermione bundled tightly as she walked outside. It had stopped raining but the breeze was bitterly cold. Just as she was stepping out of the doorway, Hermione spotted a familiar figure in the distance. Though his back was turned and he was lurched over, she recognized the wizard immediately.

_Professor Snape? Wait --- who is that he's talking too?_

Hermione treaded softly in his direction. Not wishing to be noticed, she remained close to the wall. As she drew closer she could hear bits and pieces of the conversation. Settling within a nearby doorway, she listened.

* * *

"I don't know what else to tell you! It's impossible!" the wizard argued. 

"Are you insinuating that I am lying or just plain crazy?" Snape hissed.

"No, no – of course not, it's just … it's just impossible, that's all!"

Rolling his eyes, Snape continued. "Do you know anyone who might be able to assist me?"

The grungy old wizard scratched his head. He seemed nervous, even uncomfortable as he pondered his response. "Possibly …" --- breaking momentarily.

"Go on." Snape said.

"There's a witch who lives near the old market. Her name is Bethany. She's been known too … dabble, if you get my drift. At any rate, she may be able to help you. Just know that it'll cost you!"

"It always does." Snape murmured, reaching into his coat pocket. Seconds later, he pulled out a few coins and dropped them into the old man's hand. "Thank you." He said.

After counting the change the wizard replied "Sure --- anything to help a friend."

Snape frowned. "We are by no means friends!" he corrected.

"Yeah, yeah, okay. Don't get your knickers in a bind. See you around, Severus!"

Pulling his coat closed, Snape quietly observed the man disappear into the dark alleyway. He didn't much care for the sleazy dog but the old wizard had his uses. Grumbling under his breath, Snape dropped his head and turned away.

"Sev, baby --- where you off too?" a woman's voice asked.

Snape spun around to find a black haired woman emerging out of the darkness. Her face was brightly painted and she reeked of men's cologne. She wore a poorly tailored dress that draped unevenly across her body and was two sizes too small. Her eyes were a pale gray, nearly as white as her skin. This gave them an unnatural vampire-like glow.

"Hello, Vivian" Snape greeted.

"Haven't seen you around these parts for a spell --- where you been hiding?"

"I have not been hiding. I have been busy."

Placing her hands on her hips, she teased "Too busy to visit an old acquaintance?"

"Visit? Is that what you are calling it these days?"

"Oh, come now --- I'm sure you remember how much you ... _enjoyed_ our little visits."

Snape snorted. "My dear --- under that circumstance, the term _enjoy_ is arbitrary. It would be more accurate say that our visits were mutually beneficial."

Vivian appeared thoroughly confused. She wasn't offended. She simply didn't understand the vocabulary. Disregarding his comment with a smile, she circled around. Swaying from side to side, she looked the darkly fashioned wizard up and down.

"Fancy a tumble?" She asked.

Snape glanced around the alley. Seeing no one he recognized, he turned back.

"What's the going rate?"

"Sev baby, that depends on what you want."

Brushing her hair aside, Snape leaned down and whispered something into witch's ear.

Smiling, Vivian replied "Three galleons."

Snape nodded and motioned for her to proceed. "Lead the way, my dear"

* * *

Hermione covered her mouth to keep from gasping as she watched the pair wander out of sight. Acting on pure impulse, Hermione hurried to catch up. She followed them to an unsavory, rundown shop just around the corner. Aside from a single lit room on the upper level, it appeared abandoned. She waited until they entered then quickly followed suit. Hermione's heart was racing as she entered. 

_This is wrong … so wrong. What if I'm caught? What would I say? I shouldn't be here. I should leave. What does it matter anyway? He's an adult … a man, first and for most … he can do whatever he pleases. Fine it's settled --- I'm just going to leave. _

At that moment, Hermione heard Vivian's door close. Glaring up the stairwell, she paused to consider the consequences one last time.

_This is so un-Gryffindor! _She thought as she raced up the stairwell.

Hermione nervously positioned herself in front of the door. Kneeling down, she peeped inside the keyhole. Vivian was seated on the edge of an old mattress with her hand held out. She then saw Snape place some coins into her palm.

_Ah, ha! Payback!_

* * *

Snape unfastened his trousers, allowing Vivian the priviledge of coaxing his pants down. She immediately took his flaccid tool into her hands and began servicing it. The harder it became, the more impressive it looked. It was a sizeable piece. 

"Mm, Sev --- you haven't lost any of your zeal."

In a low and husky voice, he ordered "Spit on it!"

Vivian quickly obeyed, moving her tongue slowly along the base of his shaft. This forced a low groan from the wizard. She then licked his tool from top to bottom, taking care to suck and nibble it along the way. It wasn't long before it shined.

"Stroke ... stroke it, hard!"

Vivian immediately began yanking his tool. She stroked it so hard that the wizard jerked back and forth.

Pumping, she whispered "Oh, how I've missed you baby ..."

"Spare me your whorish dribble --- you've missed my coins. That's all." Snape spat, his voice hoarse.

"Mm, that too. Do you like it? Do you like the way I handle your cock?"

"I – I think …" he paused, savoring the sensation. "I think you talk too much --- I have better uses for such a dirty mouth. Open up, witch!"

Vivian leaned forward and parted her lips. Grabbing a fist full of her hair, Severus wasted no time sliding his member inside her mouth. Contrary to his slender physique, he was large and difficult to accomodate. Despite her muffled cries, he pressed forward until her face was nuzzled firmly against his pubic hairs. From there, he deep throated the witch in a circular motion.

"AHHHHH, YES" he murmured.

Seconds later he eased his soaked tool out, allowing Vivian to breathe. Bending his knees, he gripped the witch's head and rammed his piece back inside. The witch latched hold of his hips as he rocked her face. Snape was merciless in his endeavor, forcing his thick shaft in and out of her pout mouth.

MMM, MMM, MMM, MMM, MMM --- She garbled.

"Take it --- take it --- take it!" He muttered, pumping hard and fast.

As he pleasured himself, Snape's mind shot back to that night in the Library. It was the most erotic thing he had ever witnessed --- _a real woman, with real needs_. He thought.

Snape rehashed every moan, every cry with an eager thrust, sliding his rod so deep that it bottomed out. Hearing the witch gag, he ripped his tool out. Vivian gasped for air.

"Bloody, hell Sev --- when was the last time you got your rocks off?!" she panted.

Smirking, he replied "That is why I am here, isn't it? Now, open up."

Vivian obeyed. Snape quickly guided his pulsating member back inside her warm retreat. Within seconds, he was pounding her face.

HMMM! HMMM! HMMM! HMMM! she moaned.

Snape slowed his pace. Vivian was good, very good --- but he wanted to get his money's worth and by that, he didn't want to climax too soon. Guiding her head with one hand, he allowed her to suck him in the customary fashion. Snape watched her head bob back and forth as she simultaneously stroked his tool. The witch was definitely a professional.

WET SUCKING NOISES

Feeling as if she had rested long enough, the wizard hissed "Again!"

Vivian took a deep breath as she prepared herself for the onslaught. Snape ran his member back into the witch's mouth, burying himself to the hilt. _Uhhh, she's the best little whore this side of Knockturn Alley_. Punctuating each stroke with a satisfying grunt, he began to pump.

"HUH --- HUH --- HUH --- HUH --- HUH --- HUH --- HUH --- HUH" he panted.

Before long, he was shagging the prostitute with renewed passion. The sound his loins made as they bounced off her chin filled his ears and fueled his need to release.

"UH! UH! UH! UH! UH! UH! UH! UH! UH! UH! UH! UH! UH! UH!"

Minutes later, he felt his balls tighten. When the moment came, the Potions Master buried himself to the hilt and erupted.

"YYYEEESSSS, UUUUUUHHHHH, UUUUUUUHHHHH" he groaned.

Snape savored the feel of his hot goo spewing down Vivian's throat. And like a professional, she swallowed it eagerly. He lingered for a moment before withdrawing his flaccid tool. As he pulled out he left dropplets of his passion on her chin which the wizard found oddly satisfying.

Wiping her face, she asked "Was it worth it, baby?"

Snape tucked his manhood away and fastened his trousers.

"It was more than adequate. Thank you, Vivian."

* * *

Hermione battered her eyes in disbelief. Sitting there with her mouth drawn open, she didn't know whether to feel ashamed or turned on. _That was the single most … dirty… sadistic … erotic thing, I've ever seen._

Peeping through the keyhole once more, Hermione saw Snape grab his coat. The witch felt a wave of panic hit and bolted down the staircase. She quickly ran out the door and into the alley. Once she was safely out of sight, her mind began to race.

"_I can't believe it! What a revelation! Snape? The bloody git is human? "_ She grinned._ "And to think --- I was worried what he thought of me! Unbelievable! I would have never imagined … he could be so, so … passionate … so, uninhibited ... Merlin, he's hung!"_

Hermione was so absorbed in her thoughts that she failed to notice that she was being followed. Two wizards, wearing hooded cloaks, saw her leave the abandoned shop and tailed her around the bend. They were looking for some action and presumed she was the accommodating sort. The taller wizard signaled to the shorter wizard to hide.

A moment later, he whispered "Psss! Psss!"

Stopping dead in her tracks, Hermione spun around to find a tall, dark looking wizard standing a few feet away. Gripping her wand, she blurted "What do you want?"

"How much?" the wizard asked hurriedly.

Appearing confused, Hermione shook her head. "What??"

"How much do you charge?"

"I --- I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Don't play coy, whore! How much do you charge?"

"I'm not that kind of witch --- leave me alone!" Hermione warned, taking several steps back.

"Horseshit! What kind of witch hangs around a dump like this if she isn't charging by the hour?"

Whipping her wand out, Hermione shouted "Go away!"

"Wait --- when did whores start carrying wands?! Humph, bad for business, if you ask me. Put that thing away, missy --- I just need a little company. Don't worry … I'm an honest paying customer."

"I told you! I'm not that kind of witch! Now, get back or ---"

The second wizard rushed out, surprising Hermione from behind. He snatched her wand and cast it aside. Hermione struggled to get away but he overpowered her within seconds. She yelped as he pinned her arms behind her back.

The first wizard ran up and covered her mouth. "Shut up, witch! You should have accepted my offer! Oooh, I'm going to have loads of fun with you. You've got spirit! I like that!"

"Come on --- let's go! It's too cold to _do _her out here! Let's take her in there!"

"An unwise decision." a voice said.

Both wizards froze.

Seconds later, a man stepped out of the shadows.

Hermione gushed with relief when she saw Snape emerge from the darkness.

"Piss off! Go find your own whore!" the wizard shouted.

Withdrawing his wand, Snape hissed "REPELLO!"

The first wizard was knocked off his feet, brutally landing on the cobblestones beneath. He was immediately knocked unconscious. The second wizard blinked frantically, gripping Hermione for protection.

Snape moved closer, his wand perched over his left forearm. He trained it carefully on the wizard's head.

"Release her, now." he ordered; his voice full of darkness.

"I --- I --- I'm unarmed!" the wizard blurted.

"Not my problem, now is it? Release her I said!"

"What guarantee do I have that you will not attack me?"

"You have none. Be advised that the consequences will be much more severe if you do not obey, release her now!"

Gazing down at his unconscious friend, the second man contemplated his next move carefully. Hermione trembled as the smelly wizard held her close. Severus shot the witch a reassuring look as if to say --- _I have everything under control._

A MOMENT PASSED

The man pushed Hermione forward, shoving her so hard that she stumbled into the Potions Master's arms. Snape was forced to drop his line of sight. This gave the wizard time to scurry out of hexing range. Snape desperately wanted to follow but he had Hermione to consider.

Glancing down, he asked "Are you injured?"

"No --- no, I am fine ..." she breathed.

"Are you sure?"

"Y-Yes" She answered, appearing visibly shaken.

Snape leaned over and picked up Hermione's wand. Handing it to her, he said "Come, on"

Snape took hold of the witch's arm and led her down the dark alley. They did not speak as they passed through the seedy market. The wizard couldn't imagine what brought her there but as far as he was concerned, she had no excuse. His only concern was getting her to safety. Snape glanced over his shoulder every few paces to make sure they weren't being followed. As they approached the glittering lights of Diagon Alley, he breathed a sigh of relief. Upon exiting the dark strip, Snape stopped and faced Hermione.

"Miss Granger, are you sure you are not injured?"

Fidgeting nervously, she answered "I am fine --- really."

"Are you capable of apparating?"

"Yes, of course"

"Good. I need you to apparate to Hogwarts."

"Wait --- aren't you coming with me?"

"No"

"Where are you going?"

"I have some _unfinished_ business." he said blackly as he glanced down Knockturn Alley.

_Unfinished business? Certainly, he doesn't mean Vivian?! _

"That's ridiculous. You're coming with me --- let's go." said Hermione, tugging his arm.

"Woman, unhand me!"

"Please reconsider --- it's late and those thugs may still be out there!"

_Yes, I certainly hope so ... _"I am perfectly capable of defending myself. Now, go!"

"But ---"

"Miss Granger, go!"

Hermione soon realized she was fighting a hopeless battle. Releasing his arm, she whispered "_Please_ be careful."

Snape's eyes shifted momentarily. Clearing his throat, he mumbled "I will --- now, please go."

Dismissing the urge to drag him with her, Hermione took a breath and closed her eyes. She concentrated heavily on the front gates of Hogwarts. Just as she was beginning to feel herself slip into nothingness, she remembered something.

Opening her eyes, she shouted "Wait!"

Snape reluctantly looked back.

"Thank you ... Severus"

Snape offered Hermione a curt bow before resuming his course. Within moments, he vanished into the darkness.

* * *

**A/N:** Snape isn't perfect but he's there when you need him. Sometimes that's enough :-) 


	14. Potions Class

"Where do you think you're going?!"

"Poppy … please, I've been stuck here for three days. I have a job to do. I'm feeling much better, really." Hermione pleaded.

"Hogwash! You're still running a fever and you have a horrible cough. I should know --- you kept me awake all last night!"

"But ---"

"But, nothing --- I can't have you spreading that nasty bug to the children. Now, lay back down this instant!" the matron ordered.

Hermione knew Poppy was right. It wouldn't do for the students to get sick. Still, the boredom of being confined to a hospital bed was slowly driving her insane. Pomfrey was a wonderful medic but the witch couldn't help but wonder if she made a mistake coming to the infirmary. Exhaling her frustration, she fell back into her pillow.

Granger was relieved that the Professor had chosen not to question her about that night in alley. She really didn't want to talk about what happened, even though she couldn't stop thinking about it. Snape paid a visit to the infirmary when she was first admitted and offered to serve as her substitute when he didn't have class. Imagine that? Snape a librarian? Still, Hermione was grateful. He didn't stay long or even inquire to how she feeling but then again, why would he?

_"Thank you, Professor ..." (Cough, cough, cough) "I should be back in no time." said the witch._

_Snape snorted. "Judging by the sound of your voice, I'd say not." _

Moments later, her thoughts turned towards the men who attacked her in the alley. The Professor had appeared out of nowhere. He was calm ... confident ... and controlled.

_I owe him my life ... if he hadn't ..._ grimacing at the thought.

Admittedly, she should have taken the restaurant waiter's advice but if she had, she would have missed out on so much. It wasn't a very Gryffindor thing to do, spying on Snape that way, but for some unexplained reason she couldn't help herself. Hermione felt like a moth drawn to a flame or in Snape's case, a raging inferno. Seeing the Professor engaged in a sexual act was a jaw dropping experience. She always assumed the wizard was celibate. But the biggest and most shocking surprise of all was how turned on she became watching him in action. He was definitely a take charge sort of wizard.

* * *

WHOOSH, BAM! 

Hearing the door slam, the students jolted. They all sighed when they saw Professor Snape was in a fouler than foul mood, yet again. The elder wizard paid no attention to their sour notes as he hurried to the front of the classroom. Facing the chalk board, he began writing.

"Is he still substituting at the Library?" one Gryffindor murmured.

"Yeah, I think so --- That would explain why he's late. Miss Granger must really be sick."

WHISPERS

"I heard she's highly contagious. I also heard that if you go near her, you'll burst into pox!"

"Don't be silly. You can't just burst into the pox!" another girl corrected.

"No, no I heard it was dragon's fever!"

"Shhhh."

Rolling his eyes, Professor Snape spun around. The students quickly settled down. A moment later, he said "You will write a roll of parchment detailing the properties and uses of healing herbs. I will accept no less than five examples. Note that your assignment is due by the end of class. Do you have any questions?"

Oswald Parker raised his hand. "Excuse me sir, how is Miss Granger feeling?"

Snape hesitated.

"Mister Parker ... Miss Granger's welfare has nothing to with Potions, or you."

"Does she have dragon's fever?" he continued, despite Snape's coldness.

"Mister Parker, what did I just say?!"

"You said it wasn't any of my business but I'd still like to know."

CLASSROOM SNICKERS

"Quiet!" the Potions Master hissed. Wobbling his head sardonically, he replied "Is that right?"

Parker nodded.

"Mm, in that case --- please note everyone, that _two_ roles of parchment will be due by the end of class. Hopefully, the added work load will discharge your classmate's curiosity."

CLASSROOM SIGHS

"Get to work!"

The students grudgingly took out their textbooks as Snape retreated to his desk. One by one, they began to scribble. With his fingers interlocked, he leaned back in his chair and watched. No one dared make sound for fear of being assigned additional work but occasionally someone would snap an evil look in Parker's direction.

The Professor was tired and crankier than usual. He wasn't used to managing two posts and found running between the library and dungeons draining. Relaxing a bit, Severus's thoughts drifted back to Knockturn Alley.

_It is no wonder she's sick … What was she doing there so late? What business did she have there at all? Bloody, irresponsible chit!! Wait --- could she have followed me into the alley?"_

The wizard's face sickened.

_No, no --- I would have certainly known. Still, she could have been raped ... killed ... or both!_ _Merlin ... the look in her eyes ..._ (Snape shifted uncomfortably) _I would hate to think what those men would have done to her._

The Potions Master quickly scanned the classroom. Satisfied that everything was in order, he returned to his train of thought.

_Bethany … Bethany? I seem to recall a story of an elderly witch who supposedly lived near the old market. I was just a boy then … could it be the same woman?_ Closing his eyes, he thought --- _I shall have to pay her visit._

* * *

Almost two hours had lapsed and time was nearing a close. Snape looked up as the first student, Olivia Stratus, approached. She placed her paper on the edge of his desk and returned to her seat. Afterwards she gathered her things and left. A moment later another student, Christopher James, followed. Next was Kenneth Pratt. 

One by one, the students approached. Before long a stack of papers, two inches thick, rested in a neat pile. When it was Oswald's turn to come forward, he was careful not to look directly at Snape. The Potions Master immediately sensed his apprehension . Smirking, his eyes followed the young Slytherin out of the room.

_Insolent boy …_

Moments later, he noticed a single student remained. Valerie Hopkins was hovered inches above her parchment, desperately trying to finish. Snape stood and strolled over to the Hufflepuff's desk.

Glaring down, he said "Miss Hopkins, class is over. Please turn in your writing."

"Please Professor, I am almost finished --- just a few more seconds." she pleaded, keeping her eyes trained on the paper.

"Miss Hopkins, I cannot allow you to work outside of class time. It would be unfair to the other students."

"I'm sorry – really. I just have a few more sentences to write._ Please_."

"Miss Hopkins! You have had sufficient time to complete the assignment. Now, hand it over!"

A MOMENT PASSED

Valerie continued to scribble.

"Time is up!" Snape hissed.

"But it's important …" she whispered, her voice low and shaky.

Reaching down, Snape snatched the paper from under Valerie's quill. "That is enough!"

Flipping her hair back, Valerie snapped a look upwards. Snape was taken back. The Hufflepuff's face was horribly mangled, consumed by deep gashes filled with blackened blood. Her eyes were like two onyx stones and her flesh had turned a bluish-gray.

"I told you I wasn't finished!!" a dark, belated voice said. The girl quickly leaned forward and stabbed Snape's hand with the point of her quill.

The wizard yelped.

* * *

Yelping still, the Professor opened his eyes. He was sitting at his desk looking out among the class. Everyone had stopped writing and was now staring. Breathing heavily, Snape froze. 

Clearing his throat, he said hoarsely "Everyone, leave your papers on the desk. You are dismissed."

No Response.

"I said leave your papers on the desk. You are dismissed!!" he barked angrily.

The class nervously obeyed. They didn't know what to make of his episode but no one wanted to ask for fear of being verbally assaulted. In groups of two, three and four the students rushed out of the Potions class.

Once the classroom had emptied, Snape breathed a sigh of relief. The sting of embarrassment was a little easier to bear without them present. In twenty years of teaching he had never fallen asleep during class.Balling his fists, Snape leaped out of his chair. It was then he felt a sharp pain in his left hand. He looked down and found a round puncture wound. Although small, it was deep and bleeding badly.

Furious, he kicked the chair. "Bloody, hell!!"

Severus hurried over to the supply cabinet and grabbed a first aid kit. He bandaged his wound as best he could. Afterwards, he walked around the classroom and gathered the student's papers.

_Whatever it is I will make wish it had never left the underworld!_ the wizard seethed.

Snape was more than just angry, he was profoundly disturbed. The image of the mangled girl was horrifying. The Potions Master was no stranger to horrific scenes, having witnessed the torture and execution of countless victims while under Lord Voldemort, but this was different. He had no control. Severus was at the mercy of a faceless enemy whom he could not combat.

_Was it a dream? How was I injured? _he wondered. _I will have to concoct a dreamless serum if I wish to sleep again …_

Professor Snape returned to his seat and watched the door. His next class was due any minute.

* * *

"Poppy! Poppy, where are you?!" Snape summoned, closing the infirmary doors behind. 

Poppy hurried into view. "Pipe down, Severus!" she hissed. "This is a hospital, not Quidditch pitch!"

"Yes, yes --- my apologies. It's just that I am in a hurry."

"Well, what is it? Why are you here?"

Snape waltzed over and held out his bandaged hand. "I had an _accident _earlier today."

Pomfrey observed his handy work with some amusement. That changed when she removed the bandage.

"Severus! What happened?" the matron asked, inspecting his hand closely.

"I told you --- I had an accident."

"What kind of accident leaves a mark like this?"

"One that requires a medic." he shot back evenly.

"Tut, tut, tut --- have a seat. I'll require some herbs and my wand."

Poppy quickly disappeared into her office. Snape watched as she rummaged through her supplies, relieved that she didn't question him further. She was a skilled healer, a respected Matron and to some extent, a personal friend. Severus was even comfortable with her addressing him by his first name. For that reason, he took no shame in seeking her help.

Glancing over, Snape spotted Granger in the far corner of the room. For added privacy, there was a sham around her bed. The lantern was lit indicating that she was awake.

_Good._ He thought.

Curious to know how she was feeling, he waltzed over. As he approached he spotted two silhouettes moving against the curtain. Severus stopped and listened.

"Do you think you will be back tomorrow?" Oswald asked.

"I hope so. If not, perhaps in a day or two."

"Please, get better soon. Study time isn't the same without you. Not to mention, Snape sucks as a librarian. Then again, he sucks as teacher too."

"_Professor _Snape is an excellent teacher and he's doing me an enormous favor."

"Yeah … but he's not a nice man."

"He's just different --- that's all."

"He's different alright! Do you know that he fell asleep in class today? A while later, he woke up screaming!"

Hermione sat up. "What?"

"It's true --- ask anybody!"

"What was he yelling?"

"Nothing really, he just ... hollered. All the kids were laughing about it at dinner."

"Oswald, listen to me ... I don't want you making fun of Professor Snape, alright? He was just tired from having to substitute, that's all."

"Yes, ma'am ..." the boy mumbled, secretly ecstatic that she called him by his first name.

"Good. Now, tell me --- what are your plans for the holidays?" changing the subject.

"I dunno …"

"You don't know? Aren't you going home?"

"No. I'd rather stay here."

"Don't you want to visit your folks?"

"Yeah ... but it's so cold in London."

"I heard London is beautiful this time of year."

Shifting uncomfortably, he replied "I'd prefer to visit them in the spring. It's too cold."

"It's winter, it's cold everywhere! Stay inside if it bothers you that much." Hermione laughed, poking the boy on the shoulder.

"Um, I can't."

Smiling still, she asked "Why is that?"

A MOMENT PASSED

Glancing up, he shrugged "Because they're buried outside."

_What? _

Sensing her discomfort, Parker instantly regretted telling Miss Granger something so personal.

"Ahem … I'm sorry … I didn't know"

"That's okay, really. They've been dead for years. The Dark Lord had them killed when they refused to join his ranks. Actually, I'm kind of proud of them … you know? I'm not happy they're gone or anything but I'm proud they didn't become Deatheaters. I remember my Grandmother telling me that it is better to die free than live as a slave. That's all Voldemort was, a slave master."

"Wise words … who is grandmother?"

"Agatha Parker. She died when I was three."

Hermione felt her heart flutter again. Clearing her throat, she asked "Tell me, where do you stay when you're not here?"

"I stay with my Aunt Rosemary. She lives in London."

The witch smiled, unsure what to say next.

"Well … it's almost curfew. I should be headed back. I just wanted to stop by and see how you were feeling."

"I am happy that you did. Thank you."

Parker stood and treaded towards the side door. As he was about to walk out, he stopped.

Turning back, he said "Miss Granger?"

"Yes?"

"Please get well soon … or, we'll be forced to revolt!"

Hearing this, Hermione burst out laughing. "Go --- get out of here. And behave yourself!"

Oswald grinned and slipped out the door. Once he was gone, Hermione fell back into her pillow.

_That poor boy …_ she thought.

Severus's shock was clearly etched into his face. _Oswald Parker is the grandson of Agatha Parker? Merlin ..._

Snape didn't much care for Parker's comments but over the years he had been subject to far worse. He was more impressed with Granger's defense of him albeit, she could have been sterner. Not wishing to disturb Hermione, the wizard eased back. Seating himself near the front of the hall, he waited for Pomfrey. A few minutes later she reappeared.

"Alright, Severus --- hold out your hand."

Pomfrey dressed the wound with several sanitizing oils. The application stung a bit but the discomfort was tolerable. When she was finished she dabbed bits of herbs inside the puncture which hurt a great deal more. The smell was repugant but they promoted healing and would eventually be absorbed by his body. Finally, she held up her wand and waved it over his hand. A few moments later, the wound was closed. The bruising could still be felt but at least he wouldn't have to worry with infection.

"Thank you, Poppy"

"You're most welcome, Severus --- now, are you going to tell me what happened?"

"No"

Snorting a bit, she fussed "You're a stubborn jackass! Do you know that?"

"Yes."

"Go --- get out of my hospital!" She said, waving her patient away.

"Certainly, but I must ask … when will Miss Granger be released?"

"The day after tomorrow, with any luck --- why? Don't you like serving as the librarian?" the Matron smiled.

Standing up, Snape threw his shoulders back, rolled his eyes and turned away. Without another word, he hurried out of the infirmary --- his robes billowing behind. The Matron was accustomed to his odd behavior and therefore it came as no insult or surprise. In fact, she enjoyed their banter sessions most days. Still, there were times she felt like strangling the moody wizard.

_He's such a charmer._

**A/N:** Agatha Parker is the woman who saved Snape's life. See Prologue & Abode Farewell.


	15. Lockhart and Snape

**SPECIAL NOTE:** If you have time, please take my Severus Snape poll!!! For details, click on my user name.

* * *

The third year students huddled outside for their first Annual Retreat to Hogsmeade Village. Although it was a dismal and snowy day, they cheered excitedly as the horse drawn carriages pulled up to the castle. 

Headmistress McGonagall requested that Professors Lockhart and Snape serve as chaperons. They were also charged with ensuring that each child presented a permission slip prior to disembarking. One by one, the young teenagers handed over their papers as they boarded the coaches. After everyone was situated the Professors boarded the lead carriage and set out.

The carriages were average in size, accommodating up to four passengers but as a matter of privilege, Professors Lockhart and Snape were allowed their own carriage. Gilderoy rubbed his hands together in an effort to keep warm while Severus, bundled in a black tweed coat and scarf, appeared quite comfortable.

"My, my --- cold, isn't it?" Lockhart said merrily.

Snape ignored the comment and stared out the window.

"Why, Severus --- you've barely batted an eye at the snow. Aren't you the least bit cold?"

"Snow is snow and it snows every year. As far as being cold … I live and work in the dungeons, I'm used to it."

"Oh, come now! You're just putting on a good show. You must be a little chilly!"

The Potions Master rolled his head in Lockhart's direction. A layer of hair fell into his line of sight which conveniently hid his sardonic expression. He didn't feel like chatting, especially about something as arbitrary as the weather.

"Professor … I have an errand to run when we reach town. Do you think you will be able to handle the students on your own for a short while?" changing the subject.

"Yeah, sure --- where are you going?"

"There is woman who lives in the old market --- " he began.

"A woman?! Severus, you sly old dog! You didn't tell me you had a --- wait, did you say old market? Why, that's a run down heap!"

"Lockhart, do you mind?!"

Looking a bit surprised, Gilderoy batted his eyes. Seconds later, he realized his mistake. Waving his hand elaborately, he amended "My apologies --- how rude of me. Please continue."

"As I was saying …" staring at the wizard intently "There is an _elderly_ witch who lives near the old market. She may be able to provide me with some information. I will need you to look after the students while I am away. By my estimation, it shouldn't take more than an hour."

Gilderoy's face contorted. Clearing his throat, he asked "Her name wouldn't be Bethany, by any chance?"

Snape arched his brow. "You know the witch?"

"Well, I – I wouldn't say … that is, it would be inappropriate to assume … Ahem --- it would be more accurate to say that I've heard stories --- that's all."

"What have you heard?"

Gilderoy couldn't help but smile. It was the first time the Potions Master seemed the least bit interested in anything he had to say. Crossing his legs in a story telling position, he began.

"Well, when I was a lad there was a story of an elderly witch who lived near the old market. She was rumored to have dabbled … if you get my drift. Anyway ---"

Snape turned back towards the window. "Yes, I know the story. It's right up there with _Alice in Wonderland_." the wizard sneered, until he realized he used a Muggle reference.

_Alice in Wonderland??_ "Well, I don't know who this Alice person is but the story of the dark witch is true! I believe it to be about Madam Bethany."

Snape blinked. "Wait --- I thought you said you didn't know the witch." narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"Ahem, yes … well --- I don't know her, know her. I only meant that --- I know _of _her …"

"Gilderoy ---"

"Alright, alright --- a number of years ago I paid a visit to the old woman. In fact, she was the one who helped me regain some of my memory. Yes, the physicians at St Mungo's hospital were helpful but I had it on good authority that she was whiz when it came to reversing memory charms."

Pausing briefly, Lockhart glanced down and brushed a tiny spec of lint from his coat. A moment later, he continued. "At any rate, she was able to offer me some assistance. I paid her handsomely for her time but while I was there I noticed some things."

"Things? What sort of things?"

"Well, first she had a hundred cats! Second, there weren't any mirrors in the house. Not a single one! The house reeked of strange spices and even stranger, were the doors! They were peculiar markings on them … spells of some sort --- And finally, there was something about her … something in her eyes. Whatever it was, it was old! And dark! Like an old darkness … or something." The wizard said, visibly quivering as he recounted the image.

Snape exhaled. "Gilderoy … I think perhaps you are allowing your imagination run away with you. Clearly the woman had no interest in vanity objects. The spells you saw were most likely protective charms and the spices --- well, you said yourself. She had a hundred cats."

"That's not all …" Lockhart quickly added, his voice trailing a bit.

Snape folded his arms, making a show of his annoyance. "What?"

"She --- She ---" he stuttered. "She tried to seduce me!"

A MOMENT OF SILENCE

Somewhat dumfounded, Snape repeated "Seduce?"

"Yes,_ seduce_."

Severus wasn't a humorous man. He rarely smiled but the thought of an elderly witch advancing a man like Gilderoy Lockhart, made him twinkle a bit.

"Tried?" he pried, resisting the urge to grin.

"Of course, she didn't succeed!" Lockhart quickly defended. "But she still tried! Very hard I might add! … Then again, who could blame her? I mean, I am a rather good catch!" he rebounded, smiling cheerfully.

"_Please_, spare me."

The wizard's smile faded. "I just thought you should know what you're up against, that's all." He concluded, turning his attention towards the passing scenery.

* * *

Professor Lockhart struggled to keep up with Snape as he darted through the village towards the old market. 

"Severus … Severus, wait for me!"

Hearing someone call his name, Snape spun around. He was both surprised and highly annoyed to find Lockhart trotting up.

"What … what ---" he said, trying to catch his breath. "What do you think about us going together?"

"Are you mad? No! You're supposed to be keeping an eye on the children." He hissed.

Placing his hands on hips, Gilderoy whined "But they're all busy with their friends. They don't want their D.A.D.A Professor tailing them wherever they go. Besides, they're their old enough to shop alone!"

"The Headmistress charged us with _chaperoning._"

"Yes, that's right --- she charged _us_ with chaperoning." Lockhart reminded.

"As I recall, you agreed to watch the children while I completed my errand."

"That's my point. There's nothing to watch! Come on, let me go with you."

"No!" Snape snapped, turning away.

"Please!" Gilderoy begged, following closely behind.

"No!"

"I want to go!"

"No!"

"Why?!"

"I don't need you or want you around!"

"Hogwash! I know where the old witch lives! You won't find her without me!"

Snape stopped and slowly turned back. Gilderoy was now smiling. "Yes, yes --- see there, you do need me!"

"Tell me where she lives."

"No."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me!"

Lockhart folded his arms defiantly. "I will tell you if you agree to let me come along."

Snape drew back. He wanted to say something. He wanted to do something but Minerva would have his hide if he publicly hexed the wizard. Still, the ego maniac had a point. Severus didn't know where the witch lived.

A MOMENT OF SILENCE

Grunting, the Potions Master motioned for Lockhart to follow.

"Thank you, Severus! You just saved me from a painfully boring day. I promise I'll keep quite --- you won't even notice I'm here!" the wizard gushed.

"Gilderoy"

"Yes"

"Shut up!"

* * *

The Potions Master walked briskly through the snow, his sidekick in tow, until they came upon a steel gate with a sign that hung loosely in front. 

WINDSOR MARKET

The old sector was completely abandoned. Many of the shops were boarded but those that weren't, were clearly condemned. As the pair navigated the broken walkways they noticed several pieces of burned debris, most likely from persons using the abandoned buildings as shelters or hideouts.

The area had been deserted for more than fifty years. Once it was a thriving market, showcasing some of best wizarding stores around but that was before the disappearances. The story was that several young folks had gone missing. Boys and girls, ranging in age, were rumored to have entered the market and were never seen or heard from again. The Aurors of the time conducted dozens inquiries and searches but they never found any of the missing children. Eventually the rumors drove consumers and retailers away. Now it was a cold and empty place, void of the vitality that once filled its streets. For better or worse, it was a ghost market stained with the smell of decaying wood and ash.

"Oooooh, spooky." Gilderoy said, breaking the silence.

Arching his brow, Snape replied "Feel free to turn back if you like."

"No, no --- I braved far worse!"

_Somehow, I doubt that_ – Severus thought.

After traveling for a spell, Professors Snape and Lockhart reached the end of the market. Stopping dead in his tracks, Severus turned and faced Gilderoy.

"Your time has come Gilderoy --- where does the witch reside?"

"Just over that hill. Follow me!"

Snape grudgingly trailed after the wizard. It wasn't long before they reached the base of the hill. As they made their way up the snowy incline, he silently hoped that Lockhart knew where he was going. If not, he would surely hex him --- consequences be damned! They stopped when they reached the top. Snape looked in every direction. There was no house on the other side.

"Gilderoy!" he hissed.

Lockhart flinched. "The house is down there, it's just invisible! It will reveal itself as we get closer." He quickly countered.

_Invisible?? ... I suppose that makes sense. Most likely, the witch values her privacy. There are anti-apparation spells all over the market. No doubt, wizards would have passed this way once upon a time._

Exhaling a breath, Snape gestured for Lockhart to continue.

As the wizard said, a small house soon emerged in the clearing. It was made of warm colored stones that shone brightly in contrast to the chimney leaking black smoke. There was a sleeping garden off to the side and behind that, a small greenhouse. The bordering fence was in need of some repair but overall the cottage was quite charming.

_Something feels wrong …_ Severus thought.

Just as the wizards were about to knock, the front door creaked open. Both men paused. Unsure what to expect, the Professors cautiously entered. They found the interior warm and inviting. It was filled with clocks, books and nick knacks. Two chairs and a sofa, covered in homemade quilts, rested in front of a stone hearth. There was a simmering fire with a black cauldron that hung a few feet above. Also, there were several cats of various sizes and colors. They decorated the already cluttered living space.

"I told you she had a lot of cats." Gilderoy murmured.

Snape rolled his eyes but did not respond.

Seconds later, they were suprised by a ragged voice. "Hello"

The pair turned around to find an elderly witch staring curiously from the foyer. Madam Bethany, as she was usually called, was so old that she could barely walk, having to use a cane to get from place to place. The woman was dressed in a rainbow of rags which she wore underneath a black apron. Her hair was thick, solid white and wrapped in a tight bun. The color of her hair seemed to bring out her dark, nearly black eyes which gleamed from behind a pair of oval spectacles.

"May I help you two gents?" she said.

Snape spoke first. "I am Professor ---"

"--- Severus Snape" The old lady finished "Yes, I know who you are. Why are you here?"

Seeming a bit surprised, the wizard said "An _associate_ of mine recommended you. I had hoped you would be able to answer a few questions regarding … poltergeists."

"Poltergeists?" Lockhart interrupted. "Why would you want to know about poltergeists?"

The old woman adjusted her spectacles and looked in the far corner of the room. Seconds later, a charming looking man with wavy golden hair came into focus.

"Gilderoy? Gilderoy Lockhart?!"

"Hello, again!" the wizard said, appearing sunnier than he actually felt.

The witch let out an audible snort. "Humph. What did you bring him for?"

Snape snapped a looked at Lockhart. Gilderoy's smile dropped. Rolling his eyes, he turned back towards the elderly woman and said "Madam, may we speak privately?"

"Yes, of course – follow me." trembling slightly.

Gilderoy watched the pair exit the room. Although he didn't say anything, he felt a bit snubbed. Once they were gone he took a seat on the couch and waited.

_Shit. I forgot to warn Severus about the tea!_

* * *

The Potions Master trailed behind the witch as they slowly inched their way down the hall. Scratched into the doorways, were the markings that Gilderoy mentioned. It wasn't uncommon for persons living alone to use protective spells but these markings were unlike anything he had ever seen. Admittedly, they were strange. Severus also noticed there were no pictures anywhere in the house. The windows and reflective surfaces had been muddied with a soap like substance which gave them a dull finish and just as Gilderoy said, there were no mirrors. 

_For once, the lout wasn't exaggerating ..._

Snape did his best not to react when they entered the kitchen. The place reeked of spices and an unidentifiable odor. Moreover, it was painfully bright. It was as colorful as the old woman's blouse and as cluttered as her living room.

"Please have a seat over there." Bethany offered.

Glancing around, Snape spotted a small yellow table with two chairs and a deck of cards.

"Would you care for some tea?" she kindly offered.

"No, thank you."

"Are you sure? It's Early Grey."

Severus shook his head.

"Perhaps, later then." she said, seating herself opposite of the wizard.

"Madam, what can you tell me about poltergeists?"

"Poltergeists are spirits who have crossed over and returned. Such a return is rarely hailed as a blessing ... for obvious reasons." She smiled, pausing briefly. "Would you mind if I read your tarot?"

_I hope she's joking. _"Is that necessary?"

"If you want me to tell you more, then yes it is."

Wrinkling his nose with distain, Snape motioned for the witch to proceed.

"Good. First, I will need you to concentrate on the question. Do not share it with me, simply concentrate."

Madam Bethany handed him a deck of cards and asked that he shuffle them thirteen times forward and thirteen times backwards. Afterwards, she laid ten cards out onto the table. Six of the cards were placed faced down in a Celtic cross pattern, with the first two lapping one another. The next four were laid in a straight line adjacent to the six. Afterwards, she raised her hands and chanted a string of intelligible phrases. Seemingly unimpressed, Severus watched, becoming more and more preoccupied with the underlying odor that was tickling his nose hairs.

Clearing her throat, she began. "Traveling clockwise, the first card represents the questionnaire's current situation, the second (which crosses the first) indicates the present obstacles. The crowning card is the questionnaire's immediate future and the following is the questionnaire's destiny. The southern card represents the questionnaire's recent past and the sixth card, which is situated behind the present, represents the questionnaire's distant past. From bottom to top, the first of the four cards represents the questionnaire himself. The second of the four, indicates the questionnaire's environment and the third card suggests the questionnaire's deepest fears or desires. The final card represents the outcome. Do you have any questions?"

"No"

The old witch turned over the first two cards. The initial card was a star which shone brightly on a village. The second was a traveling wizard carrying a sack over his shoulder. The third card depicted a sorceress hovering over a pensive. The fourth card showed a black hooded figured with skeleton hands guarding a door. The fifth card contained two swords crossing at the hilt and the sixth was of a coiled serpent. Bethany gazed over the cards curiously. Appearing somewhat reluctant, she turned over the remaining four cards. The seventh card depicted a wizard walking down a dark tunnel grasping a lantern and a staff. The eighth card showed a terrible storm on the seas while the ninth card contained a beautiful garden of flowers. Severus watched carefully as Madam Bethany flipped over the final card. It was a depiction of a man and woman holding each other. The wizard scoffed.

"Is something the matter?" the woman asked.

"I believe I made a mistake coming here. Madam, if you will excuse me I ----."

"You will remain seated!" the old witch growled.

Snape's eyes widened.

"I do not give readings often. That said, I do not appreciate being interrupted by some ungrateful, scarecrow of a wizard!"

The Potions Master blinked. _Scarecrow of a wizard?? _

If she were anyone else, he would have stood and waltzed out. However, as a matter of respect, Snape stayed put.

"My apologies, Madam. Please continue." said the wizard through gritted teeth.

Clearing her throat, the old witch began again. "According to the first two cards you are on a journey, evident by the guiding star and the traveling wizard. The crown, depicting a sorceress glaring into pensive, represents a watcher. Someone is keeping a close eye on everything you do and because they are in your immediate future … it is very likely you will meet them soon. The fourth card is known as the reaper or Angel of Death. He guards the door to the afterlife. Your destiny card suggests that you will seek Death, rather than allow Death to seek you. The last two cards represent your past. Once you fought a great darkness ... given your presence, I would say that you won."

Severus shook his head disbelievingly. "This is all very interesting but it's getting late and ---"

"Silence." said the witch blackly. "Do you take me for a conjurer of cheap tricks?"

Snape's brow rose as if to suggest --- _yes_.

However, the second their eyes locked he saw what Lockhart saw. There was something unnatural about her, something wicked. Severus was no stranger to dark forces but this was different. Whatever he was seeing was dangerous and old ... very old.

_"Like an old darkness ... or something"_ he recalled Gilderoy saying.

Snape casually brushed his hair out of his line of sight, meeting the witch's glare. Elderly or not, if she yelled at him one more time he planned to hex the _bitch. _

"Please continue Madame, but do hurry." he said evenly.

"The seventh card, the hermit, represents a lonely man. Evident by his clothes and possessions, he is not a man of wealth or prestige but his search for knowledge and capacity for learning makes him a rose among weeds.

Snape's eyes shifted … _a rose among weeds? _

"As you can see, the eighth card depicts a terrible storm. Something is coming. Something that will change your life forever. The ninth card, The Garden, represents serenity and admiration. Much like a beautiful garden, you longed to be admired and appreciated but most of all, you desire peace. Finally, we arrive at the outcome which also known as the card of fate. This one, the Lover's Embrace, is a powerful card. Whatever your question, the Tarot has deemed that love is your answer. I'm curious ... what did you ask?"

Snape did not respond. He was beside himself with irritation and nausea from the odor but most of all, he was filled with disbelief. He didn't want to play her game anymore.

The wizard stood. "Madame, I appreciate your time but I should be on my way." removing a few galleons from his pocket and placing it on the table.

"Wait --- " She said.

"No, thank you. I have heard enough."

"You asked me about poltergeists ---"

"Yes, I did. And you have failed to provide me with the information I needed."

"You don't understand!"

Snape made a beeline towards the door. Just as he was about to walk out, he heard the woman shout "The poltergeist is the sorceress! It's watching you ... even now, waiting ... building it's strength. It's not magic ---"

"Enough!" Snape hissed as he blew through the kitchen door.

The Potions Master hurried towards the exit. Pausing at the living room door, he growled "Gilderoy we're leaving! Move it!"

Gilderoy shot out of his seat and rushed behind Snape. As they exited the house he asked, "What's going on? Was she able to help you?"

"It would seem the answer to that question is obvious."

"What … I --- I don't understand."

Lockhart hurried to keep pace with Snape but found it nearly impossible. The wizard was practically running. When they reached the fence, Gilderoy paused. "Slow down! Severus, wait! What did she say?"

Snape halted and whipped back. "The witch was a fra ---" he paused, his eyes shifting.

Sensing something was very wrong, Gilderoy slowly turned back.

The house had changed. The stones were gray from age and ash and the chimney no longer smoking. The sleeping garden had wilted to mere brush and the greenhouse was gone. The cats had vanished and the smell had morphed into an overwhelming stench. The small cottage where they had just spent the past hour now lay in ruins. Judging by the state of things, it had been that way for years.

"Severus …" Gilderoy said, taking a gulp. "W-what happened to the house?"

Snape did not respond. Instead, he spun around and darted up the snowy hill. Lockhart quickly followed, passing him on the way up. In a matter of minutes, they reached the top and turned back. The house had vanished.

"Gilderoy …" Severus began.

"Yes?" he answered, his voice breaking a little.

"Tell no one we came here."

"Yes … yes, of course --- my lips are sealed."

* * *

**A/N: **I should have another chapter up and going soon. I love Lockhart and Snape, they're so opposite! (lol). Oh, and I will explain more about Madam Bethany in later chapters. If you have any comments or suggestions, please review. And as always, thanks for reading! 


	16. Christmas Kisses and Holiday Wishes

"Happy Christmas, Severus! Come in, come in!" the Headmistress welcomed.

Snape reluctantly entered the lavishly decorated staff room. As expected, Minerva was waiting inside to welcome him to the Annual Hogwarts Staff and Governors Christmas Celebration.

"Seasons Greetings, Headmistress" he said, bowing politely.

"Oh, don't be so posh! Do call me Minerva, will you?"

"Of course"

"I am so glad you showed up early. Everyone else should be arriving shortly."

"Early? I was under the impression that the celebration began at 8:00?"

"Yes, yes --- that is the time I specified but you know perfectly well that folks seldom arrive on the hour."

Snape scowled but reframed from say anything. He never understood the concept of being fashionably late and resented those who didn't adhere to a schedule. More importantly, the longer it took for things to get starter, the longer he would have to stay. He truly hated social events but as an employee, he was required to make an appearance.

Moments later, Professor Lockhart waltzed in, effectively stealing McGonagall away. Snape felt a pang of relief as she strolled over to greet the ornately outfitted wizard. Seeing no other recourse, he scurried to the buffet table and began preparing a plate of hors d'oeuvres. As he made his way down to the isle he bumped into Hagrid who was leering over the dessert portion.

"Hello Professor! Happy Christmas!"

"Same to you … tell me, have you noticed any strawberry tarts?" Snape asked, peering over the selection.

"Aye, this here is the last! Um, did you want one?"

Severus stared blankly as the half giant gobbled the strawberry pastry. Strawberry tarts were his favorite and there never seemed to be enough.

Snatching a lemon filled quiche, he replied "Seeing how that is the last one, it makes no difference."

"Oh, sorry 'bout that!" Hagrid smiled, stepping out of the frustrated wizard's path.

Severus finished preparing his plate and grudgingly retreated to the corner of the room. From there, he stewed over his appetizers as he watched the crowd grow. Forty five minutes after the event was scheduled to begin, the last couple arrived. The room was bustling with conversation and talk of holiday plans. Severus did his best to keep his distance but due to circumstances beyond his control, he was periodically drafted into lengthy discussions concerning the true meaning of Christmas. This was a subject he knew very little about and did very little to explore. As far as he was concerned, the holidays were an excuse to be glutinous and materialistic.

"So how will you be spending your holiday, Professor Snape?" Governor Calvin asked.

"Alone." he answered.

"Alone? By gods man, wouldn't you rather spend it in the company of family and friends?"

"Madam …" he paused, noticing that Miss Granger had joined the conversation.

"Excuse me, Professor Snape. May I steal Governor Calvin for a moment?" she interrupted.

"Yes, of course"

The pair drifted away, leaving Snape to brood over his glass of punch. As they sauntered off Hermione glanced back, offering Severus a plucky smile. It was obvious that her intention was to rescue the poor wizard.

_Not a minute too soon_ – he thought.

A few moments later Professor Lockhart joined Severus in the corner. Judging by his vacant expression, he was tipsy from drinking too much of Flitwick's eggnog. It was a favorite of among the holidays.

"Hello" Gilderoy cheerfully greeted.

(Hiccup)

"Good evening, Professor. I see you have acquainted yourself with Filius's prize winning eggnog."

"Yes, smashing good stuff! Tell me, what was Hermione doing over here a moment ago?"

"Liberating me from Deloris Calvin's company --- why?"

"Oh, no reason --- It's just that I've been trying to corner her all evening."

(Hiccup)

"Perhaps, she's been busy." Snape suggested, not really caring one way or another.

"I'm sure you're right. Still, I can't help but feel she's avoiding me."

"Really"

"I have a gift for her, you know. It's quite lovely." Gilderoy continued.

"Really"

"Yes. Guess what it is!"

"I have no idea"

"Oh, just guess!"

"I really have no idea"

"Ah, come on - guess!"

"A picture of you?" said the wizard. His sarcasm escaped Lockhart's drunken notice.

Play punching Severus's arm, Gilderoy slurred "Are you using Legilimens on me?"

"No!" --- _as if I'd waste my talent._ He thought, taking a small sip of his punch.

"Well in that case, you guessed it! I bought her a silver locket containing a small photograph of me inside. It's exquisite. I'm sure she'll love it! That is, if I can ever get her alone."

"Why?" sounding a bit more interested.

"So that I may give it to her, silly man."

(Hiccup)

"No, Gilderoy. Why such an _exquisite_ gift?" he clarified.

"To win fair lady's heart, why else?"

"And you believe that a locket will secure her affections?" the wizard said.

"It's a wonderful start. Besides, the holidays are a magical time of year. A wonder unto themselves! Anything can happen. She may fall madly in love with me and ---"

Severus interrupted. "You're drunk Gilderoy. Perhaps, you should wait until you have sobered before revealing your intentions."

"Don't be silly. I'm sure once she learns of my interest she will follow suit. I have a sixth sense regarding love! In fact, I could teach you a thing or two about romance. With the proper instruction, you could have every witch within a one hundred mile radius knocking down your door!"

"Oh, yes --- just what I need, more company." he sneered.

Boasting a little louder than necessary, Gilderoy said "No matter, I will have her --- you just wait and see!"

Severus snapped a look around. "Silence you buffoon before someone hears you." he hissed.

"I don't care! I will shout if off the roof tops if need be!"

"Then go to the roof but spare everyone here your ridiculous incantations!"

Hearing the irritation in Snape's voice, Lockhart settled down. "Say, Severus … why don't you help me think of way to get her alone. You know, help me come up with a viable excuse."

"Weren't you just saying that you could teach _me _a thing or two about romance? Why do you need my help?"

"Well …" Gilderoy paused. "I thought it might help you get your mind off your little poltergeist problem." he lied.

"Shhhh, keep your voice down! What you overheard is not to be repeated. Do you understand?"

"Oh, sorry --- never mind me. Like you said, I'm just drunk. Well, I'm off to woo my bonnie lass. Wish me luck!"

(Hiccup)

"Good luck." _You'll need it …_ He thought, relieved that Lockhart was leaving.

* * *

Two hours had passed. The celebration was in full swing and showed no signs of slowing down. Snape decided this was a good time to slip out, hopefully undetected. As he made his way into the corridor he heard voice shouting over the loud music. 

"Professor Snape! Professor Snape --- wait!"

Severus reluctantly stopped. Turning on his heel, he looked back. He spotted Miss Granger wading through several guests towards the exit. With much effort, she finally made it through.

"Professor Snape, do you have a moment?" Hermione asked, sounding a bit exasperated.

"What is this about?"

Smiling devilishly, she said "You'll see, come with me" taking the wizard's hand.

"I do not require assistance!" he barked, resisting her tugs.

Grasping him still, she led Severus into the antechamber. "Yes, yes --- just get in here."

Closing the door behind, Hermione whipped back around. She appeared a bit off balance, as if she too had acquainted herself with too many glasses of Filius's eggnog. There was also a strange look on her face, much like a child with a secret.

"Well, what is it?!"

"I --- I haven't had the opportunity to thank you properly for saving my life."

"Miss Granger ---"

"Wait! I'm not finished." She interrupted. "If it wasn't for you, I could have been seriously injured or killed. I just wanted you to know how truly grateful I am for your assistance and your … discretion."

Snape's brow rose.

Swaying a bit, Hermione reached inside her robes and pulled out a small silver package. It was adorned with a metallic green bow which shimmered under the fire light.

Holding it out, she said "For that reason, I wanted to remember you this holiday. I hope you like it --- Happy Christmas."

Severus crooked his head and blinked. It had been years since he received a Christmas gift. In fact, Dumbledore was the last person to offer him a present of any kind. Snape shifted uncomfortably while simultaneously averting his eyes. He was doing his best to ignore the uncomfortable heat growing in chest.

"I am afraid that I cannot accept. It would be inappropriate. I was simply doing my job."

"Is your job to protect me?"

"No"

"Then you weren't doing your job. You were helping a fellow human being. That said --- do not think of it as a gift. Instead, think of it as a sincere thank you. Go on, take it!"

"Granger … I ---" he shrugged, loathing the awkwardness.

"Take it, please."

Sighing a bit, Severus reluctantly took the package. Hermione smiled excitedly as he slowly untied the bow. Lifting the lid, he found a black box inside. Upon closer examination, he saw that it harbored a silver serpent with emerald-like eyes.

Severus blinked. _It can't be …_

The wizard wasted no time removing the gift from its wrapping. Swallowing hard, he opened the box and found a silver hand gripping a mighty wand. Severus tried to hide his astonishment as he allowed the somber melody to wash over him.

Sounding a bit hoarse, he said "Where did you find this?"

I came across it a few weeks ago while I was shopping. Ironically, it was the same day you rescued me. I thought it looked very Slytherin --- do you like it?

Unable to conjure an audible response, Severus nodded. He did not know how to tell Hermione that the music box belonged to his mother when she was a girl. She sold it when he was very young. The money went towards helping to pay for books, robes and other expenses of Wizarding School.

Gazing at the gift, he traced the outline of the box with his finger as he recalled the times he fell asleep to its song. His mother often used it to dwarf the sound of his father's late night beatings. Severus had given up hope of ever retrieving the charmed knick-knack, fearing that it had been lost to circumstance. With some reluctance, he closed the box, effectively ending his trip down memory lane.

Clearing his throat, he said "Thank you"

"I am glad you like it."

Suddenly remembering himself, he asked "Was there anything else?"

Hermione glanced down at her feet. She counted the pieces of sequence on her shoes as she thought carefully. Up until that moment, her nerve had been reinforced by several glasses of spiked eggnog. She knew it would help her to brave the possibility of rejection. However, despite her inebriated state, she felt her courage begin to falter.

"Actually … there is."

Snape seemed genuinely bewildered as he waited for her to continue. Taking a deep breath, Hermione began to fidget. Her nervousness did not escape Snape's notice. Her cheeks had colored to the point that he was sure she would glow if he extinguished the light.

"Miss Granger?" he softly baited.

Hermione's eyes shifted as she contemplated her response. _Just do it! Moments like this don't come around but once… just do it. _

"Hermione, is something wrong?"

Hearing her name, Hermione looked up and found Snape leering down curiously. Immediately, their eyes locked. Severus couldn't help but notice that she had lovely eyes. They were the eyes of a gilded youth, still harboring a hint of innocence. As he looked deeper he saw something else. Something he didn't recognize. He considered using Legilimens on the witch but quickly thought the better of it.

"Miss Granger, it is late and I ---"

Without warning, Hermione snatched Snape's robes and pulled him down. Before he could react, she rushed forward and pressed her lips firmly against his mouth forcing a grunt from the wizard. Hermione quickly intensified the kiss, pressing herself deeper and deeper into his mouth. She found that he was amazingly soft.

Severus's shock was unprecedented. He was not at all prepared for such blatant display of affection. No woman had ever kissed him before. Not like this. Not with such passion. Hermione was on fire. It was obvious that she hungered for more than mere lip locking action but Severus did not yield. Feeling completely floored, he struggled to understand what was happening. This wasn't the sort of thing that happened to a man like him.

MOMENTS LATER

Hermione loosened her grip. After dousing the wizard's lips with a series of soft tender kisses, she slowly eased back. Hermione felt Snape's breath on her face as she lingered for a moment. Swallowing hard, she opened her eyes. His expression was beyond description or interpretation.

"I … I'm so sorry --- I shouldn't have … I'm sorry" feeling immediately regretful.

The wizard blinked but did not move or speak. Hermione released his robes and stepped back.

With a hint of desperation in her voice, she whispered "Say something ... please."

Severus said nothing. He had no words to describe how he was feeling at that moment. For the first time in his life, his mind was silent.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione tried to recover from what she perceived as rejection.

"I'm --- sorry. Please don't let this --- ahem, ruin your evening."

Turning away, she murmured "Good night, Professor."

Severus watched as Hermione scurried out of the antechamber. Judging by her stagger, she was indeed inebriated but more than that, she was genuinely embarrassed.

After she was gone, Snape wiped the evidence of her kiss away. It wouldn't do for him to be seen with shimmering lips. Clearing his throat, he took a much needed breath as he recounted the last few moments in shocking detail. The wizard didn't know what to think. He felt dismantled and completely out of his element. Perhaps, he should have said something but what?

_Salazar, this is going to make things awkward. _He thought, shaking his head.

Snape realized that he was still gripping the music box and glanced down. With a benevolent smirk, he considered its secret history as he took a seat on the staircase. Hanging his head so that his hair encompassed his face, Severus opened the box and admired the gift once more. Time seemed to flow in every direction as memories, good and bad, came flooding back. It was as if someone had presented him with a key that unlocked his past and though it wasn't entirely pleasant, it was deeply surreal. Closing his eyes, he allowed the somber lullaby to usher in his Christmas holiday.

* * *

**!!!! IMPORTANT !!!! **Anyone interested in hearing the _"Melody"_ I had in mind for the music box, please go to YouTube and research Casper's Lullaby _(Written by James Horner)_


	17. A Formidable Witch

It was late and Hermione couldn't sleep. She had spent hours tossing and turning. The witch felt she made a terrible mistake kissing Snape. It had only been a week since their encounter but she sensed a dramatic change in the wizard. During meals, he forwent his usual place seating to sit at the opposite end of the table. He had failed to respond to a single greeting and despite her best efforts to catch him alone, he had managed to avoid her for days. The silence was deafening!

_Oh Merlin, he looked positively mortified! What was in that eggnog? Splendid job, Hermione! Now he's going to think that every time you drink that you're a loose skirt! Why didn't I read the signs? He has to be one of the most uptight, conservative men in the Wizarding World! _

_Wait --- wait, Snape is no saint. Remember Vivian?? Still … he hasn't spoken a word to me in days. He won't even look at me during meals! _Sitting up, Hermione placed her head in her hands.

((Muffled Screams))

_How did I let a school girl crush get the best of me? He must think I'm a complete airhead! Oh, no --- what if he tells someone? What would people think? I can just hear them now … Say, Hermione I heard you really laid one on old Professor Snape! _

DONG, DONG (Clock Chiming) 2:00 AM

Frustrated, Hermione rose out of bed and slipped into her night robe. Snatching her wand, she thought ---_ There's no sense in fretting on an empty stomach..._

* * *

Severus swallowed his last gulp of elf wine and placed the glass on the hearth mantle. Folding his arms, he gazed into the fire. _Mm, Granger wasn't present at dinner ... now that I think of it, neither was Lockhart. They were probably ringing in the New Year together. Just as well. I wouldn't want a repeat of history._

Hearing the melody stop, Severus looked over at his mother's music box. He was forced to wander if the gift was a token of Miss Granger's esteem ... or an object of Hermione's affection?

_The witch was drunk. _Snape reasoned. _No doubt she has come to her senses and now realizes her mistake. She probably feels quite remorseful._

Severus couldn't shake the feeling that the kiss accounted for much more than an error of judgment. Aside from the occasional prostitute, he had virtually no experience with women. The females he consorted with existed solely to satisfy his most basic needs. He was better off leaving the eligible witches alone considering they seldom, if ever, paid him any attention except to gossip, sneer or pocket his galleons.

((Fire Crackling))

_What was she thinking? --- grabbing me like that! Typical Gryffindor. Still ... it wasn't entirely unpleasant. _He thought, softening a bit. _But was it sincere? _

((Fire Crackling))

Releasing an audible scoff, the wizard regressed. _What the bloody hell am I thinking? It was completely inappropriate!_

DONG, DONG (Clock Chiming) 2:00 AM

Severus glanced up at the clock. He was far too preoccupied with his thoughts to sleep and needed to unwind. Forgetting his wand, he ventured out of his study and into the corridor. He figured if he couldn't sleep he might as well patrol the hallways.

* * *

Much to Hermione's relief the kitchen was empty. After preparing some tea, she helped herself to a slice of chocolate cake. It was rare that she indulged her sweet tooth. Although she loved desserts, Hermione wasn't considered a fashionably thin woman which was a source of insecurity at times. No matter, tonight wasn't a night to care. 

Taking a seat at the corner table, she was quickly reminded of the breakfast she and Snape shared months back. The recollection forced a chuckle.

_He tried so very hard to ignore me … _She mused. _What was that book he was reading? Worlds Beyond? No, that wasn't it. Was it, Beyond the Wizardry Realm? No, no that's wasn't it either. Wait --- I think it was ..."This World and Beyond: A Wizard's Guide to the Spiritual Realm"_

_Mm, I wander if he ever took my advice? The stubborn git would probably cut off his wand hand before he'd admit it. Still … why would he be interested in ghosts?_

Hermione's mind began to drift.

* * *

_16 Years Earlier_

_Sitting at the end of the study table, Judy Hawkins murmured "Ewe, would you just look at him! Does that man ever wash his hair?"_

"_I know. He's such a greasy git! It's no wonder he's a loner. Seriously, what witch would want that?" another girl agreed._

_Clearing her throat, Hermione said "Maybe he likes being alone. Maybe his hair is that way for a reason. Or maybe, he doesn't care for giddy witches who are superficial and judgmental?"_

"_Oh, hush up Granger! Who asked you anyway?" the older Gryffindor sneered._

"_Don't mind Granger --- she can't help it. She's in __loooooove__!" Shamus McAllister teased._

_The table broke out in laughter. Their heckling was quickly shushed after receiving stern look from Professors McGonagall and Snape. Hermione reddened but did her best not to appear overly offended._

"_Don't be ridiculous Shamus! I just think it's cowardly to make fun of someone behind their back. If you have something to say, then you should say it to his face!" snapping a look towards Judy._

"_And risk expulsion? He's not worth that!" Hawkins snorted._

"_Yeah, Granger --- besides, Hawkins was just teasing. Lighten up, will you? It's his own fault that everyone hates him."_

"_Shamus is right. I heard that he use to be a Death Eater!" a kid whispered._

_Hearing this, Judy perked up. "Pray, tell."_

"_My father told me that Snape was a big support of YOU – KNOW – WHO … that is, before he disappeared. Rumor has it, that he joined the Death Eaters shortly after graduating from Hogwarts. I can't say I'm surprised … just look at the guy! The man screams dark wizard! Anyway, my father has it on good authority that Snape killed a woman! He couldn't tell me the name of the witch but he said that Dumbledore is keeping him from going to Azkaban for it."_

_Scoffing, Hermione defended "That's silly! Why would Dumbledore protect a murderer? Obviously, you're father reads too much of the Daily Prophet."_

"_Laugh if you want but it's true!"_

* * *

"Pardon me" a voice softly interrupted. 

Startled, Hermione flinched. Snapping a look over, she found Professor Snape lurking in the doorway. He had a curious expression on his face.

Clearing her throat, she greeted "Hello, Professor"

"What are you doing here?"

"I was hungry."

"I see. Is there anything wrong?"

"No – of course, not … as I said, I was just hungry. What are you doing up at this hour?"

"Patrolling --- I was unable to sleep."

Returning the favor, she asked "Is there anything wrong?"

_Mm. Clever._ "Not that I've found. How was your evening?" he baited.

"Quiet. I spent it reading."

_Reading?_ "I thought perhaps you had plans."

"Plans? Me? Oh, no …" --- _why would he think I had plans?_

"I see. Please forgive the interruption. I will leave you to your … snack."

Hermione sat up. She opened her mouth to say something but before she knew it, he was gone. Exhaling her frustration, she fell back into her seat and crossed her arms.

_At least he's talking to me now._

* * *

Severus calmly but hurriedly proceeded towards the main level. He wanted to put as much distance between Granger and himself as possible. As he turned the corner he looked back to make certain Hermione wasn't trailing him. Confident that he was alone, he paused to catch his breath. 

DONG, DONG (Clock Chiming) 3:00 AM

Glancing over, Severus spotted his reflection in nearby mirror. It was an elongated wall mirror that did nothing to enhance his already slender frame. Wrinkling his nose a bit, he strolled over. Peering at his own image, he was forced to wander again what prompted Granger's interest. After all, he wasn't a handsome man. Life had taught him that much.

Wincing a bit, Severus stepped back. His eyes became oddly fixated on the shadowy wizard staring back at him. Pretending as if he required a manicure, Severus took meticulous care in straightening his collar and cuffs. Moments later, he dropped his hands by his side and stepped forward. He continued to concentrate on his reflection but not on himself. He stared helplessly into his own face as he tried to formulate a single thought outside the comfort of his trance.

Severus ran his hands over his chased, well tailored black garments. Following the movement of his reflection, he took a deep breath. It wasn't until the image blinked in contrary, that his concentration broke. Before his eyes, his robes began to deteriorate into rags. His face became so thin that his cheeks became hollow. The whites of his eyes filled with tar while his hair grew long and wild. His reflection quickly paled before succumbing to bruises of blue, pink, yellow and black. Within seconds, it morphed into a being that didn't resemble a man at all.

Snape immediately reached for his wand but to his dismay, he discovered that he was unarmed. Feeling a rush of panic, he backed away but the artic air which was quickly filling the hall, created a ring of fog that physically blocked his attempts to leave. He was trapped.

His gaze hardened when the corpse-like image began to take a feminine shape. It was decayed and disheveled but the figure's wiry hair, strong jaw line and hooded eyes became increasingly familiar. Snape swallowed.

The figure immerged from the glass as if stepping through a door, leaving the space behind it empty and black. The mirror no longer reflected anything in the room; it was a void of nothingness. Snape could hear the cries of men and women being tortured in the background. Their agony, although faint, was deeply disturbing.

_Mother of Merlin … _

Twisting its neck in every direction, the figure looked around before slowly settling its sight on Severus.

"_Bellatrix …_" he murmured.

Twitching as she shuffled closer, the inferi replied "I have _missed_ you Severus … I've missed all those who should have died that day … you may still join me."

Severus did his best to keep from vomiting. The smell that filled the small space between them was absolutely foul. "Join you? What makes you think if I died today that I would join you? He said evenly.

"We're so much alike … you and I. Two damned souls wandering the world … the only difference --- is you're not dead!"

Snape's brow rose. "Jealous?" he asked, tipping his chin.

SLAP!!!

"You filthy --- traitorous --- half-blood!" she screamed.

Severus felt her nails tear into his cheek. Within seconds, small streams of blood began to trickle from his wound. When he turned to retaliate a gust of artic wind forced him backwards. The current became so swift that he was quickly driven to his knees. Within a few short minutes, his extremities were numb and his body glittered with frost. Unable to move, Snape mentally struggled to regain control.

* * *

Hermione finished her cake and dabbed her mouth with a napkin. Tapping her wand lightly, she sanitized her dishes and put them away. 

DONG, DONG (Clock Chiming) 3:00 AM

"It's been a long night. I suppose I should get some sleep." She said, feeling a bit forlorn.

As she approached the stairwell, Hermione heard a strange howl originating one grade up. She curiously traced the sound to the entrance case leading to the main level. Peering upward, she discovered a low lying fog creeping along the floor and flashes of silver light in the distance.

_What in the name of Merlin …_

* * *

Fearing that he would succumb to hypothermia, Bellatrix ceased her onslaught. She wanted to prolong his corporal suffering for as long humanly possible. The wizard would yearn for death long before death touched him. 

"It is time for us to go home, _Severus_." She whispered darkly.

Snatching him by the collar, Bellatrix drug the icy wizard towards the blackened void. The screams emanating from the mirror filled Severus with horror when he realized that he was being dragged helplessly to his death.

Seconds later, Snape hit the ground with a painful thud. He saw a flash of light pass by and strike Bellatrix. Unable to move, he watched as several curses, one after another, flooded the passageway. Bellatrix was caught off guard and without aid. Her decomposing body could not withstand the attack as chunks of flesh were ripped from her bones. Screaming, the dark witch escaped through the mirror. The moment she crossed the glassy threshold, the unnatural cold retreated and the tortuous cries ended.

Snape remained still, unable to move. A few seconds later Hermione came into his line of sight.

"Severus! Say something, please!" She panicked.

Snape moved his lips but there was no sound. He stared into Hermione's eyes desperately trying to convey his thoughts but she was too preoccupied with his well being. Her mind would not receive him.

Hermione considered using a warming spell but the dramatic change in temperature could prove dangerous. It might place his body into shock. Remembering something she read once, the witch decided to use her body heat as a natural alternative. Hermione wrapped her arms around Professor Snape and held him tightly. She did her best to warm him while she considered the fastest route to Pomfrey.

"Everything is going to be fine … Poppy will know what to do." She softly assured.


	18. The Ministry of Magic PART I

Snape carefully inspected his injuries with the help of a bewitched mirror. Though exceptionally useful it wasn't particularly flattering. It clearly illuminated his flaws, inflicted and otherwise. Still, all that remained were four faint slashes and some swelling.

_Poppy ... you deserve a raise._

Hermione managed to get Professor Snape to the hospital where Poppy spent most of the night nursing his frost bite and facial wounds. After alerting the Headmistress, Granger and McGonagall spent the entire morning pacing the corridor anxiously awaiting news of his progress. Once Snape was well enough to receive visitors, they were permitted to go inside.

The wizard soon felt he was being watched. Lowering his looking glass, he found that he was surrounded by three women. One appeared very displeased.

"Severus Snape! I am very disappointed in you!" McGonagall chastised.

"Head --- Minerva …" He amended.

"Oh, its _Minerva_ now, is it? Severus, you should have told someone what was going on. That was very irresponsible of you. I would have expected more from one of my teachers! For that matter, any of my staff! If it wasn't for Hermione, I might not have known."

"Yes … and may I say,_ thank you_ Miss Granger." he growled, snapping a glance in the witch's direction. Sensing the wizard's displeasure, she stiffened.

Minerva quickly intervened. "I will _thank you_ not to take that tone --- Miss Granger saved your life!"

Hearing those words, his scowl faded.

"Tell me, who attacked you --- why?"

Severus wrinkled his nose in disgust as he vividly recalled the inferi-like creature. "Bellatrix Lestrange. I do not know why." he said honestly.

"What? That's impossible." she gasped. "She's dead. I saw Molly Weasley kill her during the battle for Hogwarts."

_Molly Weasley killed the crazed witch?_ "Molly Weasley killed Bellatrix Lestrange?"

"Yes. It was after your _departure_." She paused "No matter, she's dead --- I'm sure of it!"

"Headmistress, we are both correct on this score. I have encountered her poltergeist several times. I am quite certain that Lestrange is dead."

"I'm confused … how?"

Folding his arms, Snape said "I do not know and I would rather not discuss the matter here."

"Now, wait just a bloody minute!" Poppy voiced. "I spent hours defrosting your gloomy bum --- don't you even think about leaving me in the dark!"

"I agree with Pomfrey. We're in this together!" Hermione stubbornly added.

Snapping his head so hard that his hair swung, Snape hissed "We? _We_ most certainly are not! This is a_ private_ matter, Miss Granger."

"Quiet!" Minerva said. "I'll make that determination."

Snape cut his eyes in the Headmistress's direction. "What?"

"Severus, you have shown me that I cannot trust you to handle this matter on your own. That is, relying solely upon your good judgment. Had you informed me of this _problem_, I might feel differently but you've placed me in a very difficult position."

"What position is that?"

"I cannot risk endangering the students because of your stubbornness. Seeing how Miss Granger is familiar with your … situation, I would prefer that she remain in your company until ---"

Sitting up, the Potions Master sneered "What?!"

"_Until_ my confidence has been restored!" Minerva finished, meeting his scowl with a Snape-like scowl of her own.

"That is impossible, Headmistress. She has duties. I have class. Are we to be paired together like lab rats?"

Clearing her throat, Hermione said "Headmistress, I agree with Professor Snape."

(Loud snort)

Hearing the wizard's inaudible response, all three women rolled their eyes. McGonagall adjusted her spectacles even though they didn't require adjusting. Folding her hands neatly in front, she pursed her lips and offered Severus a knowingly glare.

"I am willing to make the occasional exception but for the time being, you two will have to make do. Hermione, I realize this is a bit of an inconvenience but …"

Minerva's words faded into the background.

_What about my convenience? What of my rights? I do not need or want a shadow helper and I certainly do not require a body guard! What if she were hurt or killed while trying to help me? It is a preposterous suggestion! _

"Minerva …" He softly interrupted.

"Severus, hush. You need your rest." She ordered, effectively cutting him off. "Poppy, how long do you estimate he will be here?"

"I am still working to heal some of the damaged tissue but he should be fine within a few days. I will schedule his release for Friday morning."

"Good. Good --- Severus, I would like you and Miss Granger to travel to the Ministry of Magic on Friday. There you will find someone that may be able to shed some light on your situation."

"Humph, unlikely --- who?"

"An Auror that specializes in Dark Phenomenon. I will make all the necessary arrangements. You needn't worry."

"Headmistress ... I really must protest ... I -" Snape solemnly pleaded.

"Enough! Consider it an order. Upon your return, I will expect a full report."

Hermione glanced down at the disgruntled wizard. It did not please her to see him so unhappy. _Does he disapprove of me that much?_

Appearing a bit weary, she said "Professor, I will see you on Friday."

Severus did not respond. He was far too preoccupied with his thoughts. A moment later, McGonagall and Granger left the infirmary. He was sick with frustration but for the time being, he would have to accept the proposal on orders.

"Why the long face?" Poppy asked, sitting on the bed next to him.

Sounding a bit defeated, he grunted "I value my privacy."

"But not your life I take it?"

Annoyed, the wizard sighed. He was in no mood to debate his reasons for not telling anyone.

"Minerva is worried about you. We're all worried about you. You could have been killed! Please understand that she is doing this for your own good."

"I do not need anyone to worry for me --- I am capable of handling this alone!"

"Yes, that may be true but you're not alone. No matter how much your frown … no matter how much you complain … no matter how much you distaste the idea … there are people here who care about you. It's high time you accept it." Poppy smiled, placing her hand on his.

Severus flinched but did not say anything. Although he did not like to be touched, he always made an exception when it concerned the motherly Matron. He exhaled a breath of relief when she released his hand and returned to her work.

"To care is to be weak …" He murmured.

* * *

Hermione and Professor Snape arrived at the Ministry of Magic at approximately 9:40 for their 10:00 meeting. Fearing that Snape wasn't well enough to for apparation, they traveled from Scotland to London by air. The pair quickly dismounted their broomsticks and hurried towards the grand entrance. Hermione did her best to keep up but she was a bit weary from their journey. She hadn't flown that far in years and her bum ached a little. 

As they entered the main lobby, Hermione found herself giddy with excitement. It had been years since she had set foot in the place. She was mesmerized by the lavishly outfitted hall and the ornately dressed populace. From first glance, there was no way to distinguish the employees from the dignitaries. She smiled in every direction as hundreds of witches, wizards and goblins went about their daily business. To her discredit, the witch's awestruck reaction did not go amiss.

"Your wonderment is poorly hidden. It would be prudent not to stare." Snape commented as they strolled through the lobby.

"Yes, you're right. I'm sorry …"

"You've been here before, haven't you?"

"Of course --- as you might remember." She said, shooting the wizard a glance. "But it's been years."

"How is that possible?"

"Until recently, I haven't had a reason. I must say, it's extraordinary! Just look at all these people --- they all appear so influential."

Severus resisted the urge to chuckle. "Do not be fooled by their veneer. London wizards are more fashionable, yes ... but by that same token, many of them seldom amount to anymore than well dressed hand puppets."

"Hand puppets?"

"In effect, they are political social climbers. No more or less important than anyone else." he mocked, carefully observing his surroundings. "Do you have McGonagall's instructions? Where are we to meet the Auror?"

"Minerva said that he would meet to us by the Minister's Fountain at 10:00 o'clock."

"Which one?"

"There's more than one? Oh, right ... well, she did mention something about Merlin."

Snape nodded. "Very well, follow me"

Hermione clung to Snape's shadow as they twisted and turned through several look alike corridors. Following closely, she couldn't help but notice that he chose not to wear his billowing black robes. She was glad. They made him look … exaggerated. He didn't need them anyway. The Professor easily rivaled the other wizards brightly tailored costumes with his daily, fitted suit.

By popular standards, Snape wasn't a fashionably savvy man but he had a style and presence all his own. So much in fact, that many persons allowed him a wide birth as he passed. Hermione found this particularly amusing.

_I suppose he is a little intimidating_ – She reasoned.

By happy accident, the witch kept snapping glances at his backside. He was handsomely trimmed in a mid length waist coat and black trousers which accentuated the best parts of his slender but strong frame.

_Nice ass …_ She thought, biting her lip.

Minutes later, they entered a small elevator. "Sub-level seven" Snape instructed.

The operator, who appeared half asleep at first, bulked up when he spotted the murky wizard.

"Yes, sir" he replied.

Leaning forward, Snape softly murmured. "Hold on to something."

"Why?" the witch asked.

At that precise moment, the elevator jerked backwards knocking Hermione off balance. Instinctively, she snatched the Professor's arm.

Snape glanced over. "I didn't mean me." he said evenly.

Frowning, Hermione quickly let go. As the ride continued she felt herself become a bit quizzy from being bounced side to side, back and forth and finally straight down. When the elevator reopened Hermione hurried off. Severus, who was smirking to himself, casually followed. The witch was bent over, holding her stomach.

"Miss Granger?" he said, concealing his amusement.

"Just a little motion sickness … I'll be fine. Please continue."

Snape motioned for Granger to follow. Together, the pair proceeded down a glassy corridor. The sublevels were not as elaborately decorated but they surpassed the main lobby in sophistication. The floors and walls were tiled in black marble and strategically placed pillars supporting chalices of fire, lit their path.

It wasn't long before the duo came upon the visitor's lobby. Located in the center of the room was an enormous fountain. It depicted a larger than life, gold statue of a Merlin. The legendary wizard was holding two chalices, each overflowing with sparkling water. There were two staircases leading over the fountain into the Ministries offices. There was a guard stationed at the top of the staircase to ensure restricted access.

Somewhat bedazzled, Hermione absently followed Snape to the seating area located at the base of the fountain. She did her best not appear overly impressed as she casually glanced around. Once again, her reaction did not escape Snape's notice.

"If find it difficult to believe that you haven't visited the Ministry since your days as an unruly student." He said rather flippantly.

Hermione slowly turned her head. _Unruly?_

"To be honest, I haven't had the time. After I graduated, I became an apprentice. Once my training was complete, I returned to Hogwarts."

"Curious ... what did you study?"

"Spell Mastery, with particular emphasis on magical origins and spell creation."

"I see." a hint of respect in his voice.

Repaying his conversation in kind, Hermione asked "Where did you go after you left Hogwarts?"

Severus blinked. He quickly realized that he couldn't refuse the question because he had in fact, opened the subject.

Pausing briefly, he said "Home"

"Where is that?"

"London" he flatly answered.

Fidgeting slightly, Hermione nodded. The witch appeared unaffected by his dryness. Nevertheless, he hoped to avoid anymore personal questions. Snape casually redirected his attention towards the passing visitors.

Several minutes later, Hermione asked "Professor?"

"Yes"

"How do think Bellatrix managed to return?"

Snape stopped browsing and looked up. He observed the witch curiously. Seconds later, he said "I do not know. That is what we are here to find out."

"What if … what if the Auror can't help you? What will you do?"

"Fight back" he said, lifting his brow defiantly.

"Professor McGonagall said you had developed a pension for Gryffindor values. By gods, I think she was right!" a voice said from behind.

Hearing this, Professor Snape stood up and turned around. Standing a few feet away, was a young wizard with circular glasses and dark hair. Although his face had matured, Severus immediately recognized his bright green eyes.

Swallowing his disbelief, he blurted "Mister Potter?"


	19. The Ministry of Magic PART II

"Hello, Professor" Harry politely greeted.

_Is this some kind of joke? Minerva you old sal!!! _

Snape closed his mouth and tightened his jaw.

"Mister Potter, I am afraid there has been a terrible mistake --- if you will excuse me. Miss Granger, please stand up. We are leaving."

Taking a step forward, Harry said "Sir, there hasn't been a mistake! McGonagall requested that I assist you. You were attacked by a poltergeist, correct?"

"Correct"

Spinning around so that he faced Hermione, he barked. "Move it!"

"What? Why? We just got here --- what's wrong?" said the witch, appearing utterly confused.

"Never mind that, WE – ARE – LEAVING. Get up!"

In a blatant display of disobedience, Hermione folded her arms and rooted herself to the seat.

"No! We're not leaving until we've talked to Harry!"

"Miss Granger …" the wizard growled.

Stunned by Snape's reaction, Harry pleaded "Wait, Professor! I may be able to help you --- just hear me out."

"Yes, Mister Potter. You may assist me. Please direct me to the nearest exit!"

"What is wrong with you?" Hermione shushed.

"I do not need _his_ help! Furthermore, I do not appreciate being deceived."

Meeting his angry glare, Hermione snapped "No one has deceived you, _Severus_. You simply failed to ask the right questions!"

"Quiet! Get up!"

Snape reached for Granger's arm but she quickly slapped his hand away. Meanwhile, Harry noticed that people were beginning to stare. He truly wanted to help the wizard who had protected him for so many years, albeit, without his knowledge. He also didn't want to disappoint McGonagall by having to report he was unsuccessful. Reacting on impulse, Harry rushed forward.

"Sir, please don't go! Give me a chance, I want to help ---"

Hearing this, the Professor stopped coaxing Hermione, spun around and stalked up to Potter. Instinctively, Harry flinched.

"Help me? Help me?! Tell me Mister Potter, since your rise to Wizarding stardom what have you done to help me? By the way, clearing my name doesn't count. After protecting your arrogant, troublesome arse for so many years --- it was the least you could do! Curious, have you ever shared your heroic recognition with any of your fallen comrades? No doubt, you've been too busy signing autographs and basking in the magnificence of your measly contributions. Mm … is that what you're really after, another stab at glory? I imagine the hot spotlight has grown rather cold these past few years … in all likelihood, you need an ego boost. And what better way to do that than by assisting a man that has sacrificed more for the Wizarding World than you ever dreamed possible!"

"Stop it! Stop it, Severus! You're being a complete git! Harry just wants to help you!" Hermione hissed.

Ignoring the witch, the Potions Master stood firm. A knot formed in Harry's throat. The Professor's bitterness stung the poor wizard. Did he really feel that way? It was devastating to learn that a man, whom he admired, resented him so much.

"You're wrong, Professor"

"Am I?"

"I never wanted to be famous. All I've ever wanted was to lead a normal life. I have that now. I am more than content to remain in the shadow of the real heroes. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't honor those who dedicated themselves and in many cases, lost their lives so that others could be free from tyranny. And I have never, EVER taken for granted the sacrifices you made. I am forever in your debt."

Snape snorted.

"How touching --- you've kept me in your thoughts. No doubt your prayers too? Do you really expect me to believe that, Mister Potter?"

"Yes" he said weakly.

Severus glanced around the lobby. Much to his dissatisfaction, their row had attracted a number of spectators.

"Nonsense!" he sneered, keeping his voice low.

Harry took a half-step forward.

"It's not …" he swallowed. "You renounced your allegiance to the Dark Lord, choosing to serve the Order, because of a promise you made to protect me. That promise may have been forged out of guilt but it was fortified by courage. My son ... Albus Severus, was named after the two bravest and greatest wizards I have ever known. So you see Professor, whether you like it or not, you will always be apart of my life."

Snape froze. _Did he just say …? _

In that moment, everyone in the room seemed to vanish. Time, people, even the mundane sounds of everyday business came to a screeching halt. Seconds seemed like minutes as Harry held the wizard's gaze. His expression was unreadable. Harry wanted so much for Snape to believe him. He needed Snape to believe him.

A MOMENT PASSED

Harry blinked.

"Mister Potter ---" Snape calmly began.

"Professor ---" he interrupted "I realize that you don't like me. I'm not asking that you do ... I am asking that you trust me. All I want is a chance, sir."

Maintaining his stoic expression, Severus considered the Auror's offer. Admittedly, he needed help but the idea of accepting aid from Harry Potter sickened the elder wizard.

Sensing that he was now listening, Harry continued. "I have access to information and resources which are unavailable to you as a citizen. It would be foolish to leave here before exhausting every opporunity." hoping to appeal to his Slytherin nature.

A MOMENT PASSED

"You are correct, Mister Potter ..."

Potter's face lit up.

"I do not like you." he finished.

Harry's face dropped. _I suppose that's as good as it gets with him --- _"Fair enough --- but you've traveled such a long way. It would be a pity to leave without at least trying."

Looking to and from the wizards, Hermione waited. _Say yes, you stubborn toad!_

Snape considered every conceivable "out" but in the end, logic prevailed.

"This better not be a waste of my time!" he snarled, shrugging bitterly.

Hermione sprung from her seat and threw her arms around her old friend. "It's so good to see you, Harry!"

The young wizard grinned. "It's good to see you too, Mione."

Snape felt a pang of nausea. "Ahem" he interrupted, shooting Granger a disturbed look.

Sensing his annoyance, Harry broke contact. "Oh, right … please follow me, Professor."

* * *

Harry led Professor Snape and Hermione up the employee staircase and down a seemingly endless hall. They passed dozens of offices containing an equal amount of comfortable working space, an impossible luxury were it not for spatial distortion spells. Many of the offices were decorated to correspond with the staff member's unique taste. Severus found this particularly interesting considering that the Ministry of Magic frowned upon disconformity. 

"Mione, how long have you been at Hogwarts?"

"Five years, now."

"Wow! It seems like only yesterday you owled me saying that you had accepted a position there. Funny, how time flies … which reminds me, Professor Snape, how long have you been back?"

_I despise chit-chat._

"Since the start of term ---" Snape answered, pausing briefly. "I was surprised to learn that Miss Granger had settled herself there. I would have never guessed she liked books _that_ much." He cleverly mocked.

Hermione shot Severus an evil look. The elder wizard smirked. Spotting their exchange, Harry turned the tide.

"Ahem, so … Hermione have you visited East Asia since you left?"

"No ..." --- _on a Librarian's salary_? She smiled. "but I hope to return someday."

"East Asia??" Severus interjected.

"Yeah, years back Hermione obtained an apprenticeship with the Spells Master, Hoy Chi."

Stunned, Snape snapped a look in Hermione's direction. _She studied under Master Chi?_

"Hoy Chi? _The_ Hoy Chi?" the wizard repeated.

"Yes, that's the one." Hermione said, jerking her chin.

Harry smiled. "You've got to admit Professor, that's pretty awe inspiring! I heard the man was a hermit."

Ignoring Potter, Snape asked "How did you get him to agree to an apprenticeship?"

"Convincing him to an apprenticeship was difficult but that was only half the battle. Convincing him to train a female … well, that was a monumental challenge!" Hermione laughed. "And yes, the rumors are true. The man "is" a hermit."

"I can just imagine the expression on McGonagall's face when she read your resume!" Harry teased.

_Impressive indeed … _Severus thought, regretting his comment before.

The trio finally arrived at a solid black door garnished with strange symbols. Snape immediately recognized the lexis. The old witch, Madam Bethany, possessed similar pictograms on her archways.

"Mister Potter, what do these markings mean?"

"I'm not really sure. They came with the office." he joked. Snape did not appear amused.

Clearing his throat, Harry explained "They're ancient Druid. The Ministry sequestered the artifact through probate after it was discovered that the door could not be destroyed. Apparently, it possesses some unusual _protective_ properties."

Harry flicked his wand and the door opened. The trio entered a rather homely, disorganized room with a roaring hearth. It had the feel of a country burrow which greatly contrasted the sophistication of the other offices. There were dozens of parchments, nick knacks and inventions compiled on tables, desks and pieces furniture. Judging by the disorder, Potter seldom entertained.

"Please have a seat. May I get you anything?" he politely offered.

"No, thank you." The pair replied in unison.

Smiling, Hermione said "Harry, I love your office! It feels so ... homey"

Severus blinked._ Homey?_ _This place is positively chaotic!_

"Thanks. I decorated it myself."

_Ah, well that explains it …_

Taking a seat in front of an oak desk cluttered with books, the two waited for Potter to begin his line of questioning.

"Let's get down to business, shall we?" The young wizard smiled. "Professor Snape, have you identified the poltergeist?"

"Yes."

"Tell me about the attack and please, don't leave anything out."

"I have identified the poltergeist as Bellatrix Lestrange. She ---"

"Lestrange?! Old Voldy's pet witch?" Harry screeched.

Wobbling his head sardonically, Snape's expression hardened. He didn't like being interrupted. More than that, he didn't care for Potter's vogue terminology. _Old Voldy?_

Realizing his faux pas, Potter quickly amended. "Oh, um --- sorry, please continue."

"Yes, the poltergeist is no other than Lord Voldemort's witch advisor, Lestrange. The attack occurred at approximately 3:00 AM, New Year's morning. She appeared as a reflection in a mirror but moments later, immerged as a corporeal being. In appearance, she closely resembled an inferi but unlike a zombie, she had complete control of her faculties. She knew exactly who she was and why she was there."

"And why was she there?" Harry pried.

"To kill me, why else? Or rather, to have me return with her to whatever realm she now occupies. About that time, Miss Granger showed up and forced her back through the portal."

"How many times have you been attacked?"

"Prior to that night, only once. However, she has manifested herself many times. Bellatrix has even taken a host, Professor Trelawney. However, Sybill has no memory of the event."

"And how long has this been going on?"

"Since my return to Hogwarts."

Astonished, Harry and Hermione exchanged a glance. No doubt the two were thinking the same thing but reframed from voicing their opinions.

Rolling his eyes, Snape continued. "Mister Potter, what is your _professional_ analysis?"

"That Bellatrix Lestrange is as much of bitch dead as she was alive."

Hermione released an ill-timed chuckle forcing both wizards to look over. Harry responded with a grin while Snape appeared mildly annoyed.

Seconds later, Potter revised. "There are a number of variables that do not adhere to the accepted principles of the spiritual phenomenon. For starters, non-corporeal beings are unable to retake corporeal form …"

"Mister Potter, I know what I saw. Bellatrix Lestrange manifested herself into flesh and blood. Albeit, it was corpse-like version of her former self but make no mistake, she was corporeal!"

"I concur" Hermione offered.

"I believe you. However, what you are suggesting defies everything we know about the non-corporeal world. Whatever … _power_ Lestrange is drawing upon is allowing her to crossover. It's a scary thought … you're talking about the dead coming back to life! You said that the attack occurred at 3:00 am?"

"That is correct."

"I recall an old text that referred to that time as The Witching Hour."

Appearing intrigued, Snape said "Explain."

"Muggle Christians believe that their savior, Jesus Christ, died precisely at 3:00 PM. It's often been referred to as the Holy hour. The mirror belief … or rather the reverse concept is that 3:00 AM represents the unholy hour or what is commonly known as the hour of the anti-Christ, a.k.a., the devil."

"Preposterous!" Snape scoffed. _Wait ---_ "Why is it referred to as The Witching Hour?"

"Well, that's where religion and fact become a bit muddled. As we know, there is no devil in the craft but Muggles associate the art with evil and in many cases, the devil, hence the stigmatism."

"I am all too familiar with Muggle superstitions. My father was Catholic."

"Okay --- well, in that case let's move on. Setting superstition aside, the Ministry has long believed that magical energy is strongest at 3:00 AM. That might explain how Lestrange was able to conjure enough magic to allow her to physically manifest … albeit, in degraded form."

_I suppose that makes sense._ Severus thought.

"The good new is that if my theory is correct, it will be sometime before she is strong enough to attack again. As any ghost can tell you, it requires an enormous amount of power to transcend between worlds. In effect, poltergeists are merely ghosts that have transcended. Ghosts are spirits that have not."

"Do poltergeists have special powers?" Hermione asked.

Pausing to think, Harry said "No, not that I am aware. They have the ability to move objects, take hosts and as I've just recently learned, retake corporeal form. However, the price is high. No doubt, Lestrange will wish to complete her task before she runs the risk of transcending too many times."

Hearing this, Snape perked up. "What happens then?"

"In theory, she will die."

"She is already dead, Mister Potter."

"No, no --- that's not what I mean. Once she has exhausted her energy, her soul will wither. She won't die like she did the first time nor will she be blinked out of existence but it is believed by many in the field, that she will enter a type of shadowy limbo. It is a fate worse that death but well deserved!"

Professor Snape nodded respectfully. For once, he agreed with the young wizard. Potter stood and retreated to his bookshelf where he scanned page after page of text.

"Professor, could you please elaborate on the experience? Was there anything unusual about the ordeal?"

Severus took a deep breath. "You mean aside from being attacked by a crazed dead witch?"

Harry stopped scanning and looked up. _Mm, I stepped right into that one._ He thought.

"Yes, Professor Snape, setting that fact aside."

"In almost every instance, her manifestation was preceded by an artic cold. It is not a cold that have experienced outside of our encounters." He softly admitted.

"Artic cold … mm, that's strange. In none of my research, involving dark manifestations, have I heard that description. For that matter, I have never read anything that suggested the environment changed. Interesting … please continue."

Snape paused. Shifting uncomfortably, he said "In our last encounter, I heard voices …"

"Voices?" Hermione blurted, accidentally interrupting. To her surprise, Snape did not take offense.

"The voices appeared to emanating from the mirror … they were screaming as if they were being horribly tortured. Bellatrix said it was time for us to return home. She attempted to drag me back with her but Miss Granger showed up."

Harry blinked. He felt an eerie chill race down his spine. _That's just utterly creepy …_

Shaking loose the thought, he said "Professor Snape, I need to conduct more research. Meaning, I'd like the opportunity to explore your problem in greater depth. Would you consider humoring me for a while longer?"

"How much longer?"

"I would like us to reconvene tomorrow morning. Perhaps, you two could stay in London for the night? It would be easier than flying back and forth."

"London?" Hermione blurted.

"Yes --- but you needn't be inconvenienced. I am sure the Ministry would be willing to accommodate you both."

Severus fell back into his chair. He didn't much care for the idea of staying over night but thought of traveling to and from Scotland by air, pleased him even less.

_If the boy believes he can help … perhaps, I should let him try. After all, the lout owes me. But why Potter! Of all the wizards in England, why Potter? I suppose we could stay at my house … it is a preferable alternative to Ministry hospitality. I am certain we will be able to manage for one night. _

"Very well, Mister Potter. You have your chance. If it pleases Miss Granger, we will reconvene in the morning."

Hermione nodded.

"Great!! I'll see you in the morning!" Harry grinned

Snape snapped a look of annoyance at the over zealous wizard.

Scowling, he turned back towards Hermione and asked "Shall we leave?"

"Where are going?" excited by the prospect of spending the night in London.

Noting her enthusiasm, he smirked "Spinners End"

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks so much for the reviews!! It's nice to know that people are enjoying the story :-) Well, it's time for a coffee break and then it's on to the next chapter! 


	20. Spinners End

Hermione and Snape touched down on a street in northern, industrial London. They quickly ducked inside a nearby alley where they uncloaked and dematerialized their brooms. During the day, wizards traveled cloaked; visible to each other but not Muggles. However, the invisibility shield required a great deal of concentration and was seldom used for long periods of time.

Confident no one watching, they remerged into a Muggle commercial district. The area was a bit dodgy, harboring only a few low scale clothing and grocery stores. Graffiti and trash were common place and questionable characters coveted almost every corner. It was the kind of area you didn't travel alone, even during the day.

Severus kept a watchful eye out for Muggle hooligans as the pair strolled down the sidewalk. Soon they reached a residential neighborhood lined with identical brick houses. Some of the homes were abandoned and boarded but a few contained residents, evident by their smoking chimneys. Severus escorted Hermione to a mildly dilapidated house marked by a green door. She patiently waited as he pretended to search for his keys. Feeling that it was safe, he removed his wand and unwarded the lock.

_After, you_ – he gestured.

Snape followed Granger inside. Hermione quickly made her way towards the sparingly furnished living room. Severus trailed behind, puzzled by her lack of a reaction. She didn't bat an eye at the place.

"Welcome to my humble abode." he offered.

Hermione smiled but did not respond. She removed her coat and hung it on a rusty nail that was protruding from the wall. It was the first time she had removed the garment all day. Snape blinked.

_Interesting …_

The witch wore a form fitting, brown sweater and skirt. The neckline was a bit revealing but not nearly as provocative as her tall brown boots. Severus had a thing for heels, especially boots. The shade of brown brought out her beautiful chestnut eyes. Her curls, which were loosely tied, gave her an air of risqué sophistication which he found particularly arousing. Seconds later, the Professor's eyes were helplessly drawn to her cleavage where he discovered a dainty silver locket.

Snape's mood suddenly shifted. _Gilderoy …_ he remembered.

"Lovely locket."

"Oh, thank you. It was a gift." said Hermione, proudly displaying the charm.

"Mm … a Christmas gift perhaps? I must say, whoever gave it to you certainly has expensive taste."

The witch shook her head. "No, it was a parting gift. My father gave it to me the day I boarded the train to Hogwarts. He bought off an Irish woman selling trinkets on the street corner --" She paused.

Realizing his error, Snape cringed. Hermione mistook his sour expression for something else.

_Oh, I get it … he's mocking me. _

An awkward silence filled the room. The wizard felt a pang of idiocy as he watched her demeanor change along with her mood. It didn't require a Legilimens expert to sense Hermione's feelings were hurt but he couldn't explain without appearing foolish.

Clearing his throat, he asked "Would you care for a glass of elf wine?"

"No, thank you. To be honest, I'm a bit tired. Is there somewhere I can lye down for a while?"

"Certainly, the guest room and bath are down the --"

Before he could finish Hermione rushed pass forcing the wizard to step aside. Snape watched her scurry down the hall. Seconds later, he heard the bedroom door slam.

_Splendid job …_ thought the wizard, rolling his eyes in frustration.

Snape took a step back and surveyed his living room. The sight forced him to wince. It was dark and dusty, hardly suitable for entertaining company. Suddenly, the Professor had an idea. He sauntered over to the window and snatched open the drapes. The extra light allowed him to see the dusk and cobwebs more clearly. He had a long day in store. He might as well make good use of the time.

Exhaling a breath, he removed his wand and aimed.

* * *

4:00 P.M.

"That will be seventeen pounds, sir."

Snape reached into his pocket and pulled out his Muggle money. As he sorted through the bills, the cashier stared curiously, unable to take her eyes off of the dark stranger. Unbeknownst to Severus, he had an admirer.

Popping her gum, the girl blurted "So, are you a priest or something?"

Severus, who up until that point had remained oblivious to the Muggle, looked up. "What?"

"I mean, what's with all the black? Are you like a member of the clergy?"

_What? -- _"No"

"Oh, I get it -- you're in some kind of cult aren't you?" she said, winking.

The Professor stared blankly. "Seventeen pounds, wasn't it?"

"Yes, sir"

Snape quickly handed the cashier several bills. "Keep the change." he barked as he hurried out the door.

_Yep, he's totally gothic …_

* * *

Snape made his way down the dimly lit hall towards the guest bedroom. Pausing outside the door, he knocked gently.

No response.

(Tap, Tap)

No response.

"Miss Granger?" he voiced.

No response.

Severus cracked the door and peeked inside. The bed was empty. In fact, it didn't look as if anyone had slept in it at all. There were some old spell books laid out on the mattress along with a pair of tall brown boots. The dresser cabinet, which contained a few garments, was flung wide open. His lip curled into a half smile when he noticed her clothes hanging neatly inside. Seconds later, he heard swishing sounds emanating from the bathroom.

_A little early for a bath, isn't it? _The wizard thought.

Snape began to close the door but something stopped him. Was it boyish curiosity? Leaving a mere crack, he paused to listen. The come hither sound of splashing water was intriguing. True, the idea of a beautiful woman bathing in such close proximity was both erotic and rare but there was something more. It was as if she was making herself at home, a thought Severus found oddly satisfying.

Seconds later, he dismissed the notion and eased back. Just before closing the door completely, he stopped again. Grasping the knob tightly, Severus paused. He had always been a gentleman of sorts. His nature was a reflection of his mother's teachings and distinguished background. She taught him that decorum represented strength, an age old concept which demanded restraint. However, despite his proper appearance and mannerisms, the wizard was no clergyman.

After hearing what sounded like a faint moan, Severus acted. He quietly opened the door and slipped inside. The bathroom was well lit in contrast to the bedroom which was particularly convenient. Peeping through a crack in the door, he spotted the Hermione's reflection in the mirror. She was layed back, eyes closed, her arms hung loosely over each side and her legs were angled upright. The water was extremely hot, evident by the moisture building on her face and neck. The witch's hair was hung down. It covered much of her chest while the back portion dangled over the edge of the tub. The wizard watched with heavy eyes as Hermione rotated her leg in small circles, seemingly absent of thought. She was unkempt but natural, free from feminine enhancers.

_Beautiful _… He groaned.

Standing there, he vividly recalled his last voyeur episode. It was a powerfully rewarding experience. Physically speaking, she was more than capable of sating his desires. He spent more than one night masturbating to the image, an act he'd never admit to under the worst torture.

Severus felt himself become painfully hard. The mere site of her lying there made him want to storm out of the house and solicit the first whore that stumbled across his path. He would take her in whatever niche was available. It wouldn't matter if she were a witch or Muggle as log as she possessed a warm, wet orifice that he could slam his length inside.

_This is pointless. What am I doing? _He thought, struggling to regain control.

Shutting his eyes, Severus reluctantly backed away. As he was leaving he closed the door with as much resolve as he could muster. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

7:00 P.M.

Hermione searched the closets for something to wear. She decided on a pair of black trousers and an old white shirt that was hanging in the dresser cabinet. The clothes were less than a perfect fit but at least they were comfortable. She rolled the pants to her knees, the cuffs to her elbows and arranged her hair in a sloppy pony tail. Once she was finished, she opened the bedroom door and peeked down the hall.

_Mm … I don't hear anything. Where did that gloomy git disappear? _

Seconds later, Hermione smelled something. Curious, she ventured out. As she drew closer to the end of the hall her eyes began to glitter. Pausing outside the living room, she gawked in disbelief. The dust and grim were gone, illuminated by a fire which roared inside a small but tidy hearth. The shelves of books, which occupied every available wall space, were polished and gleaming. The furniture, still sparse and threadbare, was neatly arranged and the carpet was spotless. The grayish curtains had been cleaned and pressed, restoring them to a lovely shade of green. Even the chandelier had been garnished with new ivory candles.

A few moments later, Severus waltzed through the kitchen door. He stopped when he spotted Hermione standing in the foyer. He was immediately struck by her outfit.

_Is she wearing my clothes? _

"Good evening" the wizard greeted, his voice full silk.

"Good evening." Hermione smiled. "My, my you've been busy! I love what you've done with the place."

"Ahem. Yes well, I seldom entertain. I thought you might find this more suitable."

"It's wonderful but you shouldn't have trouble yourself on my account. Speaking of wonderful, what is that smell?"

Placing his hands neatly behind his back, Severus replied "Dinner"

_He cooks?_ "You cook?" said the witch, her words echoing her thoughts.

"Obviously."

"Well ... I'm honored, thank you."

"Everything is ready. Will you join me?"

Hermione followed Snape into the kitchen. It was a modest facility, containing very few utilities. There was a small breakfast table which was situated next to a window overlooking a river. It was covered in a lovely antique lace cloth. A dim oil lamp served as the table's center piece. It generated just enough light to illuminate the immediate area. The glasses, polished flatware and ivory dinnerware matched perfectly. It may not have been the most extravagant setting but it was certainly the most thought out. Hermione was completely taken back. Severus spotted her reaction and smirked with pride. The plan was to entertain his guest with a civil meal. Judging by her expression, he was off to a good start.

"It's lovely." she whispered.

"Thank you." he murmured back, gesturing towards one of the chairs.

"Had I known we would be dining together, I would have dressed for the occasion." Hermione blushed, suddenly recalling her appearance.

"You are clothed. That is enough."

"Yes, but --"

Dismissing her with a wave, Snape interrupted. "Miss Granger, I'm pleased that you are comfortable. You are my guest not my … date. Although I must admit you look rather handsome in basic colors."

"Handsome?"

"Yes. Those are my old school clothes." he pointed out, smirking a bit.

"Oh? Mm, right -- actually, I'm surprised they fit …"

Hermione's words faded into the background as Severus's eyes drifted over her form. Her robust femininity hugged the masculine fabric, forcing him to recall the image of her bathing.

"-- so, what's on the menu?"

"Menu?" Snape echoed, pausing to think. "Ah, yes -- menu! I have prepared a salmon dish."

"Ooh, that sounds delicious!"

Severus spun around and waltzed over to the oven. Hermione strained to see over his shoulder as he prepared their plates. A moment later, she was served baked salmon, wild rice with a side of vegetables and a basket of bread sticks. Reminiscent of a maître d', he poured two glasses wine before seating himself. Hermione gushed. Everything looked spectacular!

"Thank you, Professor. This was very thoughtful."

Looking up from his napkin, Severus provided a curt nod. Hermione smiled. Never once had she taken him for a considerate man.

_Mm, what else is he hiding? _

They didn't speak for the first couple of minutes as Hermione politely but quickly ate. She didn't want to forget her manners but she was starving. Occasionally, Severus would glance up and study the witch in the soft light. He had to keep reminding himself that dinner was by no means a romantic affair. Everything he did was for the benefit of their working relationship.

"Sever… ahem, Professor Snape?" Hermione began, choking back her mistake.

"Yes?"

"I gather you were raised here. I mean, why else would your old clothes be in cabinet dresser."

_I was afraid of this_ -- "Yes, in fact, the bedroom you are occupying was mine as child."

Hermione did her best not to grin. _I will be sleeping in his bed?_

"You must love this house a great deal to remain here for so many years."

Stabbing his food a little harder than he had intended, Snape replied "Love has nothing to do with it. It was a matter of convenience."

"Oh, I see …" noting his irritation, Hermione changed the subject. "So tell me, why did you return to Hogwarts?"

Severus paused for a long moment. Clearing his throat, he said "My research had proven fruitless. I suppose I needed a break -- time to become reacquainted with my inspiration."

"Research? That's fascinating. Did it involve potions?"

"No. It dealt with various methods of communication …" Snape said, shifting uncomfortably.

"Interesting, I've always thought that --"

"How is the salmon, Miss Granger?" he quickly interrupted.

Hermione blinked. "It's wonderful -- everything is wonderful." She answered seemingly deterred as she returned to her meal.

For several moments, they ate in silence. Severus felt a pang of guilt for shutting Hermione down but he had no choice. She was asking too many questions. Hoping to salvage what time they had left, he tried to think of something appropriate to say.

"What is a cult?" he blurted.

Swallowing a bite of food, she asked "What?"

"The Muggle girl at the market wanted to know if I belonged to a cult. Well, she first asked me if I was a priest then she asked --"

Hermione broke out into an enormous laugh. The sound was so loud that it reverberated throughout the kitchen, forcing Severus to jolt.

"Miss Granger, get a hold of yourself!"

"I -- (laughing) -- you're right … it's just that -- (laughing) -- oh, my."

"What is so blasted funny?!"

"The girl thought … you were -- (laughing)"

Snape gripped his glass. It felt as if he was the punch line of a joke that he didn't understand.

"Whew …" Hermione breathed.

"Granger!"

"Ahem -- I'm sorry. I really am … it's just that you do fit the description." She said, taking another breath.

"Clarify!"

"Well, you do sort of resemble a Catholic priest. Wait -- you said your father was Catholic, didn't you?"

Snorting, Snape replied "Yes, but he wasn't a practitioner." his voice full of resentment.

"Oh, please …" she said, snickering still "Please don't be offended."

"That's difficult to do when you are laughing in my face!" Snape snapped, slamming his napkin down.

Seeing his reaction, Hermione quickly sobered. "I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing over the girl's ignorance. She must have been very young."

"Why yes -- yes she was. She even had streaks of blue in her hair." He recalled.

"Well, there go!"

"But you didn't answer my question, what is a cult?"

"Oh, um -- it's a faction of people, sometimes religious. They're usually extremists in some way."

"Curious. Why would she think I belonged to a religious faction?"

_Probably because you look like a priest …_ Hermione mused.

"I don't know but we've already established that she wasn't terribly bright. Does it matter?"

"No -- no, it doesn't." the wizard agreed, wrinkling his nose a bit. "How is it that you know such much about Muggle society?"

"How is that you don't?" Hermione blurted before thinking.

Arching his brow, Severus sat back. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Taking a sip of her wine, Hermione retracted. "I just assumed your father was a Muggle. I mean … I've never heard of a Catholic wizard."

_Mm. Clever little witch … _

"You are correct. My father was indeed a Muggle. However, I spent very little time in the company of Muggles … I spent very little time in the company of anyone." he said, his voice trailing so that his last comment was barely audible.

A hush fell over the room. Hermione felt a stab of pity as she observed the solemn wizard sitting across the table. He was now hovered over his plate, quietly finishing the last bites of his meal. His expression was unresolved as if he were deep in thought. The mere sight of him tugged at Hermione's heart strings. He looked so sad. Granted, he was still the stern, snarky professor she had always known but behind all that black, there was a hint of something that she had never seen before. Was it vulnerability?

"Miss Granger …" he said, breaking her concentration.

"Mm?"

"Why did you return to Hogwarts? You had such a promising start … and to learn that studied under Master Chi … well, it's puzzling to say the least."

Hermione thought long and hard. She wanted to be honest but much like the Professor, she valued her privacy.

"I didn't have anywhere else to go. When I returned from East Asia, there weren't very many opportunities for aspiring, Muggle-born Spells Mistresses."

"Surely, you could have something better than …" he paused, mentally kicking himself for his lack of tact.

"Go on you can say it, better than a Librarian?" Hermione quipped.

"Yes" he shrugged.

His honesty was a bit jarring but Hermione wasn't offended. Clearing her throat, she said "I was offered a job at the Ministry shortly after I returned ... but I decided it wasn't in by best interest to accept the position."

"Why?"

The witch swallowed. With a small voice, she said "Because … Ron Weasley works for the Ministry of Magic."

"Ron Weasley? Your friend, Ron Weasley?"

"Yes. And my former fiancé."

Snape's brow rose. "Fiancé" he repeated.

Hermione took a deep breath. "We became engaged shortly after graduating Hogwarts. About that time, I decided I wanted to study Spell Mastery but no one would accept me as an apprentice. I must have sent out a dozen requests but I was repeatedly turned down. I searched for almost two years, prolonging the engagement until I could finish my studies. One year, Ron and I traveled to the Quidditch World Cup. That's where I saw Master Chi for the first time."

Hermione's face softened.

"I was positively awe struck. I remember thinking that he radiated magic. Not to mention, he was very distinguished looking. We didn't talk or anything but afterwards, I told Ron that I wanted to become his understudy."

"What was Mister Weasley's reaction?"

"Ron just laughed. He told me that it was impossible. He said that someone as dignified as Hoy Chi would never accept an unknown talent. Needless to say, that only fueled my ambition!"

"Naturally" said Snape, secretly admiring the witch's gusto.

"I traveled to the mountains of Perokia where he lived. At first he refused to grant me an audience but I hounded him week after week. It was no small task you know -- convincing him to take me as his apprentice. Master Chi was bigoted, chauvenistic and as unpleasant as they come. And I wasn't kidding before, he really is a hermit. Still, the man was brilliant. I learned so much. Master Chi, not only taught me spells … he taught me the value of knowledge. He taught me that in order to become a master of anything, I had to master myself. I did that by learning to respect magic; not just to wield it."

Severus listened.

"The days turned into weeks, the weeks into months and the months into years. I wrote Ron nearly every day but after a while he stopped responding. I suppose it was for the best. I was very busy. For almost three years, I labored supplies up and down hills, bathed in icy rivers, hovered over cauldrons for warmth and trekked through bug infested forests. It was an experience, one I will never forget. When I returned, everything had changed."

"I take it Mister Weasley no longer wished to marry?"

"The problem was … he did marry."

Hermione felt herself beginning to choke up but quickly steeled herself as best she could. She refused to give into her emotions. Seeing her pained reaction, Severus's mouth twitched. He wanted to say something but he didn't know what.

A MOMENT PASSED

Taking a breath, she explained "Ron married his old girlfriend, Lavender Brown. He had just accepted a position at the Ministry and they had a baby on the way. I guess … he wasn't willing to wait for me."

_Weasley is a moron ..._ Severus intoned.

"Miss Granger, thank you for sharing. I apologize if I --"

Waving her hand elaborately, Hermione cut the wizard off.

"No, Professor -- it's fine, really. It's just one of life's hiccups. He's happy and I'm happy for him." She halfway lied. "I wouldn't trade my time with Master Chi for anything."

Severus relaxed despite the fact that he didn't completely believe the witch. "Miss Granger, if you wouldn't mind -- when we're alone, please call me Severus."

Hermione slowly looked up. "Of course ... but only if you call me, Hermione" she said, her face brightening.

Severus agreed. The pair spent the remainder of the evening reminiscing over Hermione's adventures in Perokia. Severus found that he enjoyed listening to the witch go on and on about her theories which incidentally, seemed endless. She was as brilliant as ever, perhaps more. It was trait that he admired and respected.

"I truly enjoyed dinner. It's been ages since I've had this much fun. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Would you like any help cleaning up?"

The wizard shook his head no. Hermione started to leave when she suddenly stopped.

"Severus …"

"Yes?" looking at the witch thoughtfully.

"About the other night ... when I kissed you --"

Severus reacted quickly. "It was nothing. I understand that you were intoxicated." shifting his eyes to and from the witch.

"But --"

"But nothing, I said it was fine." he croaked. "It's getting late. Perhaps, you should retire. I wouldn't want you to fall off your broom in mid-flight due to a lack of sleep. McGonagall would have a conniption!"

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but wisely thought the better of it. Nodding sleepily, she retreated from the table and headed to bed. Severus's eyes carefully followed her out of the room.

_Goodnight, Hermione …_


	21. Potter's Proposal

"Will you please slow down?!" Hermione voiced.

"Will you please speed up?" Snape barked.

The Potions Master tore through the morning visitors like paper while Hermione struggled to keep up. Snape was anxious to speak with Potter so that he could return to Hogwarts and possibly rid himself of Miss Granger. He just wasn't himself in her company. It wasn't long before they reached Merlin's fountain and the designated waiting area.

"Where is that boy?" he said impatiently.

Plopping down in a chair, Hermione answered. "I'm sure he'll be here any moment."

"He better not keep me waiting."

"What's your hurry?"

"I have class. You have duties. Need I say more?"

"Oh, come on --- it's Saturday." laughed Hermione.

"Work doesn't end simply because the week does, Miss Granger!"

Rolling her eyes, the witch mimicked his sour expression and leaned back. She didn't sleep very well the night before and was tired. To make matters worse, she had to rush to keep up with Snape from the moment they woke.

"Where is he?!"

"Good morning" Harry greeted.

Snape whipped back to find Potter standing a few feet away. The wizard was unshaven, unchanged and his hair was a mess. Obviously, he had a long night.

"Mister Potter" Snape greeted.

"I have news. Please follow me." said the wizard.

The pair followed the Auror to his office. When they arrived they noticed that every available surface was cluttered with open books and unrolled scrolls. Harry made quick work of clearing a space for the two to be seated.

Once situated, Snape blurted "Well?"

Hermione immediately shot the wizard a displeased look.

"Professor Snape, I am sorry to report that there are no precedents for your situation ---"

"I knew this would be a waste of time." shaking loose his disappointment.

Hermione shot Severus another stern look but before she could say anything, Harry spoke.

"However, I found something that may be helpful. Based on what you told me, Bella isn't your ordinary poltergeist … she's a Reaper."

Hearing this, Snape sat up. "Reaper?? Interesting … I seem to recall the Bloody Baron saying something similiar ---" pausing to think.

"Wait, you consulted a ghost??"

"It was several months ago, after my initial encounter with Lestrange."

"What did he say?"

"He said that it would take an enormously evil soul to reap the living, one that was already damned."

Harry took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "Well, that's part of it. A Reaper is a slave soul who desires to become a Demon. But before they can be promoted, _so to speak_, they have to repay their debt."

"Wait --- Demons can't crossover." Hermione interjected.

Snape shook his head.

"You're right, Mione. Demons can't crossover but Reapers can. That's why Demon's have Reapers --- to do their bidding. When a Reaper crosses onto our plane they must assume a form, usually a poltergeist or an inferius. It's rare though. Demons don't like for their slave souls to have too much freedom which would explain why there's no record of this happening before. If it has happened, it hasn't occurred often."

The witch sniffed. "How does one end up working for a Demon, anyway? Do they just put in an application?"

"Funny you ask that. It can only mean one thing. Prior to Bella's death, she made some sort of deal. You see, a soul can't just arbitrarily crossover onto _that _plane --- it's like trying to get into Gringotts, only members are allowed. The only way to become a member is by making a deal. More than likely, she didn't plan on dying or ever having to repay her debt. She probably thought Voldemort would help her there." The wizard joked. "Poetic, isn't it?"

Snape released a low chuckle, catching both Hermione and Harry off guard. Spotting their amusement, the wizard quickly sobered.

"Mister Potter, may we move on? What does this have to do with me?"

"Upon her death, her soul was claimed. There's no telling what she's been up to these past ten years but if she's anything like the power hungry, social climber she was --- she's probably been graveling for status. Being transformed into a demon may sound horrible but if you're stuck in a place like that for all eternity … I suppose it's better than the alternative."

Potter removed an old, tattered book from his desk.

"I was doing some research last night and stumbled across this in the archives. It was written by Thomas Beckett, a 17th century wizard who was notorious for his interest in demonology. In fact, it was said that he bartered his soul for the information contained in this book.**" **

Clearing his throat, Harry read _"A slave soul, known as a Reaper, may achieve Demon status by repaying their debt with another soul of equal or greater significance. In order to crossover, a Reaper must assume the form of a poltergeist or __inferius --- but as a matter of condition, are __bound by the spiritual and physical laws of those entities."_

"That explains how I was able to injure Bellatrix." Hermione murmured.

"Yes. She is most vulnerable in that form."

"So, why would she assume it?"

"Lestrange can kill as a poltergeist but she can't reap. And killing Snape right out wouldn't do her any good --- she needs to be able to physically interact with our dimension if she is to be successful. If Bella returns to the Demon realm with Professor Snape, he'll die and his soul will be trapped there. As I said before, you can't just arbitrarily crossover --- it's for members only." Harry said solemnly.

"Well, that's not going happen!" The Potions Master hissed. "Let's move on to the part where you tell me how to stop her."

Hermione blinked. Snape was irritated but with good reason. She sensed he was terribly worried --- possibly afraid, this forced something to stir inside her.

"Yes, Harry --- tell us how to stop Bella!"

Stunned, the wizards looked over.

_Okay … m__aybe that was a little over the top. _She blanched.

With a small smile, Harry continued. _"To expel a Reaper, the living foci (or victim) must perform the Mortuus Liberatio_ _rite. If cast properly the spell will summon the slave soul's Master. If a Reaper is captured, signifying that he has failed his task, the Master will be forced to reclaim its soul."_

Harry stopped reading and looked up. Snape's expression was stoic; unreadable.

"Mortuus Liberatio?" he said evenly

"Mortuus Liberatio is a dark cast --- a_ very_ dark cast. I'm sorry to say that the book doesn't detail the incantation itself."

"Potter, I need that spell."

"Yes, I know. I'll find it."

"Harry --- won't you get into trouble? I mean, you're talking about magic that can summon a Demon!" Hermione voiced.

"As we already know, Demons can't crossover --- and as far me getting into trouble … well, it's worth the risk. I want to help."

"Yeah, but it's still dangerous! What if ---"

Severus's face darkened. "Oh, for the love of Merlin!!! It's not Potter's ass on the line here, it's mine!" he snapped.

Harry wanted to smile but thought --- _now isn't the time_.

"Snape's right, Hermione --- let's concentrate on him. Professor, I will owl you the moment I find something. Until then, I recommend you find a traveling companion ---"

"He's got one!" the witch smiled with a 'pay back' grin. "Me!"

"Really?" said Harry, staring curiously at the unlikely duo.

"For the time being." Snape corrected. "You can wipe that smug look off your face, Miss Granger. I intend to have a talk with the Headmistress the moment we get back!"

Hermione's reply faded into the background. As Harry observed the barb trading session, he detected something … something he couldn't quite put his finger on. He sensed it the day before but somehow, it was stronger.

"Ahem" he coughed, snagging their attention.

"Professor, once you have the incantation you will need to capture Bella in her inferius state. Only then, will you be able to perform the rite."

Turning away from Miss Granger, Snape asked "I'm curious. You said something about the Master reclaiming Bellatrix's soul?"

"Yes. Once a Reaper has failed, they loose their status."

"What then?"

"I don't know --- the book doesn't elaborate. Does it matter?"

Snape shook his head. "No, it doesn't."

The Potions Master stood. "Mister Potter, you have proven yourself … surprisingly adequate."

_Anal as ever …_ Harry smiled.

"It's not over yet, Professor."

Severus thanked the wizard with a curt nod.


	22. Mistakes in the Making

"Headmistress, you're making a terrible mistake ---" Snape argued.

"Enough! Hermione has already agreed. Apart from class and sleep, she will remain in your company. Who better to assist you if Bellatrix should manifest herself again? By the way, did she mention that she has a degree in Spells Mastery?"

"Yes ---" The Potions Master shrugged. "But I fail to see your point. It's still too risky!"

"I can take care of myself, Professor!" Hermione voiced.

Snape slowly turned his head and studied the witch. He was tempted to remind her of the incident in Knockturn Alley but wisely thought the better of it. Scowling, he looked back towards McGonagall.

"What about her duties?"

Before Minerva could answer, Hermione interrupted. "Hogwarts will survive without a full time Librarian on hand!"

"I agree" the Headmistress nodded. "That being said, we've discussed the matter thoroughly. It's late and I'm tired. I suggest you two get some rest. You've both had a long day and until we hear from Potter --- we'll need to remain on our toes."

"Headmistress ---" The wizard pleaded.

"Severus, enough already ---- it's only temporary. Deal with it!"

Snape's jaw tightened.

"Good night" said Minerva, looking to and from the pair.

With a mechanical bow, the Potions Master quickly retreated from the Headmistress's office. Hermione, who had been charged with keeping track of whereabouts, followed. Severus raced down the corridor, the witch in tow. He was beside himself with frustration. Having someone follow him around all day, every day was degrading. He was perfectly capable of defending himself. The way he saw it, Hermione just got lucky the night she encountered Bellatrix.

_It's fucking humiliating!!! I'll be the laughing stock of the school!_ (Wrinkling his nose)_ so the witch won Minerva over, did she? Let's just see if I can't change her mind. She will not want to come within fifty feet of me after I'm done with her. _

"Severus, please wait up!" Hermione voiced.

Snape stopped and spun around. He was calm, collected and as cool as cumber. He wasn't about to give the witch the satisfaction of knowing she had bested him.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

_Miss Granger?_ --- "I thought we were on a first name basis?"

"Sorry --- force of habit. What is it?"

Hermione immediately sensed his coldness. "Look, I know this isn't easy for you … I'm sorry, really. We just want to help keep you safe. I'm sure Harry will find ---"

"Humph! Why does everyone want to help me all of a sudden?! "

"Because we care about you …" the witch murmured.

With an incredulous scowl, the Professor turned back and resumed his course. Severus refused to believe that his welfare was the basis for their arrangement. It was more likely that Minerva didn't want the Daily Prophet to discover that Hogwarts had a lunatic poltergeist / former Death Eater on the loose. If he wound up missing or dead, the school would be swarming with reporters --- or worse, Rita Skeeter. Thus far, the Headmistress's public image was spotless. No doubt, she wanted to keep it that way. As far as Hermione was concerned --- he wasn't sure what to think. All he knew for certain was that his privacy was being invaded.

After several minutes, the duo reached the wizard's quarters.

"Tobias!" Snape barked.

The guardian swung back. Severus rushed inside, leaving the entrance open. Hermione lingered in the corridor for a number of seconds before following. She would have preferred an invitation but seeing how he was still miffed, an open door was the closest thing she was going to get to one.

Once inside, Snape sauntered over to his liquor cabinet. He whipped out a bottle of green ale and poured himself a glass. Green ale was highly potent and worked extremely fast. In fact, many brothels didn't sell the liquor because the majority of their customers couldn't stomach it. The wizard chugged the first glass, then poured himself another.

"Care for swig?" he said gruffly.

"No, thank you" Hermione replied, still standing in the foyer. "I don't plan to be here long."

"Suit your self ---" throwing back a second glass.

"Severus, maybe you should slow down --- that's not wine you're drinking"

_Merlin … now she's telling me what to do? _

"I'll stop when I'm finished." Snape curtly informed, pouring himself a third glass.

He could feel the liquor taking effect. It wasn't long before his mind and limbs relaxed. On the other side of the room, Hermione waited.

_How can he drink like that? Uh, I would be so sick! _(Making a face)_ Well, I suppose it's understandable. He's been through a lot. _She sympathized.

SEVERAL MINUTES PASSED

"What is your schedule like tomorrow?" Hermione asked.

Setting his empty glass down, Snape turned around. His eyes traveled the length of the witch's body, lingering on her cleavage before making their way to her face. Licking the liquor off his lips, Severus considered his response carefully. Should he be a good little wizard and comply? Or should he even the score and make her as uncomfortable as she had made him? The wizard's mind drifted in sea of green ale and ideas.

"My schedule?" slurring slightly.

"Yes, so that I may meet you."

Snape strolled across the room. Stopping in front of Hermione, he said "Well, if you must know … I'm usually up by dawn. I'll shower, get dressed, go to breakfast and be finished by 8:00. My first class is at 9:00. I will break between 11:00 and 1:00. The next intermission is at 3:00, I have another class at 4:00 which should over by 6:00, dinner is at 7:00, I will grade papers between 8:00 and 9:00, patrol the corridors between 9:00 and 10:00, read for thirty minutes or so, jack off and be in the bed by 11:00."

Hermione's eyes widened. _Did he just say jack off?_

"Is something wrong?" noting her surprised look.

"Ahem. No, nothing" she blushed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" nodding profusely.

"Did that _satisfy _your curiosity?"

The witch nodded once more.

Had Severus been sober, he would have never admitted to masturbating. In truth, he seldom did but extreme circumstances called for extreme measures and if he wanted to be rid of the witch, it was necessary to make things unpleasant as possible. However, the wizard didn't anticipate his admission would peak the witch's interest.

"Professor, I will meet you between classes. You should be relatively safe in the company of others, so we can skip breakfast, lunch and dinner. During the evenings, I will patrol with you. Afterwards, we can spend a little time together before the urge hits you to … jack off and retire." She bravely countered.

The Potions Master stood expressionless. Was she sparring with him psychologically?

_Mm, so the Gryffindor wants to play, does she?_

"Tell me, what did you want to say last night before I cut you off?" he asked earnestly.

"Say?"

"About the night you kissed me." He purred.

"Oh --- that. Um, it was nothing."

"I would like to know."

"I don't remember."

"Liar" he accused, stepping forward.

The witch felt hot. She wasn't offended --- just extremely warm all of a sudden. As Snape inched forward, Hermione inched back. He took another step and another until she was pressed firmly against the wall.

In his silkiest voice, he murmured "Tell me"

"I just …" pausing briefly "I just wanted to apologize --- that's all"

Severus looked at the witch thoughtfully. Taking a half-step, he filled what little space remained between them and leaned forward. Hermione felt a bolt of electricity shoot through her body as he lightly stroked her cheek. The man possessed a velvet touch.

"Why? Didn't you enjoy it?" his breath hot on her skin.

Hermione's heart pounded. She feared it might burst if she didn't take control. He was so close. Intimately close. She knew he was intoxicated but Snape had an iron clad will. No amount of alcohol could make him do something that he didn't want to do.

_Why is he doing this? How is he doing this? What does he want?_ Her thoughts raced.

For a brief moment, her mind shot back to that night in Knockturn Alley. The way he was with the prostitute and all his endowments. _Oh, gods_ --- she thought, feeling her core heat up.

Hermione swallowed. "Professor … I think I should leave."

Snape moved closer. "I thought we were on a first name basis, _Hermione_?"

Hearing her name, the witch closed her eyes. Snape had the softest … silkiest … sexiest … most hypnotic voice. It could punish or soothe a person depending on his mood. She loved his voice. She had always loved his voice. It exuded sex. If used properly, the sound alone could bring a woman to orgasm.

Severus never felt more empowered. He was drunk with giddiness. No woman had ever responded to him this way. It felt as if Hermione would shed her skin if he asked her too. He was in complete control.

"Hermione …" he whispered, hoping to spark another reaction.

Hermione moaned softly. She had no idea the effect it had on the wizard towering above. Instantly, Snape hardened. He fought back the urge to touch Hermione as he leaned forward, bringing himself within inches of her lips. The Professor quietly lingered there for several moments. Hermione could feel him. She could smell the green ale on his breath but it didn't matter. She wanted him. She wanted him badly.

_It's been so long …_ loosing herself to the arousal.

With his thumb, Snape delicately stroked her bottom lip. The witch quivered under his touch. Smiling, he did again. This time Hermione repaid the gesture by taking his finger into her mouth and sucking it gently. Snape's cock throbbed.

"Do … do you …" he said hoarsely "Do you want me?"

Hermione slowly opened her eyes. They were full of desire. "Yes" she said; her voice barely audible.

Acting immediately, Severus rushed forward. He captured the witch's mouth hungrily and was met with the same intensity. Hermione quickly slid her tongue passed his lips. For a moment, she thought he might suck it right out but the strength of his fervor was delicious. Severus cuffed her face and deepened his oral assault. Hermione moaned as they took turns trying to devour each other.

Using his knee, Severus pried her thighs apart. He then traced his hand up her skirt and slipped his fingers into her knickers. She was already wet, so wet. Hermione gasped when the wizard began to thumb her swollen knob.

Breaking the kiss, he murmured "Spread your legs!"

Hermione obeyed. Shoving her against the wall, he flicked his wrist forcing the witch to squirm uncontrollably. Her mouth was open and her eyes were closed. She muttered something unintelligibly as the wizard toyed with her clit. Severus had her by a thread. He could do anything he wanted and she would accept him eagerly. Moments later, he slid his middle finger over her core and paused.

"Do it …"

Snape growled with lust as he rammed his digit straight up her twat. Hermione bucked. As his finger fucked the witch into a state of ecstasy, he smiled. The sound her pussy made was music to his ears. She wasn't inexperienced but she was tighter than anything he had experienced in a long, long time.

_Salazar … I'm going to make her scream!_ He silently boasted.

The witch released a whimper when he stopped.

"Take your clothes off --- all of it, everything but your boots!" he ordered.

Hermione quickly undressed. She seemed almost desperate to comply as she ripped the clothing from her body. It wasn't long before she was necked. Wearing nothing but her knee high boots, she leaned against the wall and waited. The witch didn't even care that Severus hadn't taken off his robes.

Severus couldn't believe the prize he had won. For the next couple of moments, he soaked in her appearance. She was absolutely stunning.

"Don't leave me like this … " Hermione urged.

Something shifted in the wizard's loins. "Believe me Miss Granger, you will NOT leave here untouched. Turn around and spread your legs!"

Hermione rolled over and braced the wall. Upon hearing his trousers drop, she creamed herself. The anticipation was nearly unbearable. Severus reached out and caressed Hermione's bare cheeks, savoring the feel of her soft skin. Her ass was plump and round, quite possibly the most erotic bum he had ever seen.

The wizard glanced down. His tool was fully erect and glistening with pre-cum. The girth was a half-size larger than usual due to the intensity of his arousal. He couldn't remember ever wanting to fuck a woman so badly.

Pressing on the small of her back, Severus gently guided Hermione down so that she aligned perfectly with his hips. He then positioned himself. Spreading his legs for traction, he moved the head of his cock over her entrance.

With a raspy voice, he asked "Do you want it?"

Hermione paused but only for a second. "Yes … _please_" she begged.

Unlike the whores he had fucked, Snape didn't force himself inside her pussy. Instead, he slowly pushed forward. Her core, being tight as it was, tried to expel the massive intruder but the wizard continued. Hermione's eyes sprung open.

"Oh, gods!!! It's too much!"

"You can take it, witch! Where is your Gryffindor spirit?" he said, inching himself deeper.

Hermione whimpered as the wizard invaded her depth, forcing her softness to accommodate his enormous girth. Her cries only fueled Snape. She was going to get the rimming of her life and she was going to love every bit of it.

Little by little, Snape impaled the witch --- taking her to new heights vocally. His efforts were quickly rewarded with an intense heat as she bathed him in her juices. Moments later, Severus bottomed out. He could go no further and there was plenty of cock left to be had. The wizard lingered, allowing Hermione time to adjust.

"Do you still want it?"

Incoherent from discomfort and lust, Hermione said nothing.

"Do you want it, witch!" he demanded, thrusting once.

"Yes!" she screamed, unsure if she said the right thing.

Snape latched hold to Hermione's hips. Withdrawing almost completely, he slammed his length back inside. Hermione shrieked. The wizard repeated. She shrieked again, only louder. The witch wasn't ready for the full onslaught. He knew that, so he worked her twat nice and slow.

"AH!" she squealed, every time he hit bottom.

_Gods he huge … _

After a few minutes, Severus felt Hermione's body relax. It wasn't long before she was meeting his thrusts with an eager grunt. It was obvious she wanted more and he was ready to give it to her. Snape moved his hands up her back and gripped her shoulders.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yeesssss"

With that, the wizard began to plow inside her --- _you're all mine!_

"AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH!"

Snape slammed his tool in and out of the bellowing witching so hard that he bounced off her jiggling ass. Hermione, whose face was pressed firmly against the wall, was grinding herself on his pole. She was a different witch under his stroke. She loved being pulverized. She loved the passion and intensity of the fucking she was receiving. It was a release like no other. Never in her life had she felt so wanted.

"HUH! HUH! HUH! --- Do you like this? HUH! HUH! HUH! --- do you?? ---- tell me, witch --- tell me!!!"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Tell me, again!"

"Yes, Yes, Yes --- please don't stop!!"

Snape let out a grunt with each powerful stroke. "HUH! HUH! HUH! HUH! HUH! HUH! HUH! HUH! HUH! ---- Scream for me witch! Beg for more!"

"AH! AH! AH! Don't stop! --- AH! AH! AH! Please don't stop! --- AH! AH! AH! I need you!!!!""

Hermione's admission deepened Snape's desire to fill the witch. He wanted her to feel every inch of his cock. Seconds later, he stopped pumping.

Withdrawing his slippery tool, he ordered "Turn around --- I want to see your face while you take it!"

Hermione obeyed. Using the wall as a backrest, Snape lifted the witch. Hermione wrapped her legs around the wizard's waist, granting him full access. He wasted no time impaling the beauty on his cock. She screamed as he bounced her up and down, exploring her deeper and harder than before.

"Uhhhhh, yes --- that's it! Give it to me! Give it to me! Scream for me, witch! I want to hear you scream! Give yourself to me!"

"Oh gods --- Severus, you're so deep … you're so very deep!" hollering in a mixture of pain and pleasure "AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! Severus!"

"That's right, say my name! Who's fucking you? Who's fucking you, Hermione?!"

"Severus! Severus! Severus! Severus! Severus! Severus! Severus! Severus! Severus!"

"Say it! Say my whole name! Who's fucking you? Say it!"

"Severus Snape! Severus Snape! Severus Snape! Severus Snape! Severus Snape! Severus Snape! Severus Snape! Severus Snape!" Hermione panted.

"Good girl ---" said the wizard wickedly.

Snape slowed his paced. He needed to catch his breath. He also had something in mind, something that would send them both over the waterfall. The wizard worked Hermione's core slowly, churning her buttery orifice into a wild frenzy. Minutes later, he had the witch begging for more.

"Oh, please … please stop teasing me."

"Alright, Miss Granger … but I want you to do something me."

"Anything …"

Snape smirked. "Each time I slam my cock inside you, I want you to _thank_ me."

"What?" Hermione breathed, sobering slightly.

"You heard me --- I want you to thank me." He murmured, pumping her nice and slow.

SECONDS PASSED

When she didn't respond, Snape rammed his cock so deep that it bottomed out.

"Yes … anything" she cried. "Anything …"

The Potions Master smiled. Hermione had abandoned what little strength of will she had left. His control would go unchallenged and unchecked. Snape braced the wall and dipped down low. He angled the witch so she slid easily down his cock. Hermione moaned helplessly.

"Start thanking me!" he said, burying his cock to the hilt.

"Thank you!" she cried.

"UUUUHHHH!!!" Snape groaned.

_Salazar … she's amazing --- _thought the wizard.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Severus pumped the witch hard and fast. He immersed himself in her screams, deaf to everything but the sound of her voice.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

As he battered her core, Hermione felt something stir inside. The awe struck feeling forced her into silence. Snape knew all too well what was happening and didn't let up. He pounded the witch mercilessly.

"You feel it ---" panting hoarsely "You feel it, don't you? I know you do! Come for me! You need this … I need this … come for me! Come for me, Hermione!!!"

Snape continued to verbally fuck Hermione as he assaulted her depth. Moments later, something in the witch exploded. Unable to speak, she threw her head back and shuddered. Her mouth was gaped open but there was no sound. There were no words to describe what she was feeling. Her pussy gripped Snape's massive tool as it oozed with heat and fluid.

"Yes, Hermione --- that's it, come for me! Come for me!" he coaxed, as he fucked her through her mind altering orgasm.

It was obvious she had never experienced anything like it before. Severus couldn't help but feel triumphant. It was if he had taken her virginity. In a way, he had. The wizard marveled over her beauty as she laid helplessly in its wake.

"_Merlin … you're beautiful …_" he whispered, knowing full and well the witch couldn't hear him.

When she finally finished his tool shined. The excess trickled over his sack, forcing an erotic jolt all its own. Hermione slowly raised her head and opened her eyes. Severus held her pleasure filled gaze as he rode her home. Moments later, he felt a similar urge building in loins. Soon, his balls tightened. Burying himself as deep as he could, the wizard erupted, forcing one last cry from Hermione. His stream was so powerful that it tickled the witch.

The wizard was spellbound. _Fuuucccckkkk…_

Snape closed his eyes, allowing the sensation to wash over him. He spewed jet after jet of release, until finally there was nothing left. For next few minutes, neither spoke as they lingered in each other's embrace trying to comprehend it all.

Moments later, Snape gently lowered Hermione onto the floor. He braced the wall as he tried to catch his breath. Slowly, he opened his eyes and looked at the witch. Hermione was disheveled, flushed and soaked from sweat. In other words, an utter mess. Yet in his eyes, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Miss Granger …" he said softly "If you will excuse me … I need to sit down."

Dizzy from the ale and exhaustion, Severus fastened his trousers and swayed unsoundly towards the couch. Hermione watched as he collapsed face down into the cushions. She quickly dressed and walked over.

"Severus?" she whispered, touching his shoulder lightly.

No response.

"Severus, are you alright?"

No response.

Seconds later, Hermione saw his hair move. The wizard had fallen fast asleep. The witch shook her head amusingly but couldn't fault him for passing out. He had been amazing. Smiling, Hermione leaned over and kissed him gently.

_Good night, Severus …_

* * *

**A/N:** I've been dying to write this chapter :-) To my reviewers out there, thank you! I've really enjoyed reading your comments. 


	23. Aches and Pains

Severus awoke the next morning to a throbbing headache. He slowly lifted his head and found that he had falling asleep on the couch. It didn't register with him right away but moments later, he remembered.

Green ale … moaning … screaming -- _Oh, Merlin what did I do? _(Wincing from the headache) _Did I really shag Hermione Granger? No -- I banged the crap out of a former student / know-it-all, golden girl, librarian. UUHHH …_

Snape sat up and glanced around the room. His oily, messy hair draped across his pale, sickened face as he recalled the night in vivid detail. Hermione was gone but the evidence of their affair stained the front of his trousers. A bulge soon formed in his pants. The wizard's organ longed for relief but its master was too weak to function. Instead, he got up and staggered towards the lavatory for a much needed shower.

When Severus was finished he felt refreshed but his mind was still settled on the witch. Adorning himself in his usual teaching robes, he quickly dressed and headed to breakfast.

_Who would have ever thought little "Miss Do Right" could be such a minx? (Smirking) I shouldn't be surprised. She excels at everything. Still …she's a colleague. We shouldn't have -- I shouldn't have …_ _but gods, she wanted it ..._ (His face softening) she _wanted "me". How often does that happen? Mercy ... the smell of her … the feel of her … the way she screamed my name over and over. I'm just sorry I didn't get a chance to taste --_ (taking a deep breath) _Salazar … I may be in trouble._

* * *

Hermione hoped to soothe her aches by indulging in a hot bath. Every time she thought of the Professor she got a tingle in her nether regions which served as a reminder that what happened the night before really happened. Although she had fantasized about the wizard many times, she never dreamed that he would initiate anything or that she would succumb to her lust. In her mind, he was untouchable.

_Mmm, Severus was amazing. The look in eyes … the sound of his voice … he was powerful and so "in" control. It was the best sex I ever had. Ron was sweet and gentle but he never made me feel that way. Merlin ... he owned every inch of me … he had nearly every inch of himself inside me_ (Sighing)

Hermione reached down and gently cleansed her privates. It stung but it was bearable. The wizard rode her hard but the mind altering orgasm she experienced was worth the morning after sting. It changed her whole outlook on sex. Hermione finally understood why some women obsessed over it. Prior to her experience with Severus, sex was optional. It something she missed but it wasn't something she needed.

_He was so exhausted afterwards … I wish we could have talked._ _I wonder what went through his mind when he woke up this morning._

Seconds later, Hermione froze.

_Oh, no -- what if he regretted it? Was I just a one night stand? Does he think less of me? More of me? Not at all? Will he remember? Will he care? What will he say? What should I say? Should I say anything? _Hermione panicked.

_Calm down, Mione -- it's okay. You are both adults. I'm sure he'll respond to you in a civil manner._ (Pausing to think) _Uhh! What did I do?? I got reamed by a snarky, Slytherin hero / ex-teacher and co-worker -- that's what I did! Did I really shag Severus Snape?_

* * *

Snape stormed into the Great Hall and took his usual seat. He searched the room for Hermione but she hadn't arrived. The wizard didn't know what to expect or how their exchange would play out but one thing was for certain, he wouldn't be able to avoid her.

Severus concentrated heavily on his meal. He was famished, hungrier than he could ever remember being. The Professor paid little attention to his surroundings as he wolfed down his food. Lockhart, who was sitting a few chairs down, noticed something was different from the moment he entered.

"Good Morning, Severus -- hungry are we?" he merrily greeted.

The wizard stopped eating and looked up. Some of the table members were staring. They all appeared intrigued by the wizard's unusual appetite. Rolling his eyes, Snape set down his fork.

"Obviously" he replied, still chewing.

"Well, take a breath man! There's more in the kitchen." Lockhart joked.

"Shut up, Gilderoy."

"Tis, Tis -- did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"

"Actually, I didn't wake up in a bed at all."

"Interesting -- pray tell!"

"No!" Snape snapped, returning to his meal.

Listening, McGonagall intervened. "Don't mind Severus, Gilderoy. Professor, is everything alright?"

"Fine, Minerva."

"Have you and Miss Granger come to an understanding? I certainly hope you two have worked out your differences." said the Headmistress.

Snape smirked. "Why, yes -- we worked until we reached an understanding."

"Good! I'm glad to hear it!" she praised.

Minerva and Gilderoy returned to their previous conversations, leaving the Potions Master to finish his breakfast. Minutes later Hermione waltzed into the hall, immediately grabbing Snape's attention. He followed the witch to the table. She appeared to be in good spirits and unaffected physically but Severus knew she had to be sore.

"Good morning, everyone!" the witch greeted

The faculty replied in unison. Hermione quickly took a seat on the far side of Lockhart. A moment later, she glanced over and found Snape staring curiously. He didn't appear out of sorts but he didn't appear happy either. But then again, did he ever? She grinned and offered the wizard a small wave which Severus repaid with a scowl. Hermione's smile faded.

_Why did she have to sit next to Gilderoy?_ He thought.

SEVERAL MINUTES PASSED

(Boom, Clang, Bam)

All the teachers stopped eating and looked up. Oswald Parker was sprawled on the floor, lying face down in his plate. Confused, the boy slowly lifted his head. He was plastered with oatmeal. A loud roar quickly filled the Great Hall, forcing a frown from the faculty.

Standing, the Headmistress hollered "Silence!!"

Her voice seemed to reverberate off the walls. Immediately, the laughter died. McGonagall wasn't known for raising her voice which startled everyone. Even Snape was caught off guard.

_Well done, Minerva._

Oswald hopped to his feet and ran out of the room, leaving his things behind. Snape, eager for an excuse to leave, withdrew from the table.

"I'll handle this!" he firmly announced.

The Professor hurried out of the Great Hall, stopping only to gather the boy's books. Once outside, he traced the droplets of oatmeal towards the dungeons. He assumed that Parker had retreated to the Slytherin dormitory and filed pursuit.

* * *

Helga Shanks was studying when Professor Snape entered the Common Room. Seemingly unmoved by his presence, she barely glanced up. The Potions Master walked up to the witch.

"Miss Shanks, have you seen Oswald Parker?"

"No, sir"

The wizard frowned.

"Is there something wrong?"

"There was an incident earlier. I need to speak with him."

Helga then noticed that Snape was carrying several books. They appeared to be Oswald's.

Pausing to think, she said "Well, he hasn't been through here. Have you checked the boy's lavatory downstairs?"

_Why would instinctively check there?_ -- "No, I haven't."

"You probably should. He's been known to hide out there."

"Thank you." Snape said, turning back the way he came.

* * *

Snape slunk through the grimy canal which led to the sublevel lavatory. He couldn't fathom why anyone would want to go there. It was rarely used and maintained even less. As he neared the outer door, he heard something. Snape paused to listen. It sounded like crying. Taking a deep breath, he proceeded inside.

The bathroom was dank and dirty. Only a few lanterns worked and they did nothing to enhance the place. Most of the mirrors were cracked or broken and it reeked of urine. The Potions Master grimaced.

_This would make a fine detention for someone._ He reasoned.

Snape glanced around the room. His eyes quickly found the young boy sitting on sink in the corner. His head was hung low and he was sobbing. Snape noted that he hadn't bothered to wash the oatmeal off his face.

"Mister Parker" he firmly greeted.

Oswald looked up. He was shocked to find Professor Snape looming in the doorway. The boy quickly removed his glasses and wiped his tears only to have them replaced with a fresh set.

"What do you want?" he blurted.

Snape resisted the urge to hiss. Parker's disrespectful tone did nothing to improve the Professor's opinion of him but for the moment, he would forgo chastising the boy.

"I _want_ you to tell me what happened."

"I tripped --" sniffling a bit "-- over Logan Fiddle's foot."

_Logan Fiddle … Logan Fiddle_ -- "Wait, the same boy who bloodied your nose?"

"That's the one."

Snape paused for a long moment. "Curious … how did you miss that ogre's big foot?" silently suspecting it was no accident.

Oswald's eyes shifted. He wasn't sure what Snape meant. He didn't think the Potions Master had a sense of humor so in all likelihood, he was being a git.

"Logan stuck his foot out on purpose!" Parker huffed.

Snape's nose twitched. The wizard hated bullies, even Slytherin ones. Severus recalled how the marauders use to torment him growing up. They hide his books, hexed him when his back was turned, called him cruel names and worse. He knew all too well what it felt like to be laughed at but never had he been mocked by half the student body at once. To make matters worse, it was initiated by a Housemate.

Removing his handkerchief, he said "Here. Wipe your nose."

Oswald hesitated.

"Would you like me to do it for you?"

The boy jerked his head and snatched the hankie. Amused, the Professor set down his books and waited for him to finish. Parker was a dreadful sight. The oatmeal had dried into a flaky, muddy mess. Apart from the path created by his tears, it was difficult to discern flesh from food. It was all over his robes and crusted into his hair. The boy looked as if he had been dunked into a bucket of vomit. Fortunately, he didn't smell that way. Severus was sensitive to odors and the stench emanating from the urinals was beginning to make him ill.

Sniffing a little, Parker asked "So, what's your angle?"

"What?" Snape blurted.

"What's your angle -- why are you being so nice? You don't like me … you don't like anyone."

The Professor's face hardened. Oswald had a knack for stating the obvious as well as the truth but the Slytherin's audacity was irritating. Severus kept reminding himself that he was the grandson of the witch who saved is life. Still, the boy was treading on thin ice.

"I don't like you -- but that's irrelevant." said Snape. "You were attack. It is my job to find out what happened."

_Oh …_ thought Oswald.

"Mister Parker, how long has this been going on?"

The boy shrugged. "Since the start of school"

"Have you reported Fiddle?"

"Are you crazy?!"

Snape's jaw tightened -- _Boy, you are testing my patience …_

"I mean, no sir, I haven't." Parker quickly amended. "I didn't want to be branded a tattle. Not to mention, my cousin is Head of Slytherin House -- Logan might try to make something of that."

The Potions Master nodded, signifying that he understood. "Mister Parker, may I offer you some advice?"

"Advice? ... Sure"

"1. NEVER waste an opportunity 2. Don't be stronger than your enemy, be smarter and 3. Always be prepared for anything. Make your enemy work for the opportunity to best you."

A MOMENT PASSED

Parker adjusted his glasses as he absorbed Snape's words. It made a lot of sense, almost as if it had been tailored made for him. Wrinkling his nose, Oswald looked at wizard thoughtfully. Severus accepted the boy's plucky smile as acknowledgment.

"Clean up. When you're ready, come to class."

"Thank you, sir" the boy said, blinking back his astonishment.

* * *

**A/N:** Just a brief lay over chapter. More romance, lemons and adventure ahead!!


	24. Object of my Desire

**SPECIAL NOTE:** This chapter contains material that _may not_ be suitable for sensitive readers.

* * *

"Good morning, Professor!"

Snape looked up to find Hermione standing in the doorway. His first class had just ended and some of the students were still packing their books. They were curious to know what the Librarian was doing there but wisely reframed from asking.

"Hello, Miss Granger. Right on schedule, I see."

"Yes, although I have to admit, it's been a long time since I had to adhere to a class schedule." She playfully quipped.

Snape didn't comment.

Hermione moseyed to the front of the class and took a seat. Peering from the corner of his eye, Snape spied her fidgeting. It was clear by her demeanor that she was uncomfortable but the way he saw it, she didn't have to press Minerva for the duty of being his personal watch dog.

After the students were gone, Hermione asked "How did things go?"

Snape looked up. "Go?"

"How did things go with Oswald?" she clarified.

"Mister Parker is fine."

"Poor boy, he seemed horribly shaken. What happened?"

Severus wasn't a fan of casual conversation but more than that, he felt his privacy was being thwarted by her presence. True, the night before had been memorable but the lack of green ale had hardened his resolve. It was just another day and what took place to between them had been a mistake.

The wizard snapped another look in the witch's direction. "Miss Granger, if you don't mind. I have work to do. If you want to know more, why don't you ask him yourself?"

"Because I'm supposed to be keeping an eye on you." she said defiantly.

Snape was tempted to laugh. "And whose fault is that?" he snorted.

Hermione frowned. _Fault?_

When she didn't respond, the wizard shook loose his amusement and returned to his papers. He didn't want to engage Granger anymore than he had too. Meanwhile, Hermione longed for any excuse to get him talking. It wasn't out of character for him to be withdrawn but after the night they shared, she needed to sort some things out.

SEVERAL MINUES LATER

"Professor, how did you sleep last night?"

Snape's eyes shifted but he did not move. "I slept well, thank you." his tone flat.

"Did anything unusual occur?" she continued.

"Such as?"

_He's toying with me, isn't he? Perhaps, avoiding me? Or … is he playing hard to get? Ginny said that men do that sometimes. Fine -- two can play that game._

"Did you experience any unusual disturbances, anything that might indicate Bellatrix?"

Snape stopped reading and looked up. Her answer surprised him. He had steeled himself for a different kind of question.

Blinking, he replied "No."

"Oh, well that's a relief." pausing to remove a novel from her robes. "You needn't worry about me interrupting you continuously, I brought something to read." She gladly offered.

_A book?_ He thought.

Snape wasn't so much offended as he was suprised. He had expected to be dodging questions for the better part of the morning.

"Very, well" looking to and from the witch.

Hermione dove into her novel, reading with more interest than the story deserved. She made it a point to moan now and again but otherwise, managed to stay out of the Professor's hair and off his nerves. Although he didn't know why, Snape found the silence more unsettling than her questions. He was careful not to let her see him watching but he couldn't resist glancing over whenever she sighed.

For the next hour, the only sounds in the room consisted of rustling of papers, breathing and the occasional "Hm".

"Hello, folks!" a voice rang.

Snape and Hermione looked up at the same time. Professor Lockhart was standing in the entrance.

"Hermione, I've been looking everywhere for you! One of the students said you were locked away in the dungeons so I came down to investigate." Gilderoy said merrily until he caught Snape's eye.

"Hello, Gilderoy" Hermione smiled.

Gilderoy paused and looked around the classroom. As if mentally rejecting its gloomy, depressing appearance he recoiled. The wizard hadn't set foot in the Potions classroom since he was a student but he couldn't recall it being so dark. Of course, Snape wasn't the Potions Master back then. Shaking his head, Gilderoy strolled over to where Hermione was sitting.

"So, what are you doing here?" he asked, still surveying the room. Lockhart wrinkled his nose when he spotted several jars of pickled animals -- _Ewe!_ He thought.

Hermione looked over at Snape who was looking up at Lockhart. He had a bemused look on his face, somewhere between annoyed and entertained.

"I was…" Hermione carefully thought. "…in need of some advice." she lied.

Snape arched his brow and redirected his focus. Turning towards Lockhart, Hermione continued.

"Severus was good of enough to spare me a few minutes between classes."

On the verge of sounding wounded, he pried "What kind of advice?"

Hermione thought fast. "… it's personal." she said.

"Oh, I see …" -- _Why didn't she just come to me?_ Gilderoy thought, faking a smile. "Well … uh -- am I interrupting anything?"

Snape snorted loudly. Both Hermione and Gilderoy slowly turned to the Potions Master. The wizard repaid their curious stares with a stone, cold glare.

"What do you want Lockhart?!"

Gilderoy frowned.

"To invite Hermione to have lunch with me, _Severus_!" meeting his eyes.

Snape leaned forward. "As you can see,_ Gilderoy_, she is busy."

"Yes … but perhaps, she would like a breather." He offered.

"Perhaps, she needs a breather from you."

"It's likely she needs a breather from this tomb you call a classroom!"

Using his silkiest voice, Snape coolly responded "It must bother you that Miss Granger would rather spend her time locked away in a tomb with me than topside with you?"

Gilderoy clutched his fists, forcing a smirk from the Potions Master. Instinctively, the wizard advanced but stopped dead in his tracks when Snape stood. Locked in a bull-like stare off, both men appeared to have regressed to a caveman state of mind. _Me Tarzan! My Jane!_

Hermione shook her head in disbelief. "Ahem?" she coughed.

When she got no response, the witch tried again. "Ahem?!"

Blinking back his fury, Gilderoy broke eye contact. His face immediately brightened when he caught sight of Hermione again. Severus, however, remained perfectly stoic.

"Ah, yes … um, so … how about it?" grinning playfully.

Hermione glanced over but Snape hadn't budged, he was too focused on Lockhart. For all she knew he could have been plotting Gilderoy's torturous death or planning his next meal. The witch couldn't discern his facial expression.

"I suppose I am a little hungry." She admitted. "Severus, I trust you'll be along shortly?"

Snape snapped a look at the witch and for the briefest of moments, his eyes flashed red. _You're going with him?!_

As quickly as it flared the spark was then gone. "Yes" he calmly replied.

Hermione and Gilderoy turned towards the door. Lockhart managed to shoot Severus a victory smile before waltzing out of the classroom. Once they were gone, Snape began to seethe.

_She left with Gilderoy! She picked Gilderoy!_ (Growling to himself) _Apparently last night meant nothing to the witch!_ He scolded, unaware that he being a tad self-righteous.

As the Potions Master organized his desk, his thoughts raged on._ That's fine with me. Perhaps, Hermione can keep "him" company for the rest of the day. I have work to do! _

* * *

Throughout lunch, Severus snapped repeated glances in duo's direction. Hermione seemed to be enjoying Gilderoy's company as they laughed and buzzed about a variety of lighthearted topics. This touched a part of him that he didn't like. He knew there was nothing he could say about it which only irritated him more, he had no control.

The Professor retreated to the dungeons for his afternoon session. His class felt the brunt of his foul mood as he scolded and brow beat the 6th years into submission. This made him feel better, more like himself. The period also gave him time to plan his next interval with Hermione. It was necessary that he remain unavailable if he was going to put any distance between them. Minutes before Granger was expected to arrive he began preparing a semi-complex but busy making potion called Remora.

As always, Hermione was right on schedule. She strolled into the classroom to find Snape hovering over a cauldron of green smoke. He didn't look up or acknowledge her presence, he simply kept working.

"Good afternoon, Professor"

"Hello" he flatly greeted, paying careful attention to his stirring technique.

His eyes flickered with annoyance when she moved into his line of sight. It only worsened when she took it upon herself to peek over the edge. Snape was tempted to bark but wisely decided on a softer, more sinister approach.

"What is that you're making?" peering into the bubbling mixture.

"Remora"

"Remora?" she repeated, pausing to think. "Wait -- isn't that used to counter the effects of the Cruciatus Curse?"

"Correct"

SECONDS PASSED

"Why?" she blurted.

Appearing a bit smug, Snape answered "First of all, one never knows … secondly, my students require an example."

"Oh …" said Hermione, as if suddenly remembering he was a teacher.

A MOMENT PASSED

"Miss Granger … if you, don't mind" waving her away from his cauldron. "I can't risk strands of your hair falling into the mixture!" he said cruelly.

The witch blushed. "Yes, of course …"

Hermione took a seat a few desks away. Over the next hour, she focused heavily on the Potions Master as she glanced up from her novel towards the cauldron many, many times. The wizard had an aura about him as he chopped, dashed and stirred. He was definitely in his element and that kind of confidence was sexy.

Snape was aware that he was being watched but stayed busy, careful not to alert Hermione to the fact. However, the silence was beginning to make him wander … _Legilimens!_

_Merlin, he looks good. Just look at the way he moves. How am I going to get through this? Every time I think about last night … _

_((Give it to me! Give it to me! Scream for me, witch! I want to hear you scream!__Who's fucking you? Who's fucking you?!))_

Hermione squirmed.

_((Who's fucking you, Hermione? Say it! …))_

The witch squeezed her legs together.

_((Each time I slam my cock inside you, I want you to __thank__ me … Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!))_

_Hmmm, I'll need a quickie before I go back to the library. Maybe I can transfigure a ruler into a dildo? Uh … gods, why did I shag him? I want it … and … all he can do is stir pots! _

Snape quickly withdrew from Hermione's mind. It took every last ounce of self control to keep his cock from springing forward. It wouldn't do for the witch to see his desire … or would it?

_She wants me that badly? _(Swallowing his shock)_ The back room is empty … __it's perfect_ … _I can take her on top of the supply boxes … who knows, maybe I'll be able to --_ Severus paused.

At that moment, Logan Fiddle waltzed through the door. The Professor suddenly remembered that he had asked the Slytherin to come early. Hermione felt a rush of relief when he entered. She was now free to leave.

"Professor, I'll be back around 6:00." she politely offered.

"That's won't be necessary, Miss Granger. I have detention at 6:00." said the Potions Master.

"Oh … then I'll see you at 9:00 for patrols?"

Snape nodded. Hermione calmly but quickly darted out of the classroom. Although it wasn't obvious to Fiddle, Severus knew where she was going and what she going to do. He only wished he could be there to help her along.

_The witch must have taken healing potion … _He reasoned, shaking loose the erotic image of her using a dildo.

A moment later, Snape redirected his attention and frustration towards Fiddle. His antics involving Parker had earned him a good brow beating.

"Mister Fiddle … I have been informed that you have a foot fetish. That said, I think we need to have a talk."

Logan's heart dropped.

* * *

Snape met Hermione outside the library at 9:00. Normally, he would have preferred that she travel to the dungeons but after reading her thoughts … he needed to get on her good side.

"Good evening, Hermione."

"Good evening, Severus" Hermione smiled; pleased that he was being so polite.

"You will be accompanying me to the 3rd corridor, tonight. I have received reports from Filch of some unusual activity in that area."

Hermione's mind flashed back to her first year at Hogwarts. It was there that she, Ron and Harry nearly got themselves eaten by a three headed dog. Since that time, she couldn't recall anyone using that corridor.

"Do you expect to find anyone there?"

"That's why we're going -- to find out." said the wizard.

Hermione shrugged. "It's your patrol. I'm just along for the ride." She smiled.

Severus smirked but reframed from commenting as he took the lead. Granger did her best not to step on the Potions Master's billowing robes which trailed in his wake. Frankly, Hermione never understood the purpose for such an ornate garment and wondered why such a practical man would opt for something so impractical.

It wasn't long before they reached the unused portion of the school known as the 3rd corridor. Snape motioned for Granger to follow as he crept through the poorly lit hall. Although students were supposed in their dormitories after nine o'clock, it wasn't unheard of to stumble upon a rogue now and then. They searched dusty room, after dusty room for more than thirty minutes. Just as Hermione suspected, the corridor was vacant.

"I can't imagine anyone coming here." She commented.

"Really?"

"Really."

"If memory serves me correct … you visited this corridor once." He cleverly mocked.

Hermione scoffed. "Oh, funny -- for your information, that run in with the three headed dog was a complete accident!"

"Was it? Mm. You and friends certainly had a lot of accidents. I seem to recall brushes with three headed dogs, uncovering secret chambers … Dementors … ex-convicts -- to name a few."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "And your point, Severus?"

"My point dear Hermione is that there is a difference between an accident and an unplanned result. You and your friends were luckiest bunch of rule breakers that every graced Hogwarts!"

Just as Hermione was about to mount a defense, the pair stopped. Their walk had ended at a wooden arch with a padded lock. Hermione immediately recognized the entrance. It was the same door that she, Harry and Ron used as children to escape Mr. Filch and his cat. Snape tapped his wand, unlocked the door and stepped aside.

After you -- he motioned.

The room hadn't changed an iota in seventeen years. She felt an over whelming sense of nostalgia as she stared at the trap door. It was the same cubby hole that once led to the Sorcerers Stone and trio's first brush with adventure.

_Why would he bring me here?_ She thought.

"Reminiscing about the good ole days, are we?"

Keeping her back turned, the witch snorted. However, truth be known, that's exactly what she was doing.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"To fuck, why else?" Snape purred, moving within a few inches of her body.

Shocked by his declaration, Hermione's mouth dropped open. She spun around to find Snape standing directly in her path. He was leering down hungrily. Hermione felt her clit throb.

"Going somewhere?" he mused.

"What did you say?" she murmured, feeling both excited and embarrassed.

Severus leaned down, bringing himself within inches of her face. "I glimpsed your thoughts earlier today … don't pretend, Hermione. You want _this_ as badly as I do, if not more."

Hermione flushed red. "You spied my thoughts?" -- _Why you manipulative snake!_

Snape blinked. Suddenly feeling as if he had said the wrong thing, he straightened back up.

"Yes" he admitted; a hint of regret in his voice.

A MOMENT PASSED

Hermione stared at the wizard. She could tell he regretted saying anything and that he was searching for an "out" but there was no "out" to be had.

_Bloody hell! I should have just bent her over and rammed it up her twat! She would have liked that more. How do I fix this?_

"You spied my thoughts?" she repeated disbelievingly.

Severus stepped back. Licking his lips, he explained "… you were being so quiet … I thought something might be wrong …"

"You spied my thoughts?!" she shrieked.

Snape's eyes shifted. He was in trouble. "I'm sorry, Hermione"

Hermione stepped forward, forcing the wizard to grimace. "Not only did you spy my thoughts … but you presumed that I would drop my knickers for you?!"

The wizard didn't say anything. It was true. He did think that.

A MOMENT PASSED

Severus's collar began to feel very tight. The witch was burning holes into him.

_Horseshit! Well ... if I'm bound for Hades I may as well enjoy the trip down! _He reasoned

Snape reached out and pulled Hermione to him. Before she could react, their lips were firmly locked. For several seconds, she resisted but Snape did not let go. He couldn't let go. He had to show her he meant business.

Slapping his arms, the witch mumbled in protest "Mm! Mm! Mm!" but his grip only tightened.

Snape ignored her pleas as he slipped his tongue deep inside her mouth. The act instantly neutralized the witch's fury and her body relaxed.

_Yes …_ he thought, his cock now throbbing towards full capacity.

Hermione eye's fluttered somewhere between open and closed as Severus delicately searched her mouth. Sensing her compliance, he moved closer. The wizard ran his hands over body slowly at first, allowing Hermione time to grant him permission to go further. His touch was quickly rewarded with a muffled moan as he made his way down.

Hermione creamed with anticipation as Snape's hand slowly made its way to her knickers. She no longer cared that he had manipulated her into this situation, for the moment his velvet touch was all that mattered. Severus reached the cloth barrier and found a pleasant surprise. Her panties were soaked. The witch's reaction was intoxicating, gratifying and stimulating, all at the same time.

"Hermione …" he murmured, breaking the kiss.

Hermione arched her leg on a nearby stool, making penetration easier. Using one hand to cuff her face, Severus slid his other hand into her knickers. He groaned when he came into contact with her wetness, forcing yet another reaction from the witch. Severus bit his lip to keep from responding. She was driving him crazy. Without any warning or tact, he shoved two fingers deep into her pussy. Hermione gasped and closed her eyes.

"That's right, you wanted this … admit it! Admit it, witch! Tell me, you wanted this!"

"Yes …" she cried.

Smiling triumphantly, Snape focused on the witch's awestruck expression. It wasn't long before he was ravaging her twat with such force that it caused Hermione's head to bounce in his hand.

MINUTES LATER

"Hermione … I need to possess you." he said pleadingly.

Hermione opened her eyes. His desperation was plain to see. She allowed him to finger fuck her a moment longer so that she could enjoy his anguish.

"Stop …" she whispered.

Snape immediately withdrew his soaked digits. They were glistening with her juices. Seeing this, Hermione snatched his hand and brought his fingers to her mouth. Their eyes locked while she sucked the remnants of her passion off. The gesture nearly caused Severus to come.

"On --" he hoarsely began "On your knees, witch!"

Hermione maintained eye contact as she slid her panties off and lowered herself onto the floor. She slowly turned away and mounted herself on all fours. Taking a deep breath, she pulled her robes up over her hips and waited.

Within seconds, Snape had removed his shoes, trousers and top coat. The only article of clothing remaining was his white silk shirt which draped passed his ass. He dropped to his knees, not caring that the floor was cold and hard. Severus's tool, nine inches or better, was now perfectly erect.

_I am going to fuck her into tears …_ He lusted.

The wizard snatched Hermione's hips and guided his thick member between her folds. Once he was safely over her core, he paused.

"Are you ready for a rough ride?" he purred, recalling their conversation earlier.

In a small voice, Hermione replied "Yes"

"Good … because that's the way I like to FUCK!" he growled, ramming his length inside.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!" the witch screamed.

Snape had nearly buried himself to the hilt with the first stroke. He looked down and saw that he at least two more inches to go. The wizard slowly worked himself inside, forcing Hermione to pant. She sounded very much like a dog in heat.

"Just a little more … just a little more …" he squeezed. "Deeper … deeper … AHHH, YES!!" finally bottoming out.

Now that he was fully immersed, Severus began to pump slowly. It wasn't long before he had worked up to a steady fuck. Moments later, he was battering Hermione's pussy so hard that his oily, black hair bounced back and forward.

"You like this/ _thrust, thrust_/ Do you? _/ thrust, thrust, thrust/_ I bet you never thought you would be getting reamed by your former Potions Master, did you?"

"AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH!" the witch screamed.

_Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust!_

"Answer me Hermione / _thrust, thrust_/ did you ever think that greasy Snape could make you scream like this?"

"No… /_Panting _/ but / _Panting_ / I've wanted you … / for so long … AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH!"

Hearing this, Severus slowed his pace. "What?" he whispered, sounding genuinely surprised.

In light of her admission, Severus pumped the witch nice and easy for several moments. She seemed to enjoy the change, cooing softly with each stroke.

_Is this more than a tryst for her?_ The wizard wondered.

_Deep slow thrust_ / Take it / _Deep slow thrust_ / Take it a-a-a- all ... / _Deep slow thrust_ / ... feel every inch of my cock / _Deep slow thrust_

Hermione did more than take it. She welcomed his tool with an eager moan, grinding herself on his pole every few strokes. Yes, it hurt but it was a wonderful kind of pain. He was inside of her, filling her and making her feel needed.

"I can take you …" she murmured back.

Snape's brow arched.

"Turn over, now!" he ordered.

Hermione obeyed. She flipped on her back spread her legs. Snape took a moment to admire her thatch before pulling her so close that their hips aligned. Pushing back on her thighs, so that her ankles dangled in the air, the wizard sank his cock inside her softness once more. He made sure that he filled her completely, burying himself so deep that his balls hugged her entrance. Hermione's eyes sprang open as he began to ravage her depth with renewed passion.

"Say it! Say it! Say it, Hermione!"

"AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! What? Anything what?!" She cried

"You know what! Who's fucking you? Say it!" he grunted.

"Severus Snape! Severus Snape! Severus Snape! Snape! Severus Snape! Severus Snape! Severus Snape! Severus Snape! Severus Snape! Severus Snape!" the witch screamed over and over.

_Brutal thrust!_ / Who is / _Brutal thrust _/ your lover, now?

Hermione hesitated, overpowered by a wave of shock.

_Brutal thrust! Brutal thrust! Brutal thrust! Brutal thrust! Brutal thrust!_

"AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH!"

_Deep Roll _/ Answer me, witch! _/ Deep Roll /_ who's your lover!! He growled; his voice now dangerous.

"You are! You're my lover! You're my only lover!" Hermione hollered as he brutalized her twat. "You're my lover … you're my lover …" moaning helplessly under his assault.

"That's right! And whose … pussy does … this belong too?" he breathed, savoring his dominance.

"Severus Snape!"

_Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust!_

"AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH!"

Hermione gasped as he brushed her clit for the first time that night. "HHHUUUHHHHHHHHHH! THAT'S IT! I'm so close …" she bawled.

_Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust!_

Severus paused when he felt the witch's cunt grip his tool. Seconds later, Hermione erupted, bathing his cock in her emissions. Just as the time before, she was rendered speechless as she rode the orgasmic wave till its final conclusion. Amazed, Severus watched her pleasure unfold. She was absolutely beautiful when she climaxed. It wasn't long before her pussy oozed with release, coating his sack with moisture. Smiling, the wizard went back to work.

(Wet Noises)

_Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap!_

Severus felt Hermione's body go limp as he battered her depth. He had proudly sated the witch, yet again.

_Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap!_

MINUTES PASSED

Severus felt his balls tighten. "It's almost time … do you want it?" not caring if she said no.

"Yes! Come, please!"

With all his might, the Potions Master drove himself deep inside her cunt and paused.

"HHHUUHHHH, FFFFuuuuuuuccckkkkk!!" the wizard muttered, spewing load after load of release.

Hermione watched his eye's flutter. At that moment, he was in a far off place. A place she would gladly take him to any time he wanted. A few seconds later, Severus collapsed on top the witch. Their sweaty, raspy breathing filled the room along side the smell of sex.

Snape slowly lifted himself up and looked down. Hermione was glowing. The sight of her pleasure made his heart skip a beat.

"Are you okay?" he asked gruffly, not wanting to give himself away.

"Better than … thank you" she smiled.

Hermione leaned forward and doused Severus's lips with gentle kisses.

"Hermione …"

"Mmmm?"

"What …"

(Feathery kisses)

Murmuring into her mouth, Severus asked "What … are we doing?"

SECONDS PASSED

Hermione stopped and looked directly into the wizard's eyes. They were the same dark gems she had always known but there was something there she didn't recognized. He looked desperate, almost pleading. The intensity of his glare melted her heart. It was unlike Severus to appear vulnerable but it was also a glimpse of the wizard behind all the black.

"I don't know … I really don't know." She muttered back.


	25. Hell Awaits The Fallen

Severus awoke with his arm draped around Hermione. He had spent the night as he had done several times in the weeks that followed their initial encounter. Smiling, he slowly released the witch and slipped out of bed. It was nearing dawn and it wouldn't be long before the halls were buzzing with activity. The wizard didn't want to risk getting caught leaving a fellow colleague's quarters. For the sake of propriety, the couple had decided to keep their affair a secret. They didn't know how long they would be able to keep up the rouse but they did their best to undermine their growing affection in the company of others.

Groaning, the wizard stood and treaded towards the loo. _I need to convince Hermione to trim her nails. She was a wildcat last night._ He mused.

Snape turned on the lantern and reached for his toothbrush. For a brief moment, he stared at the object. The wizard couldn't help but feel an incredibly sense of surrealism. The newness of his relationship with Hermione had yet to sink into his psyche so the little things, such as brushing his teeth in her bathroom, seemed strange. Shaking loose the sentiment, Severus made quick work of it and jumped into the shower. He found he was beginning to enjoy bathing over cleansing spells more and more. There was something to be said for relaxing in a hot shower after a long night of passionate sex. Also, there were many times when Hermione would join him which added another degree of pleasure to the experience. When the wizard was finished he stepped out into to what resembled a steamy sauna.

He quickly combed his hair, shaved and dressed. Running his wand over his apparel, he cleansed his robes with single wave. Afterwards, he organized the witch's lavatory. It wouldn't do for him to leave a mess.

The Potions Master checked his reflection one last time. Aside from his crooked teeth and oily hair, which couldn't be helped despite his best efforts, the wizard was flawless.

_Severus …_

Snape snapped a look around the bathroom. "Hermione?" hoping that was the voice he heard.

Severus walked out of the room and saw that Hermione was out of bed. Immediately, he breathed a sigh of relief. Seconds later, he heard the shower running.

_Why that tricky little minx! How did she slip pass me?_ He smiled.

Severus waltzed back into the lavatory to find Hermione showering. Amused, he leaned against the sink and admired her through the transparent curtain. The witch looked incredibly sexy covered in white foam. The suds acted on his fantasies, forcing his mind to drift. Moments later, she peeked over her shoulder and spotted him staring.

"What?" she smiled.

"Nothing"

"Why are you staring?"

"Would you like me to stop?" he teased, knowing full and well it didn't matter if she refused.

Looking at him hotly, the witch purred "No. I want you to join me."

Severus nearly groaned. "Hmm, tempting but I have to leave."

Hermione made a show of pouting. "Please?"

The wizard considered his options. If he stayed, it would have to be a quickie. Hermione looked him intently, taking care to wash her breasts slowly as she admired his crotch. Licking his lips, Severus moseyed over to the stall and pulled back the curtain.

Curling his lip, he said "Fine ... but we'll have to skip the foreplay, my dear."

"But Severus … you know how much I like to play." said the witch in a dark belated voice that wasn't her own.

Snape froze.

Hermione snatched Severus by the robes and pulled him into the stall. The wizard stumbled forward. Within seconds, the steam filled the space between them and Hermione disappeared. Snape regained his footing and rushed out of the shower into a thick fog. He turned in every direction but everything had disappeared, replaced by an impenetrable mist.

"Hermione!" he called.

A moment later, he heard the sound of cackling.

"Bellatrix! You bitch! Come out and face me!"

"Face you?" ((Laughing)) "Well, if you insist"

The mist slowly retreated. Severus found that he was standing in the middle of desert. It was cold, very cold but not icy. There were no trees, no birds, no mountains or signs of life anywhere. The sky was scorched, burning in shades of red, black and orange and the ground was desolate. Although there were no corpses or graves, the place reeked of sulfur and decaying flesh.

_Where am I?_

Snape took several heavy steps. There was no wind but the sky raced at incredible speeds, creating a red glow over the badlands. The smoldering brightness beheld an empty horizon which extended in every direction. It was a solid, never ending terrain of nothingness.

"I said face me!" he shouted.

About that time, a bulge formed in the ground. Snape moved back. Following a terrible roar, a figure soon emerged. The dirt fell from its body as it ascended. The creature shook loose the sand and the old Bella was revealed. She looked every bit like her former self, untouched by death and damnation. Smiling, the witch glided over; her sheer black garments flowing in her wake.

"I know what you want. I will not take your place." said Snape.

"Well aren't you the model of cleverness." Bella mocked.

The wizard made a show of looking around. "Curious … is this supposed to be hell? If so, I'd say you got off easy." He shot back.

"Mm, Hell is just a word … the reality is much, much worse."

"Not my problem -- you're the one who bartered your soul. And to think, I was laboring under the delusion all those years that you were reasonably intelligent."

"You know nothing!" she shrieked.

Snape smirked. "You always had a hair trigger temper."

Bellatrix cocked her head and studied the snarky wizard. A moment later, she folded her arms and pouted. The witch always had a girlish way about her in life. Apparently, she carried that aspect of her personality with her in death.

"Now, Sevy -- be nice." she playfully scolded as she moseyed closer.

Bella's eyes traveled the length of Snape's form. He noticed that she seemed oddly fascinated by his robes; like a child drawn to candy. The wizard didn't blink when she began to trace her fingers over his buttons. He didn't want to give her the satisfaction of knowing how much it bothered him. Bella may have lost her ghoulish appearance but she was still a member of the damned, making her every gesture unsettling.

"My master wants to see you." said Bella.

"I'm honored" Snape snorted. "But I have a life to live, perhaps, another time?"

Smiling, the witch stroked his garments one last time. Anyone else would have thought she was sizing him up for something but knowing Bella the way he did, she was just being mellow dramatic. Seconds later, she stepped back and raised her arms.

"Montu, you servant calls!" the witch summoned.

Snape stood firm even though his heart was racing. Seconds later, a tar-like ooze surfaced from the ground beneath. A figure soon emerged. It slowly ascended upward, absorbing the black substance into its flesh as it formed. The demon gradually assumed the appearance of a man. Montu wore a handsome white robe, with silver broidery and elongated sleeves. His hair, pure white, was waist length and his eyes were colorless. Snape gawked in disbelief.

Folding his hands neatly in front, the demon said "Hello wizard, my name is Montu."

Montu spoke with a deep, rich voice that was almost charismatic. He was nothing like a demon, at least nothing like anyone would imagine or expect.

A MOMENT PASSED

"Do you not speak wizard?"

Clearing his throat, Snape answered "That greatly depends on whether I want to or not."

"Ah … well, perhaps you will listen." The demon said as he strolled over. "I am an Arch Demon, the most ancient of creatures. Before I was banished to this wasteland of a dimension, I ruled a great empire. It was long before man, long before your world was a glimmer in destiny's eyes. For millions of years, I lay trapped here … unable to leave with only my slave souls and brothers for company. I cannot die, therefore I cannot escape. It is the price that I pay for my immortality."

"Interesting story but what does this have to with me?"

"You asked Bella if this was Hell, did you not?"

"Yes"

"To answer your question, you are standing in the Valley of Lost Souls."

"Weren't you just saying that you couldn't leave your realm?"

Montu chuckled. "This is my world or rather the outer limit."

Snape grimaced. He didn't want to imagine what evils lay beneath the surface or beyond the horizon.

"How --" he began.

"I opened the door between our worlds so that we could have this little chat. It is only your consciousness that manifests itself here. So rest comfortably wizard, your body and soul lay safe."

Snape breathed a small sigh of relief. "What do you want?"

"I wish to barter"

"For what?"

"For your soul, what else?"

The wizard snorted. "What's wrong? Aren't you confident that your puppet can do the job?" motioning towards Bella.

"You stink of mudblood, you traitorous coward!" the witch lashed out.

"SILENCE!" Montu bellowed.

Instantly, Bellatrix recoiled. "I'm sorry Master … please …" she begged.

Montu raised his hand and forced the witch to her knees. He closed his fist and Bella started to tremble in agony. Within seconds, a black substance resembling blood began to trickle out her mouth and nose. Snape could hear her bones cracking under an invisible pressure. Bruises soon appeared all over her body, marking her pain. He felt a pang of pity as the witch's grief stricken face contorted in anguish. Moments later, the demon opened his fist and released the witch from her torture. Twitching, Bella fell forward.

Satisfied, Montu calmly turned back. "As I was saying … I have much I can offer you. You need only name it."

"I don't want to go to hell. Can you grant me that?"

Montu smiled. "What is hell? What is heaven? Have you ever seen Heaven?"

"Now that I've seen hell, I have to believe that it exists."

The demon scoffed. "I can grant you power that would rival any wizard dead or alive. The pitiful magic you humans wield is but a spec in cosmic terms. I can provide you with limitless ancient knowledge; grant you an exceedingly long life or make you a king. You may have the mind or body of any person you desire. You will want for nothing or no one but the greatest gift I can bestow upon you is the removal of fear from your heart. You would taste a freedom that few of your kind have ever known."

Admittedly, Montu's offer was enticing but unlike Bella, Severus was no fool. "Am I to believe that my soul is worth that much?"

The demon arched his brow but did not respond.

"You offer a lot but the price is too high." said Snape, glancing down at the convulsing witch.

"Tell me Bella, is this what you bargained for? I'm curious, what was your selling price?" he mocked.

Montu answered in her place. "Bellatrix asked for Lord Voldemort's affection. In retrospect, it was a poor choice."

Snape looked up. "Funny, I don't recall Voldemort falling in love."

"She failed to specify the level of affection. _Love _was never mentioned." said the demon with a shrug.

_Stupid witch_ -- thought the wizard, shaking his head in disgust.

"Nothing you offer will ever prompt me to choose this existence." said Snape, motioning in every direction. "This is your prison, not mine. I will not be your slave. I will not be a puppet whom you can torture at will. No amount of power or riches is worth an eternity in Hell!" He argued.

Montu took a step forward. "Tell me wizard, would you like to see Lily Evans again?"

Severus froze.

"In my world, we can communicate with other dimensions. You would be able to tell her all the things you have longed to say and more. You need only ask and I will grant your request."

The moment Severus heard Lily's name his heart began to twist in his chest. The demon had offered him Pandora's Box but unlike the legend, he would not open it.

SEVERAL MOMENTS PASSED

"Wizard, I grow tired. What is answer?"

"My answer is no. How many times must I say it?"

Montu hissed his displeasure. For a second, it appeared as if he wanted rip the wizard to pieces but Snape paid his tantrum no mind.

Extending his hand over Bellatrix's motionless body, he growled "Hashi Tama"

Snape heard a loud rumble and stepped back. Out of the ground sprung several arms. They wrapped around Bellatrix and began pulling her into the dirt. Still conscious, the witch moaned in agony as she was dragged beneath the surface. Little by little, her flesh melded with the soil until there was nothing left but a pile of disturbed dust.

Montu locked his fingers into a contemplative pose as circled the wizard. "This … Hermione person, who is she?" he asked.

Snape panicked. "She's no one." He said coldly.

"No one, you say? Why would you shout the name of no one?" the demon countered.

Severus quickly recalled what he said in the mist -- _Why did I call her name?_ He thought, wincing with regret.

"Would ending my pursuit please you?" Montu toyed.

"Why would you do that?"

"Perhaps, I have discovered someone who interests me more. This Hermione woman sounds delightful. She must be a gem to have captured the attention of a man with your integrity as you have just demonstrated. If I cannot tempt you with the pleasures of life … maybe I will have more success with the woman."

Snape rushed the demon.

Pausing within inches of his nose, he snarled "I will drag you from the depths of hell myself if you go near her!"

Montu looked almost aroused. "What fun that would be!" he clapped. "What a find you are!"

Snape pulled away. He didn't know how to interrupt the demon's gleeful reaction. Suddenly he felt very foolish. His warning was the equivalent to a sheep threatening a wolf. Still, he meant what he said. The demon better not lay a finger on Hermione.

"If you want me, send your puppet. I'll deliver her right her back to hell!"

Montu looked at the wizard thoughtfully. He knew Snape was no match for him but he found his declaration entertaining all the same. If Bellatrix succeeded in claiming his soul, he could whittle away many centuries on the man. The wizard was incorrigible.

Montu made a show of holding up his hand, forcing Snape to flinch. Severus didn't want to experience what Bella had undergone.

"Eh Fiesia Maru"

Seconds later, Severus felt a burning sensation. He ripped opened his robes to find a circular mark emerging on his chest. Feeling as if his blood was on fire, the wizard dropped to his knees. He did his best to bare the torture as Montu watched.

"Good bye, wizard"

* * *

**A/N:** I felt a pang of pity for Bella (just a stab) as I was writing this chapter. To think, she bartered her soul so Voldemort would love her?


	26. Revealed

Snape slowly opened his eyes. He was lying on the floor just outside the shower stall. The water was still running and his clothes were soaking wet. Immediately, he felt a sharp pain in his chest. Wincing, Severus lifted himself up and unbuttoned his robes. He found a circular burn mark, Montu's rememberal, engraved onto his chest. It was swollen and bleeding. 

"Severus!" a voice shouted.

Snape glanced up in time to see a flash of curly, brown hair. 

"What happened?" Hermione breathed, kneeling down beside him.

"I ---" he began.

Her eyes widened when she saw the mark on his chest. "What is that?!" she shrieked.

Severus flinched when she tried to touch him. Still dismayed, he carefully examined the witch. He wasn't sure if the woman in front of him was Hermione or another one of Bella's manifestations. 

"Where were you?" he asked suspiciously.

Hermione shook her head. "What?"

"Where were you?" 

"I was in bed. I heard a thud and called out but you didn't answer. Severus, what's wrong?"

Appearing confused, he asked "How long have I been out?"

"I don't know --- a few seconds, maybe."

For a moment, Hermione shifted out of focus. Severus was dizzy with thought. The vision he experienced was obviously real but he was sure the encounter had lasted for more than a hour. The only viable explanation was that the laws of time changed when his consciousness crossed over.

"Severus, you're scaring me. What happened?" touching his shoulder lightly.

Snape shuddered and pulled away. A look of hurt flashed in Hermione's eyes. Seeing this, the wizard softened a bit.

"I will tell you but first, I need you to answer something for me."

Hermione nodded.

"You were there the night I was bitten by Nagini, were you not?"

"Yes"

"Do you recall my last words?"

Hermione blanched. Following her reaction, her face began to contort. She appeared to be struggling with the logic behind such an odd question.

"What?" she spat.

"Just answer the question, please."

Pausing to think, she said "You grabbed Harry and muttered for him to look at you."

The wizard's whole body relaxed as he breathed a sigh of relief. _There's no way Bella could have known the answer to that question._ He reasoned. 

"Thank you." 

The witch didn't give the wizard a second's rest. "It's your turn. Tell me what happened!" she barked.

Severus looked into Hermione's eyes. It didn't require a Legilimens to see that she was genuinely concerned. This made his stomach flutter a little. 

"Of course …" 

Severus sat up and summoned his wand. Running it slowly over his chest, he muttered several incantations. The bleeding quickly stopped and the mark faded. It would take several days for his injury to heal completely but at least he wouldn't have to make a trip to the infirmary. Snape buttoned his robes and helped himself off the floor. Hermione offered her assistance but the wizard kindly refused. Tapping his wand lightly, he dried his clothes and straightened his collar. 

"It was Bellatrix and her demon Master, Montu." He flatly answered. "I was summoned to a place called the Valley of Lost Souls where I met with the demon." 

Hermione followed the wizard out of the lavatory, matching him step for step. "Why?" 

"Montu wished to barter for my soul. Naturally, I declined his offer."

"What about the mark?"

"A rememberal --- so that I would know it wasn't a dream." 

Severus grabbed his teaching robe. He spun around to find Hermione standing in his path. "I must go. It's getting late." he said coolly but not unkindly.

Hermione sensed there was much more to the story than Severus telling. "You can't leave --- I want to know more … I want to know everything that happened!"

"My dear that will have to wait, I have class." 

Another look of hurt flashed in the witch's eyes. Severus felt a pang of remorse for her disappointment but he didn't want to frighten her. For that reason, he couldn't share anymore information than was absolutely needed. 

Hermione searched his face. "Please, Severus …"

The tenderness in her voice made his heart to skip a beat. 

"Please tell me." She murmured.

A MOMENT PASSED

(Knock, Knock!)

The pair flinched. 

_Who _--- he mouthed.

Hermione wasted no time snatching Severus by the hand. "Quick, hide!" she said, opening the closet door and launching him inside.

"Wait ---" he growled. 

She shook her head and slammed the door in his face. Hermione threw on her night robe and hurried towards the entrance.

"Coming!" she voiced.

WHOOSH!

Hermione opened the door to find a very surprised looking wizard standing on the other side.

"Harry?" she blurted.

"Hi, Mione!"

"What --- what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk. May I come in?"

"Inside? You want to come inside?"

"Uh, yeah …" he shrugged. "Unless, you want to stand in the corridor dressed like that." he pointed out.

The witch gave him an awkward smile and stepped aside. Harry entered the room and looked around. Unlike the teacher's quarters, the staff members were provided minimal accommodations. They didn't possess a study or an office, just a small living space with a private lavatory. He smiled over the room's state of disarray. There were books piled everywhere and many of the chairs were turned over. The bed was especially ruffled and there were clothes scattered everywhere.

_The next time Ginny rags me about my office, I'm going to bring her here! _He intoned. 

Hermione spotted Harry's amusement. Folding her arms, she asked "What?"

"Oh, nothing." He snickered. "Listen, have you seen Professor Snape?"

Hermione's heart dropped. "Professor Snape? Um, no --- why do ask?" she said, trying to sound casual. 

"I stopped by his quarters but he wasn't there."

"What makes you think I would know?" 

Harry twitched. "McGonagall said that you've been keeping an eye on him. I just thought …"

"Oh! Um, yes … but I haven't seen the Professor all night." 

Hermione swallowed --- _Horseshit. Just leave Harry!_

The Auror suddenly felt something was wrong. It wasn't like his friend to be nervous.

"Is something wrong, Hermione?" 

"No. Of course not! Why would anything be wrong?" 

"Maaaybe because you're answering all my questions with questions" He slowly quipped.

Severus, who was listening on the other side of the door, shook his head. _Salazar … I certainly hope she never has to undergo interrogation. The witch wouldn't last two seconds! _

"Nonsense …" she waved. "I'm just surprised to see you --- that's all."

Harry observed his friend curiously. He decided he didn't believe her but reframed from asking anything more. 

Changing the subject, he said "I have good news. I would like to meet with you and Professor Snape as soon as possible."

"Well, I'm sure Severus --- ahem, Professor Snape will be relieved."

"Severus? Are you two on a first name basis now?" Harry joked.

"What if we are? What's wrong with that?"

"Uh … nothing, I guess." --- _Okay, that's it!_

Stepping closer, Harry placed his hand on her shoulder. "Listen Mione, are you sure everything is alright? You seem a bit ... frazzled."

Severus's eyes narrowed. He spotted Potter motion towards Hermione through a crack in the door. Without thinking, he opened it and walked out.

"Everything is fine, Mister Potter!"

Harry stepped back. "Professor Snape?" he blurted.

"In the flesh." he replied sarcastically.

Harry's eyes flipped between the pair. "What are you doing here?!"

"Funny, I was about to ask you the same thing." 

A MOMENT PASSED

Blinking back his disbelief, Harry took another look around the room. His eyes drifted over the messy bed, turned over furniture and scattered clothes. The scene immediately reminded of his and Ginny's first year of marriage. The implausible theory slowly played out in the lines of his face. His expression settled when he observed his gal pal's reddened face. 

"Oh …" he said.

A MOMENT OF SILENCE

"Hooray, you've found him!" Hermione brightly but embarrassingly offered.

Harry smiled but shifted uncomfortably. Meanwhile, Snape stood firm observing his lover's nervous behavior with some amusement.

"Tell you what, why don't you guys meet me in the library? It's quiet there. We can talk."

"That will be fine, Mister Potter." 

Nodding along, Harry remained still, unaware that he was still gawking at the duo. 

"We'll see you shortly." said Hermione, motioning towards the exit.

Embarrassed yet again, Harry shook loose his astonishment and followed his friend to the door. 

Just before she closed it, he mouthed _"I want to talk to you."_

* * *

Snape followed Hermione into the library. Harry noted that the Professor looked very much like the man he once knew. The elder wizard sported the same billowing black robes and stone-like expression he had when Harry was a student. No doubt, he harbored the same unpleasant disposition that made him so unpopular back then. 

Still shocked, Harry couldn't believe that Snape and Hermione were sleeping together. It wasn't that he disapproved; he just couldn't imagine them as a couple. They seemed like such an odd match. 

_He's too old for her ..._ thought the young wizard as they approached.

Hermione and Severus seated themselves at a table across from the Auror who was perched inside a window seal. 

"Mister Potter, what have you discovered?" said Snape, cutting straight to the point. 

Smiling, Harry blurted "I found the spell!" 

"That's wonderful, Harry!" said Hermione. 

A look of relief flashed in the Professor's eyes. "May I see it?"

Harry whipped out a small piece of parchment and passed it to Snape. The wizard carefully studied the incantation. The cast was filled with several complicated enunciations but well within his performing talents. 

"This is it?" said Snape.

"Yes. After you capture Bella, you will have to perform the cast in front of an open portal, just as we discussed. Of course, we will need to go over the fine print before I leave."

"Fine print, what do you mean?"

"First, we'll need to come up with a plan on how to capture her. Then we'll need to discuss the plan with McGonagall. Have you experienced anymore attacks since the last time we spoke?"

Snape did not respond. He simply looked down and re-read the text. Hermione nudged the wizard with her elbow. Harry noticed right away that something was afoot.

"Tell him ---" she urged.

Harry's eyes flipped between the pair. "Tell me what?"

A MOMENT PASSED

"Professor?"

The wizard lowered the parchment and looked up. "There was an … _incident_ this morning." said the wizard, exhaling a breath of frustration. 

"Yes, go on."

Snape cut his eyes towards Hermione. She was hanging on his every word.

"My consciousness was summoned to a place called the Valley of Lost Souls, the dimension that Bellatrix now occupies. It was where I met her demon Master, Montu. He wanted to barter for my soul. In exchange, Montu offered me knowledge and power amongst … other things." he paused. "Of course, I declined his offer."

"Merlin ... this certainly does complicate things. A Reaper with a political agenda is bad enough but now you have a demon after you?" 

"Thank you for that analysis, Mister Potter." 

"I'm just saying that it's incredible --- that's all." said the Auror, looking thoughtful. "Curious … why would he go to the trouble?" 

((Pausing to think)) 

"Unless …"

"Unless what?"

"Do you remember what I said about slave souls wanting to become demons?"

"Yes."

"Well, if Bella were to succeed he would have to release her soul. By convincing you to sell yours to him, he could keep you both. It makes sense if you think about it. Professor, tell me more. I want to know everything that happened."

Severus glanced at Hermione. "Perhaps, we should finish our discussion in private." He carefully offered.

The witch immediately reacted. "What? No! I want to know what happened." she spat.

Snape looked back at Potter. "I will only discuss the matter with you." He said firmly.

"Harry, no!" Hermione voiced.

"I'm sorry Mione, but he has that right."

She turned back towards the Professor. "Severus ---"

He coldly cut the witch off. "Let us take a walk, Mister Potter." standing up to leave.

_No! No! No! He can't do this to me!_

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but Harry quickly interrupted. "Please Hermione, don't follow us. Just sit this one out, okay? I'll be back to see you later."

The witch shook her head defiantly but her objection was completely ignored. Confused and angry, Hermione watched helplessly as the two wizards strolled away. She had been officially cut out of the loop. 


	27. The Bella Within

Granger spent her morning cataloging new arrivals. Some of the students noticed that she was flinging books around and muttering to herself. This caught them off guard considering she was often viewed as a pleasant and contented witch. The Librarian made no attempt to hide her frustration as she worked. Occasionally, she'd glance up to find a group of students staring. They quickly looked away when she gave them a harsh "stop staring or else" scowl.

Hermione was still fuming over the fact Severus had shut her out of the discussion with Harry. To make matters worse, Harry was now aware of their relationship. Hermione wasn't ashamed of Severus; she just wasn't sure where their affair was leading. The concept behind keeping their association a secret was simple. If things didn't work out, they wouldn't have to explain anything to anyone. Moreover, it wouldn't do for two employees to be discovered romping between the sheets with no prospect of a future together. Hogwarts was a highly reputable institution after all.

The sex was great and the wizard took her to heights she never imagined possible but was it enough? Was she just indulging her decadent fantasies? Was he just fulfilling her basic needs or perhaps, his own? After their encounters, they often shared the most stimulating conversations which Hermione found incredibly satisfying. She quickly discovered that there was an ocean of complexity underneath his calm, cruel exterior. In their brief time together, the sullen wizard had made leaps and bounds with her on a personal level but his disbarring antics that morning had set them back months.

_Ooh, just wait until I see him! I've been watching his backside for weeks and this is the thanks I get?! Doesn't he trust me? Doesn't he think I can help? Or does he think I'm just some lonely witch whose only ambition in life is cataloging books and turning down her knickers! How could he dismiss me like that? _

DONG, DONG (Clock Chiming) 11:00 AM

Hermione set her work aside and retreated to the girl's lavatory for some alone time. Thankfully, the bathroom was empty. Standing in front of the mirror, her face shifted from frustrated to somber. It wasn't long before her eyes began to swell with tears. She wandered what could have prompted the wizard to withdraw from her the way he did. The witch did her best not to cry. It wouldn't do for a woman her age to be caught sobbing in the girl's bathroom.

"This is pointless." she whispered.

Using her sleeve, the witch blotted the evidence of her disappointment and turned away from the mirror. The sight of her tears only made things worse. Leaning against the sink, she closed her eyes and took several deep breaths.

* * *

Hermione found herself standing in a beautiful garden of white roses. It was a secluded area surrounded by trees in a far off place she had never traveled. Hovering just above the ground was a dewy mist which seemed to glow, creating a soft dreamy like atmosphere. A cool breeze rummaged through the limbs above, causing the sunlight to dance along the grass.

Hermione felt an overwhelming sense of peace and tranquility as she walked through the garden. The roses were magnificent. She found none that harbored a single blemish as she carefully inhaled their fragrance.

"Greetings" a voice said delicately.

Surprised, Hermione spun around. Seated at the base of a large oak, was an attractive looking man. He wore an elegant set of white robes with silver broidery and elongated sleeves. His hair was long, very long and pure white but he wasn't old. The stranger stood and glided over. As he drew closer, Hermione saw that the irises of his eyes were colorless and that his skin was paler than pale.

"Hello" said Hermione.

With a rich, charismatic voice the stranger asked "How do you like my garden?"

"It's lovely … wait -- this is your garden?"

"Our garden, now." he smiled. "Your name is Hermione, correct?"

"Yes. How do you know my name?"

Montu raised his hand and carefully stroked Hermione's cheek. The witch blushed. His thoughtful expression made her feel silly for asking the question, as though she should have known the answer.

"I make it a point to familiarize myself with persons and names of consequence." He answered. "And you, Hermione are consequential."

"Am I?"

"Yes."

The witch felt a bit uneasy. She didn't know the first thing about the stranger yet, he was declaring that she was special?

"And your name, sir -- what is it?"

Montu paused. "This is your dream. You may call me whatever you wish." He cleverly countered.

Hearing this, Hermione relaxed. "May I call you Crookshanks? I had cat once whose name was Crookshanks. I miss him dearly."

Montu bowed. "Then that will be my name. Will you sit with me for a while?" offering his arm in a gentlemanly fashion.

"Well … I …" the witch faltered, suddenly feeling as though she was supposed to be somewhere although she couldn't remember where.

"Please Hermione, indulge me for a spell. We have much to discuss."

Hermione smiled and took Crookshanks arm. She melded into the stranger's embrace as he guided her towards a soft patch of shady grass underneath a great oak. It was such a nice dream. Why ruin it?

* * *

Lestrange slowly opened her eyes. She was standing in what appeared to be the girl's lavatory. Smiling, she whipped around and gazed into the mirror. Bella grimaced at the sight of Hermione's reflection.

_Tis, Tis -- fifthly mudblood! -- _thought the dark witch. _Uh, the things I do in the name of service … Hm. No matter. I'll just keep reminding myself that it's for the greater good … my good! _

Bella crooked her head and scowled. _Does this trick not own a single bottle of conditioner? And these clothes, uh! This simply will not do …_

* * *

Lestrange smiled as she entered the Great Hall. One by one, the students stopped eating and looked up. She had transfigured the Librarian's clothes into a sleek, form fitting black suit. The vest top was sinfully low, revealing the top portion of her cuffed breasts. The tightness of her garb hugged every curve, making her chest and hips appear twice as large. Bella had bewitched Hermione's hair, taking it from frizzy to silky and transformed her innocent pink lip into a bronze come hither pout. The warmth of her chestnut eyes had all but disappeared inside a smoky mix of shadow and black mascara.

Bellatrix moved with the confidence of a panther, slow and purposeful, as she glided towards the High Table. The witch kindly greeted each Professor as though she were the real Hermione Granger. The teachers responded in kind but exchanged several glances with each other as the Librarian made her way down the isle. The poltergeist carefully searched the hall but Snape was no where to be found. Taking the most distant seat she could find, Lestrange ignored the unnatural quiet as she sipped her tea.

Snape and Harry entered the hall a few minutes later. They were so involved in their conversation they didn't notice anything unusual until they reached the front. That's when they spotted Hermione. She was dining alone on the far end of the table. Both wizards halted.

Snape's mouth formed an "O" shape.

_Hermione?_ Harry intoned.

Potter turned to say something but the elder wizard was already making his way down the isle. Stopping beside Hermione's chair, Snape offered the witch a stern greeting.

"Good afternoon, Miss Granger."

Bella tossed her hair back and looked up. "Hello, Professor" she smiled.

The Potions Master leaned down. In his silkiest voice, he asked "Did you forget that you work in a school?"

"What do you mean?" said the witch innocently.

"You know perfectly well, what."

Appearing bored, Bella waved the wizard away and returned to her tea. If there was one thing that the Potions Master hated more than anything else, it was being ignored. Snape snatched his chair out and anchored down. He quickly scanned the room and found that nearly everyone was making a show of not staring. This did little to convince him of their disinterest. The wizard knew perfectly well that they were ALL listening. Fortunately, the Headmistress wasn't around to witness the fiasco.

"This is completely unacceptable!" said Snape in a hushed voice. "Where are your robes? And while we're on the subject, what happened to your face? It looks as if you painted it with a putty knife!"

"I did it for you -- don't you like it?" said Bella.

"I most certainly do not." The wizard hissed.

The witch glanced down the table. "Professor Lockhart seems to like it. The wizard hasn't been able to take his eyes off me." She purred, winking at the blonde wizard.

Gilderoy responded with a boyish grin. _Did she just wink at me?_

Snape's nostrils flared. "No, one can! You look positively indecent. And stop flirting!"

"Why should you care?"

-- _What?_

Stunned, the wizard felt his heart throb. He searched Hermione's face for meaning but found nothing that explained anything. His face softened for a moment in an effort to convey his tenderness but after witnessing the coldness in Hermione's glare, he cursed his weakness and turned away. The Potions Master decided that a calm, logical approach might appeal to the witch's sensibilities more.

"Hermione, I realize that you're upset with me but this is no way to behave. Do you want the whole school talking?"

"Maybe I do. Maybe I want everyone to know about us. Maybe I'm tired of being your pet shag and I want to branch out? Have you ever considered that?"

Severus felt his heart twist again. "That's not what I meant!" He growled, looking back towards Gilderoy who was still gawking. "You're a Hogwarts staff member. You shouldn't look as if you just stepped off the Muggle streets of London!"

Before the witch could respond, Harry sat down.

"Hermione, are you feeling okay?" he asked.

"Never better, did you and my _man candy_ have a nice conversation?"

Harry's mind shot back to that morning. Hermione was obviously upset they had excluded her from their discussion. _Man candy?_ He mused.

"If you're feeling up to it, we'll fill you in on some of the details later."

"Some? I deserve to know everything!" Bella snapped.

Snape let out a low chuckle. "Deserve?" he mocked.

His callous tone sparked an idea. "Yes, Severus -- deserve." Bella hissed, feigning offense. Seconds later, her eyes began to water. She waited a few moments before releasing a timely sniffle.

Severus slowly turned his head. _Is she crying?_

Spotting her tears, Harry quickly shot the Professor a panicked look as if to say -- _do something!_

Within seconds, Bella's subtle moan descended into an all out sob. Everyone turned around at the same time. The witch made a show of covering her face as she withdrew from the table. The faculty watched her disappear through the back entrance, seemingly concerned for her well being. After she was gone they redirected their attention towards the two wizards gawking helplessly from their seats. The men looked positively bewildered.

Gilderoy politely excused himself and filed pursuit. Severus wanted to follow but chasing after Hermione would only incur more gossip. Moreover, he was absolutely dumbfounded by the witch's behavior. The wizards returned to their meal hot with embarrassment as they tried to ignore looks of disgust they were receiving. This was turning out to be a very bad day.

* * *

Hermione was amazed by the realism of her dream and the attentiveness of her new found companion. She almost dreaded the prospect of waking up.

_It's so peaceful here_ -- she thought.

Montu watched with growing boredom as Hermione ran her fingers through the blades of grass. The witch had just finished confiding her romantic troubles in him. Being the clever demon that he was, Montu responded with much more interest than he actually felt as she rambled on about her mounting affection and fears concerning her new lover.

"Tell me Hermione, what is your greatest desire?"

The witch paused. "Respect, I suppose."

"Respect? Please, explain."

"All my life I've had to contend with being a Muggle born. I have thoughts, feelings and talents that are continuously ignored by a world that refuses to accept me and those like me, as sentient magical beings. My greatest ambition has always been to expel those prejudices but with each passing year, it seems more and more unlikely that will ever happen."

"An admirable goal, if I say so myself." The demon flattered.

Hermione gave Crookshanks a halfhearted smile. Sitting up, Montu shifted closer.

"Hermione, what if I told you that it was possible to leave here today and reenter a new world, a world that would not distain you but revere you?"

"I'd say pinch yourself because you're dreaming!" she joked.

The demon chuckled. "I am serious."

Amused, the witch glanced over. Crookshanks's colorless eyes were now sparkling. The sunshine was dancing along his pale skin, flipping between shadow and light. A gentle breeze captured his long hair, carrying it to and from his line of sight. Something inside Hermione stirred. The stranger was magnificent, the perfect blend of aristocrat and commoner. She didn't know if it was the allure of his charisma or the sincerity in his voice but all at once, he was as tantalizing as a snow cone in summer.

"And how do I get the Wizarding World to revere me?" she playfully countered.

Montu reached out and cuffed the witch's chin. "Join me and I will grant your request."

* * *

Bella sped down the corridor, her teary sobs morphing into a haughty laughter. Everything was going according to plan.

_Master Montu will be so pleased – _she praised.

"Hermione, wait!"

The witch stopped and spun around. Professor Lockhart was hurrying to catch up. _What does this buffoon want?_ She loathed.

"Hermione …" he said panting. "What happened? Did Severus say something to upset you?"

Bella thought carefully. "Yes …"

"What did he do?"

"He used me." the witch said somberly.

Lockhart's eyes flashed with contempt. "Why that snake! How did he use you? Did he hurt you?"

_This is too easy_. _What a sap!_ Bella mused.

"We slept together …" she shamefully admitted with a sniff. "And well ... now he won't speak to me, except to order me around. You saw how he was in the Great Hall."

Gilderoy's entire demeanor shifted. The news of their affair served as a crushing a blow.

"You slept with, Severus?" he repeated, hiding his pain as best he could.

"Uh, huh"

A MOMENT PASSED

Lockhart's brows furrowed. "So the coward has written you off, has he?" appearing indignant once again.

"Yes" said Bella, sniveling still.

"Well, you needn't worry Hermione! I plan to have a man to coward talk with him as soon as possible. Until then, don't you stand for his orders! You don't belong to that wizard."

_You should belong to me_ -- his eyes said.

"Thank you, Gilderoy."

Visibly wounded, the wizard shifted his feet. "Would you like me to escort you to your quarters?" he asked, hoping she would say yes.

"No, that won't be necessary. I just need some time alone."

"Yes, of course. Well … Herm -- ahem … Miss Granger, if you will excuse me --" Clicking his heels together, the wizard bowed. "I need to have a chat with our resident Potions Master."

Bella nodded and turned away. The moment her face was out of view, she grinned. Being a hell raising poltergeist / soul Reaper was certainly fun at times.

* * *

**A/N:** That Bella is piece of work isn't she? Did everyone understand where I was going with Hermione's vision? My intention was to have Montu distract her consciousness while Bella possessed her body. I realize this was a bit of cliff hanger but more is on the way! I had to break it down b/c of the upcoming lemons. Thanks so much for the kind reviews and for reading!


	28. Fury Begotten

**SPECIAL NOTE:** This chapter contains **DARK** works. Please be advised.

* * *

Snape bolted in his classroom and slammed the door. Many of the students were gossiping about the scene at lunch but their discussion came to a screeching halt when the Potions Master entered.

"Class, I have a personal project which requires my undivided attention. Your assignment will be to read chapters 35 thru 38 in preparation for a written exam the next time we meet. Any questions?"

No one spoke.

"Very well, you're all dismissed." He ordered, waving them out.

The class cheered and quickly gathered their books. In drones of two, three and four they exited the classroom, leaving there despondent Professor to brood alone. Once they were gone Snape plopped down in chair and breathed a sigh of relief. It had been a hectic day and he was in no mood to deal with a bunch of dunderheads. Aggravated, he closed his eyes and massaged his temples.

MINUTES LATER

"Hm, you look a bit peaked." a voice said.

Snape slowly looked up to find Hermione propped against the door.

"What are you doing here?"

Hermione didn't say anything. Severus mistook her pout for remorse but in truth, he wasn't interested. The witch had really shown her arse earlier.

"If you're here to apologize -- you can save it. I'm not interested." The wizard said darkly.

Bella laughed. "Apologize? Why would I apologize?"

Snape opened his mouth to argue but shock had stolen his voice.

"Typical wizard … it's always the witch's fault, isn't it?"

"Get out of my classroom!" he snapped.

Bella made a show of feeling stung. "Ooh … easy, lover -- I'm here to make peace."

The Potions Master let out an audible scoff. Was she serious? Severus maintained a close eye on the witch as she moseyed over. There was a distinct sway in her strut, much like a cat or a fox. He found the animalistic portrayal a bit juvenile but entertaining nonetheless.

_Sorry my dear but you don't make a very convincing temptress._ The wizard intoned.

Bella traced her fingers through his hair, making sure to lightly graze his cheek as she circled around his chair. For a split second, Snape experienced an uneasiness he had never known with Hermione while at the same time sensing a type of familiarly that he couldn't quite pinpoint.

_What is she doing? _

Severus's suspicion was short lived. The moment Hermione slipped her hand down his chest towards his groin, all manor of speculation vanished.

"I told you, I'm not interested!" the Potions Master hissed, flinging her hand away.

Bellatrix blinked, more out of surprise than anything else.

Immediately, Severus felt a stab of regret. It wasn't his practice to turn down any willing woman, especially one so wanting but Hermione had struck a nerve -- an obscure, well hidden nerve. No doubt, her behavior in the Great Hall would fuel speculation for weeks.

The witch paused and regrouped. Whipping out her wand, she warded the doors and windows.

Seeing this, the Potions Master sat straight up. _The nerve!! _"What do you think you're doing?! It's the middle of the day. Those doors should be unlocked!"

Bella propped herself on the edge of his desk. "Severus, we need to talk." She murmured.

"Wouldn't you rather storm out of here in tears? Oh wait, I nearly forgot -- there's no one around to feel sorry for you! That was your intention, wasn't it? Curious … did you and Gilderoy have a nice little chat? It's difficult to imagine why any wizard would chase after such a ridiculous display, even one as desperate as Lockhart!"

The witch smiled. "Gilderoy doesn't interest me." she purred. "You _know_ that."

Hermione's admission seemed to help. Snape softened a bit. "Why you did leave? For that matter, why did you burst into tears?"

Bella made a show of looking abashed. "You were being so cruel." she said in a small voice.

"Hermione, I'm not a nice man! You _know _that." using her words. "I can't have you loosing control of your emotions every time we have a disagreement." He shrugged.

Severus's frustration was beginning falter. Lestrange could see the wizard's resolve was waning. This was good. The witch needed him calm and willing.

A MOMENT PASSED

"What did you and Potter discuss?" she asked offhandedly.

Snape looked up. "Potter? Since when did you become so formal?"

Bella thought fast. "Since you two teamed up and left me out in the cold!" she snapped.

Severus leaned back in his chair and observed Hermione with some amusement. He was tempted to laugh. Was she jealous? After a moment he decided, no. She had a right to be upset. Albeit, that was no excuse to behave like a raving lunatic.

When he didn't respond, Bellatrix felt it was time to up the ante. She carefully slipped off the desk and lowered herself between the Potions Master's knees. Smiling upward, the witch grabbed his waist and guided him closer. Snape twitched when she unfastened his trousers. Every fiber in his body was telling him to stop her but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Curiosity had bested him.

Severus grunted in approval as she yanked his pants over his hips and down his thighs. The witch paused when she caught sight of his flaccid member nestled inside a thick array of black silk. Bella never imagined such a slender, arid man could be so gifted.

"You may apologize, if you like."

Smiling, the witch plunged forward. She took Snape's length in a single swoop, forcing him to gasp. The wizard fell back in his chair, allowing the sensation to numb his frustration. Bella sucked his cock hard and fast, tugging and popping his member in and out of her mouth as she bobbed up and down. Having serviced a number of Death Eaters when she was alive, the witch knew exactly what to do. Within seconds, the Potions Master was at full capacity.

"Yes, yes -- that's it … suck it …" he murmured, guiding her head as he spoke.

(Wet Sucking Noises)

MINUTES PASSED

Bella slowed her oral assault, opting for something more erotic. Licking his tool from base to tip, she whispered "Do you trust me?"

"Yes …" he breathed.

"Then tell me …" taking a moment to nibble his shaft "Tell me, everything Sevy …"

Severus's mind was adrift, lost in ecstasy, until he heard the nickname _Sevy_. He slowly opened his eyes and looked down. The wizard groaned when he saw that his cock was now glistening from her ministrations. Hermione met his gaze with simper as she carefully ran her tongue over his balls. The mere sight of her performing such a nasty service made his head swim with lust. She was good, very good.

"What … what did you say?" he asked; his voice raspy.

Bella looked up and smiled, completely unaware that she had aroused his suspicion.

"What did Potter have to say?" taking another gulp.

The wizard groaned out loud. Hermione had devoured his length again. As he watched her head bob up and down with incredible speed, his mind began to wander. He was forced to consider a disturbing possibility, one that made him physically ill. It wasn't long before his better judgment seized control.

"Stop …" the wizard murmured.

Bellatrix ignored his request. She began sucking harder, swallowing as much of his cock has possible. She could taste Snape's salty release beginning to seep. He was minutes away from coming.

SECONDS LATER

_No! No! NO!_ -- "Stop … Stop, I said!" snatching her roughly by the hair.

Lestrange let out a yelp. "Ooow!" she hissed, pawing his hands in futile effort to break free.

(Panting)

Snape glared at the woman dangling helplessly from his grip with a mixture of confusion and doubt. The moment their eyes locked, the doubt was gone.

* * *

Montu patiently waited for Hermione to answer. He only required a _yes_ and the contract would be sealed. Moments later, a sound that only he was capable of hearing, filled his ears. It drifted on the wind like an echo, alerting him to Bella's predicament.

_Stop … Stop, I said!_ Snape's voice rang.

Montu felt a flash of rage. _The whore has failed me!_

Suddenly, time was of the essence. It wouldn't be long before Hermione was drawn back.

"What is your answer? Will you allow me to help you?" he pressed.

With an uncertain smile, Hermione glanced up. Crookshanks had been so kind and attentive but the dream had taken on realism that was strangely puzzling. Something didn't feel right.

"If you're just a figment of my imagination, why does it matter?" said the witch.

The demon's expression solidified. His patience was dwindling. "It matters not … however, if you desire to be free from bigotry and partisanship, you must first accept yourself. I represent everything you want. Accept my offer and you will have begun the path towards redemption."

A MOMENT PASSED

Hermione looked away. Something definitely wasn't right. She couldn't shake the feeling that Crookshanks was trying to manipulate her. She had always accepted herself, even if others didn't. Since the first day she stepped into the Wizarding World, Hermione worked very hard to validate her sense of self-worth. In no way was she searching for the path of redemption. At that moment, she realized he did not represent what she wanted. He offered devotion without loyalty, knowledge without curiosity ... a life without meaning. Crookshanks was the sum of everything she loathed and feared.

"No!" said Hermione.

"Come again?"

The witch sprung to her feet. "I said no, Crookshanks!"

Montu rose. For the first time, Hermione noticed that he didn't move like an ordinary man. He seemed to float.

"Dear child, please reconsider. I am only trying to help you."

"I'm not interested -- and I'm not a child! I … I need go, its getting late."

Hermione took several steps back. Once she was out of grabbing distance, she spun around and trotted away. The witch suddenly realized she didn't know where she was going or how to wake herself up.

The soft, warm breeze began to pick up speed. Within minutes, it morphed into a cold, powerful wind. Leaves, brush and rose pedals decorated the channel of air that was her line of sight. Shielding her face, Hermione pressed forward but with each step it became increasingly difficult to walk. The sky darkened and the once brilliant garden began to wither. It wasn't long before the grass dissolved into a dry, lifeless terrain of broken ground. When Hermione lowered her hand she saw that everything had disappeared, replaced by a vast desert. There were no trees or signs of life anywhere. The horizon extended in every direction and the sky was torched.

Frightened, she spun around. _Merlin, no …_

* * *

"Bellatrix!" Snape spat.

"Hm … hello, Severus"

As if she were a disgusting piece of dragon dung, Snape tossed the witch back. He quickly shot out of his seat and fastened his trousers. Sick with shame, the wizard seemed almost desperate to dress as quickly as possible.

"Come here, lover … I know you were enjoying yourself."

Snape made an ugly face. "You disgust me!"

"Ooh, now that hurt. At least I know an advantage when I see one. If our positions were reversed, I would have finished."

"You will have to forgive me but my Slytherin ideals do not include the principles of whores!"

Bella snorted.

Rushing forward, Snape growled "Where is Hermione!"

"Why should I tell you?"

"If you don't, I'll beat it out you!"

Bellatrix laughed. Her cackle became so loud that it reverberated off the walls. Smiling, the witch ascended and discreetly reached for Hermione's wand. Bella knew it wouldn't do to kill the wizard but she could stun him. Afterwards, she could retake corporeal form and open the portal. Hopefully, her Master would have completed his task and captured Granger's soul by then.

The Potions Master's eyes glittered with anticipation. He wasn't born yesterday. _Accio wand!_ He intoned.

Bella hissed but it was too late. Without a wand, she was helpless. Fear soon filled her mind. Montu warned her that if she failed, the consequences would be severe.

"Where is she!"

The witch flinched. "You don't scare me, Severus. You would never hurt your precious Mudblood!" she snarled.

SLAP!!

Bella's face was flipped back. Snape struck the witch so hard that she lost her footing and fell against the desk. She quickly regained control and looked up. The sting of the Potions Master's palm lingered, morphing into a hollow numbness after just a few seconds.

(Faint Whimper)

"I learned many things from the Dark Lord … many things." he said dangerously. "For example, he taught me how to inflict excruciating pain without causing permanent damage. I'd be more than willing to reacquaint myself and_ you_ with _his teachings_ if you do not answer. WHERE IS HERMIONE!" the Potions Master seethed.

No Response.

Snape snatched the witch and launched her across the room. She crashed into a nearby cauldron with a colossal thud. He rushed her again.

"Wait!" she screamed.

The wizard paused, seething still.

"She's with my Master!" said Bella, cowering beneath his rage.

Shock forced Severus to stand down. In an instant, his anger shifted to fear. Hermione was with the demon? Snape's mind raced with worry and speculation. His thoughts temporarily shielded him from everything in the room, including Lestrange.

Bella could see the wizard was distracted. If there was ever a time to act, it was now. The witch lunged forward, forcing Snape to balk. Bella slapped, clawed and kicked -- all the while, hissing her frustration. She would do anything to regain control. In spite of himself, the wizard exercised restraint. He couldn't risk seriously injuring Hermione's body. Still, he needed to get the crazed witch off of him and fast.

Lestrange struggled with the wizard, snatching his wrist and sinking her teeth into his flesh. Snape yelped but did not release Hermione's wand. He grabbed the witch's head and yanked her back. Gripping her firmly, he saw her teeth were now covered in his blood. Bella howled with laugher.

_Hermione … forgive me._

With an icy resolve befitting his younger days, the Potions Master tightened his fist and reared back. The witch's eyes widened. In a single stroke, Snape delivered a hard, satisfying punch. Bellatrix spun around and dropped to the floor. She was knocked out cold.

* * *

Hermione looked in every direction. There was nowhere to hide, just an endless terrain of badlands. She turned back to find the demon quickly approaching. Montu wore a terrible fury as he rushed forward, his white robes billowing behind.

"Please, no …" she sobbed. "Stop!"

The Arch Demon smiled wickedly. He raised his hand and forced witch to her knees. _She will obey me _-- he vowed.

Just as the demon was about the strike, Hermione's manifestation faded. Her face and body evaporated in the wind, leaving nothing but a faint scream in its wake.

Montu's eyes flashed red. "NO!!"

* * *

The dark sky erupted into one enormous flame, taking on the appearance of molten lava. Montu's cries rippled through his world. Slave souls everywhere, even those who did not belong to him, cringed in fear while the lower demons howled in reverence. An angry Arch Demon, meant a hell disrupted.

Bellatrix rematerialized before her Master. Lying face down in the dirt, she fearfully glanced up. Montu's face was terrible.

"Master, I'm sorry! Please let me go back … I was so close … I --"

"_Silence ..._" the demon murmured. Bella obeyed but sniveled under her breath.

"You have cost me a valuable soul --"

"Please … please, Master …" the witch beseeched. "I can still salvage him …"

Montu hissed in every direction. "Him? Him! The witch interests me more. She is worth three of him and ten of you!"

A strange hush fell over Bellatrix. She despaired over her Master's wrath but the idea that a Mudblood was being hailed as more valuable, was degrading. The witch burned with jealousy.

"You will go back to retrieve the wizard _after_ we have revisited our agreement. Until then … I require _retribution_."

Crawling on her hands and knees, the witch moved away. "Oh … please, Master NO! I beg you, please -- have mercy, master … I can still serve!" she pleaded.

Hissing, the demon advanced. He raised his hand and everything dissolved around them. They reemerged inside a dimly lit catacomb. Located outside its walls was a black void of nothingness which only Arch Demons had the ability to cross. This made it impossible for slave souls and underlings to escape. Inside, was a massive, never ending tunnel of granite. Etched in the stone walls were the names and crimes of the fallen, written in an ancient tongue that only demons could speak. Each time Bella returned to the catacombs, she reemerged in the same spot. The place where her name was carved, cursed for all eternity.

Montu snatched his witch by the crown and began dragging her towards the Hall of the Damned. The witch knew it was useless to plead but she did so anyway. As they descended deeper into the Abyss, known as Hell to humans, the Arch Demon became entranced by the sound of his brothers feasting. The souls of the damned could be heard whaling in the distance, their screams nearly harmonic.

The tunnels were adorned with starved, bleeding bodies suspended from the ceiling. Their suffering remains swung in agonizing pain, reeking of decay, as demons of all stations took part in their torture. The carcasses that bejeweled the cavern leading to the atrium, were the damned souls of Muggles. Non-magical beings were the equivalent to lab rats in the Abyss, invaluable and inconsequential.

The demon finally reached the Hall, his slave in tow. The Master was greeted with a roar of praise from his underlings as members of the council bowed their heads in respect. Seconds later, they caught sight of Bellatrix whimpering in his grasp.

"Brothers, I come bearing a gift!" Montu bellowed.

The underlings burst into a great roar which was immediately silenced by the Arch Council. Reapers were rarely offered at banquet. They would not allow her to fall to the lower demons before they had their fill.

"Bring her …" another Arch commanded.

The witch cried in protest as she was hauled towards the feasting table. However, her pleas were quickly muted by the sound of cheers emanating from the crowd.

The bench was lined with slaves, moaning in agony. Many of the dark souls whaled from being brutally whipped, burned and raped while some were continuously dismembered, only to have their limbs restored with magic and torn off again.

Montu tossed his slave witch onto the table. The moment her skin made contact with the surface, restraints sprung forward and bound her body. Bella broke out into a horrible sob.

The lower demons drooled in the distance, admiring her flesh from afar. They would have to wait to feed upon her anguish. Granted, there wouldn't be much left after the Master's finished but they were accustomed to table scraps.


	29. Romancing the Rain

Hermione woke up in the infirmary. The moment she opened her eyes she felt a horrendous ache in her jaw. Immediately, the witch cradled her face and moaned.

"Mione!" said Harry, rushing into her line of sight.

Startled by the outburst, Hermione flinched.

"That was terribly unwise, Potter. Do you want to give the witch a heart attack?" snapped Snape as he sashayed into view.

Harry shot the moody Professor a scowl. Rolling his eyes, he turned back towards Hermione who was staring at the wizards curiously.

Rubbing her face, she asked "What happened?"

The young wizard smirked. "Well for starters, you were possessed by Bella's consciousness. Afterwards, you changed your look … had a mental breakdown … and got your ass kicked by Snape. That about sums it up, right Professor?" said Harry with a devilish grin.

"Potter!" Snape hissed, appearing both embarrassed and vexed.

Hermione blinked. "You did this?" she murmured incredulously.

The elder wizard stiffened in protest. "Yes -- but -- I didn't mean -- I was forced -- that is to say …"

"He's sorry, Mione." Harry kindly interrupted. "It was necessary. You became a beast of a witch when Lestrange took over and well … he had to defend himself. It turned out to be a good decision. By knocking Bellatrix unconscious, your consciousness was free to return."

Severus breathed a small sigh of relief. _First, he gets me into trouble. Now he's bailing me out? Will the Potters ever change?_

Hermione tried to smile but winced instead. Her face ached terribly. "I want to know everything that happened."

Snape spoke before Harry could say anything. "Not right now. We will have plenty of time to discuss that later. Madam Pomphrey needs to apply more healing balsam to you injury and you need time to recuperate. You sustained a minor concussion from the impact."

"He's referring to the collision his fist made with your face!" Harry snickered.

"Shut up, Potter!"

Smiling, the wizard admended "He's right Hermione. You need your rest. We'll explain everything later. Of course, we'll want to know everything that happened with you. Do you even remember?"

Hermione's entire face changed. "Yes, unfortunately." she whispered.

Severus sensed the witch's fear right away. Hermione had indeed met with Montu. The wizard's heart twisted with guilt and regret. He felt responsible, not only for her physical discomfort but for her emotional well being. Had he only opened up to Hermione, he could have prevented this from happening or at the very least, prepared the witch.

"We'll talk later. Get some rest." said Harry.

The young wizard bided his friend goodnight. As he was exiting the room, he stopped and looked back. The Professor was leaning over Hermione, lightly stroking her bruises. Snape then whispered something that made her blush, forcing Potter to blink in disbelief. Harry couldn't recall ever seeing the Potions Master so compassionate and he would have never imagined in a thousand years he was capable of tenderness. Potter smiled when Snape took Hermione's hand and kissed it gently.

_I love magic_ … he thought, closing the door behind.

* * *

In the week that followed Severus filled Hermione in on the details of his outer body experience, Bella's antics and Potter's strategy to entrap the poltergeist.

By performing the Voco Mantra, Snape would be able to evoke Lestrange. The Voco Mantra was an order, created by ancient sorcerers, to summon demons, elementals and spirits. If called, Bellatrix would be compelled to respond. Magical law, which binds all magical entities, requires that she adhere to the summons. Since demons cannot physically cross the barrier between worlds, Montu would be unable to prevent her from transcending. Once Bellatrix crossed the threshold, she would be captured and the rite of Mortuus Liberatio could be performed. The rite would effectively bind her spirit, forcing Montu to reclaim her soul with a counter summons. Harry speculated that such an act would degrade Bella's spirit, shred it so to speak. In all likelihood, Snape would be construed as too dangerous to tango with afterwards. No demon would be willing to risk a second Reaper over a single soul.

"What if she returns as a poltergeist? Didn't Harry say that the rite could only be performed on an inferius?" Hermione whispered.

Snape considered Hermione's question as they strolled through the midday corridor. The wizard was momentarily distracted when he noticed the number of stares they were receiving from students and teachers. Amused, he peeked inside their thoughts and saw that most of them were wondering why the Potions Master and Librarian were walking so intimately together. This nearly forced a chuckle from the wizard. Their budding relationship was causing quite a stir among the populace. No matter. Severus was proud of his companion and savored the opportunity to show her off. And if he could spite a few colleagues in the process, so be it. It wasn't until he heard someone intone, _Beauty and the Beast_, his familiar scowl returned.

Turning to face Hermione, he calmly replied "It is a risk, yes but you must remember that we possess the element of surprise. Potter and I have deduced that she will _choose _to manifest as an inferi. Bellatrix's last venture proved fruitless. She will want to redeem herself. She knows she will be unable to claim me unless she takes me by force and she can't do that as a poltergeist."

"Oh … well, I suppose that makes sense." Hermione murmured, seemingly deep in thought.

Severus sensed the witch's concern. He snapped a glimpse inside her mind and saw that she was terribly worried something might go wrong and he would be hurt or worse. He wasn't pleased that she was worried but he was touched that she cared so much for his well being. Moments later, they resumed their walk and their discussion in spite of the onlookers.

* * *

After dinner, Hermione joined Severus for his routine patrol. As they roamed the corridors, searching for would-be-offenders, she used the opportunity to share her experience with Montu. Severus listened carefully, hanging onto her every word as she spoke. The witch described the garden, the demon and their conversation in colorful detail. She took care to leave out a few details, such as their intimate discussion about him, but otherwise told the wizard everything that happened. Snape felt a deep stab of jealously when Hermione commented that he was the most enchanting man she had ever met. That feeling quickly dissolved when Hermione described the horror she faced when she refused the demon's offer.

"Afterwards, I woke up in the infirmary." She finished.

The duo walked in silence for a moment. When Severus didn't respond, Hermione glanced over. The wizard was expressionless.

Chuckling a bit, she said "You haven't said anything, Severus."

"No. I haven't."

"Is something wrong?"

Glancing back, he softly replied. "No. I am just relieved that you're okay."

Hermione smiled, mistaking his dim response for acceptance. As they continued, engaging in various discussions, the witch remained completely oblivious to the wizard's true feelings. Severus was careful to listen and comment as needed but inwardly, he was consumed with fear and hatred. Potter's plan had to work. It was no longer his soul on the line.

* * *

Hermione woke up and reached for Severus but he was gone.

_Why that sneaky, old bat! He slipped out of here without so much as a goodbye kiss. _She frowned.

Moments later, the witch spotted a note resting on the night stand. Smiling, Hermione shot up and snatched the letter off the table. Her cheerfulness quickly shifted to intrigue as she read the message.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Please meet me by the Whomping Willow at 10:00. _

_Regards,_

_Severus_

Hermione sat up and glanced out the window. It was a typical spring day. The weather was warm, the birds were chirping, the flowers were in bloom and it was pouring rain.

_Please tell me he's joking …_

Hermione looked at the clock. It was almost 9:00. She had to hurry if she was going to be on time. Severus despised tardiness. The witch rolled out of bed and hopped into the shower. As she was drying off she considered the irony of getting dry only to get wet again.

_This better be good -- I'd hate for us to miss Sunday brunch. We're already the talk of the school as it is. _She mused.

Hermione threw on a sundress and a pair of sandals, grabbed her umbrella and headed downstairs. As she was leaving she heard a voice call out.

"Miss Granger! Where are you off too in this rain?"

The witch slowly turned back. McGonagall was in hot pursuit. Seconds later, they were standing face to face.

"I thought I could use a little exercise." she lied.

"Can't you do that indoors? The weather is positively dreadful."

"True but … I've been cooped up in the library all week and this is my only morning off."

The Headmistress observed the witch suspiciously.

"Would you care to join me?" Hermione asked, desperately hoping Minerva refused.

McGonagall chuckled. "Ha! I think not. Unlike you, I'm no spring chicken."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. She quickly paused when McGonagall spied her reaction. This did nothing to negate the elder witch's suspicion.

"Have you seen Severus anywhere?" the Headmistress asked, pursing her lips knowingly.

"Um … no, I haven't. Why?"

"Well, I checked his classroom and he wasn't there. I tried his quarters but he didn't answer."

"Perhaps, he's in the Great Hall."

"Perhaps …" said McGonagall, her voice tainted with doubt. "But in any case -- if you see the Professor, will you please let him know that I'm looking?"

"Of course … but I doubt I'll see him."

McGonagall was no fool. She could see that the witch was nervous and suspected that it had something to do with her rumored beau. Still, she was in no position to question her staff's romantic affiliations and reluctantly withdrew from her line of reason.

"Thank you. Good day, Miss Granger."

"Good day, Headmistress."

Hermione waited until Minerva was out of sight before darting off. She hurried through the pouring rain towards the Whomping Willow. It wasn't long before she arrived at the designated area. Sure enough, Severus was waiting with an umbrella overhead.

"Severus, why did you ask me to meet you out here?" she hissed, mildly annoyed that her shoes were soaking wet.

"Please follow me." He smirked.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione grudgingly followed the wizard down a muddy path. As a student, she never ventured passed the Whomping Willow. Its borders were considered off limits. Since returning to Hogwarts she had no interest in wandering the grounds. Fearful that someone might spot them together, the witch nervously scanned the area. Her jitteriness did not escape Severus's notice.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"I don't want anyone to catch us." said the witch in a low voice.

Severus smirked. "My dear, we're not students. We may go where we like. Call it a perk, if you want."

"Yes, I know that." said Hermione in a matter-of-fact tone. "But I told Minerva that I didn't know where you were. Oh and by the way, she's looking for you!"

"What did she want?"

Hermione frowned as she tried to skim pass several wet bushes. "She didn't say but she acted awfully suspicious."

"Suspicious?" Severus chuckled.

_The nosy old coot reminds me Albus …_ he thought.

"Yes, suspicious -- I don't know how much longer we'll be able to keep up this rouse."

Severus brows furrowed. "Frankly, I don't care what anyone thinks."

Despite herself, Hermione smiled. "Well, I do."

The wizard ignored the comment. "We're almost there, watch your step." He advised.

The pair reached a steep incline. Severus spun around and gallantly extended his hand. Hermione blushed -- was he being suave? Accepting his offer, the duo eased their way down the slippery slope. At the bottom was a giant Simph Tree.

"We're here" the wizard announced.

"Here, where?" said Hermione, looking every direction.

Severus strolled over to the tree, took out his wand and tapped it lightly. Seconds later, an opening appeared. It was large enough to squeeze one person through if they ducked down. Gripping his umbrella, the wizard bowed and motioned for Hermione to enter.

Pausing briefly, she thought -- _What, in there?_

Shaking her head, the witch lowered her umbrella and darted inside. The moment she entered, Hermione was taken back. So much in fact, that she fell against Severus as he followed. The wizard smiled.

Inside was a comfortable setting for two. The floor was covered with cushions and a green picnic cloth. There was a large wicket basket overflowing with fruit, cheese, biscuits and tea, accompanied by two elegant tea cups. A number of baby candles hovered above. They emitted a peculiar blue-green light which filled the cozy space. It was a traditional picnic with a psychedelic, woodland twist.

"It's Sunday brunch, Slytherin style. Do you like it?" Severus purred.

"I … I love it!"

"Good. Please make yourself comfortable."

Hermione seated herself on one of the cushions. Severus poured two cups of tea and laid out the food items. Once finished, he sat opposite of the witch. He wanted a clear view of her face as they ate.

"So, what brought this on?" she smiled.

"I thought it would nice to get away from the castle -- some place quiet where we wouldn't be disturbed. I've heard wizards say that women enjoy picnics."

Hermione stopped chewing. "Wait -- have you never taken witch out on a picnic before?"

"No. Until now, I've never taken a witch anywhere." Severus admitted.

Hermione's stomach did a small cartwheel. She felt absolutely flattered. For an unromantic man, Severus had the uncanny ability to make her feel special. Her mind flashed back to the dinner they shared at Spinners End and his uncharacteristic tenderness in the infirmary two weeks earlier.

"Everything is lovely, thank you."

The wizard did his best not to smile. "You're welcome." He said firmly.

After they finished eating, Severus put away the tea cups and basket and offered Hermione a place beside him. She crawled over and joined him for a cuddle. The wizard held her close while they listened to the rain outside. Hermione felt contented and safe in his embrace; more than anyone else, even Ron. It was nice to have someone in her life again.

As Severus stroked her curls, he wondered how he existed before they became involved. He had always been alone and had resolved to be alone for the rest of his life but all of a sudden, everything was different. The wizard had something to live for, someone to belong too and someone who belonged to him. He would stop at nothing to protect what was his.

Severus felt Hermione's body relax and her breathing slow. The witch was drifting off to sleep. He reached inside his pocket and pulled out his mother's music box. Severus slowly opened it, allowing the somber lullaby to fill the small space.

Hermione shifted. "Isn't that the music box I gave you?" she murmured.

"Yes"

"You keep it with you?" she said, appearing a bit surprised.

"Sometimes. It helps me relax."

(Music Playing)

Severus licked his lips and swallowed. "It belonged to my mother." he softly confessed.

Hermione sat up. "What? How could that be? I bought it at Borgin & Burkes."

"Borgin & Burkes?! What in the name Merlin were you doing there?"

"Buying supplies …" said the witch in a small voice.

Severus snorted. "That's no place for a self-respecting witch."

Hermione rolled her eyes. _He's such an Alpha!_ She intoned.

A MOMENT PASSED

Severus's face softened. "My mother sold the box when I was very young. She needed the money to help purchase Wizarding supplies. In truth, I would have gladly done without but my mother wouldn't hear of it. The moment I opened your gift, I knew you had given me something priceless, something I could never replace or repay. You gave me a memory … a piece of my mother back to me. I'm not a man of many words Hermione but I will always be grateful for the gift you gave me ... and --"

Hermione gave the wizard a small smile. Severus looked into the witch's face. It was filled with wonder. He wanted to say it, in his heart he meant it but the words just wouldn't come out.

"-- for your companionship." He gruffly settled.

Grinning, Hermione gently kissed the wizard and resituated herself. She placed her head on his chest so she could hear his heartbeat. Within minutes, she was on the brink of sleep. Severus rested his head against the wall, silently chastising himself for ruining a perfect moment.

As the duo laid quietly in each other's embrace, the music played on. Combined with the unusual lighting, pouring rain and Severus's declaration -- Hermione was charmed beyond words. No wizard had ever made her feel this special.

* * *

**A/N: **Anyone interested in hearing the _"Melody"_ I had in mind for the music box, please go to YouTube and research Casper's Lullaby _(Written by James Horner)_. Thank you!


	30. Jealousy Abound

"Hermione, wait up!"

Hermione turned back to find Gilderoy rushing down the corridor, his cape in tow. Lockhart always had a thing for extravagant costumes which everyone was sure exceeded his income. Tonight was no exception. He wore a specially tailored gold and purple waistcoat that sported a flamboyant collar. The cravat was tied in such a way that the ruffles flowed down his chest, partially covering his purple silk vest. It was an ostentatious garment. Perhaps too extravagant for such a modest occasion but that was Lockhart. Secretly, the witch swooned a bit. He was quite handsome after all.

"Good evening!" said Gilderoy, pausing to catch is breath.

Hermione welcomed the wizard with a smile. "Hello, Gilderoy."

The Professor did his best not appear nervous but he hadn't spoken with Hermione in weeks. After Bella's sobbing confession, Lockhart became concerned for witch's well being and sought McGonagall's council. It was then he learned of Hermione's possession. Gilderoy was happy to dismiss Bella's claims as a cruel hoax but as a matter of principle, maintained his distance.

"May I walk you to dinner?"

"Yes, of course." turning to meet his stride.

SECONDS PASSED

"Hermione, may I speak candidly?"

"I'm all ears." she smiled.

"First, may I say, that your cheek has healed quite nicely!"

Hermione shot Gilderoy an amused look. "Thank you."

"We should all be grateful that Severus didn't more damage." he sarcastically added.

"Gilderoy …" she sighed.

Lockhart grinned nervously. "Moving on the next order of business … ahem, I was wondering … well, a lot of folks have been talking and --"

Hermione interrupted. "Does this have anything to do with Professor Snape?"

"Yes -- yes, it does." He admitted. "Have you -- is it true -- I mean, are you and he …" said the wizard, pausing to think.

"Yes." Hermione answered.

Gilderoy stopped walking. It felt as if someone had dropped a brick on his chest. Hermione turned to face the dishearten wizard. "We've developed a rapport." she carefully explained.

The corners of the wizard's mouth twitched. "Rapport? Ah yes, such as a strong friendship between co-workers." He said with much more confidence than he felt.

"Not exactly …"

Gilderoy's smile faded completely. He knew perfectly well what Hermione meant but his sunny disposition prevented him from believing it until the very last second.

"You won't tell anyone, will you?"

"Ahem. No, no of course not -- but why?"

Hermione began to fidget. "It's just so unbelievable that sometimes I think it can't possibly last." she earnestly admitted. "Honestly, I'm scared to death. Gods, would you listen to me!"

Stunned, the wizard blinked.

"If someone came to me a year ago and said that I would be standing here tonight declaring my feelings for Severus Snape ... I … I would have put them on the first train to St. Mungos!"

Gilderoy smiled but reframed from laughing.

"But the truth is … I think I might be falling in love. Real love -- not the romantic fluff you read in books. The wizard makes me feel wanted and understood. He challenges me! He excites me! Being with him is like being on a roller coaster --"

"Roller coaster?"

"Um … yeah, it's a Muggle contraption -- designed to get a person's adrenaline pumping. You can find them in amusement parks all over the world." Hermione explained.

The wizard nodded as though he understood. In truth, he had no idea what she was talking about.

"Sometimes we have the most incredible arguments. They're more like sparring matches than actual disagreements. We have the most amazing talks, sometimes all night! There are times when I think he's the most stubborn, chauvinistic, caveman! And other times, when I think he's the model gentleman. He may appear unromantic but when the mood strikes, he can sweep a witch off her feet!"

Smiling, Hermione paused to regroup.

"No matter what anyone says, the Wizarding World hasn't forgotten or forgiven his past. Severus is an intelligent and thoughtful wizard who's been bitterly misjudged. Yes, yes -- the moment everyone learned the truth about his loyalties, they all stood in line to hail his dedication. His heroism! Now, that the dust has settled and the euphoria has worn off, the unforgiving Betties of the Wizarding World won't let him have a life. It's completely unfair. I want so much to change people's perceptions but I can't do that if the Wizarding World knows we're lovers."

Gilderoy flinched. He quickly recovered with a smile but Hermione's words stung the smitten wizard. As they strolled through corridors the witch continued to confess her deepest feelings and fears. The jilted hopeful swallowed his pride as he listened attentively. Lockhart was moved by the affection in her voice and although it pained him terribly to admit it, there was real love in her eyes. Hermione was crazy about the disgruntle wizard.

By most accounts, the Potions Master was a gloomy, snappy git with very little social grace or ambition. Gilderoy regarded his lack of interest in the social arts as his greatest fault but it was his personal reservations about the snarky wizard that forced him to consider whether he was good enough for Hermione. Still, if such a man could win the heart of such a witch, there had to be more there than he was seeing.

The two waltzed into the Great Hall, deeply engrossed in conversation. No one seemed to notice their entry, say for one. Severus snapped a glimpse of the duo as they entered. Immediately, he focused all of his attention on the pair.

_What is she doing with him?_

Snape's eyes followed the witch and wizard to the table. By the time they reached the front of the hall, all eyes were on the Librarian. Hermione seated herself a few chairs down from her lover, so not to arouse further suspicion. However, her tactics did nothing to stop persons from glancing at each other knowingly.

Gilderoy shot the nosy parkers a disturbing "buzz off" look before seating himself. The table quickly returned to their dinner, leaving the despondent Potions Master to gawk on his own. The pair dispensed with their corridor conversation and joined the group in their discussion about approaching exams.

MINUTES LATER

Hermione glanced over and offered Severus a warm smile which he repaid with a smirk. She mistook his halfhearted grin as typical Snape and turned away. Unbeknownst to the witch, he was very unhappy.

* * *

After dinner Snape retreated to the dungeons. He had grown weary of watching his mate converse intimately with another man.

_She certainly made a spectacle of herself flirting with Gilderoy! Was she trying to make me jealous? Humph. I refuse to give her the satisfaction. Outrageous! Absolutely ridiculous! Nearly everyone suspects that we're lovers … even if they can't prove it … does she want the entire school to think she's a tramp?!_

As Snape barreled through passageways, his familiar robes billowing behind, students leaped out of his path. If crossed, an unhappy Potions Master was worth a week's detention.

It wasn't long before the Professor reached his office. The wizard rushed inside and warded the door. He plundered through his cabinets and shelves gathering several bottles. Severus needed something to occupy his mind and potion making always seemed to do the trick. Brewing wasn't just his job; it was his only outlet.

Snape carefully laid out all the ingredients for Veritaserum, completely oblivious to the subconscious implications. As far as he was concerned, his stores were merely in short supply. The wizard lit a small fire underneath his cauldron and went to work. A single pot of goop would produce a few ounces of liquid. It would take a full moon cycle for the mixture to mature but he was in no rush. Each stroke of his splintering knife helped to center his suspicions and restore his trademark coolness.

30 MINUTES LATER

(Knock, Knock)

The Potions Master snapped a look over his shoulder. Confident that it was Hermione knocking, he did not answer.

(Knock, Knock)

MINUTES LATER

(Knock, Knock)

Severus ignored the call and continued brewing.

* * *

Hermione pressed her ear against the Professor's door. Hearing nothing, the witch knocked again. She waited but there was no answer. Glancing down, Hermione happen to spot a dim light emanating from a small opening at the bottom of the door. The witch carefully scanned the hallway before kneeling down to take a peek. Placing her head firmly against the cold, stone floor she squinted. At first all she could see was the faint flicker of cauldron light, then after a few minutes, Snape's familiar boots came into view. Hermione's brows furrowed.

* * *

(Knock, Knock)

Snape gently stirred the mixture which had begun to firm. It would be another thirty minutes before it was ready to cool.

SECONDS LATER

(Knock, Knock)

The Potions Master continued to ignore the call.

MINUTES LATER

(Knock, Knock)

Annoyed, Severus set his ladle aside and hurried towards the door. Tapping his wand lightly, he unwarded the door and whipped it open. Startled, Hermione flinched.

"What!" he snapped.

The witch paused. "What do you mean what?!" she recovered.

"What do you want?" he clarified.

"Why didn't you answer?"

Snape stepped aside and motioned towards his cauldron. "I was busy."

"Do you expect me to believe that you were too busy to answer the door?"

"Believe what you will but it's the truth. I do not like to be disturbed while I am brewing." said the wizard.

Hermione made a face. "Fine, I was just checking on you." she halfway lied.

"As you can see, I am fine. Good night, Hermione." he bided, closing the door.

"Wait!"

Severus took an annoyed breath and reopened the door. "What?"

"What's wrong? Why are you being so … so … Snape-like!"

"Excuse me?"

"Why are you being so dismissive? Have I done something to offend you?"

"As I said Hermione, I am busy."

A few seconds passed. Suddenly, Hermione had an idea.

"Too busy to talk?" she smiled, hoping to trick him into letting her inside.

It worked. Severus recognized the look immediately. Hermione always gave him the "look" when she was feeling particularly randy and many times "talk" was code for "sex". The Potions Master moved out of the witch's path.

"Come inside" he purred.

Hermione waltzed in and took a seat. Severus warded the door and put up a silencing charm. He was more than ready to work off some frustration. When he turned around, the wizard barely noticed that she had taken his chair.

"So, why were ignoring me?" Hermione asked.

"I wasn't." he coolly replied.

"Mm. Okay, let's say I believe you. What's so important about this potion?"

Snape sighed. "Quality, my dear -- if I fail to stir or add an ingredient at the proper time, the quality will diminish." He explained.

Hermione gave the wizard incredulous look. For a moment, she felt like ringing his narrow neck. He was speaking to her as if she were an empty headed first year.

Severus gradually made his way across the room and circled around the witch. He caressed her shoulders and gently massaged her blades. Hermione relaxed.

"Severus … let's talk. What's bothering you?"

"Nothing ..." he whispered. "Nothing at all."

Brushing her hair aside, Snape leaned forward and kissed the nap of Hermione's neck. He was quickly rewarded with a small giggle.

"Do you like that?" he murmured.

"Yes but …"

Snape ignored her objection and kissed her again, forcing yet another giggle from the witch.

"And that? Do you like it?"

"Hmm …"

The wizard smiled and repeated the gesture several more times. With each passing kiss, he took care to run his tongue over her exposed flesh.

"_Hmm, Severus_ …"

For several minutes, the wizard gently kissed and massaged Hermione's neck. It wasn't long before he had the witch begging for more.

"Pull up your robes and take off your knickers." he ordered.

Hermione eyes fluttered open. "Wouldn't you rather … go into the bedroom?" she croaked.

"I can't wait. I want you right now -- right here." He whispered. "Do as I said."

Without giving it a second thought, Hermione obeyed. "Now, what?" she said, licking her lips.

Standing behind the witch, Snape quietly unfastened his trousers. "Spread your legs, then hang them on either side of the chair."

Hermione followed his instruction. She was all too familiar with the wizard's velvet tongue and adored his oral rimmings.

"Now, what?" she asked, creaming with anticipation.

"Now, you stop talking!" he hissed.

The chair suddenly spun on its axle, forcing the witch to gasp. Snape quickly rammed his length deep inside her unsuspecting cave. The shock was so much that Hermione bellowed. He bottomed out before she could utter a single objection. Smiling, the wizard began to rip in and out of the witch.

"AH! AH! AH! AH! Severus ... AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! Severus ... Severus ... AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH!"

"Good, isn't it?!" he growled.

Pinned and impaled, Hermione was unable to move. The position left her vulnerable to the deepest assault which the Potions Master took full advantage. He ravaged her softness with all his might, immersing his cock with every stroke. His girth was amazing, too much for such blatant invasion.

"You're going to get a proper fucking tonight!"

"AH! AH! Severus -- you git! This isn't what I wanted, get off me!" she snapped, feigning offense.

"Git?! Oh, I'm a git now? The next thing you know … / _thrust, thrust_ / you'll be calling me greasy Snape like everyone else!" He argued.

Snape hammered the witch like a rag doll. Her entire body shook as he stabbed her cunt over and over. Hermione braved his pillaging, secretly embracing the attack. She was no stranger to rough sex, Severus liked it hard, but never had he taken her so deep. It was painful and yet, sinfully delicious. Together they grunted, each for their own reason but equally consumed by lust.

"UH!! UH!! UH!! UH!! UH!! UH!! UH!! UH!! UH!! UH!! UH!!"

MINUTES LATER

Snape withdrew his soaked tool, allowing the witch a moment's rest. Hermione's head was draped over the back of the chair and her eyes were closed, signifying her abandonment. She would be angry later, of that he had no doubt, but for the moment she was his.

"Look at me." He said.

No answer.

"Look at me!"

Panting, Hermione raised her head. The moment their eyes locked, Severus felt her need.

"What!" she snapped.

Severus slid his length back inside the witch's slippery core. He was immediately greeted with a generous moan.

_Slow thrust. Slow thrust. Slow thrust. Slow thrust. Slow thrust. Slow thrust. Slow thrust. _

"Are you / _deep penetrating thrust_ / and Gilderoy…/ _deep penetrating thrust_"

Hermione quickly figured out what he trying to ask. "No!" she yelped, cutting him off.

Snape continued. "I won't stand for it … / _deep thrust_ / if you are interested in someone else / _deep thrust_ / you need only tell me. / _deep thrust_ / I will set you free …

The witch's eyes hardened. "If I wanted someone else, I would not need you to set me free!"

Although she would regret her coldness later, Hermione met the wizard's passionate plea with an iciness befitting a Slytherin. Severus opened his mouth to speak but soon found he had no voice. Devastated, the wizard closed his eyes and looked away. Without another word, he invested all of his energy into securing his release.

_Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust!_

"AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH!"

_Make me cum, witch! Make me cum! _He intoned.

MINUTES LATER

_Brutal thrust! Brutal thrust! Brutal thrust! Brutal thrust! Brutal thrust!_

_Fuuuuucccckkkkkk ... yes! There it is!! _

With his final stroke, Snape buried his tool to the hilt. Hermione groaned with disappointment as he spewed jet after jet of release. The witch had been so very close to climaxing.

A MOMENT PASSED

Snape gently dismounted the witch and fastened his trousers. He had achieved what he set out to achieve but the victory was a hollow one. Hermione lowered her legs and slipped back into her knickers. Glancing up, she caught a glimpse of Severus's face in the cauldron light. He was decidedly composed and unusually quiet. The witch's frustration quickly shifted to remorse.

"Severus … I'm sorry. I didn't mean --"

Snape quickly interrupted. "Do not apologize. You're honesty is appreciated."

"Please believe me when I say there is nothing going on between Gilderoy and me -- we're just friends."

"Of course"

Hermione's heart began to race. The wizard was shutting down. She could feel it. "About what I said … I only meant that --" pausing to think.

In truth, Hermione didn't have an excuse. She had spoken out of turn. Observing her closely, Snape took advantage of the silence and finished her sentence.

"I understand, Hermione. You may seek the company of other wizards. You do not require my permission."

"Yes … No!"

"No?"

"I don't want another wizard!"

"I see. You merely wanted me to know that you can have someone when and if you change your mind?"

"No! You're twisted my words!"

"Am I?"

Hermione leaped out her chair. If it wasn't for the seriousness of their disagreement, Severus would have found her lack of emotional restraint amusing.

"Listen,_ Severus_ -- you provoked me into saying what I said with your wild accusations! The fact is … I don't owe you an explanation!"

The wizard remained composed. "I didn't accuse you of anything. I merely inquired as to the nature of your relationship with Gilderoy." he said, observing his lover's face drop as he spoke.

Hermione was confounded. She tried to think of something that might give her the upper hand but after a few seconds, she was forced to admit he was right. Still, his blasé attitude was infuriating!

"Okay, fine! If you insist on making feel guilty then perhaps it's time I explore the possibility!"

The wizard's heart plummeted but his face remained perfectly stoic. "If that is what you truly want." He answered.

"Fine! Then it's settled. I will explore my options while you return to a life of jack offs and blowjobs compliments of Vivian the prostitute!"

Severus suddenly felt as if all the air had been pushed out of his lungs. "What did you say?"

At last, she had bested the wizard. "You heard me!"

"How do you know …?" he swallowed, appearing utterly confused.

The witch placed her hands on her waist. "You needn't bother trying to figure it out. However, I am curious. What's the going rate for a ten minute fix?"

Snape felt his blood boil. The witch had struck a nerve, a very bad nerve. "Get out!" he shouted.

Hermione blinked. Seconds later, she realized her error and sobered. "Severus … I don't know why I said that. I'm sor--"

"I don't have time for your silly games -- leave, now!"

"I'm not playing games --"

Snape sensed the witch was on the verge of crying and acted quickly. He snatched Hermione by the arm and dragged her towards the exit. Using his other hand, he ripped open the door and launched her into the corridor. Hermione was overwhelmed by a range of emotions but she dared not say anything.

"All women are whores in one way or another. At least with people like Vivian, a man knows the price up front!"

With that, Snape slammed the door.


	31. Pride and Prejudice

"This has gone on long enough, Minerva. It's been three months! I will not tolerate her being my watch dog any longer!"

The Headmistress, wide-eyed and confused, gawked at the Professor. The sun was barely up when he barged into her office demanding that Hermione be restricted to her duties. McGonagall couldn't recall ever seeing the subtle wizard so livid.

"Severus, what happened? I thought you two were getting along splendidly!"

"Nothing happened." Snape lied. "It's insulting! Just plain insulting! I don't need a guardian! I am a resourceful wizard with … semi-competent help. As you know, Potter and I have devised a plan, a plan that doesn't involve Miss Granger. Moreover, I don't need or want her around!"

"Calm down, man. I agree but I'm not confident --"

"Minerva, please." Snape interrupted.

The witch observed Severus with a hint of shock. She could only assume their sudden falling out was the result of a lover's spat. Minerva was beside herself with curiosity but knew that she stood a snowball's chance in hell of prying that information from the Potions Master's frosty hands. No matter. The wizard had rights. She could no longer infringe upon his solitude if it was earnest wish that he be allowed his privacy.

"Very well …" she shrugged. "I will speak with Miss Granger after breakfast."

Snape visibly relaxed.

"Severus, will you please tell me what happened?"

"Nothing happened -- it just isn't working out."

Peering over her spectacles, she asked "Do you mean romantically?"

The wizard scoffed. _Nosy and bold!_ He thought.

"Mind your own bloody business, Minerva!" a voice said.

Stunned, the Potions Master and McGonagall turned back at the same time. Dumbledore's portrait was speaking.

"Albus! How dare you --" appearing completely affronted.

Snape smirked a little.

"How dare I? How dare you? Severus is entitled to his privacy. His reasons matter not!"

"Thank you, Albus." said Snape.

Dumbledore gave the wizard a wink.

Scowling, McGonagall shot back. "I was merely concerned!"

"No, you were being meddlesome." he quipped, peering down his nose. "But we'll have plenty of time to debate the difference later."

McGonagall opened her mouth to say something but quickly thought the better of it. Albus may have been dead but his memory held a lot of charm and by that, a lot of respect. She planned to deal with him but on her own terms, in her own way and in private. McGonagall waved the old wizard off and returned to the Potions Master.

"I am going to breakfast." said Minerva with a chilly voice.

Snape nodded respectfully. The Headmistress gathered her robes and stormed out, leaving the Professor alone with Dumbledore. The Potions Master watched Minerva leave with mixed emotions.

_I sure hope that doesn't come back to bite me later._ He thought.

"Don't worry about Minerva, Severus. She'll be alright." the old man said kindly.

Snape turned back towards the portrait. Apart from the occasional greeting, he had not spoken to Albus since his return to Hogwarts. In truth, the wizard didn't know what to say to the man who had been reduced to a mere echo of his former mentor and friend. Life portraits were common place in the Wizarding World but Severus, who had been reared with one toe in Muggle society, always found the uncanny likeness a little disconcerting.

"Something wrong?" Dumbledore asked, denoting his uncomfortable demeanor.

"No, nothing." said Snape, forcing a pleasant smirk. "How have you been, Albus?"

"Bored" Dumbledore chuckled. "However, accounts of your battles with Bellatrix have kept me entertained. And rumors of your elicit affair with Miss Granger have pleased me greatly!"

"I am pleased that you're pleased." he mocked.

"Oh dear boy, don't be so posh! I've always said that if it's a complete secret, it's only natural that everyone knows about it."

"I suppose you're going to ask me if it's true."

"No, no I wasn't … but since you brought it up, is it?" said the portrait with a twinkle.

Glancing to and from the painting, Snape shrugged his shoulders admittedly.

"Well, that's wonderful!"

The Potions Master snorted. "What's so wonderful about it?! It was a bloody mistake!"

Dumbledore looked at the wizard thoughtfully. "Why would say such a thing? Miss Granger is a delightful young woman."

"Delightful! Delightful! She's deceitful, spiteful little witch!"

Albus shook his head. "I'm sorry you feel that way."

"I'm not."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

Severus did his best to sound polite. "No, I just want to be left alone."

Albus nodded. "Very well but if you ever feel like talking, I'm always here."

The Professor glared at the portrait suspiciously. He wasn't sure if the old man's offer was genuine or a plot to extract the juicy details of his sex life but it didn't matter. He wasn't about to confide his innermost feelings to an oil based copy of the real article.

"Thank you, I will keep that in mind." Snape lied. "Headmaster, if you will excuse me … I must prepare for class."

"Yes, of course, have a good day."

The Potions Master offered Dumbledore a courteous bow before turning to leave. Once gone, the portrait mimicked a breath. He may have been a painting but he could still feel pity.

"You're wasting your time, Albus." Black sneered.

Dumbledore peeked around his frame. "Mind your business, Phineas."

"Mind mine? You're the one whose been pressing the other portraits for information. If you ask me, the wizard got what he deserved. He should have never allowed himself to become involved with that fifthly Mudblood!"

"Phineas, I'm warning you … shut your mouth or I'll --"

Black chortled. "Or you'll what?! Come over here and give me a good thrashing! Ha! I'd like to see that! It may have escaped your lofty notice but you're comprised of oil and canvas. Oh, how the mighty have fallen." He mocked.

Dumbledore smiled wickedly. "You're right Phineas. I am a portrait. I can't waltz over there and hex you senseless but I'm fairly confident that I can convince the Headmistress to have you relocated -- perhaps, to the dungeon lavatory?"

"You wouldn't dare!"

Albus folded his arms and corked his brow. "Try me."

* * *

That morning Snape left the Headmistress's office and took refuge in the dungeons. The wizard quickly reverted back to his solitary habits of eating, sleeping, lecturing and reflection. He cared nothing for conversation or company unless he was teaching or brow beating a student.

For more than three weeks, he ate in his quarters and limited his patrols to the lower levels. While this came as a relief to many Gryffindors, the newly targeted Slytherins weren't so pleased. He was meaner than legend and twice as strict. The wizard showed little tolerance for rule breaking and even less remorse as he handed out detentions with an underlying smirk. After patrols, he would retreat to his study.

Snape was by no means happy but happiness had always eluded him. Why should now be any different? Bliss was as real to him as magic was to Muggles, a mere fantasy. Misery was a companion, something he understood. It was real. It was comfortable and reassuring like a favorite shirt or song. Combined with whiskey, it was a powerful ally who'd never allow him to fall victim to love.

Snape's days came relatively easy, with work and detention to occupy his time but the nights came long and hard. At first, the fault was easy to find but as the days marched on, the line between blame and righteousness became blurred. To apologize to the witch seemed so simple but the Potions Master was determined not to grovel. The long nights found Severus sitting in front of his hearth reliving every word they spoke in anger. He wrestled with the emotions that would later defeat him amidst the drunken haze and dying embers. When his body could no longer withstand the alcohol, the wizard drifted to sleep with the melody of his mother's music box in his ears and Hermione's face in his mind.

* * *

In the weeks following their quarrel, Hermione like Severus, became quite recluse. She was visibly unhappy despite Lockhart's best efforts to cheer her up. The Librarian's dour mood only fueled gossip as onlookers spied her every move. She hated being the topic of speculation and secretly longed for the days when folks concerned themselves with important things like tyranny at the hands of Lord Voldemort.

During the day, Hermione would often sneak off to the lavatory for a much needed sob. She missed her lover terribly. She was desperate to talk to the wizard but he had withdrawn from the teacher's guild completely. No one, apart from his students, had seen or spoken to the Professor in weeks. He didn't even make an appearance at Hagrid's birthday bash which was heavily criticized.

Hermione couldn't help but wander how he was handling their separation. She needed to believe that she meant something to the Potions Master and that whatever she was feeling, he was feeling also. However, the evidence of her misery suggested that she was a much weaker witch than he was a wizard, a thought that vexed her enormously. She wasn't weak and she'd prove it!

Granger spent many evenings patrolling the corridors. It was an activity she had grown to enjoy with Severus but unlike the Professor, Hermione wasn't much of a disciplinarian. The witch seldom gave any student anything more than a stern talking. Still, she liked to pretend they were patrolling together, that he was somewhere below mimicking her moves. As a matter of principle, she stayed clear of the lower levels. The dungeons served as the preverbal line in the sand. She refused to enter the Potions Master's territory uninvited.

_Let the stubborn toad come to me_ -- she thought.

* * *

Snape was absorbed in grading assignments when his first class ended. He was so caught up in his work that he barely noticed the students leaving. The class exited quietly, careful not to disturb the moody Professor. The Potions Master had been unusual harsh in recent weeks, reducing one Hufflepuff to tears for not paying attention. Everybody, including Slytherins, treaded lightly in his presence.

_Idiots! They're all a bunch of apes impersonating wizards! What kind of answer is this?! Calming droughts are commonly used for calming … Huh! Well, Miss Price a "T" is commonly used for moronic trolls!! _

"Ahem. Excuse me, Professor -- may I have a moment of your time?"

Snape slowly looked up from his papers. His annoyed expression shifted to disbelief when his eyes met Professor Lockhart's.

"What is it?" he said coldly, resuming his work.

"It's concerning a matter of a … personal nature."

"My question stands."

Gilderoy seated himself on nearby desktop. "It's about Miss Granger …"

Annoyed, the Potions Master set aside his quill and leaned back in his chair. "What about her?"

"You see … she's been rather down lately -- and well, I was hoping you might help me cheer her up."

Snape's expression was incomprehensible. "What in the name of all that is magical makes you believe that I would be interested in helping you – cheer – her – up?"

"Because you're the reason she feels so poorly!" Lockhart snapped.

Not my problem – Snape mouthed.

"It is your problem, _Severus_. You can't just bed a witch like Hermione Granger and cast her aside! There are wizards who would gladly cut off their wand hand for the chance to be with her!"

"Perhaps, you should give it a whirl."

Lockhart rolled his eyes. "I care for Hermione. You know that, more than anyone --"

"Actually, it's common knowledge." He corrected. "You've made quite the fool of yourself, flaunting your affection like a love sick puppy. Didn't you say once that you would shout your feelings from the roof top if need be?"

"Ahem. Yes, I did but that was before I discovered your amour."

"Amour?" said Snape, feigning amusement. "There was no love gained or lost between us, Gilderoy. You're free to pursue Miss Granger if you wish."

"Well, that's gracious of you but what I'm trying to make you understand is that she doesn't want me -- she … she …" Gilderoy swallowed. "She wants you!"

Without thinking, the Potions Master shifted uncomfortably. Lockhart's admission came as a surprise. Snape quickly recovered and leaned forward, pretending to resume his work.

"This is a fool hearted discussion. I see no reason to continue."

Gilderoy leaped from the desktop. "You're the fool, Severus! I may be a joke to you and the rest of Wizarding England but the one person who doesn't think I'm a complete jackass is the one person I can't have and you can! Gods, man! I swallowed my pride and my heart -- and you … you still won't listen to reason!"

Clearly dumbfounded, Severus's eyes were the only part of him capable of movement. "Lockhart, I really don't have time --"

"Well, you better make the time!" Gilderoy shouted. "You're an aging war hero with few prospects and even less personality! On your best day you have the disposition of a rattle snake and you're three times as ugly. But there is a witch upstairs who accepts your past and wants to be apart of your future and she doesn't give a hippogriff's ass about the consequences! Honestly, I don't know what she sees in you but that sort of devotion doesn't come around every day!"

"Gilderoy …"

"Shut up, I'm not finished! Perhaps, you enjoy basking in a dismal existence but Hermione deserves better. If you truly feel that you cannot make amends … if you're so _deluded _as to believe that YOU can do better, fine! But for Merlin's sake, be a man! Take your dark, greasy, crabby ass up there and apologize! Yes, I know the story. She told me everything. Quite frankly, she has as much to apologize for as you do but I'm asking that you be the bigger wizard and end the bloody stalemate!"

By this time, the Potions Master had eased back. His brows were deeply furrowed and his mouth was hung partially open.

"Are you finished?" he said calmly.

Gilderoy adjusted his cuffs. "Just one more thing … I may not be your fighting equal but I know people. If you_ ever_ place Hermione in the same category as a whore again, so help me, nothing short of Divine intervention will save you." He said darkly.

Snape arched his brow but remained silent. He never imagined Lockhart capable of such a threat. Seconds later, the wizard reclaimed his trademark sunniest with a smile. Severus found the dramatic shift in personality incredibly disturbing.

"Ahem. So glad we had this little chat, Severus. I will now leave you to your thoughts. Good day!"

Gilderoy turned and stormed out of the classroom, leaving a very dazed Potions Master in his wake.

* * *

Hermione was patrolling the main level when she stumbled upon two sixth years snogging in a niche underneath the stairwell. Not only were they breaking Hogwarts's Rules of Conduct but it was well after curfew.

"LUMOS!" the witch voiced.

The couple froze.

"Miss Beckett! Mister Shuler! Front and center!"

The students scrambled into view. They took turns smoothing down their robes and wiping their mouths. Hermione lowered her wand and folded her arms.

The boy spoke first. "Miss Granger --"

Hermione quickly interrupted. "20 points from Ravenclaw, Shuler and the same from Gryffindor, Beckett!"

"But that's not fair!" the girl sassed. "Last week you only deducted ten points from O'Conner for being out pass curfew!"

"Mister O'Conner wasn't found obstructing the rules of conduct, Miss Beckett."

The young witch scowled. "You're not a teacher. You shouldn't be allowed to deduct points. In fact, I'm not sure "if" you're allowed to do it all. Brian, I think we should contest the decision."

Hermione met Miss Beckett's gaze. "Go ahead and contest it all you want but the fact remains that you were both caught outside your dorms after curfew! Are you so clueless that you would risk further reprimand?"

"She's right Melanie. We should head back to our dorms."

"A wise decision, Mister Shuler."

"Don't be such a patsy, Brian! She's just the Librarian."

Before Hermione could respond, a voice rang out.

"50 points from Gryffindor, Miss Beckett!"

All three spun around to find Professor Snape lurking in a nearby doorway. Hermione's nose and mouth twitched in surprise. The couple's eyes grew larger as he approached.

"10 points will be deducted for your serious lack of judgment and 40 points for your insolence! Do you have anything else to add, Miss Beckett?" said Snape, daring the young witch to speak.

Embarrassed, she shyly answered "No, sir."

"Back to your dorms, the both of you!"

The couple quickly retreated up the stairwell. Hermione waited until they were out of sight before addressing the Potions Master.

"I didn't need your help, Professor."

"Really? It didn't look that way from where I was standing."

"Then perhaps you should stand somewhere else -- I was handling it."

"Obviously"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Patrolling"

"What? Did you grow tired of punishing Slytherins?"

The Potions Master placed his hands neatly behind his back. "I never grow tired of punishing rule breakers."

"Obviously." Hermione quipped; her tone marred.

Severus arched his brow in response. The remark was apparently directed at him. He felt a stab of remorse as he studied her face. Severus had missed the witch greatly but he didn't realize how much until that moment. Hermione looked pale and tired, as if she hadn't slept in days. He worried that she might not be eating and feared he might be the reason for her condition. The last thing he ever wanted was for her to become physically ill.

"If you'll excuse me Professor, I have to finish my rounds."

Snape nodded. "Good night, Miss Granger."

Hermione released a bitter snort as she darted pass. Unsure what to say, Severus quickly moved aside and allowed her to leave without commenting. He watched with a heavy heart as she scurried down the corridor. He wanted to say something, anything that would keep her there but the wizard was at a loss for words.

* * *

**A/N:** We're nearing the end folks, just a few more chapters to go. This one was inspired by a country-western song entitled, "Foolish Pride" ((Travis Tritt)) Thanks for reading and for the reviews!


	32. Heroes PART I

Harry entered the dungeons feeling a bit apprehensive. He held the Mortuus Liberatio cast tightly in his grasp as he made his through the grimy corridor towards Snape's office. It had taken weeks to slip the olden text back out of the Ministry Archives. If caught, the Auror was facing the loss of his job and two years in Azkaban but the way he saw it, helping the Professor was something he had to do. He finally had the opportunity to help the man he hated in his youth but in spite of that dislike, had protected him for years without his knowledge. He owed the wizard. Harry failed to mention the consequences to Snape or anyone else, making it easier to accept full responsibility if something should go awry.

Harry entered the Professor's office and stopped. He glanced over and found Snape huddled over his desk cataloging bottles. The elder wizard seemed engrossed in his work, examining the contents of each container before making his entry. He didn't bother to look up as he motioned the visitor to come forward.

"Good morning, Professor!"

Hearing Potter's voice, Snape stopped writing and looked up. His somber expression quickly shifted to interest. "Hello, Mister Potter."

"Please don't let me interrupt. I can wait until you're finished." Harry politely offered.

Snape paused, as if contemplating whether or not he should stop. Dismissing the idea, he lowered his head and resumed working. Of course, the young wizard didn't actually expect him to continue but the Potions Master wasn't known for being cordial. Harry smiled and waited. Moments later, Snape completed his entry and set aside his quill.

"Are you ready Mister Potter?" denoting the roll of parchment in his grasp.

Harry nodded and passed him the scroll. Snape wasted no time unrolling the parchment. Potter observed the lines in his face contort as he read the rite.

"Well, Mister Potter … as I said before, this is a very complicated cast. I'm baffled as to why you couldn't just leave the scroll with me the last time you were here."

"I needed to be certain that it wasn't an ancient booby trap set by some crazed, dark sorcerer. More importantly, I didn't want you to summon anything by accident." The Auror half-way lied.

Snape flashed a look of idiocy in Potter's direction as if to say, _I'm not a moron!_

"Difficult or not, it's well within your performing abilities or so I've been told." said Harry, echoing the Professor's own words.

Severus made a show of ignoring Potter's amends. "When do we begin?"

"Tonight! The scroll must be returned to the Ministry Archives by morning. The tracking charm was only temporarily suspended."

The Professor narrowed his eyes suspiciously. He always presumed the Auror had enough security clearance to obtain the document legally. "Tracking charm??" he repeated, appearing a bit concerned.

"Um, yeah -- you see, ahem … the text is considered an extremely dark cast and the Ministry would have never approved its release … so I borrowed it, temporarily of course!" Harry covered.

"Potter ..." Snape hissed.

Harry quickly interrupted. "You have nothing to worry about Professor, nothing at all! Rest assured that everything has been conducted in my name and my name only. If something should go wrong, you will not be penalized."

Severus observed the Auror with a mixture of curiosity and doubt. Did Potter steal the scroll from the Ministry? Was he really putting his ass on the line to help him? The Professor always felt that Potter owed him for his continued service to the Dark Lord but he never expected the wizard would go this far. To think, the son of James Potter was risking his livelihood and his life to help his old nemesis, greasy Snape! It was enough to make him cringe and smirk. Harry blinked. If he didn't know better, he would have thought the Professor was impressed.

"My, my -- we certainly have come full circle, haven't we Mister Potter?"

"Yes sir, we have. Now, let's get to work." Harry said, pulling up a chair.

* * *

Professor Snape sashayed into the Great Hall, his familiar robes billowing behind. His entry created quite a buzz among the populace which he casually ignored. It had been nearly a month since he had attended a meal and everyone seemed surprised to see him, including Hermione.

"Good afternoon, Professor Snape …" a voice said. "Good afternoon, Professor … Hello, sir … Good day, Professor."

The wizard nodded respectfully but reframed from making eye contact with anyone as he strolled down the isle. When he reached the High Table he was cordially greeted by everyone, everyone except Hermione. She focused on her sandwich, refusing to look up as the dour wizard took the nearest available seat three chairs down. Severus situated himself and glanced over at the witch. It was obvious that she was ignoring him. He ordered a bowl of soup and waited for the onslaught of questions stirring in the minds of his nosy colleagues. Surely, they wouldn't pass up an opportunity to badger him about his absence.

_Let's get this over with_ -- he thought.

As if on queue, Professor Sprout spoke first. "Tell us Severus, where have you been hiding?" she said cheerfully.

McGonagall choked back her tea. She was anxious to hear Snape's response.

"I haven't been hiding. I've been busy." He calmly answered.

Hagrid quickly countered. "Why man, we haven't seen ya in nearly ay month!"

"Yes, well … as I said, I've been busy." shooting the half-giant an annoyed glance.

"We missed you at Filius's birthday bash." Trelawney purposely blurted.

Sybill had no intention on letting the Potions Master off with such a lame excuse. The Seer was often the source of much speculation and looked for any opportunity to shift the faculty's focus. She was quickly rewarded with a number of approving nods while Flitwick, being the polite wizard he was, batted the notion down.

"My apologies Filius, I was busy that evening. I hope my absence didn't ruin your birthday."

Flitwick smiled. "No, of course not, it was a delightful party."

Severus looked at Sybill and smirked. "Plenty of cake, no doubt?"

"Yes, my favorite -- blueberry!"

"Good, good. I'm glad the elves received my request."

The Headmistress tipped her gaze surprisingly. She nearly had an ogre when she found out the elves had botched the cake. It was only because Filius seemed so pleased that she forwent asking them what happened.

"So, you were the one who changed the order?"

"Yes. I asked that the standard vanilla cake be substituted. Since Filius enjoys blueberries so much …" the Professor shrugged.

The faculty grinned awkwardly, unaware that Snape was secretly basking in their discomfort. Hermione, who had been listening with one ear, snapped a quick glance in the Potions Master's direction.

_The sneaky snake came prepared! _She huffed.

Snape caught sight of her astonishment and looked over. Hermione quickly turned her head, pretending to be interested in the salt. Severus looked somberly at the witch but didn't comment. Moments later, the doors opened and Harry waltzed through. A light hush fell over the hall as the famous Auror made his way towards the High Table.

"Good afternoon, Mister Potter. Such a pleasure to see you! What brings you back to Hogwarts?" said Minerva.

"Business." the Auror replied.

The Headmistress quickly caught his meaning and changed the subject. "Come, come -- have a seat. I believe there is one available on the other side of Professor Lockhart."

Gilderoy shot the Auror a broad, cheesy smile. He had no clue that he once threatened Potter as a young boy, a threat that resulted in the loss of his memory and several years in St. Mungos.

Harry accepted the Headmistress's invitation with an awkward smile. If the wizard had known that he would be sitting next to the man who tried to wipe his memory for the sake of taking credit for his discovery, he would taken his lunch in the kitchen.

_Its all water underneath the bridge_ -- Potter reminded himself.

The staff wasted no time lavishing their attention on Mister Potter. They quickly bombarded him with endless questions and story requests to which the Auror kindly responded. The contrast in treatment differed greatly compared to his last visit when he was snubbed by most of the table, courtesy of Lestrange.

Amused, Snape rolled his eyes. _At last Potter, your fame has come in handy. Do me a favor and keep them occupied while I finish my lunch._ He intoned.

Severus kept Hermione in his peripheral view. He couldn't help but notice that she had reframed from joining the table discussion and didn't attempt to engage any of her neighbors. The witch was withdrawn and reserved. This bothered Severus more than he wanted to admit. It wasn't like Hermione to be so standoffish.

Some of the color had returned to her cheeks and the dark circles underneath her eyes had faded but she still appeared thin and fatigued. Severus wanted to go to her. He wanted to sit down and talk to her but he knew if he tried, he would be refused. Now wasn't the time to risk an embarrassing scene.

_No one has seen or talked to the wizard in a month and they're all behaving as if he'd been away on vacation or something! He hasn't even tried to apologize. The sneaky bastard probably ordered that cake to smooth things over. Well, that won't work with me! If all women are whores, so be it. It will take more than cake to satisfy this whore! _

Unbeknownst to Hermione, Severus had entered her mind and was spying her thoughts. He heard and felt the witch's frustration as she continued to intone obscenities about their relationship and him. The wizard felt a lump form in his throat when he heard Hermione refer to him as a huge mistake. Severus quickly withdrew from her mind and set down his glass. He had to make things right, if only for the sake of their working relationship and the witch's well being. The wizard quietly withdrew from the table, careful not arouse any suspicion as he moseyed over to Hermione's seat.

"Ahem, Miss Granger … may I have word with you?" he said softly.

Hermione slowly looked up to find Severus peering down intently. "No, you may not."

"Please?" he carefully added.

"What did I just say?" she snapped, alerting a few ears.

"Ahem, I heard what you said but if I might speak with you privately --"

Hermione wasted no time cutting the wizard off. "No! You said everything the night you threw me out of your quarters." She hissed.

The table conversation quickly died. One by one, the faculty redirected their attention towards the discord. Even Potter batted his eyes in disbelief. _What's going on?_ He wondered.

_Don't give up man _-- Gilderoy thought.

Severus swallowed his humiliation and continued. "Miss Gran -- Hermione, I apologize for disrupting your lunch. Perhaps, you would be willing to meet me later?"

"No!" said Hermione, springing from her seat. She shot the dismayed Potions Master a harsh scowl before spinning around and waltzing out the teacher's exit. The witch made it a point to slam the door as she left, leaving everyone who was watching dazed.

Snape slowly but calmly turned back. The entire table was gawking. "What?" he snapped.

Everyone quickly returned to their conversations. The Professor adorned his most stoic expression and hurried out of the Great Hall. Harry, who was still gawking despite everyone's best effort to reengage him, stood and filed pursuit. Gilderoy quickly followed.

Gilderoy and Harry rushed out of the hall. Snape was barreling down the corridor, his robes elegantly in tow. The wizards shared a brief glance before hurrying to catch up.

"Professor!" Harry shouted.

"Severus, wait up!" Gilderoy voiced.

Hearing his name, the Potions Master stopped dead in his tracks. He closed his eyes, wishing they would both vanish. Snape took a deep breath and spun around.

"WHAT!" he growled.

Lockhart stopped so fast that he slid a couple of inches. Amused, Harry shook his head as he passed the blonde wizard.

"What's going on between you and Hermione?" he asked.

"None of your bloody business, Potter! Now, leave me alone!"

"You're right, Professor. It's none of my business but maybe I can help."

"First of all, it is a private matter. Secondly, I refuse to accept anymore assistance from you than necessary!"

Snape's tone was cruel but Harry understood the source of his rage and didn't take it personally.

"Maybe I can help?" said Gilderoy, looking to and from the wizards.

Both Snape and Potter rolled their eyes. The gesture wasn't lost on the poor wizard who frowned in response.

"Thank you, Professor but perhaps they should work it out for themselves." Harry suggested.

"Good of you to admit, Potter. Now, if you'll excuse me!" The Potions Master hissed.

The Auror reacted. "Wait! I should go with you. We have to finalize our plans for tonight."

Severus reluctantly stopped. He wanted nothing more than to be alone but Potter was right. They had a ceremony to perform. Whatever his problems, they would have to wait. Refusing to look back, he motioned for the Auror to follow. Harry quickly matched the Potions Master's stride, leaving Gilderoy alone in the corridor.

Lockhart watched the wizards disappear around the corner. _What's supposed to happen tonight?_ He wondered.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading!


	33. Heroes PART II

Potter and Snape spent the entire afternoon going over preparation details in the Room of Requirement. The room hadn't been used since the battle for Hogwarts many years prior when it was nearly burned down. Yet, the castle sensed their need and provided itself along with all the furnishings to complete their task. The groundwork served as a welcomed distraction for Severus who was still deeply embarrassed by the episode in the Great Hall. The wizard wasn't in the habit of making his private life public and felt exposed, like the whole world was laughing at him.

_I must have looked like a complete fool …_ He cursed over and over.

Although Snape maintained his focused, Harry couldn't help but notice the wizard's dejected demeanor as they worked. He didn't know the Professor as well as he would have liked but he understood him to be a proud wizard. It wasn't difficult to sense his grief or humiliation.

"Excuse me, Professor…"

Snape stopped working and looked up.

"Hermione shouldn't have behaved that way but I know her better than I know you and I can say with absolute confidence that she did what she did because she was hurting. That doesn't excuse her behavior but perhaps, it will help explain it."

Severus resumed his work without comment. He was in no mood to pity the witch or understand her actions. _Fuck the wench!_ He thought.

Observing his callous reaction, Harry sighed somberly.

Many hours and unspoken conversations later, the wizards completed their task. More than 200 hundred candles had been strategically placed in a circle around the room. Ancient pictograms, comprised of wax and sand, coated the inner floor. The intricate markings were protective in nature and would act as a magical barrier, preventing Bella from escaping the ring. Serving as the portal was an elongated mirror which hung in the southern most region of the sphere. All foreseeable weapons had been removed and the walls were stripped bare. For a moment, it felt as if the wizards had stepped back in time. The scene was grim, reminiscent of an archaic practice long forgotten by the age reason.

DONG, DONG (Clock Chiming) 8:00 PM

"We should change into our robes." said Potter.

Harry walked over to his bag and removed two garbs. One was black and the other green. He handed the Potions Master the green robe and took the black one for himself. The Professor arched his brow curiously.

"In ancient times, the warlock wore the color of his house and the servants wore black." He explained.

"Servant?" said Snape amusingly.

The Auror shot the Potions Master an exasperated look. "Yeah, it's one of those ritualistic details I forgot to mention. Don't let it go to your head – sir."

* * *

When Hermione didn't show up for dinner, Lockhart became concerned. It wasn't uncommon for the witch to venture out on the weekends but he was haunted by the feeling she was curled up in a window somewhere crying her eyes out. After an unappetizing supper he went searching. He explored all her known hideouts and even questioned passing students as to her whereabouts but no one had seen her all day. After roaming the corridors for a while Gilderoy spotted Nearly Headless Nick floating towards the courtyard. The former Gryffindor was notorious for knowing everything about everyone and prided himself on being the "go-to" ghost.

"Excuse me, Sir Nicholas!" shouted Lockhart.

Nicholas turned back, his transparent head wobbling a bit. "Ah! Hello, Professor!"

"Good evening, Sir. Have you seen Miss Granger?"

The enthusiastic ghost paused to think. "Why, yes. I saw her earlier. She was seated on the terrace over looking the lake."

Lockhart appeared relieved. "Thank you." he said, changing direction.

"Professor --"

Gilderoy stopped. "Yes?"

"What are Mister Potter and Professor Snape up too? They've been in the ROR all afternoon."

The blonde wizard looked puzzled. "I don't know … why do you ask?"

"Well, you are the Dark Arts Professor. I just assumed that you would be aware of any activity involving an Auror and a former Dark Arts teacher." said Sir Nicholas rather haughtily.

Stunned, Lockhart blinked. On one hand, the ghost was trying to goad him into answering a question he didn't know the answer to and on the other, he had a point. He was the DA Professor and should be made aware of any activity involving the need of an Auror.

"Once again, I do not know but rest assured I will find out _after_ I've spoken with Miss Granger."

"Would you be so kind as to tell me about it later?" the ghost prodded. He liked to be in-the-know.

"We'll see -- good evening, Sir Nicholas." said the Professor.

The Gryffindor bowed his wobbly head and floated away. Lockhart, more determined than ever, resumed his course. He hurried towards the rear terrace where he found Hermione sitting on the steps. Judging by the state of her wind tossed hair she had been there for a while. Gilderoy gently hunkered down beside her and waited.

Hermione slowly looked over at the wizard. He pretended not to notice as he admired the sunset. As usual, he was smiling merrily.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Gilderoy feigned surprise. "Sitting, what does it look like?"

"It looks as if you tracked me down." The witch shot back.

"Oh, shush! Don't be ridiculous! I was merely out for a stroll and stumbled upon this beautiful sunset. I decided to sit for a spell and enjoy it. I can't help you're here … taking up space."

Hermione play punched the wizard's arm. "Taking up space?"

"Why, yes. And a quite a lot I might add. Just look at me, I barely have a foot of stone!" He said jokingly.

"Well, there's plenty of stone over there." She snorted.

A MOMENT PASSED

"So, why are you here?" Gilderoy asked, ignoring her jibe.

The witch looked away. "I just needed someplace quiet to think."

"About?" he pried, nudging her arm.

"Just things … that's all."

"Would this _thing_ have anything to with our resident Potions Master?"

"Maybe"

Gilderoy paused to form his next question carefully. "Listen, Hermione --"

"If you're here to lecture me, don't waste your breath! I was wrong to display our dirty laundry like that but … I was just so bloody mad!"

"I would never lecture you, Hermione. Severus had it coming but to be honest, I believe that he was sincerely trying to apologize. Let's face it, the wizard isn't blessed my good looks, charm or tact … that said, it's hard for a man like him to admit when he's wrong."

"What does good looks or charm have to do with apologizing, Gilderoy?"

"Nothing, I just felt like pointing that out." He smiled.

Hermione laughed. Suddenly, the dour mood surrounding the witch lifted.

"Will you at least consider talking to him?"

"I don't know. He's such a stubborn ass."

Gilderoy nodded in agreement. Pausing briefly, he added "Hermione, I know you care for Severus. Otherwise you wouldn't be this miserable. Give the wizard a chance. He might surprise you. I know he surprised me."

"He did? What did he do?"

Lockhart cleared his throat. "First of all, he won the affection of a good witch. That's hard enough to find much less do. And secondly, he did it by being himself. That alone is impressive! Moreover … I really think he cares for you. I mean, how could he not? And any man who has lived the life he has lived and maintained the ability to feel affection, is worthy of a second chance."

Hermione looked at the wizard thoughtfully. "Why are you defending him?"

"I'm not ..." Gilderoy choked, turning towards the horizen. "I am defending your happiness … and I've never seen you happier than when you were with him. He's lucky man."

Suddenly, Hermione felt a stab of pity. Although the wizard was careful not to look at her, she could still see what looked like tears forming in his eyes. She never realized how much Gilderoy cared until that moment. He was willing to sacrifice his own heart to make her happy, even if that meant ushering her into the arms of another lover. Whether the snarky Potions Master realized it or not, Gilderoy was a good man.

Moments later, the wizard rebounded. "But believe me, if he ever hurts you again -- I won't hesitate to hire someone to help me kick his ass! And I've told him as much!"

Hermione couldn't tell if Gilderoy was being serious or not but she roared with laughter anyway. He always had the uncanny ability to brighten any moment.

"Seriously, will you go to him? If nothing else, you two should resolve your differences and move on."

Although Lockhart wanted to help, he secretly hoped Hermione might choose him the second go around.

"I'll think about it. I will. Thank you, Gilderoy. You're a good friend."

* * *

Hooded, Severus and Harry stood in the center of the circle. The doors had been sealed and they were wand ready.

"Professor …" said Harry.

"What is it?"

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, there's a chance Bella may never return."

"Yes, I know that but I have sufficient reason to believe that she might. I will rest easier knowing that I have put a stop to this once and for all. "

Harry nodded. "Shall we begin?"

Folding their arms in a mummy-like pose, the wizards began to chant in perfect harmony.

**"**_Omnis animula cavere … Omnis__ biforis ab apertum … Abies animulas ab abies damnosus eccere liberatio … Bellatrix abeo eccere adeo partic classis…"_

(Repeat)

* * *

In the catacombs, Bellatrix lye chained to her master's throne. She had a distant look in her eyes, as if remembering something from long, long ago. Her elegant black robes had been reduced to rags and her body was crusted with dirt. Bella's mind was nearly gone, lost to suffering and despair. As she sat, alone in the darken stench, a hymn began to play in her head.

The melody was soft and faint, much like church bells on a hill top but it was enough to force something within her to stir. The witch blinked. Setting aside her grief as best she could, Bella listened.

_Omnis animula cavere … Omnis__ biforis ab apertum … __Abies __animulas ab __abies damnosus __eccere __liberatio … __Bellatrix abeo eccere adeo partic classis _

(Repeat)

The weak tune repeated itself over and over until finally, it pierced the darkness. The sound was intoxicating. So much in fact, that Bellatrix barely noticed her chains had unlocked and fallen to the floor. Spellbound, the witch rose to her feet and staggered towards the dimly lit tunnel. She held onto the walls for support as she shuffled her tortured remains down a corpse infested canal. Bella blindly ignored the pitiful pleas of countless souls as she passed.

"Please help me … kill me, just kill me … I want to go home … help, me …" the voices chimed.

"Silence!" she callously spat.

Bellatrix slowly made her way towards the melody. The closer she got, the louder the song became. "My lord, is that you? Have you come for me?" she whispered, bathing in the deluded possibility that Voldemort had returned.

"It is you, isn't it? I am coming, my lord! I am coming!"

Bella reached the end of the canal. She peered into the void of nothingness that lay between her and freedom. For a split second, she wondered what would happen to her if she tried to cross.

_Omnis animula cavere … Omnis__ biforis ab apertum … __Abies __animulas ab __abies damnosus __eccere __liberatio … __Bellatrix abeo eccere adeo partic classis…_

Smiling, the witch closed her eyes and allowed the sound to wash over her like rain. Suddenly, the consequences mattered not. All she knew was that she had to go -- she had to follow the song. Forsaking all reason, Bella stepped inside the void.

A ROLL OF THUNDER

A gust of wind swept through the catacombs and into the Hall of the Damned, bringing with it a terrible roar. Confused, the lower demons hissed at the unsettling noise reverberating off the walls. All at once, everything came to a screeching halt. Many centuries had come and gone since the council last heard that sound but they knew straight away what had happened.

Possessed by an unspeakable rage, Montu stood and bellowed for his slave. "BELLATRIX!!"

* * *

Gilderoy offered to escort Hermione to her quarters. As they strolled through the corridor, Lockhart's mind flashed back to his conversation with Sir Nicholas.

"Hermione, what are Severus and Harry planning?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I ran into Sir Nicholas earlier and he said that Severus and Harry were stowed away in the ROR."

As if struck by a paralyzing hex, Hermione stopped. "Merlin! It's tonight?!" she breathed.

"Hermione, what is it? What's wrong?"

A rush of panic overcame the witch. "I have to go --" she said, shaking her head.

"I'll go with you … wait, where are we going?"

The witch quickly changed direction. Lockhart followed. "Severus and Harry are planning to face off with Lestrange and her demon master, Montu."

"Lestrange! Bellatrix Lestrange?" said Gilderoy.

"That's the one."

"Demon? Did you say demon?" looking incredulously at the back of Hermione's head as he hurried to keep up.

"Lestrange is the poltergeist. She serves a demon named, Montu. They're going to attempt to summon Bellatrix in effort to force Montu's hand." She explained.

Gilderoy reached out and snatched the Hermione's arm, stopping her abruptly. "Does the Headmistress know about this?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, but if I know Harry … he neglected to mention the risks. I have to help them, Gilderoy."

Lockhart shot the witch an affronted look. "WE have to help! It is after all, _my_ area of expertise." he informed, taking the lead.

Rooted to the floor, Hermione batted her eyes in disbelief. "You want to help?"

"Of course, I want help. I'm not the coward you think me! Now, come on!" He shot back hurriedly.

Startled into complying, the witch filed pursuit.

* * *

The mirror surface began to distort, swirling in shades of silver and blue. Seeing this, Severus and Harry intensified their recitation.

_Omnis animula cavere … Omnis__ biforis ab apertum … __Abies __animulas ab __abies damnosus __eccere __liberatio … __Bellatrix abeo eccere adeo partic classis…_

(Repeat)

Minutes later, the portal began to emit a dense fog that brought with it an artic-like cold. The mist filled the circle, creeping over the floor as if it were alive. Harry observed the cloud with mounting alarm as it encompassed their feet and knees. Fortunately, it seemed unable to cross the barrier of spells meant to entrap the demonic aura.

Severus's eyes widened with anticipation as the mirror surface faded into a black. Stemming from the void was the sound of tortured souls whaling in the distance. Although faint and indistinguishable, their pleas were marred with horror and despair. The unnatural echo forced Harry to snap out of his fog induced wonderment. Both wizards took an uneasy breath upon seeing a woman's figure emerge from the darkness.

Bellatrix stepped out of the portal. Her eyes remained closed as she relished the feel of her freedom. The stench of her inferi mass quickly filled the room, causing the wizard's stomachs to churn. The rot was foul, nearly unimaginable. The witch's corpse-blue skin was broken and battered. It looked as if it had been flayed and reattached several times. Her long dark hair was matted with bodily fluid and she smelled of a urine-like substance. There was barely enough material lingering from her shredded robes to cover her breasts and nethers which both wizards found extremely disturbing. Yet, for reasons that neither could fathom, the witch was smiling. It wasn't until Bellatrix opened her eyes and realized that her beloved Voldemort hadn't summoned her that she became incensed.

"You!" she seethed.

Snape smirked. "Hello, Bella"

Clutching her belly, the inferi snarled. A black substance resembling spit sprayed from her mouth and dribbled down her chin. Harry felt another pang of nausea overcome him.

"I will kill you! AFTER I deliver you to my master." she swore.

"I think not." he purred.

Both Snape and Harry raised their wands. "Excessum ab modus!"

The artic cloud receded and regrouped around the witch. It slowly constricted to form a ring that bound Bellatrix to single spot. Realizing that she was trapped, Bella looked at the wizards pleadingly. Neither, Snape or Potter felt any pity.

_This is too easy._ Harry thought. "Professor, are you ready?"

The Potions Master nodded and the pair resumed their former stance. Together, they began again.

"_Letum pareo … ab lex ju caterva modus … diabolus__esse__ liberatio … Montu ju caterva __accerso!"_

(Repeat)

MINUTES PASSED

"_Letum pareo … ab lex ju caterva modus … diabolus__esse__ liberatio … Montu ju caterva __accerso!"_

(Repeat)

The void began to ripple as if it were made of tar. Harry's voice trailed as he looked up at Snape. To his surprise, the Professor wasn't blinking. Either he was expecting this to happen or he didn't care. The Auror swallowed his apprehension and refocused. The scene in the mirror soon changed to reveal a torched sky over a barren wasteland.

_The Valley of Lost Souls…_ Severus intoned.

"Is that Hell?" Potter whispered, seemingly unimpressed.

Snape shot the Auror an annoyed look. "It's not Heaven."

Harry ignored the wizard and narrowed his eyes. He halfway expected to see brimstone and fire, perhaps a few horn tailed beasts dancing around in circles but there was literally nothing.

Seeing Potter's reaction, Snape clarified. "It's known as the Valley of Lost Souls. As you may recall, I described it to you once. Don't let the quietude fool you. It is only the outer most limit of the demon's dimension. Do you recall the agonizing cries a few moments ago?"

Harry blanched. "Yes"

"They had to come from somewhere, now didn't they?"

The Auror took a breath and gripped his wand, mentally preparing himself for whatever lay ahead. It wasn't long before Harry and Snape spied a man in the distance. Angry and determined, the creature was headed straight for the portal horizon. Once again, the wizard blinked with astonishment.

"Montu?" Potter managed.

"Who else would it be?" Snape snapped.

Although he didn't want to admit it, the Auror felt a bit green on the vine. This was his first ethereal summons and his only encounter with a demon. In truth, he wasn't sure to expect but nothing thus far was like he imagined which he found incredibly unnerving. For the first time, since disembarking on this quest with Snape, Harry felt ill-prepared.

Montu treaded with a sultry rage. His stride was so fierce that his elegant white robes and hair flowed helplessly in tow. As he drew closer the sky began to erupt, firing brilliant bolts of white lighting at random. It was as if the demon world was echoing his fury. The Arch stopped just shy of the threshold. With a look of cool astonishment, Montu gazed out of the shimmering fissure upon two hooded wizards. One he did not recognize, the other he knew very well.

"Why have you summoned me?" said the demon, his colorless eyes glinting.

The Potions Master threw back his hood. "So that you may claim your slave!"

Montu snapped a look around the room and discovered Bella bound and quivering. Upon seeing her Master's contorted expression, she sobbed pleadingly.

_NO!!_ He intoned.

Montu's Reaper had fallen to an enemy. By decree, her soul had to be reclaimed. Doing so would leave it depleted, useless -- for no human soul could withstand a second claiming. She would become an empty shell of her former self, a cationic entity that even the worst torture could not revive. Montu would loose a slave and in the eyes of his brothers, his status. The demonic realm was a place of demy-gods and archaic tradition. It was a dog eat dog world in every since of the phrase and any Arch that could not maintain ownership of a slave was viewed as weak and unworthy of respect.

Seconds later, something the Potions Master said gave the demon an idea. "Her soul is useless to me now! However, if you wish for me to redeem her body … I shall." he said with so much civility that one would think him incapable of deceit.

Potter's eyes widened. "Don't --"

"Yes!" answered Snape.

"Uh!" the wizard sighed, grasping his forehead in frustration.

Montu smiled and stepped forward. The demon emerged from the portal like a monster from nightmare. The moment his body crossed the threshold, his robes and appearance changed. The Arch's handsome, chiseled features matured beyond recognition. His flesh began to sag with age while his clothes withered into a black, tattered ensemble heavy with antiquity. Montu's brilliant hair faded into silver and his eyes lost their luster. The magic of the Wizarding World had revealed him for the ancient being that he was but despite his decrepit appearance, the Arch's evil glory remained intact.

"Shit!" Harry panicked.

Brandishing his wand, Snape hissed "Demons can't cross over! That's what you said, Potter!"

"To the Ministry's knowledge, they can't arbitrarily cross over but apparently that doesn't apply to invitations!" snapped the Auror.

The demon took a breath. "Time to go home, _Severus_."

* * *

Hermione and Gilderoy raced down the corridor. When they reached the ROR, they were appalled to find the door completely sealed.

(Rumbling Noises)

Hermione shot Gilderoy a worried glance.

The wizard stepped back and aimed his wand. "Alohomora!"

Nothing happened.

"I really don't think that's going to work." she said.

Gilderoy shot the witch a _tell-me-something-I-don't-know_ look. "Well, you try it if you're so clever!"

Twirling her wand a bit, Hermione shouted "Finite Incantatem!"

Nothing happened.

Lockhart breathed a sigh of relief. At least she didn't make him look bad. Hermione caught the innuendo and aimed her wand again.

"Alohomora Finite Incantatem!"

Nothing happened.

Gilderoy reached over and tapped the witch on the shoulder. "I really don't think that's going to work." He echoed.

* * *

Blasts from Snape's wand ricocheted off Montu. It appeared that the Arch was able to shield himself with the power of his mind. Harry tried several binding spells but none of them had any effect. The demon advanced. With a wave of his gaunt hand, he propelled Harry across the room. The Auror's body bounced off the stone wall and hit the floor with an enormous thud. The wizard was knocked out cold.

"Potter!" Snape shrieked, looking to and from his crumpled mass.

No response.

"Did you honestly believe that your meager powers could rival that of a demon?" Montu hissed.

_Protego Horribilis_ – The Potions Master intoned.

Montu raised his frail chin and performed another cast. Severus was knocked backwards but remained on his feet. This surprised the Arch but it failed to detour him from his goal. The weary creature shuffled forward.

"Humans have always been unworthy to wield magic. Your tricks are meaningless! They will mean even less when I have you under my heel. Tell me Severus, would you prefer that I gut you before the council or in private? Of course, I will allow you to put your innards back inside when I am done. Perhaps, I should release a sand piper into your bowels -- allow it roam through your intestines for a century or two?" Montu offered.

Inwardly, Snape's blood curdled.

"No, no. I shall have to think of something special for you. Ah, I know. I shall watch while my underlings molest your battered carcass again and again. They will enjoy you. Of that I am sure." He chuckled.

Severus resisted the urge to vomit. "What about Bellatrix?" he asked, hoping to stall the demon.

"What about her? She is useless to me now. I will reclaim her soul as agreed but doing so will cause it to wither. I require a new soul to replace hers and as I said before, I could whittle centuries away on you."

Hearing those words, Lestrange sloped to her knees. The witch had met a fate worse than death. She would spend eternity slowly rotting away with no hope of escape. At that moment, Bella thought she heard the taunting voices of Frank and Alice Longbottom cheering. Already, she was beginning to loose her mind.

Montu turned to the witch and raised his hand. Scoffing, he released Lestrange from her icy bonds. Bella's eyes widened with fear upon feeling her body levitate.

"No, Master -- please!" she begged.

With an evil smirk, Montu concentrated on the portal. It wasn't long before the image of the void reappeared. Bellatrix screamed horribly as she was flung into darkness. Her pleas rippled through the empty space like a cataclysmic shutter but only for a moment. Seconds later, her lifeless soul could be seen twitching in the distance. Horrified, Snape raised his wand and stepped back.

"Your turn!" said the decrepit demon as he stepped forward.

(BOOM!)

Suddenly, there was thunderous explosion. Piles of rock and debris flew over the Potions Master's head. His shield charm protected him from the blast but the demon was thrown off his feet. Snape spun around, desperately trying to discern the figures standing in the cloud of dust. When the smoke cleared he discovered Hermione and Lockhart standing with their wands trained on the room. Quickly, the pair rushed inside.

"No! Get back!" Severus warned.

Hermione and Gilderoy froze. Their dazed expressions shifted to dismay when they spotted Montu levitate to his feet. He wasn't the demon Hermione remembered or the entity that Lockhart expected but he was obviously more than the Potions Master could handle on his own.

Gilderoy swallowed. "I'll take any suggestions you might have."

At that moment, Harry stirred. Hermione rushed over and helped the disoriented Auror to his feet. "Harry! What happened?"

"Mione …" the wizard groaned. "This isn't the best time for explanations."

Montu observed his new opponents through the haze. It wasn't long before he recognized the witch.

"Ah, a second prize." he chuckled.

Severus's heart pounded. "Get out! Get out Hermione!"

Montu advanced, forcing Snape to react. "No!" he snarled, reaching for the demon's robes.

"Away!" the Arch growled, flicking his wrist.

A golden burst of light forced the wizard several feet back. He smacked the floor with such force that he was left badly stunned, barely conscious. Montu hurried towards Hermione who was gawking at the old man in disbelief. Brandishing his wand, Harry maneuvered in front of the witch.

_Stupefy! _– He intoned

The discharge was instantly nullified. Montu responded with a smile and raised his hand. With a single swipe, he summoned the wizard's wand and balled his fist. Harry began to experience a crushing sensation around his neck. Seconds later, the wizard grabbed his throat and gasped for air.

"Harry!!" Hermione panicked. The witch aimed her wand and cried "Finite Incantatem!"

The spell had no effect. Seconds later, the Auror fell to his knees. He was choking to death.

"Waddiwasi!" Gilderoy voiced.

Lockhart lifted a small piece of debris and launched it at the demon. The rock hit Montu in the shoulder, forcing him to loose his concentration. Harry was immediately released. The Auror keeled over and panted. Enraged, the demon turned his attention towards Lockhart. Before he could react, Hermione pitched another rock and struck Montu in the head.

Incensed, the demon let out a terrible roar and rushed the witch. Just as he was about to strike, he was thwarted by a mass. The blonde wizard had leaped forward and was now blocking his path.

"Stay away from --"

Using Harry's wand, Montu lunged the object into the wizard's chest. Lockhart's eyes widened with shock as he felt a sharp, agonizing pain grip his heart. He reluctantly looked down. There wasn't much blood but he knew by the location of the object, he was done for. Gilderoy gulped. Shuttering, he held the demon's gaze as he felt his strength fade. The old man was smiling.

_No!_ Snape muttered to himself. "Incendio!" he hissed.

Montu felt something crawling up his robes. He looked down and saw that his clothes were on fire. A wave of panic overcame the demon as he stepped back and patted himself down. He tried to extinguish the flames with his mind but it clung to him like oil. The fire spread quickly, encompassing his waist chest and arms.

"No! No! No!" Montu bellowed.

Within minutes, he was a raging inferno. The Arch danced helplessly about while his horrible screams echoed off the walls.

"Potter!" Snape urged. "Now! We have to do it, now!"

Harry shook loose his dismay and turned towards Hermione. "I need your wand!"

Armed, Potter and Snape converged on the demon. "Mobilicorpus!" the wizards shouted.

Montu's flaming body was lifted from the ground. The wizards wasted no time directing their wands towards the portal. With a flick of their wrist, the demon was cast into the void. His fiery torso was the only thing visible in the pit of darkness.

Standing side by side, Harry and Snape trained their wands on the void. "Cimmerii -orum m ab aeternus adsigno!!"

A brilliant flash of silver light burst from their wands, forcing the gateway between worlds to close. Slowly, the image of the smoldering demon began to fade. The mirror swirled with blue magic for several minutes until finally the glossy surface was restored. Breathing heavily, Potter and Snape looked at each other. They each felt a sense of relief and morbid apprehension. Seconds later, they heard Hermione whaling in the background. The wizards slowly turned around to find Hermione hovered over Lockhart's body.

"I'm so … so … sorry" she cried.

Gilderoy could feel no more pain and looked at the witch thoughtfully. He reached up as best he could and stroked Hermione's cheek tenderly. Severus observed with a heavy heart while Harry did his best to not to cry.

Sobbing through her words, Hermione whispered "I will … I will miss you, Gilderoy."

The witch's heart twisted with every blink Lockhart made. She could feel the life draining from his body as she stared helplessly into his face. Oddly, Gilderoy seemed at peace. Seeing his resolve tore at Hermione's heart strings.

"Hermione …" he whispered.

Unable to speak, the witch nodded. She listened carefully as she wiped the streaming tears from her red, stuffy face.

"I finally … did something right, didn't I?" Gilderoy murmured.

Heartbroken, Hermione snorted her grief as more tears emerged. She shook her head profusely, caught between not wanting to speak and not knowing what to say. Smiling merrily, the wizard's eyes glittered one last time as he took a jagged breath. Afterwards, a type of stillness overcame his face and his eyes glazed over.

Professor Gilderoy Lockhart was dead.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading. Please review.


	34. In the Arms of a Good Devil

**WARNING: **This chapter contains **DARK **humor which _may not_ suitable for some readers.

* * *

Once the initial shock of Lockhart's death wore off, McGonagall became outraged. She lashed out at Severus and Harry for not taking more precautions and worse, for not informing her of all the risks. The only time Snape ever recalled seeing Minerva that upset was the night Albus died. It was disconcerting to say the least. His offer to temporarily fill Gilderoy's shoes was met with utter hostility. As a matter of fact, it was the first time he'd ever heard Minerva use profanity.

"Are you out of your fucking mind, Severus!" the witch snapped. "Do have any idea the amount of gossip that would create, not to mention public backlash?! No! Absolutely, not! I will take over Lockhart's classes until the end of term. You will slither back into your hole and leave well enough alone!"

Snape blanched.

Harry, who was standing awkwardly by his side, spoke up. "Excuse me, Professor McGonagall … Professor Snape isn't to blame. There was no way we could have predicted that --"

McGonagall waved her arms elaborately. "Silence, Mister Potter! True, he's not completely to blame -- you both acted irresponsibly but HE is a member of my staff. I expect … no, no -- I demand complete honesty from my teachers! Had I known the risks, I would have never allowed this … this … experiment. Not in my school!" she argued.

Harry felt himself shrink. She was right but it was his fault, not the Professor's.

"By the way, where is Miss Granger?"

"She is with Madam Pomphrey …" Snape responded. "Granger was not involved in any way, Headmistress."

Potter quickly agreed.

"Fine, but I would like a word with her when she's feeling up to it. In the meantime, I will prepare an announcement. In addition, classes will be suspended for a week. Now, I need to be alone. I have a lot to think about and only a short time to do it."

Snape and Potter turned towards the door.

"Oh …" she added. "I suggest you two come up with a viable explanation for what happened. I must prepare a report to send to the Governors and although I do not intend to disclose everything, I need to present a believable story -- preferably one that doesn't include the intentional summoning demons!"

Baffled, the wizards lingered for a moment.

"Get out of my sight -- the both of you!" McGonagall hissed. Snape and Potter exited the Headmistress's office hurriedly.

Once the wizards were gone, tears began to form in the Headmistress's eyes.

"Minerva …" a voice said gently.

McGonagall whipped back to find Dumbledore's portrait observing her thoughtfully. "Not now, Albus." she sniffed.

* * *

Although the guilt of Lockhart's death weighed heavily on Severus's mind, the Headmistress had wounded him deeply. It would be a long, long time before the wizard could earn her trust and respect again.

After seeing Potter to the main gate, Snape returned to the hospital to check on Hermione. She was a teary mess when he left her there. Although he wanted to reach out to her, hold her, offer her an ounce of comfort -- he couldn't. He had obligations. The moment he set foot in the infirmary he was refused visitation.

"She's in no condition to receive visitors. Go, Severus." said Pomphrey in a hushed tone.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked.

The mediwitch glanced over her shoulder. Hermione was lying curled up on a nearby cot, heavily sedated. The witch had been wrought with grief over the loss of her friend. It had taken the Matron over an hour to get Hermione to drink the drought she provided. When Poppy turned back, she immediately noticed Severus's face had warmed. It greatly contradicted his typically cool exterior.

"Shock, I think. I've given her some calming medicine but she will need a few days to pull herself together."

Snape looked at the Matron pleadingly. "Please, if I may see her for a moment --"

"I said, no!"

Snape jolted.

Realizing her error, she quickly amended "Perhaps later but not right now."

Snape drew back and peered down his bulbous nose. This was his trademark stance. Students feared it and adults revered it. However, his age-old form of intimidation didn't work on the motherly Matron. She greeted his displeasure with a stern scowl of her own. It wasn't long before the wizard conceded.

"Very well, I will be back." He said, leaving the way he came.

With a proud smirk, Poppy resumed her duties.

Seeing no other recourse, Snape took Minerva's advice and withdrew to the dungeons. He made several more attempts to visit Hermione but he was always denied. It seemed the more he was refused, the bitterer he became.

"She refuses to see anyone, Severus. Not even the Headmistress. Give her time." The Matron advised.

In the days and nights that followed Lockhart's death, the wizard retreated deeper and deeper into himself. His conscience was a quiet beast but when faced with failure, it was a mammoth to wrestle. Frustrated, he sought to obliviate his disappointment with the help of his long-time companion, green ale. The drink went a long way towards soothing his heart and mind.

* * *

Word spread fast of Lockhart's death once the Daily Prophet got wind of what happened. The Wizarding World was horrified that a Professor was killed inside the institution with seemingly no explanation. Even more disturbing was the gossip circulating about the level of secrecy surrounding the scandal. The public yearned to know more but the Headmistress deemed it an internal affair, electing to reveal only the necessary details to the school Governors and the Minister of Magic.

At Snape's request, Potter's involvement was reduced to that of an advisor and the ancient script used to summon the demon, was completely erased from the re-telling. As far as the Minister and Governors were concerned, Snape was casting a protective charm that went awry. The official report vaguely described a botched ceremony where Professor Lockhart bravely intervened and was killed.

Professor Flitwick arranged a candle light vigil the night before Lockhart's funeral for any student or teacher who wished to attend. Needless to say, almost everyone planned to go. Despite the general consensus that the Professor was lacking, the cheerful wizard was extremely personable and very well liked.

Snape decided to go with funeral robes for the vigil ceremony. It wasn't his custom to wear special clothing for any occasion but considering the circumstances and the fact it possessed a hooded cloak, the attire was ideal. The Potions Master sauntered onto the school lawn with his mind set on detachment. As expected, there was an enormous turn out. The Headmistress and teachers were at the center of the assembly, leading the students in song.

Snape searched the crowd for several minutes. Eventually, he spotted Hermione in the distance. She was dressed entirely in black and holding an ivory candle. Severus immediately honed in on the witch.

After wading through countless students, he stopped several feet shy of greeting her. His conscience prevented him from going in any further. It was obvious that Hermione was in mourning and approaching her now might be a bad idea. He carefully observed the witch from afar, snapping repeated glances through his hood. Hermione's saddness touched Severus. Although it was over another man, it was for a good wizard and that kind of devotion made her beautiful, despite her puffy eyes and bright red nose.

The weather was quite good, not at all cold but there was slight chill in the air. It was enough to make Hermione quiver in discomfort as she repeatedly dab her teary eyes. Her hair flowed freely in the soft breeze which carried the perfume of scented candles to and from the assembly. Severus allowed the witch some privacy and turned his attention towards the mass. He focused on their somber expressions as they sang a Celtic hymn of remembrance.

_Go now, find peace at last just know that you'll be missed … _

_We've gone as far as we can go but you'll never be alone …_

_Take with you our love and hope that a better life waits …_

_Until the last setting sun, you will live in our hearts …_

_One day soon – I don't know when, we will meet again. _

Severus shifted uncomfortably. Normally, he didn't care for sentimental dribble but for some reason, the song hit home. Severus respectively stood by and listened as that song and many others followed. The vigil lasted for more than two hours but the wizard barely noticed. He had become swept up in the emotion, a truth he would never admit to under the worst torture. When Severus finally glanced over, Hermione was gone. She had slipped out just before the service ended. It pained him to know that he missed an opportunity to speak with her but he owed it to Lockhart to show his respect.

After everything was over, Severus somberly treaded towards the castle. As he was making his way across the lawn, he heard a voice in the distance.

"Professor! Professor Snape!"

The wizard reluctantly turned back. His reluctance shifted to awkwardness when he discovered Professor McGonagall was calling. He mused over the fact that Minerva moved quite well for a witch of her advancing years.

"Severus … do you have a moment?" she politely asked.

"Always, Headmistress, how may I be of service?"

For a brief moment, the witch looked abashed. "I just wanted to apologize. I was very upset the other night and reacted with much less decorum than usual."

"Headmistress -- you needn't …"

"Shush, I'm not finished. I said some things to you and Mister Potter that I am not proud of but I want you to know, Lockhart's death was an accident. The powers-that-be may never understand but I know the truth. You and Harry acted with the knowledge and expertise of two professionals. There was no way that either of you could have foreseen the outcome. That being said, I am truly sorry for any unnecessary blame I caused you."

Severus swallowed but covered his uneasiness with a timely cough.

Minerva spied his reaction and smiled. "We may not always agree or like each other but you're dear to me nonetheless. You're family, Severus. Never forget that."

A MOMENT PASSED

"Thank you." he managed, his voice tense. "Was there anything else, Headmistress?"

Minerva privately mused over his discomfort but decided let the brutish wizard off the hook. "No, that's all I wanted to say. Good night and I will see you tomorrow at the funeral."

Severus bowed and turned towards the castle. He tried not to sprint as he hurried away from the witch. He was thankful, more than ever, for the hooded cloak that camouflaged his face. It did well to conceal the emotion that threatened to escape his eyes. The wizard didn't know what was happening to him, or even if he liked it but he was definitely changing.

* * *

Professor Lockhart's funeral overflowed with students, friends and spectators. Several reporters stood outside Hoguenot's Cemetery hoping for a chance to interview someone. Rita Skeeter led the gossip hounds at the front gate. Standing on her tip toes, she tried to snap a glimpse of the attendees.

Although it took the ushers more than two hours to seat everyone, the service barely lasted more than thirty minutes. In groups of four and five, mourners began pouring out of the graveyard. Like pups begging for a treat, the reporters lined up.

"Excuse me, Mister. Care to comment on the incident?" one reported asked.

"Sir, excuse me, sir! Do you believe there's been a cover up?"

"Tell us Madam, what went through your mind when you heard the news?" another asked.

Most people had enough sense to keep walking but there were a few that paused, allowing the opportunist a chance to pounce on anything and everything they said. Rita on the other hand had bigger fish to fry. She casually dismissed the want-to-be celebrities in search of the golden egg. It wasn't long before her story came into view.

"Miss Granger! Hello, Miss Granger! Do you have a moment?" she called out.

Hermione took Madam Pomphrey's arm and hurried away. Rita filed pursuit. "Miss Granger, I promise this will only take a moment." she voiced, trying to keep pace.

"I have nothing to say to you, Miss Skeeter!"

"The Wizarding World has a right to know what happened! Can we count on the Headmistress to keep our children safe? What exactly happened to Professor Lockhart? Was it murder?!" the witch rambled.

Hermione whipped back around. "Yes! None of your business! And, no!" she hissed.

For a moment, the reporter looked affronted. Hermione smiled and turned back. Rita quickly jumped in the witch's path.

"You know the justice system doesn't take kindly to liars. Are you hiding something, Miss Granger?"

"She's just trying to get away from you! You … you …vulture!" Poppy spat.

Snorting a bit, the blonde witch placed one hand on her hip. "And just who the hell asked you?"

About that time, Rita found herself amidst a dark shadow. It loomed over her body like a personal rain cloud. She slowly turned back and looked up. Peering down with utter distain was Professor Severus Snape. He was wearing his everyday suit, minus the teaching robe that he wore around the castle. Combined with his oily black hair and pale skin, the ensemble made him appear ultra vampiristic in the afternoon light. That was nothing compared to his yellowish, jagged teeth which were exposed in a frightening, animalistic display of caution.

"Perhaps, you should heed the Matron's counsel." said the wizard in a dangerous voice.

Rita folded her arms. "My readers have a right to know what happened."

Snape leaned forward. "Your readers can go to hell." he purred.

A MOMENT OF SILENCE

The reporter gazed into the wizard's coal-like eyes. Rita knew Snape wasn't man to be trifled with and didn't want to risk setting him off but she had a nose for scandal and wasn't leaving empty handed. Obviously, the witch meant something to him or he wouldn't be protecting her this way.

_Mm … a love triangle that went screwy, maybe?_ _What a juicy story that would be … _She plotted.

The oddly fashioned, moderately attractive blonde licked her lips seductively. This forced Severus to blink. The scheming witch looked the slender wizard up and down, making it a point to focus on his crotch expectantly.

"Perhaps, you would consider an interview with me? I know a private place … with a comfortable couch ... we won't be disturbed."

Rita wasn't above banging wizards for a good story. In fact, many of her most popular columns were the result of a one-night shag. As far as she was concerned, pillow talk made the best headlines. Just a few years back, she took an anal reaming in order to secure a story which later won her the prestigious Wizard's Guild award. Still, the notorious Professor would be stretch. He would definitely be the ugliest wizard she ever shagged but if the story panned out, he might be worth his weight in sweat.

Unbeknownst to Rita, Snape was skimming her thoughts. He nearly burst into laughter when he glimpsed a memory of the reporter bent over a desk, taking it up the rear. The fat, sweaty wizard pummeling her ass demanded that she bark like a poodle and like a good little opportunist, she obliged. Suddenly, Severus had an idea.

"Yes, Miss Skeeter. I will agree to an interview." He said smoothly.

Hermione's eyes flickered with shock and disapproval. The sexual innuendos had not been lost on the witch. "What?!"

Severus did not look over. "I will agree to an interview if you agree to leave Miss Granger alone. No more questions concerning the late, Professor."

Rita considered his offer carefully. She was confident that she could persuade the wizard to tell her everything she wanted to know but if not, she could write the story under the pretext of an anonymous tip.

"Lovely. I agree to your terms. Good day, Miss Granger! Follow me, Professor!"

Snape nodded. Hermione quickly let go of Poppy's arm and filed pursuit. "Severus, wait! You can't go with her!" she panicked.

The wizard turned back. Although it didn't please him to see her upset, it pleased him to know that she cared.

"Miss Granger … Miss Skeeter and I have an agreement. I assure you, this won't take long. Please return with Madam Pomphrey."

"But … but …" the witch stuttered.

Hermione felt like shouting at the top of her lungs, no! She wanted nothing more than to snatch Severus by the arm and drag him back to Hogwarts but she didn't know how to do that without appearing insane.

"She can't be trusted!"

Before he could respond, Rita's voice rang out. "Professor Snape? Are you coming?"

The wizard shot the reporter a shut-up and wait-a- minute glance before turning back to Hermione. At that moment, he spotted a range of emotions in her face which included fear and longing. It was enough to make the wizard's heart skip a melody.

"No, she can't be trusted … _but _I can."

* * *

Snape apparated with Miss Skeeter to her office in London. It was an unmarked, mediocre brick building that blended well with its commercial counterparts. No one would ever suspect that a winner of the Wizarding Guild worked there. Rita escorted the Professor through an equally unimpressive office filled with self-maintaining files and fan mail. The furniture was rickety and the walls were cluttered with clippings of her stories. It was obvious that the witch was exceptionally vein and a tad cheap. Snape was led into a large but sparse office where he spotted the couch Rita mentioned.

"Please, have a seat. I'll be right with you. I just want to slip into something a bit more comfortable." she purred.

Snape sat down. He immediately noticed that the cushions were rump sprung and the fabric smelled like sex. No doubt the reporter entertained there often, a thought Severus found quite repulsive. Then the image of the fat wizard popped in his mind and he smiled.

_Did she really bark like a poodle?_ He mused.

Moments later, Rita reemerged. The Professor's eyes bulged. She was wearing a bright red teddy with ruffled edges and matching panties. The top portion of the negligee was ultra sheer and showcased her hardened nipples and every curve in between. Rita quickly mistook Snape's astonishment for arousal. While trying to imitate a cat-like prowl, she tiptoed over to the couch and sat down.

_Merlin, she looks ridiculous_.

"This is cozy, isn't it?"

Severus resisted the urge to smile. "Ahem. Yes."

"So … what does a girl have to do?"

"What do you mean?" he said, feigning stupidity.

"Oh, come now. I need information and you --" she shrugged. "-- you're man with needs I'm sure."

Snape stood and walked over to the desk. "Yes … Miss Skeeter, I do. I'm a voyeur you see. I like to watch." He lied.

Dropping one leg over the edge of the couch, Rita spread her knees and leaned back. This exposed her crotchless panties, shaven thatch and every inch of her feminine glory.

"Tell me what you want …" she said, pretending to be aroused.

Severus removed his neck tie and threw it to the witch. "Cover you eyes! I like my women blind folded."

_Figures he'd be a bloody sadist!_ -- "Anything, you say dearest."

A MOMENT PASSED

"What, now?"

"Silence, witch!"

Rita felt herself cream a little. _Mm, maybe this won't be so bad after all. _

"I want you to play with your clit while I watch."

The witch immediately obeyed, releasing several exaggerated moans as she went along. She thought this might please the sullen wizard. It didn't. Snape saw right through her poor acting abilities.

"Louder! I want to hear you!"

"MM, MM, Baby, yes … this feels good."

"That's right, tell me how it feels."

As Rita continued her mechanical throws, Snape quietly stepped out of the room. Once he was out of earshot range, he went in search of an aid. It wasn't long before he stumbled onto the kitchenette. Incidentally, it contained a large cooler which snagged his attention. The wizard opened the box and found a huge salami roll tucked inside. Seconds later, he glanced over and spotted a wooden spoon on the counter top. This sparked a sinister idea.

_Yes ... these shall do nicely._

Snape kept an ear out for the reporter as he rummaged through the neighboring rooms. Moments later, he uncovered a wizarding camera with the film already inside. He couldn't help but smile. When Snape returned to Rita's office, he found her thrashing about wildly.

"MM, MM, Baby, yes… MM, MM …This feels so good."

Her "over-the-top" display was as juvenile as it was ridiculous. Severus just shook his head.

"I have something for you." He interrupted. "It's a transfigured phallus. I want you to use it on yourself."

The reporter stopped groaning and sat up. Snape took her hands and wrapped them carefully over the wooden handle. He then eased back and observed the witch aim the specially made dildo.

"Just say when, lover."

The wizard cringed. She could never be his lover.

"Are you ready?" he purred.

Smiling deliciously, Rita nodded.

* * *

20 MINUTES LATER

Rita collapsed into the sofa, panting heavily. The phallus quaked inside her pussy as waves of orgasmic pleasure rippled through her body.

While the witch was recovering, Snape snapped several shots of Rita with an enormous salami jammed up her twat. Her milky release, which flowed freely down its base, only added to the photo's credibility. It also helped to capture her real-life cries which would no doubt play in real time.

MOMENTS LATER

Smiling, Rita sat up and removed the blindfold. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw that she had a giant salami, skewered with a wooden spoon sticking out of her twat! Alarmed and confused, the witch gasped and looked up. She found Snape leering down with a cruel smile. He was also holding a roll of film.

"You … you …" she seethed.

"I have several pictures of you masturbating with a very large grocery item. If released, I'm sure your rabid readers will want to know where you shop."

No response

Snape leaned down so that his nose was inches from her face. "Now, listen to me and listen to me carefully, witch. If you EVER go near Miss Granger again, I will see that this picture is mailed to every wizarding paper in England. Behave yourself and I will spare you that humiliation. Am I making myself perfectly clear??"

Rita stared at the wizard blankly.

"Answer me!" He growled.

"Yes … yes, I understand." said the witch with as much kindness as she could muster.

"Good. I think this concludes our interview, don't you?"

Rita nodded.

Snape turned and made b-line towards the exit, leaving a very dazed reporter trembling in his wake.

* * *

Severus hurried back to Hogwarts. By the time he reached the main gate, it was nearing dark. Determination powered his footsteps as he strolled across the lawn. He was desperate to speak with Hermione. As he turned down the corridor leading to her quarters, he spotted the witch leaving her room.

"Hermione! A word please?"

The witch reluctantly glanced over. "What do you want, Severus?"

"Please, I must speak with you."

"Me? You want to talk to me? Haven't you been talking with Rita Skeeter all afternoon?"

Confused, the wizard blinked. "We had an interesting chat but I will tell you more about that later. May I have a word with you in private?"

"Did you shag her?!" she spat.

Severus drew back. "What? No! I would never bed a woman like Rita Skeeter! Despite whatever you may think, I have my standards."

Hermione's eyes shifted. "I'm sorry … I just thought …" she apologized.

"Hermione, please … just a moment of your time."

Hermione shook her head and resumed her course. Normally, this would have been enough to push Severus away but he wasn't leaving until they talked.

"Stop right there, witch!"

Snorting through her shock, she turned back. "What did you say?"

The wizard's pained expression betrayed his resolve. "You may leave after we're done and never look upon me again … if that is your wish but please, don't leave before hearing what I have to say." he urged.

A MOMENT PASSED

Hermione's heart was racing. He was serious. She had never known the wizard to be so … so … emotional. "Fine … you have five minutes."

Severus didn't like being timed but it was better than nothing. At least she was willing to talk to him. He took a breath and motioned towards her room. Hermione unlocked the door and waltzed inside. Refusing to wait for invitation, he quickly followed and closed the door.

"What is this about, Severus?"

Suddenly, the wizard felt extremely uncomfortable. There was so much he wanted to say but blantant courage would only take him so far. Severus feared rejection more than anything but he knew that anything less than amazing would not be enough to win Hermione back. This was a time for flawless articulation. Severus didn't know how many more chances he would get. With his fingers locked in a prayer-like pose, the wizard advanced.

"I am sorry. I am not a man who likes to apologize because so few apologies have been afforded to me … but I am truly sorry for the pain I've caused you. I am sorry for throwing away your affection so callously and I am sorry that you are suffering over the loss of your friend. Hermione … I am miserable without you. I now realize that I don't want to exist in world that you're not apart of. I've never been a happy a man but I've known more happiness in our short time together than I've known all my life. Please forgive me … I can give you so much, if given the chance …"

Hermione's voice was almost hollow as she spoke. "Severus … I …"

"I'm not finished." He said, moving so close that their bodies nearly touched.

"I will never be anyone's knight in shiny armor but I would give up paradise to have you and I would cross hell, to protect you. Hermione … I will always look this way … sound this way … act this way … it's who I am. I'll never be perfect but I know I can be better, thanks to you. Will you forgive me?"

The witch's eyes began to glisten.

A MOMENT PASSED

"Hermione … I _love_ you."

The shock of hearing those three little words sent her over the edge. Hermione began to sob violently. Severus waited for a response, anything that would indicate she accepted his apology.

"Say something, please." The wizard pleaded, his eyes growing fearful with each passing second.

"I … I … love you, Severus. I really do. Merlin, I love you." she cried. "I love you --"

Before she could finish, Severus leaned forward and captured her mouth. He quickly slipped his tongue between her soft, moist lips. It wasn't long before the kiss deepened into a powerful co-ownership. Severus's hands roamed over Hermione's body with an animalistic passion which was greeted with muffled moans and enthusiasm. Never in his life had he wanted anyone this badly, not even Lily whose memory had rightfully faded.

"I need … I need to possess you, my love." he said breathlessly.

"I want you too … I need you …"

The pair made it to the bed without breaking their kiss. Severus held Hermione's face in his hands as he guided her to the mattress. He would claim her but he would do it out of love, not lust. The wizard fell between her knees and looked up. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever bedded and the only woman he had ever bedded and loved.

"Hermione …" he gasped.

"Mm, yes …"

"Open your eyes and look at me."

Hermione slowly obeyed. Severus was immediately taken back by the richness of desire that filled her eyes. He never dreamed that any woman would ever look at him that way. The passion was unbelievably intense but Severus needed to preserve this moment. He wanted to remember it always.

"What is it?" she smiled, noting the softness in his eyes.

For the first time in years, the wizard's face reflected nothing but hope. "Will you marry me?"


	35. Epilogue

Epilogue

* * *

Panting fiercely, Hermione rode her husband like a wild-eyed rabbit. Although he was enjoying her ministrations, the witch had been at it for more than fifteen minutes and showed no signs of slowing down.

"Her -- Herm --" Severus rasped.

The witch continued to ride him mercilessly, deaf to everything but the sound of their sweaty bodies bouncing off each other. Physically, the wizard was more than capable of matching his wife's thirst with a level of endurance that could easily result in a carnal marathon but time wasn't on their side.

_So … she wants to ignore me, does she?_

Severus gripped Hermione's hips and yanked her down, filling her completely. Hermione froze, relishing the impalement and change of momentum. He then proceeded to hollow out his wife's hub using a cork screw motion. Severus knew this would bring her to the brink of bliss and over the edge in no time.

"You don't want us to be late, do you?" punctuating his question with a single, jagged thrust.

Hermione's eyes lost their focus and her mouth dropped open. Instinctively, she threw back her head and gasped as if she were drowning. The spasm was violent, forcing her eye lids to flutter uncontrollably. Severus reaped the rewards of her orgasmic wonder as she constricted around him, bathing his cock in her feminine honey. A few short pumps later, he erupted.

Severus echoed his love with passionate obscenities as he spilled his release into the witch. Smiling devilishly, Hermione answered his declaration with a series of calculated squeezes that made her husband's upper lip curl. Severus furrowed his brows in protest but the witch continued until his tremors subsided. Afterwards, the couple shared a moment of unspoken bliss.

"I needed that, thank you." she said, dismounting.

"You're welcome …" he purred, slightly breathless. "and though I hate to fuck and run --"

Hermione punched his arm. "Severus!"

"-- make love and leave …" he corrected, feigning intimidation. "…we are running late."

Severus leaned over and offered his wife a tender kiss before slipping out of bed. It was the start of a new term and they both had a busy day ahead. The newly weds took turns using the shower, sink and mirror. Naturally, Severus finished first and left the witch to primp. When Hermione walked into the study, she found him waiting. Smiling, she strolled over and gave the wizard a chaste kiss.

"That's all I get?" He snorted.

"What? Anything more and I'll have to drag you back to bed." She teased.

"Tut, tut ... such a wanton little thing." He said appreciatively. "Be that as it may, you can't afford to be late. We've already missed breakfast. That said, have a good day … Professor Granger."

Hermione sprang forward and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you!" she said, hugging the wizard tightly.

Severus smiled to himself. "Yes, yes -- now go." he gruffly replied.

Hermione pulled away and sauntered towards the door. Severus observed his wife with pride as she set out to begin her career in teaching. Just as she was leaving, Hermione paused and offered her husband a small wave.

Severus frowned. "Away, witch!"

Hermione sighed playfully and closed the door.

_Defence Against the Dark Arts, will never be the same again._ He thought.

* * *

Snape arrived twenty minutes before class was scheduled to begin. As expected, the classroom was empty. He quickly settled and reviewed his morning roster.

_Damon Sutcliffe, Arnold Windsor, Melanie James … what an airhead she turned out to be. Mm, Rudolph Jacobs … I suppose he's not a complete dunderhead. Lolita Banks, Hans Goldstein, Katrina Beckett? Mm, I'll be glad when she graduates._ _Nicholas Barter, Patsy McCoy, Lindsay Dwight, Kenneth Nottingham … Oswald Parker?_

Snape rolled his eyes. He cleary remembered the bratty Slytherin from the previous year. How could he forget? His grandmother saved his life the night he was attacked by Nagini. Snape felt he owed it to Parker to be civil, perhaps even helpful but the little bastard had a habit of getting on his last bloody nerve.

_It's going to be a long year._ He thought.

"Why the long face, Severus?" a voice said merrily.

Snape raised his head slowly. His expression quickly soured when he saw a transparent figure floating near.

"What do you want, Gilderoy?"

The former Professor drifted back. "And just who sucked the red off your lollipop!" he spat jokingly.

The Potions Master smirked wickedly. "Well, if you must know …"

Gilderoy's eyes popped wide open. "No! No! Never mind!" he cried, waving his arms in protest. Although Lockhart was incapable of feeling nausea, he mimicked the gesture nonetheless.

"I'm guessing that things are peachy between you and Hermione?" shrugging off the image the Potions Master just planted in his head.

"Lovely."

"How was the Honeymoon?"

Snape detected some uneasiness in Gilderoy's voice and forwent taking another jab. "It was … exhilarating. The Aztec ruins were fascinating --"

"Ruins?! You went to see some old rock heap? Why not Paris … or Vienna … or Rome? Why didn't you go someplace romantic?"

"For your information, Gilderoy -- intellectual stimulation is romantic. We thoroughly enjoyed ourselves."

Lockhart looked at Snape disbelievingly. "Had I known you two were planning an excursion across South America ... I would have boycotted the nuptials until one of you saw reason."

"That would have suited me just fine." Snape said dryly.

"However …" the ghost cheerfully rebounded. "… being the Best Man, I couldn't very well do that."

"Gilderoy …"

"Hm?"

"Go haunt Hermione." Snape grumbled, holding up his roster so that it blocked his view.

"I tried but she shooed me away! I suppose she feels inadequate. After all, she has some rather large shoes to fill!"

"Yes, well … Professor Lupin was surprisingly knowledgeable."

"Professor Lu--?" Lockhart choked.

Severus couldn't help but smirk. That comment shot right through the annoying ghost.

Gilderoy dismissed the sullen brut with a wave and glided off. When he reached the exit he stopped. Smiling, Lockhart bypassed the door and disappeared through the wall. Utilizing his peripheral vision, Severus saw what he did and immediately threw down his paper.

"Gilderoy!" he bellowed.

The cheerful ghost could be heard chuckling down the corridor as he floated away. It was going to take some major elbow grease to remove the ectoplasm stain he left on Severus's wall.

_Maybe he can borrow it from his hair?_ Lockhart mused.

Irritated, Snape closed his eyes and cuffed his nose. "Why doesn't anyone in the Wizarding World ever stay dead?"

THE END

* * *

**A/N:** I didn't want that degree in Spells Mastery to go unchecked so I made Hermione a Professor. It looks like Snape has finally found happiness and Lockhart is … is … well, he's still dead but he's not gone. This was a short but tidy ending. I really hope everyone has enjoyed the story. A _special thanks_ to my reviewers for sticking with me!!

**A/N/N: **Thank you for reading NarcissaM. Hermione and Harry discovered that only a person who has been touched by the jinx may be immune. (CH 4) Hermione was deeply affected by Lockhart's death and was made a DA Professor b/c it was thought she "might" be immune. Also, having a degree in Spells Mastery helped. Although she studied magical origins and spell creation, she was an apprentice to the greatest Spells Master in East Asia. Her experience fighting the Dark Lord and the high marks she received as a student, afforded her the opportunity to teach DADA. I didn't make Snape the DA Professor b/c he truly enjoys Potions. In this story, his interest in the Dark Arts died with Lord Voldemort.


End file.
